Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by TheLifeIsNotEasy
Summary: Edward y Bella están separados hace 9 meses. Su hijo Anthony, de 5 años, aún no pierde las esperanzas de que vuelvan a ser una familia aunque él no sabe que ellos nunca pudieron estar completamente separados "Te separaste pero no perdiste nada en realidad" ¿Qué pasará cuando algo amenace la tranquilidad? "Mamá puede tener un nuevo papi, pero papi no puede tener una nueva mamá". TH.
1. Hermanito

**Edward** **POV**

Golpeé la puerta y esperé. Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon del otro lado, lo que me hizo sonreír. Seguido de eso escuché un grito.

\- ¡Anthony, no corras por las escaleras! - cada día era lo mismo.

\- Lo siento, mami – escuché que le gritaba mi hijo a través de la puerta,

Anthony siempre sacaba su artillería pesada cuando la llamaba así. La puerta se abrió y pude ver a mi diminuta copia que se encontraba sonrosado por la carrera.

\- ¡Hola, papá! - se abalanzó contra mí y yo lo tomé en mis brazos para besarle la mejilla.

Pronto no podría tomarlo de esta manera. Estaba creciendo demasiado. Tony estaba por cumplir los 5 años, era delgado, pero uno de los más altos de su clase.

\- Hola Tony ¿Cómo estás? - dije mientras me agachaba para ponerlo en sus pies otra vez.

\- Muy bien - dijo sonriendo - ¿Vienes por mí? ¿Quieres jugar hoy? - me dijo dando pequeños saltos en su lugar, sus ojos brillando y sonriendo.

\- Si quieres jugar, claro - besé su sonrosada mejilla y él entró corriendo.

Me levanté mientras Bella aparecía en la puerta.

\- Hola, Edward ¿Quieres pasar? - dijo mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal de cocina.

Se veía hermosa, aun cuando se vestía tan cotidianamente.

\- Claro - respondí dándole una sonrisa.

Cuando pasé junto a ella le di un beso en la mejilla y ella puso su mano en mi hombro. Diablos, como deseaba besarla en la boca. El aroma de su shampoo era embriagador. Respiré antes de separarme.

\- ¿Almorzarás aquí? - preguntó mirándome.

Tenía que inclinar un poco mi cabeza hacia abajo para mirar sus ojos. Quería acariciar su mejilla y estrecharla contra mí.

\- Mm… no lo sé - dije olisqueando el aire - Creo que no huele lo suficientemente bien como para tentarme - Era una gran mentira.

Bella se encargó de darme un buen manotazo en mi hombro mientras reía.

\- Extrañas mi comida, Cullen - dijo cruzándose de brazos y resaltando sus pechos. No pude evitar mirarlos y acercarme un poco más.

\- Alto ahí - dijo deteniéndome poniendo su mano en mi pecho, lo que al parecer fue contraproducente.

Nos miramos lo que pareció una eternidad. Bella separó sus labios y aspiró. Quería besarla, tomarla de la cintura y llevármela. Lamentablemente sólo bastó una palabra para que me separara.

\- Tony - dijo.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y di un paso atrás. Bella sacó su mano de mi pecho.

\- Buen chico - dijo sonriéndome de lado.

\- No hables - le dije frunciéndole el ceño. Me sonrió. Sus ojos brillando idénticos a los de Tony cuando se emocionaba.

Unos pasos apresurados por la escalera me hicieron moverme y acercarme al último escalón para recibir a mi hijo que saltaba desde la escalera. Lo apoyé en mi cadera y él se aferró a mi cuello con su guante de baseball en la mano y su bate sobresaliendo de su mochila.

\- Nos vamos, mamá - le dije a Bella mientras caminaba hacia afuera.

\- Edward... – dijo con las palabras en la boca.

\- En una hora, lo sé - le sonreí mientras me giraba a mirarla.

\- Bien - me sonrío de vuelta.

\- Adiós, mami - se despidió Tony agitando su mano hacia ella.

\- Adiós, corazón - le respondió Bella mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa. Suspiré al perderla de vista.

\- ¿Estás listo, campeón? - le pregunté mientras palmeaba su muslo.

\- ¡Nací listo, papi! - gritó y yo reí.

Lo besé en la mejilla.

* * *

\- ¿De verdad tenemos que irnos? - dijo Tony llegando hacia mí.

Sus risos cobrizos se le pegaban a la frente por el sudor. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sucias. Y no había rastro de la ropa limpia que traía cuando lo traje.

Me agaché a su altura.

\- Tenemos que irnos, si no mamá se enojará - le dije tocando su nariz - ¿Quieres agua? -

Asintió recibiendo la botella que le tendía.

\- ¿Podemos venir mañana? - dijo mientras se secaba la boca con su mano. Lo que dejó una marca de tierra por su cara.

Suspiré y tomé mi mochila para sacar pañuelos húmedos.

\- Mañana es lunes, tienes que ir a la escuela ¿recuerdas? - abrió sus ojos y miró al suelo.

Froté el pañuelo en su cara y sus manos, hasta que estuvo más decente. Guardé las cosas de Tony y le puse su mochila.

\- ¿Qué pasa, campeón? - dije cuando noté que no había levantado su mirada.

\- ¿No te veré mañana? - me miró. Sus ojos brillando.

Sentí un escalofrío y besé su mejilla rosada.

\- Sabes que trabajo todo el día. Para cuando llego debes estar durmiendo - dije como cada fin de semana.

\- Te esperaré despierto, lo prometo - dijo con un tono de súplica y haciendo un puchero.

\- Tony, también quiero verte todos los días. - le dije mientras tomaba sus pequeñas manos en las mías - Pero sabes que no es divertido estar conmigo cuando tengo que trabajar, estaré cansado y no podremos jugar. Te divertirás mucho más con mamá -

\- Lo sé - suspiró.

Había sido bastante difícil para Tony la separación. Él todavía recordaba cuando podíamos estar todos los días juntos. Pero era un niño, creía y también esperaba que recordara sólo lo bueno de las situaciones ya que Bella y yo peleábamos muy a menudo cuando vivíamos juntos y por eso, fue una decisión mutua el separarnos.

\- Te diré qué, prometo desayunar contigo mañana ¿quieres? - le dije. Inmediatamente sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y brillaron con ilusión y me dio una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes de leche.

\- ¡Sí! - gritó - ¡sí, sí, sí! - dijo dando pequeños saltos en su lugar para luego abrazarme por el cuello.

Besé sus cabellos mojados por el sudor y le tomé la mano para regresar a casa.

\- Hecho, entonces - le dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

\- ¿Crees que mamá tenga el almuerzo listo? - dijo.

\- Eso espero, muero de hambre - le dije tocando mi estómago. Él me asintió estando de acuerdo.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta su sonrisa cayó al ver a Tony cubierto de tierra. Me miró estrechando sus ojos. Era tan malditamente sexy. Le sonreí de lado.

\- En el camino nos topamos con un tornado ¿verdad, Tony? - dije golpeando su espalda.

\- Sí, mamá. Un tornado muy grande. Papá tuvo que agarrarse de un árbol para no volar - dijo mirando a todos lados menos a Bella. Sonreí un poco. No se le daban las mentiras.

\- Ah, eso explica el cabello de papá - dijo Bella sonriéndome maliciosamente. Fue mi turno de estrecharle los ojos.

\- Te encanta nuestro cabello - acusó mi hijo apuntándola. Me reí mientras Bella se sonrojaba.

\- Edward, si quieres comer aquí encárgate - dijo en advertencia antes de desaparecer y dejar la puerta abierta para nosotros.

Miré a Tony que se cubría la boca con ambas manos riendo.

\- Vamos. No quiero quedarme sin comer - le dije empujando su espalda hacia adentro.

\- Todavía le temes a mamá - dijo mientras reía y subía las escaleras.

\- ¡Hey! Yo no le temo a mamá - le dije empujando su hombro. Sí le temía, ella sabía cómo castigarme - ¿Quién te dijo eso? -

\- El tío Emmett - dijo. Iba a matarlo.

\- Oye, tienes que estar de mi lado, eres mi hijo - le dije mientras entrábamos al cuarto de baño y comenzaba a llenar la bañera.

Tomé su polera y él levantó sus brazos para quitársela.

\- También soy hijo de mamá, papá - dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

\- Eso lo sé, por eso eres tan perfecto - le dije mientras tocaba sus costillas desnudas para hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¿Crees que mami es perfecta? - dijo entre risas.

\- Claro que mami es perfecta - le dije mientras lo tomaba.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no vives con nosotros? - dijo mientras lo metía en el agua caliente.

\- Ya sabes por qué - le dije. Habíamos tenido esta conversación miles de veces.

Le comencé a frotar el jabón por su cuerpo.

\- Porque pelean mucho - dijo mientras tomaba su barco y lo intentaba sumergir en el agua.

\- Sí, tú mamá está un poco loca - le dije para picarlo.

\- Eso lo sé - dijo para mi sorpresa. Me reí fuerte - Pero yo puedo amarla, aunque esté loca -

\- Oye Tony, era una broma. Tu mamá no está loca. - le dije mientras sonreía.

\- Tío Emmett dice que si - me dijo mirándome.

\- Creo que Tío Emmett pasa mucho tiempo contigo - le dije sonriendo.

Le froté el shampoo en su pelo y luego se lo enjuagué.

\- Él dice que ustedes se separaron porque mamá está loca y tú eres un tonto - me dijo mientras pasaba su mano por sus ojos para quitarse el agua.

\- No le creas a lo que te diga tu tío ¿Está bien? ¿Crees que soy tonto? - le dije mientras le tomaba la mano para que se levantara y lo sacaba de la bañera.

\- A veces - dijo como si tal cosa mientras le frotaba su cuerpo con una toalla.

\- ¿Y cuáles son esas veces si se puede saber? - le dije.

\- Cuando te separaste de mamá y te fuiste de la casa - dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Me quedé helado por un segundo.

\- ¿Eso te lo dijo tío Emmett? - le dije con el ceño fruncido. Lo tomé en mis brazos para llevarlo a su cuarto.

\- No, supongo que fue en ese momento cuando fuiste tonto. No recuerdo otro - dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Suspiré. Golpearía a Emmett.

\- ¿Qué te quieres poner? - le dije cuando llegamos a su cuarto. Me miró de arriba a abajo.

\- Quiero mis jeans y mi camisa a cuadros - sonreí mientras los buscaba en el armario.

\- ¿Quieres una camiseta blanca, también? -

\- ¡Sí! - gritó.

Cada vez que lo vestía me copiaba el atuendo que llevaba.

\- Bueno, campeón. Aquí está - le deje la ropa limpia para que pudiera vestirse solo mientras iba al baño.

Tomé la ropa sucia y la dejé en el cesto, tomé la toalla y la colgué en un perchero para volver a la habitación de mi hijo. Tony estaba con su ropa interior y luchando con sus jeans. Me reí mientras me acercaba a ayudarlo.

Bajamos las escaleras de la mano y Tony saltó el último escalón.

\- ¡Edward, tuviste un gemelo! - dijo Bella cuando llegamos a la cocina.

Tony se sonrojó.

\- Estás celosa porque copia el mío y no el tuyo - le dije recargándome en el marco de la puerta.

\- Es porque no tengo vestidos en mi armario, mami - le dijo Tony con las orejas rojas.

\- Lo sé, cariño - le dijo Bella mientras besaba su pelo húmedo. - Si quieres un vestido puedo comprarte uno - le dijo mientras me miraba de reojo.

Sonreí. No me importaba si mi hijo quería usar vestidos, había leído muchas historias de transexuales para que me molestara.

\- No creo que me gusten, mami - le dijo. - Pero tranquila, cuando tú y papá tengan una hija puedes vestirla como tú -

Bella se quedó estática mientras servía los platos y yo no podía aguantar la risa.

\- Hijo, nosotros no tendremos más hijos - le dijo Bella sin voltearse.

Sabía que estaba sonrojada, aunque no pudiera ver su cara.

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Tony mirándonos a ambos - ¿Seré hijo único para siempre? - dijo abriendo los ojos.

Me agaché a su lado.

\- Claro que puedes tener hermanos cuando mamá encuentre a otra pareja - le dije mientras tomaba su mano.

\- O papá encuentre otra pareja - dijo Bella girándose. Aún quedaba un rastro de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tony se quedó callado mientras pensaba. Yo y Bella nos miramos preocupados. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad y Tony seguía sin mirarnos. De pronto vi una lagrima caer de uno de sus ojos. Bella y yo saltamos. En un segundo lo tenía abrazado y Bella le acariciaba el hombro.

\- Esta bien, pequeño - le dije besando su oreja. Sentí que Bella le besaba su cabeza.

Estuvimos un tiempo asi hasta que se calmó.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? - le preguntó Bella

Tony salió de mi cuello y se sorbió la nariz.

\- Dijeron que tendría un hermanito en algún momento - dijo entre hipidos y con su labio inferior sobresaliente.

Era cierto. Un día Anthony pidió un hermano y le prometimos uno más adelante, pero nos separamos antes de lograrlo. ¿Por qué tenía tan buena memoria? Digo, tenía como 3 años cuando eso pasó.

\- Aún puedes tenerlo - le dije. Su cara con lágrimas me estrujaba el corazón.

Siempre lo consentía en todo y me mataba no poder hacerlo ahora. La barbilla de Tony tembló.

\- ¡No quiero! - gritó. Bella y yo nos miramos mientras más lágrimas comenzaban a salir y él se levantaba para correr escaleras arriba.

Suspiré. Miré a Bella y noté que tenía un par de lágrimas derramadas.

\- Ven aquí - le tomé la mano y la acerqué para abrazarla.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y yo enterré mi nariz en su pelo.

\- Sabes que podríamos tenerlo sólo para no ver su cara de desilusión - dijo contra mi pecho. Sonreí.

\- Lo sé, pero no creo que sea buena idea. Sabes que no llora por eso - le dije.

\- Lo sé – respondio y yo acaricié su espalda con mis manos.

Habíamos estado esperando que se echara a llorar porque no lo había hecho desde que nos separamos hace 9 meses. Me miró y yo tomé sus mejillas para besarla. Nos besamos por un momento y yo cambié mis manos a su cintura para estrecharla contra mí. Pasó su mano por mi pecho y gemí.

\- Vamos - dijo cuando separó sus labios de los míos. Aun la tenía firmemente por la cintura, estrujándola con mi cuerpo. - No quieres descontrolarte - me dijo mirándome.

\- ¿No quiero? - dije mientras veía sus labios.

\- Vamos a ver a Tony - les dio unas palmadas a mis mejillas. Respiré y liberé su cuerpo caliente.

\- Bien ¿Comemos en su cuarto? - le dije. Me asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Tenia esta pequeña historia en mi cabeza. Espero que les guste.**

**La tengo casi terminada pero quiero saber la recepción que tendrá primero jeje.**

**Saludos xoxo**


	2. El trato

**Edward POV**

Golpeamos su puerta antes de entrar. Tony estaba sentando en su cama y había un par de sus juguetes repartidos por el suelo, sin duda debido a un pequeño berrinche. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su labio inferior sobresalía.

\- Trajimos la comida - dije mientras entrábamos.

\- No quiero comer - dijo con un hilo de voz.

\- Mm ¿Estás seguro? - le dijo Bella - Porque es tu comida favorita -

Tony nos miró con sus ojos aún brillosos y rojos.

\- Quizás sólo un poco – dijo, después de todo el ejercicio de la mañana le había abierto el apetito.

Bella y yo nos sonreímos. Nos sentamos junto a él y comimos sentados como indios en su cama. Luego del rato se estaba riendo de las cosas y era el mismo niño alegre de siempre. Cuando terminamos de comer nos recostamos en su cama con él en el medio.

\- Escucha, hijo. Entendemos que te hayas enfadado, pero… ¿puedes decirnos qué es lo que más te molesta? - le preguntó Bella acariciando su mejilla. Yo tomé su pequeña mano.

\- No lo sé - dijo.

\- ¿Es cierto que ya no quieres hermanos? - le pregunté.

\- Sí quiero, pero no... - aspiró - No quiero tener otra mami y otro papi -

\- No tendrás otro papi ni otra mami. Seremos sólo nosotros - le dije - Quizás habrá más personas que te quieran, pero no tienes que llamarlos de esa forma si no quieres - frunció el ceño y luego rodeo los ojos.

\- ¿Hay otra cosa que te preocupa? - le preguntó Bella.

\- No quiero que mamá tenga otro papá, ni que papá tenga otra mamá- dijo cruzando sus brazos quitando su mano de las mías en el proceso.

Besé sus rizos.

\- Eso no tiene por qué ser ahora, campeón. Ni mamá ni yo tenemos pareja aún - le dije.

\- No quiero, nunca. -

\- Cariño, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo - le dijo Bella.

\- ¡No quiero! - dijo firme. Suspiré.

\- Oye, es que esa no es tu decisión - me miró con la rabia en sus ojos, odiaba esa mirada, aunque sólo fuera por unos segundos - Tu mamá y yo podemos tener otras parejas en un tiempo y no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Probablemente mamá nunca encuentre a nadie. - le dije picándolo.

\- ¿Por qué? - me dijo mirándome sorprendido - Dijiste que era perfecta - sentí un calor en mis mejillas y miré a Bella que me sonreía burlándose - A pesar de que esté loca – añadió Tony y la sonrisa de Bella cayó. Yo le sonreí.

\- Yo no le dije eso - le dije mostrándole mis palmas en señal de inocencia - Fue tu hermano -

Tony miró a Bella.

\- Sí, y dijo que papá era un tonto - Bella río.

\- Eso es cierto - dijo mirándome - Entonces papá puede que tampoco encuentre a nadie - dijo.

Ella sabía que eso no era cierto. Las mujeres me amaban. Esa era el tipo de discusiones que teníamos. Le hice un gesto de miles con una de mis manos para que Tony no se diera cuenta. Ella me fulminó con la mirada y yo le sonreí lanzándole un beso. Me sacó la lengua.

\- Espero no se corte el agua* -dijo Bella como si tal cosa.

¿Se refería a que me cortaba el agua a mí?

_Deja de ser idiota, Edward. Ojalá tuviéramos cuerpos diferentes, así no perdería por tus estupideces._

Tranquilo, lo puedo solucionar. La miré sorprendido y ella me sonrió maliciosamente

_No creo que esto esté yendo muy bien ¿Cuándo aprendió cómo castigarnos?_

\- ¿Por qué mami? - preguntó Tony confundido por el cambio de tema.

\- Acabo de recordar que una vecina me contó que se le había cortado el agua. Quizás papá debería revisar que no se le ha cortado - dijo sonriendo.

_Agh… Adiós a los planes de mañana._

\- Tengo agua de repuesto - le dije picándola.

_Mil veces idiota. Por favor, no abras más la boca._

Bella abrió la boca en una "o" sorprendida y sus ojos parecían huevo frito. Me reí fuerte y ella estrechó los ojos hacia mí.

\- Oigan, estábamos hablando de mí y mi hermanito - dijo Tony mientras se ponía de rodillas enfrente de nosotros.

\- Es cierto, bebé - dijo Bella mientras acariciaba su hombro - ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirnos? -

\- Creo que tomé una decisión - dijo mirándonos. Miré a Bella y ambos nos encogimos de hombros sin saber a qué se refería - Mamá puede tener un nuevo papi, pero papi no puede tener una nueva mamá -

Ahora el de la cara sorprendida era yo y Bella la que se reía a mi costa.

\- Oye campeón ¿Qué te hice? - le dije golpeando su hombro.

Él miró su edredón como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y trazó la figura de la pelota de baseball con su dedo índice. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Me senté y le tomé la barbilla para que me mirara. Su labio volvía a sobresalir.

\- Pequeño ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté ahora preocupado.

\- Si tienes una nueva mami, ya no vendrás todos los fines de semana porque estarás con ella. A mamá puedo verla todos los días - dijo con un hilo de voz. Fruncí el ceño.

Intentaba pasar todo mi tiempo libre con Tony, amaba pasar tiempo con él. Pero al parecer no era suficiente.

\- Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, sabes que trabajo - le dije tomando sus manos en las mías-

\- Mamá también - dijo con reproche.

\- Cariño, sabes que trabajo medio tiempo para poder estar contigo - le dijo Bella.

\- Lo sé ¿Por qué papá no puede hacer lo mismo? - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Suspiré, ¿Cómo le explicas economía a un niño de 4 años?

\- Cuando mamá y yo vivíamos juntos acordamos que ella trabajaría menos tiempo para estar contigo. Pero para que eso pase tengo que trabajar más yo ¿Comprendes? - acaricié sus cabellos.

\- Pero ya no viven juntos - dijo confundido.

\- Bueno, papá no quiso que volviera a trabajar todo el día para que no te quedaras con una niñera. Así que continuamos igual que siempre - le dijo Bella besando su mejilla. Tony frunció el ceño y suspiró.

\- Antes te veía mucho más - dijo mientras temblaba su labio inferior - Y a veces dormíamos juntos o me contabas un cuento o veíamos televisión antes de dormir - pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Lo tomé para sentarlo en mi estómago y abrazarlo contra mi pecho. Besé sus cabellos mientras lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Odiaba causarle tristeza. Bella me acaricio el hombro y luego acaricio la espalda de Tony.

\- Yo también lo extraño, campeón - le dije contra su cabello - Pero podemos solucionarlo - Tony levantó su tronco de mi pecho para mirarme. Limpié sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Cómo? - dijo.

\- Bueno, quizás pueda pasar a buscarte un día para que estés conmigo durante la noche - dije mientras Tony limpiaba mis mejillas de las lágrimas que había derramado - O puedo llevarte por todo un fin de semana conmigo - le dije.

\- Sí quiero - dijo sonriendo y besando mi mejilla. - ¿Mamá puede venir? -

Puse los ojos en blanco con cara de fastidio.

\- ¿Por qué quieres traerla? Es aburrida - le dije mirando de reojo a Bella. Me dio un manotazo en el brazo - No podremos invitar a chicas - le dije a Tony al oído, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que Bella escuchara. Lo que, lógicamente, me hizo ganarme otro manotazo.

\- Mamá no es aburrida. Dijiste que era perfecta - dijo cruzándose de brazos. Eso me perseguiría por el resto de mi vida.

\- No te preocupes Tony, quizás pueda tener mis citas cuando estés con papá - mi cabeza giro tan rápido hacia ella que sentí un tirón en el cuello, pero lo ignoré.

\- Oye no... - comencé a decir y luego me percaté de Tony - Sólo digo que claro que puedes venir - dije.

\- No te preocupes, Edward. Aunque sé que se divertirán mucho - dijo con una sonrisa angelical. Cerré mi mandíbula con fuerza y acaricié la espalda de Tony para tranquilizarme.

Tenía que estar bromeando. Ella no podía tener citas. Estábamos juntos. Digo, no juntos de esa forma, pero juntos, al fin y al cabo.

_Eso no quita que pueda tener citas._

Claro que sí ¿Cómo tendrá sexo conmigo y luego con otro?

_Lo aceptaste ¿recuerdas? No exclusivo. Sólo sexo casual._

No recuerdo nada.

\- Necesito ir al baño - dijo Tony. Lo solté rápidamente para que corriera al baño.

\- No hablas en serio - le dije a Bella una vez que estuvimos solos y me acerqué a ella.

\- ¿Por qué no? Tengo su permiso - dijo sonriendo.

\- No saldrás con alguien más - le dije sonriendo burlonamente - No puedes -

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no? - cruzó sus brazos y otra vez mi mirada se posó en sus pechos.

\- Porque estamos juntos - le dije.

_¿Cuándo yo te aconsejo tú sólo escuchas pajaritos en tu cabeza?_

Pues lo siento, pero sus pechos me distraían demasiado.

Bella alzó sus cejas.

\- No estamos juntos, Edward - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Sí, lo sé – le dije pasando mi mano por mi cabello con nerviosismo- Pero tu cuerpo responde a mí y sólo a mi - le dije inclinándome más hacia ella.

\- Eso no puedes saberlo - dijo retándome con la mirada.

En un solo movimiento la tenía bajo mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Edward! - gritó medio bajo

La besé sin dejarla terminar e introduje mi lengua en su boca. Bella tomó mi pelo en sus manos automáticamente. Diablos, no podía perder el control. Presioné mi pelvis contra la suya haciéndola gemir bajo. Mordí su labio inferior. Me sostuve con una mano para liberar una y bajarla hacia su pecho, amaba el tamaño que adquirieron luego de amamantar. Rocé su pezón a través de la ropa con mi pulgar. Bella gimió bajo y yo me volví a presionar contra ella. Teníamos que parar. Conocía a Bella y ella no iba a hacerlo.

Sentí que Tony liberaba el contenido de la taza del baño y me separé como si la piel de Bella quemara. Tomé una almohada y la puse sobre mi regazo para ocultar mi creciente erección. Miré a Bella. Se recargó en el respaldo de la cama mientras se limpiaba la boca. Tenía los labios hinchados.

Quería tanto terminar lo que empezamos.

_Somos dos._

Apenas su mirada se posó en mi me pegó un manotazo.

\- Oye, basta de hacer eso. Sabes que cuando esta Tony no podemos - me dijo enojada y susurrando.

\- Es fácil que me reproches luego de que me alejé ¿Dónde estaba esa furia cuando estaba encima de ti? - le dije sonriendo burlonamente. Me gané otro manotazo con eso. Me sobé el brazo, Bella golpeaba fuerte.

\- Sólo cállate - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Bella, no tienes que estar de mal humor porque no lo terminamos. Mira, puedes solucionarlo por ti misma o si no espera a mañana - le dije alzando las cejas. Presionó sus labios con enojo y me estrechó los ojos. Su mano se acercó a mi brazo con amenaza, la tomé antes de que me golpeara y se la besé mientras me reía.

Bella me miró sorprendida por mi muestra de cariño. Le devolví la mirada aún con su mano en la mía. Ella se sonrojó.

En serio, quería terminar lo que había empezado.

Sentí la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Vendrás mañana? - preguntó desviando la vista y quitando su mano de la mía.

\- ¡Papá vendrá a desayunar conmigo! - gritó Tony mientras corría hacia nosotros. Volví a alzarle las cejas a Bella. Tony se recostó entre nosotros y luego se frotó los ojos.

\- ¿Tienes sueño, campeón? - le dije besando sus cabellos.

\- Sí ¿Podemos dormir? - dijo. Me comencé a levantar, pero Tony tomó mi camisa en su mano - No, papá. Juntos - sonreí y me recosté de nuevo a su lado. Él tomó una de mis manos y luego una de Bella.

Tomé la manta a los pies de su cama y nos tapé. Bella y yo recargamos nuestras cabezas en la de él.

\- Te amamos, cariño - le dijo Bella.

\- Yo también a ustedes - dijo Tony en medio de un bostezo - No se vayan - advirtió.

\- Te prometo que no nos iremos - besé su sien.

\- Bien - dijo.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba? Esta no se sentía mi cama. De verdad estaba incómodo como el demonio. Necesitaba moverme. Abrí mis ojos. Bien, es la habitación de Tony. Ahora recuerdo que nos dormimos con él. Levanté mi cabeza y noté que mi hijo no estaba y a mi lado tenía a Bella durmiendo en posición fetal. Sonreí.

Tenía su boca media abierta y babeaba el edredón de Anthony. Tenía el pelo desordenado y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Hace mucho que no la veía dormir. Le acaricié la mejilla y besé su frente, lo que le hizo cerrar su boca mientras soltaba un suspiro.

\- Mami es perfecta ¿Verdad? - Ni siquiera me sobresalté al escuchar a mi hijo. Llegó a mi lado mirando a Bella y sonriendo.

\- Sí – afirmé sin quitarle la vista de encima.

\- No le costará encontrar otro papi ¿No crees? - dijo mientras se recostaba sobre su estómago en medio de ambos y la miraba con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

\- Oye, Campeón. Mamá no conseguirá otro papi - le dije.

\- ¿Por qué no? - me dijo frunciendo su ceño.

_Bien Edward, respóndele, vamos._

\- Porque... –

Una excusa, pronto.

_No me metas en tus improvisaciones._

\- Si tú no quieres estar con ella, otro puede quererla - dijo mirándola.

\- ¿Y estás bien con eso? - le pregunté.

\- Cuando tú te fuiste, mamá estaba muy triste - mi corazón se estrujó - Quizás pueda estar feliz con alguien más - me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Oye, yo también sufrí mucho cuando me fui - le dije - Me sentía un total fracaso -

\- ¿Por qué? - me dijo confundido. Me reí un poco.

\- Porque los perdí a ambos - él quito la vista de su madre para mirarme - ¿Mamá sigue triste? - le pregunté.

\- No - sonrió - Al principio estuvo triste, luego ya no - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_¿Habrá sido luego del trato?_

Me hubiera gustado que Anthony fuera más grande para poder preguntarle eso.

\- Papi - me dijo Tony desviando mi atención - También puedes conseguirte una nueva mami, si quieres. Pero tienes que mantener tu promesa - dijo alzándome su índice. Gesto aprendido de su madre.

\- Hey, gracias campeón - le dije alborotando sus rulos. Por lo que él se río - Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad? - él asintió - Y ninguna mujer se interpondrá entre nosotros, palabra de Boy Scout- dije poniendo mi mano en mi pecho.

\- Nunca fuiste Boy Scout, papá - dijo Tony entre risas.

\- Bueno, no. Pero te lo prometo de todos modos - le dije acercándome para besar su frente.

* * *

Salí de mi departamento a las 6 de la mañana para tener tiempo de llegar a casa con mi hijo. Tomé mi Volvo c30 y manejé a casa. Golpeé la puerta al llegar mientras bostezaba. Bella abrió con su habitual bata y su pelo tomado en una coleta.

\- Hola, Bella - saludé al pasar y dándole un beso en la mejilla luego.

\- Hola Edward, te ves cansado - dijo sonriendo.

\- Si, bueno. Aún no me ofreces café - Le dije poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

\- Tranquilo, señor malhumorado - dijo levantando sus manos - ¿Quieres que te lo sirva ahora o esperarás a Anthony? -

\- Lo esperaré, creo ¿Se está vistiendo? - me asintió en respuesta.

Se acercó a la escalera.

\- ¡Anthony, papá está aquí! - gritó.

\- ¡Ya voy! - se escuchó.

\- ¿Vamos a la cocina? - dijo pasando junto a mí. Lo que me dio la oportunidad de apreciar su trasero de camino allá. Quería saber qué tenía bajo la bata. Me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras la observaba.

\- ¿Qué llevas puesto? - le dije como si nada.

\- ¿Una bata? - preguntó sin girarse.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero - le dije y ella se encogió de hombros.

Sonreí. Me levanté hasta que pude abrazarla desde atrás. Una de mis manos se dirigió a su pecho y apreté. Bella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y besé su cuello.

\- Pechos liberados - afirmé. Mis manos bajaron a sus caderas buscando a tientas algún indicio de tela. No percibía nada - Maldición, mujer ¿Llevas algo puesto? - dije mientras sentía que mi erección comenzaba a presionar su trasero.

\- La bata, ya te lo dije - dijo mientras continuaba cocinando los hotcakes de Tony. Tiré sus caderas para apretarla más contra mí mientras gruñía en su oreja.

Mis manos bajaron hasta sus muslos para tocar su piel y subir su bata. Su trasero quedó en libertad y yo gemí. Me volví a frotar contra ella.

\- Así te tomaré cuando Tony se vaya - le dije al oído. Y hablando del rey de Roma, se escucharon pasos apresurados en las escaleras.

Solté a Bella para sentarme en una silla y ocultar bajo la mesa mi erección.

\- Hola, papi - dijo un resplandeciente Tony con su pequeño uniforme de escuela.

\- Hola, campeón - dije alborotando su cabello. Me sonrió en grande.

Bella se giró para darle la leche a Tony y café para mí.

\- Gracias, mamá - dijimos Tony y yo. Reímos y Bella sonrió con nostalgia. Siempre hacíamos eso cuando vivíamos juntos.

Luego de desayunar los tres juntos y de comer los fabulosos hotcakes de Bella entre risas, sentimos la bocina del camión que venía por Tony.

\- ¿Por qué papá no me puede llevar a la escuela hoy? - dijo Tony, mientras le colgaba la mochila. Y Bella ajustaba su gorro para protegerle las orejas.

_Porque queremos tener sexo, amigo._

\- Porque hoy no puedo retrasarme en el trabajo. Sabes que trabajo del otro lado de tu escuela - le dije besando su frente - La próxima vez te iré a dejar - prometí.

\- Bien, papi - dijo sonriéndome.

Bella y yo salimos a despedirnos de él. Ambos besamos sus mejillas.

\- Que tengas un gran día, cariño - le dijo Bella.

\- Diviértete, campeón - le dije.

Él subió al camión y nosotros nos despedimos con la mano hasta que desapareció. Afuera hacía frío y al mirar a Bella pude notar sus pezones a través de la fina tela de la bata. Respiré hondo. Tomé su mano y la guie adentro con rapidez. Apenas cerré la puerta la recargué contra ella para besarla con ímpetu. Gimió en mi boca y presioné mi cuerpo al suyo. Tomé el cinturón de su bata y lo quité con rapidez.

\- ¿Estamos ansiosos? - dijo sonriendo.

\- No te burles ¿Hace cuánto no hacemos esto? - le dije besando su cuello.

\- No lo sé ¿Tres semanas? - gemí. Había sido una eternidad - ¿No tenías agua de repuesto? - preguntó empujando mi pecho.

\- Vamos, Bella. Sabes que bromeaba - le dije acariciando sus costados.

\- Mm, no lo sé - dijo mientras miraba el techo. Fruncí el ceño.

Abrí su bata para mirarla y sí, estaba completamente desnuda. Gemí y me incliné a tomar uno de sus pechos con mi boca. Succioné. Bella apoyó su cabeza en la puerta y sus manos acunaron mi cabeza. Una de mis manos tomó su otro pecho para jugar con él mientras continuaba succionando su pezón, lo tracé con mi lengua y luego me di la libertad de succionar la suave piel de sus pechos para dejar una pequeña marca.

\- No tendrás citas - dije luego en su oído. Me golpeó el hombro.

Me agaché para besar las estrías blancas de su estómago y las tracé con mis dedos. Me recordaban la época en que éramos felices con Anthony en camino y Bella malhumorada. Sonreí besando su vientre. Sentirlo patear fue uno de los momentos más grandiosos de mi vida. Bella acarició mi cabello. Y yo la miré.

\- Ni pienses en un hermano - dijo Bella

\- Tendría sus beneficios - le dije sonriendo - Como el tomar leche materna otra vez - le dije levantándome.

\- Eres asqueroso - dijo riendo. Me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

\- Era bastante caliente - le dije acercando mi cuerpo más al de ella.

\- Cállate, Cullen y llévame a la cocina - me dijo poniendo su lengua en mi labio inferior.

\- ¿La cocina? - pregunte confundido.

\- Ya me hiciste imaginarlo, así que a la cocina - dijo autoritaria.

Diablos, me encantaba cuando se ponía en plan "cógeme". Presionó su pelvis contra la mía y gemimos.

\- Mm, así que lo imaginaste. - la quité de la puerta y la llevé de la mano a la cocina.

Puse sus manos en la encimara y la incliné hacia abajo. Subí su bata tal como lo había hecho antes y presioné mi erección en su entrada de una estocada. Me froté contra ella y luego palpé su vagina con mis dedos, estaba bastante mojada. Introduje uno de ellos y gemí por la presión.

\- ¿Sigues con las pastillas? - pregunté mientras introducía otro dedo y ella gemía.

\- Sí - gimió cuando comencé a moverlos. - Edward, basta. Necesito tu pene - dijo.

Gemí y acerqué mi boca a su oído presionando todo su cuerpo con el mío.

\- ¿Te he dicho que amo cuando hablas así? - mordí su oreja.

\- Ahora, Edward - dijo impaciente mientras frotaba su trasero en mi erección. Gruñí.

Desabroché mi pantalón y los bajé junto con mi bóxer. Mi erección salto libre y lista para la acción. Froté la cabeza de mi pene en su entrada empapándola.

\- ¡Edward! - gritó con impaciencia.

\- Sh... nena, tranquila - dije y golpeé su trasero con mi mano. Ella gimió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Tomé sus caderas y la empujé contra mi mientras mi pene se introducía en su vagina. Estaba caliente, apretada y resbalosa. Gemimos al unísono cuando la llené. Bella comenzó a mover sus caderas y yo la golpee de nuevo.

\- Quieta - advertí. Me vendría pronto si íbamos a su ritmo.

Me moví lento afuera y adentro.

\- Rápido - exigió, al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus paredes contra mi pene. Gemí. Ella sabía cómo provocarme.

\- Nunca entendí como aprendiste a hacer eso - comenté al aire.

Me moví con rapidez chocando nuestras pieles causando el sonido característico. Me acerqué para acunar sus pechos en mis manos y apretarlos. Bella volvió a apretar sus paredes contra mí y gemí. La tomé del pelo y de la cadera y comencé un ritmo frenético. Bella gemía cada vez más alto. Hasta que gritó mi nombre y sus paredes volvieron a apretarse a mi alrededor. Me moví un poco más y sentí como liberaba mi semen en su interior. Me salí de su interior con delicadeza y la atraje a mi para abrazarla. Besé sus cabellos.

\- Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido - le dije sonriendo.

\- Yo creo que ya no deberíamos hacerlo - dijo jadeando.

\- ¿Qué? - dije tomando sus hombros y separándola de mí para que me mirara. Su cabello se pegaba a su frente y tenía los labios y mejillas rojas.

\- Edward ¿no entiendes lo mal que está esto? Apenas puedes controlarte en frente de Tony y yo no estoy dispuesta a que él se entere. - dijo aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Me agaché para subir mis pantalones y ropa interior - Sabes que será toda una confusión para él -

\- Por eso creo que deberíamos hacerlo más. Bella, tres semanas fue mucho - dije poniendo mi mano en su cuello para acariciarlo - No podía evitarlo. Eres demasiado provocativa, cariño -

\- ¿Y el chupón*? - quité mi mano y rodé mis ojos poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones.

\- ¿Qué hay con eso? - dije molesto. Estrechó sus ojos hacia mí.

\- Sabes que ésto - dijo indicándonos a ambos - … no es exclusivo, así fue el acuerdo ¿lo recuerdas? -

Miré el techo y suspiré.

\- Estás creando un lío, Bella. Sabes que no saldrás con otra persona. Entonces ¿Qué importa? - dije mientras me arreglaba la camisa dentro de mis pantalones.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no saldré con nadie? - dijo y dejé de prestarle atención a mi camisa para mirarla. Se había cruzado de brazos y anudado su bata otra vez.

\- Porque no lo harás - dije sonriendo burlonamente.

\- Tengo una cita - dijo alzándome una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? - dije con una sonrisa. Era imposible.

\- Eso. Tengo una cita, el sábado en la noche. - mi sonrisa se borró y fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Con quién? - pregunté dando un paso hacia ella.

\- No te incumbe - dijo retrocediendo.

\- ¿Qué harás con Anthony? - pregunte con reproche. Se río.

\- Su padre le prometió que se lo llevaría el fin de semana - dijo.

\- Dije _un_ fin de semana, no _éste_ fin de semana - dije cada vez más enojado.

\- Entonces deberías explicárselo tú ¿En serio quieres jugar a este juego, Edward? Llevamos 9 meses separados - dijo - Y según recuerdo, no fui yo la que se fue - le tembló la voz. Estaba enojada. Sabía que cuando se enojaba comenzaba a llorar. No quería ver lágrimas.

\- ¿Sabes qué? ¿Quieres tener citas? Bien. Hazlo. Me llevaré a Tony el fin de semana y el trato se acabó - dije dirigiéndome a la puerta con Bella siguiéndome.

\- ¡Bien, eso quería! - me gritó. Abrí la puerta y me giré.

\- ¡Bien! - grité y la cerré detrás de mí.

*Corte de agua: dicho en mi pais como "quedarse sin sexo", usado en frases como: "te cortaron el agua"

*Chupón: moretón/cardenal causado por la succión sobre la piel, usualmente de forma circular por la forma de la boca.

**Segundo capitulo =)**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que ha recibido hasta ahora. Me alegro muco que les haya gustado la trama. Espero que en éste capitulo se aclare un poco más la situación de ambos jeje.**

**Saludos xoxo**


	3. Cediendo

**Edward POV**

No podía concentrarme en el trabajo. ¿Quién mierda era la cita de Bella? ¿Por qué quiso terminar el trato? ¿Esta persona era tan seria que quería ser exclusiva con él? Mierda, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? De seguro no habría elegido la cocina para nuestro último encuentro. Me tapé la cara con ambas manos y froté mis ojos. ¿Por qué me importaba tanto? Bella tenía razón. Yo la había dejado.

_No era el plan original. Solo estabas cansado de las mismas peleas._

Eso no importa. Habíamos terminado. En 9 meses nunca me retracté.

_Te lo dije miles de veces. Deja tu orgullo de lado._

¿Orgullo? No es orgullo. Es que nunca comprendí por qué Bella no confiaba en mí. Siempre tuve ojos sólo para ella.

_Aún._

Llevamos 9 meses separados, claro que ya he podido mirar otras personas.

_Ajá._

¿Sabes qué? Si Bella iba a tener citas, yo también.

_Eso me gustaría verlo._

Golpee el brazo del sillón con frustración.

\- ¿Pasa algo, cuñado? - subí la mirada para encontrarme con Emmett asomándose en la puerta.

\- Emmett, ya no somos cuñados. Lo sabes - le dije rodando los ojos.

Agitó su mano hacia mí restándole importancia mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

\- Van a regresar - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose a mi lado. Suspiré.

\- Tu hermana tendrá una cita - dije mirándolo e intentando no ser tan obvio.

\- ¿Por eso estás tan enojado? –

_No funcionó, al parecer. _

Me sonrió.

\- Claro que no estoy enojado, llevamos separados 9 meses - puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Ustedes nunca han estado separados, por Dios - recargó sus antebrazos en sus muslos mirándome - Pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo en esa casa. Cuando hacemos reuniones familiares, tú y mi hermana actúan en pareja todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera puedo salir contigo sin su permiso. Perdona cuñado, pero nunca han estado separados - dijo alzándome sus palmas y recargándose de nuevo en el sillón.

\- Es por Tony, lo sabes. Intentamos que todo siga lo más normal posible. Y claro que Bella necesita saber mis horarios - dije frunciendo el ceño. Resopló.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no ha pasado nada entre ustedes en estos 9 meses? Porque conozco a mi hermana y sé qué esconde algo - lo miré sin decir nada - El silencio otorga, cuñado -

\- Aun así ¿Qué importa? Tony nos dio permiso de encontrar nuevas parejas ayer y Bella tiene una cita en menos de 24 horas - Emmett río - ¿Sabes? No sé porque te digo esto, no me importa, ella puede buscar a quien quiera. Yo haré lo mismo - ahora se reía a carcajadas. Le di mi mejor mirada de fastidio - ¿Qué? -

\- Por favor, Edward. Desde que los presenté que no has mirado a otra chica ¿Van cuantos? ¿Siete años? - fruncí el ceño.

_Yo lo dije primero._

\- De verdad, hermano. De Bella lo puedo esperar, pero tú no encontrarás a nadie más, lo siento - se encogió de hombros.

\- Puedo tener citas. Muchas chicas de aquí quieren estar conmigo - dije

\- Claro que sí. Si fuera homosexual, serías mi primera opción. Pero oye, llevas 9 meses "soltero" - dijo haciendo comillas en el aire - ¿Cuántas citas llevas? -

\- Decidimos no salir con nadie por el bien de Anthony - sacudió su mano hacia mí.

\- Esas son patrañas, amigo. Podrías haber salido con alguien y no habérselo dicho ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Tiene como 5 años - dijo rodando sus ojos - Según sé, Tanya te invitó a salir hace 6 meses -

\- No me gusta Tanya, tiene tetas de plástico -

\- Ajá - asintió - Irina hace 5 meses -

\- Irina tiene voz chillona y además es mi jefa, no puedo hacer eso- rodó sus ojos.

\- Leah te invito a una fiesta de _no se quién_ hace 4 meses - dijo cruzándose de brazos - Leah no está operada, no tiene la voz chillona, es bella, te agrada ¿Por qué no aceptaste? -

_Porque no era Bella._

\- Por Anthony. Ya te lo dije - dije con fastidio.

\- Entonces invítala a salir -

\- No lo haré - dije sin pensar y frunciendo mi ceño.

\- ¿Por qué no? - dijo sonriendo.

\- Porque no me gusta -

\- Pero no tiene nada de malo Leah, es a eso a lo que me refiero. Siempre las compararás con Bella y ninguna será como ella. No quieres aceptarlo - dijo apuntándome acusatoriamente.

_Es que Bella es "perfecta"_

Cállate

\- No las comparo, sólo no ha llegado la chica correcta - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Amigo, ya llegó y la dejaste ir, peor aún, tu corriste - dijo sonriendo.

\- Tu hermana está loca - dije en voz baja.

\- Lo sé ¿Recuerdas cuando conoció a Rose? - sonreí. Su cara enfada en mi mente. Secretamente amaba cuando estaba celosa, pero en el período final de la relación interfería hasta en las reconciliaciones - Pero podrías haberlo arreglado, hermano. Fuiste muy drástico - lo miré saliendo de mi mente - Jamás dejabas que te visitara en el trabajo -

\- ¿Quién sabe cuántas infecciones hay aquí? No quería que ninguno se expusiera más de lo necesario - dije. Eso era cierto. Siempre lavaba mi propia ropa luego de llegar del hospital y siempre intentaba bañarme antes de saludar a Tony.

\- ¿Y las fiestas del hospital o de navidad? -

\- Son un asco. Lo sabes, Emmett. Son aburridas como el demonio. Prefería irme a casa y estar con mi familia -

\- ¿No ves lo feo que fue? - dijo entrecerrando sus ojos. Fruncí el ceño - ¿Cómo es que entraste a la universidad? Por favor, Edward - dijo mirando el techo con exasperación. - Para Bella era completamente posible que tuvieras a alguien en el trabajo. Pasas la mayor parte del día aquí - iba a hablar, pero me cortó - Sé que lo acordaron. Pero diablos, estoy seguro de que la mitad de los empleados, o más bien las enfermeras, creen que estas soltero y si no lo creen es sólo porque han visto tu anillo. Debiste dejarla marcar su territorio. Debiste dejarla que viniera a sorprenderte al trabajo. La hiciste insegura y ahora la estás perdiendo - dijo.

\- Oye, si tú puedes ver que sólo tengo ojos para ella ¿Por qué ella no? - Sonrió - Tenía, tenía ojos para ella - me corregí y él rodó sus ojos.

\- Porque es mujer, sus mentes funcionan de otra manera. Ellas pueden estar pensándolo todo el día porque pueden hacer miles de cosas a la vez. Ella sabía que la amabas, pero pusiste muchas sospechas en el camino. No puedes competir con eso - dijo levantándose.

\- ¿A qué venías, Emmett? - Dije suspirando.

\- Rose se enteró de la cita de Bella y vine a divertirme un rato. Fue grandioso, gracias amigo - le tire mi dedo corazón en su dirección. Se río.

\- Oye, deja de hablar de nosotros con Tony - le dije.

\- Esa pulga traicionera - masculló.

Nuestros identificadores sonaron. Lo tomé con rapidez.

\- Emergencias - dije y ambos salimos del despacho.

Al fin algo de distracción.

* * *

Cerré el auto bostezando y tomando mi celular para marcarle a Bella. Luego de un par de tonos contestó.

\- Edward - dijo. Suspiré pasando una mano por mi cara. Seguía enojada.

\- ¿Tony está durmiendo? - pregunté.

\- No. Te doy con él - dijo. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió.

\- ¡Papi! - gritó Tony con alegría. Sonreí.

\- Hey, campeón ¿Qué tal tu día? - le pregunté.

\- Fue genial. Ellie y yo jugamos en el recreo y le gané, pero luego ella me ganó a mí -

\- Lo importante es jugar, hombrecito - dije entrando al elevador.

\- ¿Dónde estás tú? - preguntó.

\- Llegando al departamento - dije bostezando.

\- ¿Estás cansado? - preguntó. Reí.

\- Si, mucho ¿Y tú? -

\- No, no quiero dormir - dijo - ¿Me llamas para decirme que vendrás a desayunar mañana y después a dejarme al colegio? - casi podía verlo dar saltitos.

\- No campeón, es... justo lo contrario - No se escuchaba nada a través del teléfono y yo suspiré - Escucha, campeón, estoy muy cansado. Papá tuvo un día largo. - Aún nada - En dos días puedo ir a desayunar si a mamá le parece bien -

Salí del elevador y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta del departamento.

\- Okey - dijo resignado.

\- Y luego iré por ti el viernes y tendremos un fin de semana los dos juntos - escuché cómo aspiraba aire de la sorpresa. Puse la llave en el cerrojo y entré.

\- ¡Yey! - gritó - ¿Mamá puede venir? -

\- Puedes preguntarle si es lo que quieres - dije sentándome en el sillón.

_Y dirá que no porque tiene una C-I-T-A_

\- Lo haré - dijo animado.

\- Bien, ve a dormir y pórtate bien con mamá ¿Okey? - le dije

\- Okey - dijo.

\- Te amo mucho -

\- Y yo a ti, papi - dijo medio gritando. Sonreí y suspiré.

\- ¿Le pasas el teléfono a mamá? -

\- Ok. Adiós papá -

\- Adiós, campeón -

\- ¿Edward? ¿Todo está bien? - dijo Bella.

\- Sí, sólo quería disculparme. Lo siento Bella, hoy actué como un niño y tienes razón, nunca fuimos exclusivos y puedes hacer lo que quieras - dije con resignación.

\- Wow, gracias Edward - dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Vamos, Bella - suspiré cansado.

\- ¿Estás cansado? - dijo bajo.

\- Sí, fue un día difícil - dije.

_En parte porque no dejabas de pensar en ella y en lo que dijo Emmett_

En estos momentos la extrañaba como los mil demonios. Ella me preparaba un té para relajarme y me acariciaba el cabello dejándome que le contara cualquier cosa con la que estuviera lidiando.

\- Quisiera... - dije sin pensar.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó.

\- Nada, olvídalo -

\- Bien. Buenas noches, Edward -

\- Buenas noches, Bella - dije.

* * *

Hoy, miércoles, tenía que ir a casa a desayunar con Tony y era la primera vez que veía a Bella después de nuestra conversación del lunes. Pasé la mano por mi cabello mientras conducía. Estaba nervioso. Nunca me gusto enfrentarme a Bella cuando estaba enfada conmigo ¿Y que se supone que debía hacer? Aún estaba entre dos opciones: 1. Seguir enfadado con ella y 2. Fingir demencia.

_Si soy sincero me inclino por fingir demencia._

Sabía quién me podía ayudar en este caso, pero no quería llamarla y arriesgarme a que Bella supiera la importancia que le daba. Quizás podría ir, concentrarme en Anthony y no prestarle atención a Bella.

_Apoyo esa opción. No estoy muy seguro de cuánto podremos aguantar si la miras._

Bien, hecho entonces. Puedo hacerlo.

Aparqué frente a la casa y me dirigí a la puerta. Aún estaba oscuro, lo que fomentaba mi sueño. Le di dos golpes a la puerta y una figura diminuta con mi cabello desordenado se asomó a la puerta.

\- ¡Papi! - gritó saltando a mis brazos.

\- Hola, hijo - le dije y repartí besos en su cara mientras él reía.

Entré aún con él en mis brazos. Bella esperaba a un costado de la puerta.

\- Hola, Bella ¿Qué tal? - le pregunté mientras pasaba a su lado en dirección a la cocina. Dejé ir a Tony para que se sentara en una de las sillas y yo me dirigí a servirme café. - ¿Que desayunarás hoy, hombrecito? -

\- Mamá me cocinará huevos - dijo feliz.

\- Eso está muy bien, campeón. - tomé mi taza de café y me senté junto a él.

Bella entró en la cocina, pero fiel a mi pensamiento me concentré en Tony y en las historias que me contaba. Me reí de algunas cosas que hacía con Ellie en el colegio. Bella puso una fuente de huevos revueltos en el medio de la mesa.

\- Gracias, Bella - le dije sonriendo.

\- Hey ¿qué pasó con "Gracias, mamá"? - preguntó Tony cruzándose de brazos y mirándonos a ambos - ¿Discutieron? Dijeron que ya no discutirían si estaban separados. -

\- Oye campeón, no hemos discutido. Sólo lo olvidé ¿Está bien? Puedes decírselo tú, lo importante es dar las gracias - le dije. Su ceño se alisó.

_Uf, qué gran salvada._

\- Gracias por los huevos, mamá. - dijo un contrariado Tony. Podía ver cómo trabajaba esa pequeña cabeza.

\- Entonces, Tony ¿Te unirás al equipo de baseball de tu escuela? - le pregunté dándole una mascada a mi pan.

\- Aún no lo sé - dijo.

Bella se sentó al otro lado de él con su taza de café.

\- Creo que deberías hacerlo, amor. Te encanta el baseball - le dijo acariciando su cabello.

\- Los chicos que están ahí no son mis amigos - dijo con la boca llena y elevando sus hombros.

\- Pienso que podrías ir un par de días para probar. Si no te gusta podemos buscar otra opción ¿Te parece? - le pregunté. Me miró dándome una media sonrisa.

\- Sí, papi - dijo.

\- Muy bien, entonces vamos a la práctica el sábado -

\- ¿Este sábado? - dijo Bella mirando la mesa.

_Mantente sereno. Respira. Inhala, exhala._

\- Sí, vendré a buscar a Tony el viernes -

\- ¡Si, si, papi! - gritó sonriendo - ¿Y si no me gusta podemos jugar sólo nosotros? - me dijo vibrando un poco en su silla.

\- Claro, hombrecito - le dije.

\- También iré - dijo Bella. La miré - Quiero verlo en la práctica -

\- ¿Vendrás a dormir con nosotros? - dijo Tony ilusionado.

\- No, amor. El sábado tengo una cita - le dijo Bella despacio y esperando su reacción.

\- Oh, bien - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Estaba un poco desilusionado por la actitud de mi hijo. Secretamente esperaba que hiciera una rabieta. Suspiré. ¿Quién mierda era su cita? ¿Dónde lo conoció? ¿Será guapo?

_Claro que es guapo. Bella es perfecta, debe tener a alguien guapo._

¿Por qué me importaba? Debería estar buscando una cita para mí y no reclamándole a Bella por tener una.

La voz de Emmett se repetía en mi cabeza ¿Será cierto que no encontraría a nadie nunca más? ¿Y si no encontraba a nadie? Y tenía que ver a Bella ser feliz con su nueva pareja... y teniendo hijos. Y Tony tendría a sus hermanos, irían de vacaciones juntos ¿Y yo que? Dormiría solo, en mi departamento, y los fines de semana los tendría que pasar con mis padres.

_Ay, no. Tus padres._

¿Qué tienen mis padres?

_Si estás soltero, te harán citas a ciegas con las solteras de su círculo social._

Agh, es cierto.

\- Papá ¿Te pasa algo? - levanté mi vista a Anthony.

\- No, claro que no ¿Estás listo? - le dije levantándome.

\- Sí ¿Me irás a dejar, ¿verdad? - dijo sonriéndome en grande.

\- Claro que sí, lo prometí - le dije.

Se fue corriendo a buscar su mochila, dejándonos solos. Comencé a sentir una tensión entre ambos.

\- De verdad siento mi comportamiento anterior, Bella. Te prometo que no interferiré con tu nueva vida - le dije. Sus facciones se ampliaron con sorpresa. - Tienes derecho a ser feliz y no es justo que yo te retenga - entrecerró sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué el cambio de opinión? ¿Saldrás con alguien tú también? - dijo jugando con su taza. Medio sonreí.

\- No - dije. Me miró y yo me encogí de hombros. Bajo su mirada.

Unos pasos apresurados me hicieron salir de la cocina encontrándome con Tony a medio camino. Tomé la mochila de sus manos y me la colgué al hombro.

\- Adiós, Bella - le dije haciéndole un gesto con mi mano.

\- Adiós, mamá - Anthony se acercó y Bella lo estrecho en sus brazos meciéndolo de lado a lado. Le susurró sus buenos deseos en su oído y besó sus cabellos. Suspiré. Estas eran las escenas que me encantaban.

_Y que ahora nos perdemos._

Así es.

**Desde ahora se comienzan a unir más personajes. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto. **

**Saludos xoxo**


	4. Cupidos

**Edward POV**

Salimos para subirnos al auto. Puse a Tony en su alzador en el asiento trasero y le puse el cinturón. Le hice un par de cosquillas y cerré su puerta. Me subí en el lado del conductor y me dirigí a la escuela de Anthony.

\- ¿Papá? - preguntó Tony. Lo miré a través del espejo retrovisor, pero no me miraba.

\- ¿Qué pasa, campeón? - le pregunté.

\- ¿Te molesta que mamá tenga una cita? -

_Dile la verdad._

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - suspiré.

\- Porque frunciste el ceño cuando mamá dijo que tendría una cita - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Sabes con quién saldrá? - le pregunté.

\- No - me miró brevemente - ¿Te molesta o no? -

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - le repetí. Suspiró.

\- Creo que a mí me molesta - dijo jugando con sus manos.

\- Está bien estar molesto, cariño - le dije.

\- Pero creo que tú también deberías estar molesto - dijo mirando a la ventana.

Paré en un semáforo y aproveché para mirar su rostro. Estaba mirando por la ventana, pero aun así podía notar su ceño arrugado.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? - pregunté.

\- Porque yo estoy molesto porque mamá tiene una cita y tú no, y luego no tendrá tiempo para nosotros - dijo. Sonreí - ¿Por qué tú no tienes citas, papá? Mamá dice que eres guapo, y qué hay muchas chicas en tu trabajo que quisieran estar contigo - rodee los ojos. Eso parecía algo que Bella diría.

\- Es cierto - le dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras comenzaba a avanzar otra vez.

\- ¿Por qué no tienes citas? - preguntó apremiante.

\- Hijo, yo... no lo sé. - pasé la mano por mi cabello - Supongo que no estoy listo - dije sinceramente.

\- ¿Y por qué mamá sí? - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- No tienes que enojarte con mamá ¿Entiendes? Le dijiste que podía tener citas - le dije mirándolo intermitentemente - Y no es su culpa -

\- Ya sé que yo lo dije... pero no estoy seguro - dijo - Quiero que estén juntos de nuevo - Su voz se quebró.

Para ese momento ya habíamos llegado asi que aparqué frente al colegio y bajé del auto para poder liberar a mi hijo y sentarme con él sobre mi regazo en el asiento trasero.

\- Lo siento, campeón - Besé su cabello. - No sabes cómo lo siento - Lo abracé contra mi pecho.

\- ¿Por qué no pueden volver a estar juntos? - preguntó. Su voz aguda por el llanto.

\- No tengo una respuesta a eso, lo siento - Le dije - Pero todo estará bien. Estemos juntos o separados seguiremos contigo y te seguiremos amando ¿Entiendes? Te amamos más que a nada en el mundo - Besé su frente y el asintió.

Lo separé un poco para limpiar sus mejillas y saqué un poco de papel para limpiarle la nariz.

\- Todo estará bien - saqué una toalla húmeda desechable para limpiarle la cara y las manos - Si te hago entrar al colegio sucio tu madre me matará - rió y yo le sonreí.

\- Papá - lo miré - No quiero tener otro papá. Solo tú serás mi papá - puso sus manos en mis mejillas y yo sonreí mientras mi vista se empañaba. Besé su nariz.

\- ¿Aunque la cita de mamá sea agradable y te lleve regalos? -

\- Aun así - dijo riendo.

\- ¿Y si es un jugador de baseball famoso? - abrió sus ojos y lo pensó por un momento.

\- Puedo ser su amigo, pero no quiero llamarlo papá. Tu eres mi papá - chocó nuestras frentes.

\- Esta bien, campeón - Sonreí - Te amo mucho -

\- Yo también, papi – dijo.

Abrí la puerta del auto y bajé con él en mis brazos. Caminé a la entrada del colegio y lo puse en sus pies para agacharme a su altura. Le puse su mochila y arreglé su uniforme. Anthony se restregaba los ojos aún rojos por el llanto.

\- Bien. Estas perfecto - le dije sonriéndole. Me abrazó por el cuello.

\- Me gusta que me traigas al colegio - Sonreí.

\- Te traeré más seguido ¿Bien? - asintió aún en mi cuello.

\- ¡Tío Eddie! - nos volteamos para ver a Ellie esquivar padres para correr hacia nosotros.

\- Hola, Ellie - Tony se soltó de mi cuello para darle paso a los brazos de Ellie - ¿Cómo estás, princesa? – dije antes de besar su pelo.

\- Muy bien - me liberó y se separó de mi para dejarle un beso en la mejilla a mi hijo. Quien por supuesto se sonrojó.

\- Edward – dijo una voz a modo de saludo. Me levanté para saludar.

\- Hola Alice - Besé su mejilla.

\- Mucho tiempo sin verte por aquí - dijo sonriéndome.

El timbre sonó asi que ambos nos agachamos otra vez para despedirnos de nuestros hijos y ambos se separaron de nosotros mientras entraban de la mano.

Alice y yo nos pusimos de pie.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo llevas lo de la cita? - la miré y estaba con sus brazos cruzados mirando a nuestros hijos. Suspiré.

\- Supongo que bien - dije repitiendo su postura. Rió.

\- Edward, siempre supe que nunca habías dejado de amarla ¿Por qué no luchas por ella? Sabes que vale la pena - dijo aún sin mirarme.

\- No lo sé. A veces recuerdo las peleas, los enojos, la frustración y siento que enfurezco - Me miró sonriendo - Me enloquece -

\- ¿Y la dejarás ir? - dijo aun sonriéndome. ¿Acaso me escuchaba? - Nadie puede enojarte tanto si no lo amaras - se encogió de hombros. Reí.

\- ¿Cómo está Jasper? - pregunté.

\- Probablemente sepas más de él que yo, pero creo que necesita una salida de machos. Conmigo y Ellie en la casa está a un paso de dejarse pintar las uñas - dijo tranquila. Le empujé un hombro y reímos.

\- Veré que podemos hacer - le dije.

\- Hey, Edward - Dijo alguien a mis espaldas - Tiempo sin verte por aquí - Carmen se acercó para dejarme un beso en la mejilla mientras tocaba mi antebrazo. Di un paso hacia atrás.

\- Hola, Carmen - dije tenso.

Carmen era una de las apoderadas del curso de Anthony, era madre de Tim y de Amanda, y siempre buscaba la oportunidad de coquetearme.

\- Que lastima lo de Bella y tu - Dijo con una falsa cara de lástima - ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café y conversar de ello? - Acarició mi brazo.

\- No, gracias. Tengo que ir a trabajar. - dije con una mueca y caminando en reversa hacia mi auto.

\- Bueno, quizás en otra ocasión - dijo desde su lugar. Yo le sonreí sin darle ninguna otra respuesta. Alice me seguía riéndose por lo bajo.

\- Si quieres le digo a Bella que aceptaste ir - dijo en un susurro.

\- No lo hagas más complicado, consuegra - le dije en la puerta de mi auto. Bella odiaba a Carmen con todo su ser. Alice rió por el apodo.

\- Que triste sería que tu mejor amigo mate o castre a tu hijo - dijo pasando de largo hacia su auto.

\- Ellie ama a mi hijo y Jasper también - le medio grite.

\- Creo que ya sabe que se casarán - dijo a gritos. Me reí antes de entrar a mi auto y manejar al trabajo.

Al llegar al trabajo le escribí un mensaje a Bella.

**"Anthony entró al colegio con Ellie tomados de las manos jajajajaja.**

**Tuvo un momento de "quiero que tú y mamá vuelvan a estar juntos" antes de entrar. Para que hables con él luego.**

**Ten un buen día."**

Tomé mi maletín y entre al hospital, mi teléfono sonó y lo tomé para leer el mensaje.

"Mm... Creo que deberías pensar en la dote que aceptaras de Jasper en un futuro ¿cuánto sería lo aceptable?

Lamento que se haya puesto triste :( hablaré con él.

Creo que se abrió la llave de lágrimas :(."

Medio sonreí. Es cierto, antes no había soltado una lágrima y ahora lloraba todo el tiempo. Lo cual era horrible.

\- Hola, Edward - dijo Tanya cuando pase por la oficina de las enfermeras.

\- Hola, Tanya - salude.

\- Oye... - me detuve para mirarla - ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a almorzar juntos o algo? - dijo dándome un buen vistazo de sus senos. Sonreí.

\- Almorzaré con Emmett y Jasper, lo lamento - dije con mi mejor voz angelical.

\- Oh bueno, quizás otro día - le sonreí sin darle ninguna respuesta (al igual que con Carmen) y me alejé.

Al menos cuando estaba casado no eran tan insistentes.

_Sigues casado, amigo._

Es cierto. Bella y yo nunca hablamos del divorcio. Seguíamos casados según la ley, pero ambos habíamos dejado de usar los anillos de compromiso. Mire el lugar donde debería estar mi anillo. Y donde, según Emmett, no habría nunca más uno.

Envíe un mensaje por WhatsApp a los chicos para decirles que almorzaríamos juntos y me dirigí a los camarines para cambiarme de ropa.

A medio día me dirigí a la sala de descanso para tomar un café.

Al entrar vi que Emmett y Jasper hablaban en susurros. Como si fuera lógico se callaron apenas entre.

\- Hey, Edward - dijo Emmett - Estaba aquí hablando con florecita, necesita una salida -

Me dejé caer a su lado.

\- Sí, algo así me dijo Alice hoy - le sonreí a Jasper.

\- ¿Fuiste a dejar a Tony a la escuela? - preguntó Jasper.

\- Sí - pase mis manos por mi cara con frustración - Estuvo llorando un poco antes de entrar -

\- Hey ¿Qué le pasó al hombrecito? - preguntó Emmett con preocupación.

\- Bella le dijo hoy que tendría una cita, estaba molesto y… sólo quería que volviéramos a estar juntos - Intercambiaron miradas - Le dije que no tenía que preocuparse ni enojarse con mamá. Él fue el que le dio permiso después de todo - me encogí de hombros.

\- Pobre clon - dijo Emmett. Le decía así porque afirmaba que era un clon de mí. A Anthony le fascinaba, aunque en secreto.

\- Fue horrible - Me pare a buscar café - Luego llegó Ellie y se le pasó todo - Dije dándoles la espalda.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? - dijo Jasper rápidamente. Sonreí sin que él me viera. Tomé mi café y volví a mi lugar.

\- Sí, bueno, con un beso en la mejilla de Ellie cualquiera se olvida de todo - Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- ¿En… la... me-mejilla? - dijo Jasper con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Emmett estaba aguantando su risa.

\- Si, Anthony se sonrojó al instante - Le dije sonriendo - Y luego entraron de la mano al colegio -

\- ¿Se... sonrojó? Espera... ¡¿De la mano?! - Se levantó.

\- Si, con Bella hablábamos de la dote - dije pensativo - Pero no te preocupes, hombre. Lo que puedas pagar estará bien para mí - Le dije totalmente serio.

Jasper se puso de todas las tonalidades de rojo y Emmet explotó en carcajadas, le seguí en pocos segundos. Jasper poco a poco se comenzó a relajar y luego estábamos los tres riéndonos.

\- Hombre, debiste ver tu cara - Le dijo Emmett.

\- Con eso no se juega, Edward. Mi niña es pequeña aún. No puedes meterme esas mierdas - Dijo contrariado.

\- Hombre, yo no hice nada. Y Anthony es igual que Bella, él no inició esto. Tu hija es igual a Alice, amigo - Le dije levantándome mis manos - Más vale que te prepares -

\- Edward tiene razón. Alice siempre supo lo que quería y Ellie es igual - dijo Emmett.

\- No tienes nada que hacer ahí, amigo - Le dije acercándome a golpearle el hombro con compasión y me senté a su lado en el brazo del sillón. Gimoteo y puso su cara en sus manos.

\- ¿En qué momento pensé que criar al mismo tiempo era fabuloso? - Dijo a través de sus palmas. Me miró - Hombre, cría bien a tu hijo si no quieres que te deje sin nietos - Me advirtió. Me reí.

\- Jasper, sabes que eso no pasará, o se enoja Ellie contigo de por vida por quitarle diversión o tú te acobardas, a fin de cuentas, lo amas como si fuera tu propio hijo - le dijo Emmett.

Eso era cierto. Yo amaba a Ellie como si fuera mi propia hija y sabía que los chicos amaban a mi hijo de la misma manera.

\- No pongas conversaciones de penes con mi hija - dijo gimoteando. Me reí.

\- Tu tranquilo, Jasper. Sabes lo tímido que es Tony - le dije para tranquilizarlo. Suspiró asintiendo.

\- Es cierto. Supongo que está bien ¿Quién mejor que Tony? - dijo sonriendo. Le palmee la espalda sonriendo - Pero no te daré ni una vaca - me dijo. Me reí.

\- Hombre, Bella estará desilusionada - le dije con falsa tristeza.

Luego de beber mi café, acordamos la hora del almuerzo y me fui a atender mis citas programadas.

A las 15 horas terminé con mis citas y me dirigí a la cafetería para encontrarme con los chicos. Tomé mi almuerzo y me dirigí a la mesa que siempre utilizábamos. Los encontré de la misma manera que hace unas horas, conversando en susurros hasta que me vieron.

\- Ya basta ¿Qué están tramando? - Dije sentándome.

\- Nada ¿Tú estás tramando algo, Jasper? - Preguntó Emmett. Quizás lo de mentir venía del linaje Swan.

\- No, nada - Dijo Jasper. Rodee mis ojos.

\- Suéltenlo - Dije tomando un poco de refresco. Sabía adonde se dirigía esto.

\- Sólo queremos saber - dijo Emmett tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- ¿Sigues amándola? - preguntó Jasper con cuidado. Sonreí, lo sabía.

\- ¿Para qué quieren saber eso? - dije tomando un pedazo de pan.

\- Porque conozco a mi hermana, y ella aún te ama - lo miré y no pude evitar el salto que dio mi corazón. Tragué en seco.

\- Pensamos - dijo Jasper - Que... Edward, si la amas, deberían volver y podrías tenerlo todo -

\- Lo sé - dije, encogiéndome de hombros. - Pero ¿qué cambiaria? Sería la misma relación de siempre -

\- Ya hablamos de esto - dijo Emmett - Sólo tienes que darle confianza. Hermano, es estúpido que se amen y estén separados. Además de que se hacen daño uno al otro, le hacen daño a Tony - dijo Emmett. Suspire.

\- Creo que ustedes no comprenden bien. No quiero arruinar lo que tengo con Bella. Estamos bien. Nos llevamos bien. Si volvemos a estar juntos y termina mal, nadie me garantiza que eso siga igual - les dije. Se miraron. - Prefiero seguir bien con ella. Lo hace más fácil con Anthony y no quiero arriesgarme a perderlo -

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

\- Pero... ¿Tú crees que pueda salir mal? - dijo Jasper. Lo mire - Se aman. La gente no se separa por discusiones. Lo superarán. Pueden arreglar los problemas y no sólo ignorarlos como lo hacían -

\- No sé qué pueda pasar, Jasper. Bella es... inestable, no puedo saber lo que pasará con ella. Me vuelve loco - dije.

\- ¿Y aun así la dejarás ir? - dijo Jasper sonriendo.

_Creo que Alice tiene razón, a éste le hace falta una salida, ya hasta piensa como ella. _

\- ¿Hablaste con Alice o algo así? - le dije sonriendo.

\- No, pero nadie...-

\- Ya sé lo que dirás - lo corte - ¿Podemos solo comer y olvidarlo? - Emmett suspiro.

\- Está bien - dijo.

El almuerzo continuo normal, nos reíamos de algunas historias que tenía Emmett para contarnos y Jasper se quejaba de algunas peleas que habían tenido con Alice.

"La gente no se separa por discusiones"

\- Este fin de semana tendré a Tony conmigo, pero si no les molesta pueden venir a mi departamento - les dije cuando nos levantábamos para volver al trabajo.

\- Tony jamás nos molestaría - me dijo Emmett poniendo su mano en mi hombro - Puedes llevar a Ellie y así tendrán una pijamada - le dijo a Jasper.

\- ¿Desde qué edad comienza a ser incorrecto que duerman juntos? - pensó en voz alta Jasper. Me reí.

\- Te avisaré cuando lo sorprenda masturbándose - le dije para picarlo. Funcionó claro está.

Corrí antes de que pudiera agarrarme.

Al terminar mi turno, me escabullí rápidamente al estacionamiento. Sabía que estaría alguna enfermera esperándome para ofrecerme una cerveza o algo por el estilo. Me subí a mi auto y manejé al departamento.

Cuando entré me rodeo la soledad como cada noche hace 9 meses. Suspiré. Vivir solo nunca había sido tan difícil. Dejé mi maletín en el sillón de la sala y fui a la cocina a calentarme comida. Comida de microondas, lógico. Como cada noche. Suspire. Mientras se calentaba la comida le escribí un mensaje a Bella.

**"Jasper no nos dará ni una vaca jajajaja ¿Cómo está Tony? ¿Pudiste hablar con él?"**

Puse algo de música para llenar el silencio y saqué la comida cuando estuvo lista. Fui directo al sillón a comerla. Mi teléfono sonó.

"Rayos! :( Tony está bien. Charlamos un poco, pero creo que lo hiciste bastante bien en la mañana, papá.

Estaba muy relajado."

Fruncí el ceño. Sabía que era un gran papá, pero, francamente Tony no se veía relajado cuando lo dejé en el colegio.

**"Bueno, gracias, pero no creo haber sido yo jajajaja apostaría a que fue Ellie."**

Me comí la comida tranquilamente esperando el mensaje de vuelta.

"Sabes que amo a Ellie, pero... No está bien que lo emparejes tan joven, es mi bebé aún."

Sonreí. Claro que sí.

**"Acepta que no eres la única mujer en la vida de Tony. Además, mejor acostúmbrate ahora. Es mi clon, y a mí me llueven jeje"**

Sabía que se enfadaría o algo así. Sonreí de anticipación.

"Jamás! Tony irá a un colegio sólo para hombres de ser necesario. Él es mío, yo lo parí.

No dejare que ninguna zorra se interponga en nuestro camino."

Sonreí ¿Es normal que me excite su posesividad?

**"Hubiera sido genial que lo hubieras hecho con nosotros ¿no crees?**

**Y... eso de "zorra" no es por Ellie ¿verdad? Porque sabes que es mi princesa."**

Suspiré. Como me hubiera gustado que fuera así de fuerte en nuestra relación.

"Puedo aprender de mis errores. Y no... no es por Ellie, sabes que la amo también.

Oh, diablos, eso significa que no puedo ir contra ella ¿o sí?"

Reí. Estaba perdida. Nadie sería mejor que Ellie.

**"Nop :) nadie sería mejor que Ellie."**

Me respondió rápidamente esta vez.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Oye, hombrecito quiere hablarte."

Sonreí y le marqué.

\- ¡Hola, papi! - saludó Anthony.

\- Hola, pequeño ¿qué tal la escuela? - le pregunté llevando mi plato vacío a la cocina.

\- Muy bien - dijo. Fruncí el ceño. Normalmente era muy parlanchín.

\- ¿Pasó algo, campeón? ¿Quieres decirme algo? - le pregunté.

\- Si, pero... - se quedó callado y escuché a Bella al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿No puedo saberlo? - preguntó.

\- No, mami. Es cosa de hombres - dijo Anthony. Tapé mi boca para que no escuchara mi risa.

\- Está bien. Me iré - dijo. Entrecerré mis ojos hacia la nada. Era poco probable que Bella se retirara después de eso.

\- ¿Ahora sí? - pregunte con una sonrisa.

\- Si. Quería preguntarte algo que me dijo Ellie hoy - dijo con un volumen bajo. Casi podía verlo sonrojándose y jugar con sus manos.

\- Está bien, pregúntame - dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Aún quieres a mamá? - deje de respirar y mi sonrisa se borró. Claramente no esperaba eso.

\- ¿Que te dijo Ellie? - pregunte intrigado.

\- Ellie dijo que tú no tenías citas porque tía Alice le había dicho que tú aún querías a mamá, y si quieres a mamá no puedes tener citas con otras personas - dijo. Suspire.

\- Sabes que quiero mucho a tu mamá - le dije esperando que me sacara de esto. Resoplo y me lo imaginé rodando los ojos.

\- No ese querer, papá. Quererla para casarte y vivir con ella y tener citas - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Sonreí.

\- ¿Te parece si lo hablamos otro día? - necesitaba pensar bien en lo que le diría. Y no podía responderle sabiendo que Bella estaba espiando, era una chismosa de primera. - quizás el fin de semana. Tenemos todo el fin de semana para hablar ¿no crees? -

\- ¡Si, está bien! - exclamo. Sonreí.

\- Recuerda que mañana no nos veremos - le dije y él suspiro en el auricular - Te llamaré ¿de acuerdo? -

\- Ajá - dijo.

\- Bien. Despídeme de mamá. Pórtate bien, hombrecito. Y ve a dormir. - le dije.

\- Está bien, papá. Buenas noches. Te amo - dijo y yo sonreí.

\- Te amo también. Buenas noches - espere a que colgara para dejar el teléfono.

Me duché antes de ponerme el pijama y acostarme. Bostecé y tomé mi celular antes de dormir. Tenía un mensaje de Bella.

"Entonces... ¿qué quería?"

Reí. Si, claro, Bella. Te conozco mejor que eso.

**"Cosas de hombres. Charlas de matrimonio y esas cosas. No sabe si usar un traje gris o negro para casarse con Ellie."**

Sonreí.

"No es gracioso, Cullen. Ya en serio ¿qué quería?"

Esta vez no lo conseguirás.

**"Eres Cullen también y no te lo diré. Es privado. Respeto la privacidad de mi hijo."**

Deje mi teléfono en el velador para dormirme. La pantalla se encendió antes de lograrlo.

"Vete al demonio, Edward :l"

Me reí.

_Dile que la amamos así enojada._

**"Buenas noches, cariño ;)"**

**Holaaa seguidores de la historia 3**

**Ya ví que están comprendiendo un poco más. Espero no defraudarlas más adelante. **

**Les deseo una muuuuy linda navidad =D y ya que es época festiva, si me regalan reviews actualizo otra vez antes del sábado :)**

**Saludos XOXO.**


	5. Pelo

**Edward POV**

El jueves fue muy rutinario. Los chicos seguían susurrando cosas, pero no hablaron conmigo ni una vez, lo cual agradecí. Jasper se había decidido en llevar a Ellie a nuestro fin de semana porque al parecer las chicas tendrían una pijamada, y Ellie no quería ser víctima de la moda otra vez. Así que acordaron que sería mucho mejor tener a los niños juntos.

_Eso significa que Ellie usó su arma mortal._

Nadie se niega a esa cara.

Al llegar al departamento le marqué a Bella para hablar con Anthony.

\- ¡Papi! ¿Adivina qué? - me dijo apenas contestó.

\- Entró un dinosaurio a la escuela - dije sonriendo.

\- No, papá. Eso es imposible - dijo fastidiado. Me reí.

\- Ah... entonces no lo sé ¿Qué pasó? - dije.

\- Le dije al profesor que iría al entrenamiento - me dijo emocionado.

\- Que bien, Tony ¿Y qué te dijo? -

\- Dijo que esperaba que me gustara el entrenamiento y que se alegraría de tenerme - casi podía verlo dar brincos. Sonreí.

Creo que ese profesor merecía todos mis respetos, quiero decir Anthony podía apestar en baseball y él no tenía como saberlo.

\- Me alegro mucho, hijo. El sábado iremos entonces para que veas si te gusta o no ¿De acuerdo? - pregunte.

\- ¡Si! Ellie dijo que vendría a verme jugar y que tenía que dedicarle mi primer homerun - Me reí.

\- Tu primer homerun será para mamá - se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Me reí.

\- Ellie lo pidió primero, mamá - Dijo Tony tranquilamente. Imaginaba la cara de Bella en estos momentos.

\- Ok, pero me dedicarás todos los demás ¿De acuerdo? - Le dijo Bella.

\- Esta bien - Dijo Anthony con voz de fastidio. Lo amaba.

\- Que molestosa es mamá - dije.

\- Mucho - Dijo Tony y Bella reclamó.

* * *

El día viernes a medio día, cuando tomaba mi taza de café en la sala de descanso, recibí un mensaje de Bella.

"Edward ¿Es posible que recojas a Tony en la escuela hoy?

Alice quiere salir de compras hoy (todo el día, ya la conoces) De todas maneras, si no puedes házmelo saber ;)

No es importante."

Era completamente posible salir temprano del trabajo. Era una de las cosas que amaba de vivir en Forks. Pueblo pequeño, pocas personas. Respondí su mensaje.

**"Preguntaré y te aviso"**

Alguien entró por la puerta, me giré.

\- Justo a quien quería ver - dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó estrechando sus ojos hacia mí.

\- ¿Puedes cubrirme hoy? - pregunté.

\- Pues, claro ¿Necesitas recoger al clon? - dijo Emmett mientras se preparaba un café.

\- Sí. Salida de chicas, ya debes saberlo - le dije.

\- Yep, Rose acaba de decirme. Quizás podríamos adelantar el fin de semana ¿No crees? - preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

\- Suena bien para mí - dije recargándome en el sillón.

\- Pero tienes que hablar tú con ella. Yo no lo haré de nuevo - Rodee los ojos y suspire.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú? - le dije en tono de súplica.

\- Es tu problema, Edward. No sé por qué te preocupa, sabes que te dirá que sí - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y subiendo sus cejas de forma sugestiva.

\- Ese es el problema - Suspiré y tomé mi celular para escribirle a Bella, de la que tenía un "ok" sin leer.

**"Sí puedo ¿Cómo lo haremos?"**

Quizás no estaba bien decir que podía cuando aún no lo hacía oficial con la jefa, pero sabía la respuesta que obtendría.

"Si te parece, puedo ir a dejar la ropa de Anthony al hospital ahora. Recuerda que sale a las 14 hrs de la escuela"

Eso significaba que tendría que ir ahora a buscar a Irina.

**"Está bien, te espero en recepción."**

\- Tengo que ir a hablar con Irina ahora si es que quiero salir en una hora más - le dije a Emmet.

\- Está bien - dijo tranquilo.

Le di un pequeño resumen de lo que me quedaba por hacer (que eran básicamente rondas). Mi horario siempre era relajado los viernes, para poder comenzar el fin de semana un poco antes.

\- Gracias, hombre ¿Nos vemos más tarde? - le pregunté.

\- Claro, le avisaré a Jasper. Suerte con Irina. - dijo.

\- Gracias, adiós - palmeé su hombro y salí en busca de Irina.

Luego de 20 minutos aún no podía encontrar a Irina, no estaba en su oficina ni en sus rondas. Nadie la había visto y yo sospechaba que Bella debería estar próxima a llegar. Sólo me faltaba revisar en recepción, a veces se ponía a revisar los registros durante el día.

Supe que estaba en lo correcto al verla sentada al doblar la esquina. Di una bocanada de aire y me preparé mentalmente.

_Allá vamos_ \- dijo mi yo interior crujiéndose el cuello

\- Hola, jefa ¿Qué tal? - pregunté poniendo mis brazos en el mesón. Me miró y yo le sonreí de lado, pestañeé de manera lenta y abrí mi boca para dar un respiro.

Su boca se abrió y mojo sus labios con su lengua.

_Vamos por buen camino_

\- Estoy muy bien ¿Qué tal tú? - intentó seguir leyendo fichas, pero su mirada se enfocaba en mi cada pocos segundos.

\- Muy bien, gracias - Pase una de mis manos por mi cabello. Le sonreí avergonzado.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, Edward? - preguntó. Se levantó para que estuviéramos a la misma altura. Pude notar como se enderezó para hacer más visibles sus pechos. No te rías. Se acercó un poco a mí.

¿No podía besarme o sí? Digo, podía denunciarla por acoso ¿verdad?

\- La verdad quería pedirte un favor - dije mirando el mesón y trazando una línea imaginaria con mi dedo. Le sonreí con disculpa.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? - dijo poniendo sus brazos en el mesón también. Lo que dejaba un espacio muy pequeño entre nuestros brazos.

\- Me preguntaba si podía salir más temprano hoy - dije dándole mi mejor cara de inocencia - Tengo que recoger a mi hijo de la escuela. Su madre no puede pasar por él - me encogí de hombros e hice una mueca.

\- No lo sé, Edward - Dijo separándose un poco. Suspiré teatralmente.

\- Entiendo que es dificil poder salir más temprano, pero es una emergencia, tengo que llevármelo conmigo el fin de semana ¿Lo conoces? - pregunté tomando mi billetera para sacar la foto más reciente que tenía de Anthony.

Salía sonriendo con su bate de baseball, sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

\- Dicen que se parece mucho a mi - le dije sonriendo y enseñándosela.

\- Si, es muy guapo - dijo mirando la foto y sonriendo. No te rías. - Igual que su padre - quitó la vista de la foto para mirarme con lo que suponía era una mirada caliente. No te rias. Sonreí avergonzado y miré el mesón.

\- Hablé con Emmett y está de acuerdo con cubrirme las horas que estaré fuera - le dije con un tono de súplica. Suspiró.

_Saca el arma mortal _

Pasé mi mano por mi pelo y me acerqué a ella un poco más. Sentí como tomaba aire de una bocanada. Sonreí torcido.

\- Por favor - le dije. Pude notar como miraba mis labios. Yo sólo quería vomitar. Un mechón de su pelo cayó sobre su cara y yo lo tomé para ponerlo detrás de su oreja. Dejó de respirar y yo mordí mi labio para no reír.

\- Si Emmett está de acuerdo - dijo en tono bajo. Sonreí.

\- Muchas gracias, jefa - dije sinceramente mientras me alejaba despacio.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí. Tragué pesado y abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa. Sabía quién era sin voltear y la sonrisa presumida de Irina me lo confirmó.

Me voltee para mirarla. Su cara era imperturbable, pero sabía que estaba enfadada como el demonio.

\- Hola, Bella - dije sonriendo y sentí mis mejillas calentarse.

\- Edward - dijo a manera de saludo.

\- Mm... acompáñame por aquí - dije indicándole el camino hacia el estacionamiento - Gracias, jefa - le dije a Irina cerrándole un ojo. Me sonrió.

Suspiré luego de que salí de su campo de visión.

Cuando llegamos a mi auto, abrí la maleta y Bella soltó ahi la mochila de Anthony sin decir ni una palabra. Cerré la maleta y antes de que pudiera escapar la tomé del brazo.

\- Bella, sobre lo que viste... - dije. Ella no me miraba.

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones - dijo. Tomé sus hombros y la guie para ponerla entre el auto y yo.

\- Lo sé - dije, levante su barbilla con mi dedo para que me mirara, lo hizo, aunque contrariada - Pero quiero hacerlo. Sólo lo hice para que me dejara salir más temprano. Nada jamás pasará entre ella y yo -

\- No me importa - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Me acerqué a ella juntando nuestros cuerpos. Le sonreí.

\- Edward - dijo en advertencia.

\- Sabes que no es cierto - le dije acercando nuestros rostros - Sí te importa - miró mis labios y yo sonreí.

\- ¿Por qué me importaría? - dijo entrecortadamente. Acerqué más mis labios a los suyos hasta que casi podía tocarlos.

\- Dime tú - susurré.

Cerró la distancia que nos separaba para juntar nuestros labios. Sonreí complacido mientras le respondía el beso. Pase mis manos por su espalda mientras ella me rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. La estreché contra mí y sentí sus redondos pechos contra el mío. Nuestras lenguas bailaban y respirábamos entrecortadamente. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello y yo gemí. Mis manos bajaron a su trasero para apretarlo contra mi pelvis. Bella gimió. Me agaché un poco para tomar sus muslos y ella rodeo mi cadera con sus piernas. Comenzó a moverse contra mi erección. Ambos jadeábamos en la boca del otro, nuestros ojos abiertos y mirándonos. Mi corazón martillaba rápidamente en mi pecho.

\- Sabes que no podemos - dijo Bella en un susurro contra mis labios.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicimos en este auto? - dije sonriéndole.

\- Tienes que regresar a trabajar - dijo.

\- No puedo ir a trabajar así - sonreí moviendo mis caderas contra ella. Me sonrió y desenredo sus piernas de mis caderas. Estuve a punto de soltar un lloriqueo hasta que tomo mi mano y me guio a la puerta trasera del auto.

Gracias a Dios.

Entramos y ella se quitó los pantalones con rapidez mientras yo desabrochaba el mío para liberar mi pene. Bella se subió a mi regazo y me besó.

\- No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto - dijo mientras levantaba sus caderas.

\- Sh, no hables - dije frunciendo el ceño. Posicione mi pene en su entrada y ella se dejó caer.

Gemimos al unísono mientras ella se movía contra mí. Apreté sus pechos a través de su ropa y ella me besó apasionadamente. Tomé sus caderas para moverla más rapido contra mí. Sus gemidos llenaban el auto. Su orgasmo llegó y no pude evitar morder su cuello cuando el mío me atravesó.

Cayó sobre mi pecho, la estreché y besé su cabello. Acaricie sus muslos y su trasero rítmicamente. Sentí como comenzaba a endurecerme en su interior otra vez. Tomé sus caderas para moverla contra mí. Gemimos.

Bella se levantó separándonos en el proceso. La miré desconcertado.

\- Tengo que irme y tú a trabajar - dijo mientras se vestía.

Suspiré y comencé a arreglar mi ropa.

* * *

Pasé al baño de funcionarios para verme al espejo. Aun no podía creer que hubiera pasado. Sonreí.

_Chúpate esa "cita"_

Mi reflejo me devolvía la sonrisa, tenía los labios hinchados y mi pelo era un total desastre. Creo que hasta me veía más relajado. Me reí solo. Espero que Emmett no me vea antes de irme.

\- Aquí estás ¿Estás enfermo del estómago o algo? Llevo buscándote media hora - dijo mientras entraba al baño.

\- No - dije serio y tomando un poco de agua para bajar mi pelo.

\- Un momento... mírame - dijo llegando a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué? - dije haciendo lo que me pedía.

\- ¡¿Tuviste sexo?! - exclamó con la cara llena de sorpresa.

\- Oye... tú... - No sabía que decirle. Tomé un trago de agua - ¿Por qué crees eso? -

\- ¡Tienes pelo de sexo! - dijo apuntando mi cabello. Lo mire confundido.

\- Oye ¿Y tú como sabes cómo luce mi cabello luego del sexo? - le dije sonriendo porque no podía evitarlo.

\- No soy estúpido. Vi el patrón repetitivo, luego de estar solo con Bella tu cabello lucia así - dijo apuntándolo otra vez - ¿Tuviste sexo o no? -

\- No te lo diré - dije caminando fuera del baño.

\- ¿Quién fue? - pregunto persiguiéndome. Saludamos a Tanya en el camino - ¿Fue Tanya? -

\- Ya te dije que no te lo diré - repetí - ¿Para qué me buscabas? -

\- Eso ya no importa - me detuvo del brazo para que dejara de caminar - Edward ¿Con quién estás saliendo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Mi hermana sabe? - preguntó insistentemente.

\- No estoy saliendo con nadie y ya te dije que no te lo diré. Ahorra saliva - dije comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

\- Sabes que si fue Irina es un grave error - comenzó a parlotear y yo rodeé mis ojos. Sacó su celular para leer un mensaje.

La mirada que me dirigió luego de leerlo me puso nervioso. Seguro era Alice o Rose. Ese par de chismosas. Emmett guardó su celular y me sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Bella vendría? - me dijo. Suspiré y rodeé los ojos.

\- Vino a dejar la ropa de Anthony - dije tranquilamente.

\- ¿Y no te trajo ropa a ti para cambiarte luego de? - me dijo entre risas. Rodeé mis ojos otra vez y seguí caminando - Oye hermano, está bien, me alegro por ustedes - dijo tocándome el hombro - Se te ve más relajado - Fruncí el ceño. - ¿Qué pasa? -

\- No importa lo que haya pasado ¿Entiendes? Bella sigue teniendo una cita mañana - Dije encogiéndome de hombros, tratando de no darle importancia - Sólo fue un momento -

\- Ajá ¿Y no te gusta que haya tenido relaciones contigo, aunque tendrá una cita mañana? - dijo picando mis costillas con su codo. No pude evitar sonreír.

\- Eres un tonto, Emmett - dije intentando evitar el tema.

\- Vaya, mi pequeña hermanita - dijo cruzándose de brazos. - Es más atrevida de lo que pensé -

\- Es perturbador que hable de esto contigo - dije. Chasqueó la lengua y me sonrió asintiendo.

**Aquí otro capítulo. Espero les guste.**

**¿Quién piensan que es la cita de Bella? o. O (pienso que no se lo esperan)**

**Espero que hayan tenido una linda navidad y espero que tengan un buen año nuevo.**

**Saludos XOXO**


	6. Votos

**Edward POV**

Me bajé del auto para caminar a la entrada del colegio. Anthony no sabía que vendría por él y estaba ansioso por ver su reacción.

Ya que las chicas andaban de compras y yo vendría por mi hijo, rápidamente se adhirió al paquete Ellie. Por lo que tendría que llevarme a ambos a mi departamento.

Espere un tiempo mientras algunos cursos salían y luego trajeron el curso de Tony. El guardia me saludó y yo le entregue ambos permisos. Me miró durante un tiempo corto, seguramente porque me llevaría a Ellie también. Supuestamente Jasper había llamado para asegurarse de que no hubiera problema.

\- Elizabeth Withlock y Anthony Cullen - exclamó el guardia.

\- Gracias - dije sonriéndole.

Ambos salieron confusos y alegres, pero cuando me vieron se abalanzaron contra mi, me agache para recibirlos.

\- ¡Papi, viniste por nosotros! - Gritó Anthony.

\- Mamá y Tía Alice salieron de compras - Besé el pelo de Tony y los risos rubios de Ellie.

\- Tío Eddie ¿nos llevarás a tu departamento? - preguntó Ellie.

Me levanté y tomé a cada uno en una de mis manos.

\- Sí, iremos a mi departamento. Podemos ver una película y luego tu papá llegará allá - le dije mientras caminábamos al auto.

Los senté a cada uno en sus alzadores y me encaminé hacia el lado del conductor.

\- ¿Qué pelicula veremos? - Preguntó Tony mientras yo ajustaba mi cinturón.

\- La que quieran - Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

De inmediato comenzaron a discutir sobre las películas de su preferencia, obviamente no estaban de acuerdo con ninguna de las sugeridas y Ellie le hizo saber que era su elección ya que ella era la invitada. Casi me reí por eso. Ellie era peculiar al igual que Alice.

\- Creo que podríamos ver Mi Villano Favorito - Dije porque ya me había cansado de escucharlos discutir.

\- ¡Si! - Gritaron ambos. Gracias a Dios por las películas unisex.

Luego de tener ese asunto correcto, su conversación fluyo hacia por qué los minions eran tan geniales.

* * *

Emmett y Jasper llegaron en un par de horas, justo después de que terminara la película y cuando estábamos preparando panqueques. Bueno yo estaba preparando panqueques, los niños estaban jugando a lanzarse harina cuando creían que no veía.

\- ¡Eddie! - exclamó Emmett besando mi mejilla.

\- ¿Los dejaste solos?- preguntó Jasper apenas entró. Reí.

\- Jasper, de lo único que te tienes que preocupar es de limpiar harina del pelo de tu hija - le dije golpeando su espalda.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina ambos se lanzaban pequeñas piscas de harina que se disolvían en el aire antes de llegar a sus cuerpos. Se reían sin percatarse que los estábamos viendo. Eran tan adorables.

La escena me hizo pensar en el hermano deseado por Anthony. Suspiré. Realmente esperaba que lo obtuviera de alguna forma.

_Esa forma tiene que ser Bella, ya que nosotros no nos volveremos a casar._

Estupido, Emmett.

Terminé de hacer los panqueques y mande a los niños a que los rellenaran con manjar antes de que un polvo blanco cubriera todos mis electrodomésticos.

\- Edward, hablábamos con Jasper de ir a bailar hoy - dijo Emmett mientras engullía un panqueque.

\- Oye genio, sabes que tenemos que cuidar a los niños - dije rodando mis ojos.

\- Vamos, Edward. Tus padres los cuidarán - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Para mi sorpresa Tony y Ellie chocaron las palmas como si esa fuera la mejor idea del mundo.

\- No lo sé, tengo que llamarlos primero - dije duditativo - ¿Y que se supone que le dirás a Rose? - pregunte.

\- Las chicas irán - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Eso cambiaba completamente mis planes, no pensaba dejar que Bella bailara con un desconocido.

_Concuerdo contigo._

\- Le enviaré un mensaje a mamá - dije. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Emmett le daba un golpe a Jasper y ambos soltaban risas. Idiotas.

**"Hola Mamá ¿Cómo está la mejor madre de todas?"**

De acuerdo, eso debe bastar.

"¿Cuando?"

Sonreí ¿No era maravillosa?

**"Hoy en la noche. Puedo pasar por ellos de vuelta a casa."**

"¿Ellos?"

**"Ah... sí. Ellie se iba a quedar aquí con Anthony pero los chicos quieren salir a bailar."**

"Bien, tú padre y yo no tenemos ningún plan.

Hace mucho que no vemos a nuestro nieto y sabes que amamos a Ellie.

Sólo avísame cuando los traigas."

**"Estarán felices. Muchas gracias, mamá."**

\- Bien, la abuela prometió cuidarlos - dije y ambos saltaron gritando "¡si!"

Presiento que mi madre los llenaba de azúcar.

* * *

Para cuando íbamos en el auto me estaba preparando mentalmente para la mini charla que tendría con mamá. Emmett y los niños iban cantando a todo pulmón Rin rin raja de 31 minutos.

Al llegar Jasper bajo a los niños y ellos corrieron a la entrada. Tomé la mochila con los pijamas de ambos y entré a la casa.

\- ¡Llegamos! - grité.

\- ¿Ita donde estás? - preguntó Tony.

Esme se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y gritó.

\- ¡Pero qué guapo está mi príncipe! -

Ya deben saber que ese no era yo. Hace 5 años que no era yo.

Tony corrió hacia ella y Esme se agachó para recibirlo y llenarlo de besos.

\- Basta, Ita - dijo riéndose y sonrojándose.

\- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó extrañada y me miró. Le señale disimuladamente a Ellie que esperaba pacientemente a mi lado. Mi madre sonrió con ternura.

\- ¡Y mira que grande está Ellie! - exclamó.

Ellie saltó y corrió hacia ellos, donde mi muy querida madre también la llenó de besos.

\- ¿Qué hay que hacer para que te reciban así? - preguntó Emmett al entrar.

\- Ser adorable - dije.

\- Soy muy adorable - dijo ofendido - ¡Abuelita! - gritó corriendo hacia Esme.

Esme lo detuvo a un paso de ella y lo abrazó.

\- Recuerda que tengo huesos frágiles - le dijo fingiendo ser anciana. Emmett le besó la mejilla. Y yo me acerqué.

\- Hola, mamá - ella me abrazo por el cuello y beso mi mejilla.

\- Muchas gracias por cuidar a Ellie, Esme - dijo Jasper cuando la saludó.

\- No es ninguna molestia, Jasper. Nos divertiremos mucho - dijo tocando ambas cabezas que se reían con disimulo.

Luego de charlar por unos minutos los niños se fueron a encender la televisión de la sala y Jasper y Emmet los siguieron. Todos sabían que a mi mamá le gustaba checar la situación, así que la seguí a la cocina que estaba calurosa por el horno encendido y desplegaba un aroma dulce.

\- Entonces... a bailar - dijo casualmente mientras se sentaba en un piso de la isla de la cocina. La imité. - ¿Y las chicas?

\- Em... salieron de compras hoy y ahora nos verán allá - dije intentando no sonrojarme. El calor no ayudaba.

\- ¿Y cómo está Bella, hijo? - preguntó tomando agua del vaso que tenía a un lado. A veces me imaginaba a mamá como una mafiosa, como cuando saben todas las respuestas pero preguntan para saber la confiabilidad.

\- Bien, hoy la vi cuando fue a dejarme la ropa de Anthony - Diablos, no debí decir eso porque ahora sí estaba sonrojado. Sólo con decirlo imágenes de nuestro encuentro se arremolinaban en mi mente - ... porque Tony pasará conmigo el fin de semana - le dije sonriéndole con entusiasmo.

_Eso es, desvía la conversación al nieto y seguramente saldremos vivos._

\- ¿El primer fin de semana? - asentí. - Me alegro mucho - acarició mi mejilla - Te debe extrañar -

\- Sí - suspiré - Es por eso que me lo quedaré el fin de semana. Yo también lo extraño mucho - dije. Asintió sin hacer comentarios. Me evalúo por un momento.

_Diablos, no funcionó._

\- Alice me contó de la cita de Bella - dijo con el mismo tono tranquilo - Anthony es muy considerado -

\- Si. Le ha costado un poco pero intenta hacer lo mejor - dije sonriendo sinceramente.

\- Apuesto a que si - dijo levantándose para checar el horno. - ¿Y cómo estás con eso? - preguntó.

\- ¿Con qué? - dije fingiendo no entender. Me miró luego de cerrar el horno otra vez.

\- La cita - dijo evaluando mi reacción.

\- Creo que es justo - me encogí de hombros.

\- ¡¿Estás saliendo con alguien?! - dijo tomando el trapo de la cocina amenazadoramente. Abri mis ojos levantándome rápidamente para alejarme de ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! - dije. Ella volvió a su postura relajada y yo no comprendía lo que acaban de pasar - Mamá ¿Qué importa si saliera con alguien? -

\- Edward Cullen ¡¿Estas saliendo con alguien?! - dijo acercándose con el trapo.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no! - exclamé cubriéndome el rostro. Se relajó nuevamente - Pero ¿Por qué Bella puede tener citas y yo no? - me crucé de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

\- Porque sé que la amas, y si eres capaz de salir con otra personas mientras te sientes así, no te reconocería - dijo. No sabía que responderle.

_Intenta con el nieto de nuevo._

No creo que funcione.

_Oye, al menos estoy dando ideas._

¿Si le preguntó algo sonará como que afirmo lo anterior?

_No, no lo creo._

\- Entonces... ¿Tú crees que ya no me ama? -

_Idiota. Eso si suena como si confirmaras lo anterior._

Me dijiste que no.

_Ay, Dios mío. Necesito un descanso y un ascenso._

Ok, la cagué. Pero ya estaba dicho.

Esme sonrió y acercó a mí para tomar mis mejillas.

\- Claro que te ama - dijo y no pude evitar exhalar - Ella sólo quiere vengarse de los celos que le has hecho pasar - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Fruncí el ceño confundido.

\- Pero yo nunca... - alcance a decir.

\- Ya sé que no - golpeó una de mis mejillas suavemente y las soltó - Digo que se le pasará con el tiempo, tú continúa haciendo lo que estás haciendo. -

_¿Habla de tener sexo cada vez que podamos?_

No creo que se refiera a eso.

\- ¿Quieres volver con ella? - preguntó.

\- No lo sé, mamá - dije - Estos nueve meses hemos estado bien... mejor que bien. -

\- Pero ahora Bella tiene el permiso de salir con otros - dijo.

_¿Cuándo tengamos su edad seremos así de sabios?_

Tragué en seco.

\- Claro que iban a estar bien si te separaste pero no perdiste nada en realidad - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Bueno, quizás perdiste sexo - dijo mirándome atentamente.

_Mantén la mirada._

Lo intenté, juro que lo intenté, pero luego de un rato tuve que desviarla hacia cualquier otro lado.

_¡¿Para qué me esfuerzo?!_

\- Entonces... ahora realmente la estás perdiendo. Sólo imagina cómo será si su cita sale bien - dijo elevando sus cejas.

Era perturbador que ahora mi mamá supiera que teníamos sexo casual. Porque claro que lo sabía. Y claro que ya había imaginado si su cita salía bien, había pensado en eso toda la puta semana.

\- ¿Qué estás cocinando, Ita? - preguntó Tony entrando a la cocina seguido por Ellie.

\- Unos maravillosos cupcakes - respondió mi madre.

\- ¿Y cuando estarán listos, Tia Esme? - preguntó Ellie girando su cabeza de manera adorable. La niña sabía cómo tener a todos a sus pies.

\- En unos minutos, y puedes decirme Ita, Ellie - le dijo Esme besando sus cabellos.

Ellie me sonrió radiante ¿Ven como es?

Extendí mi mano para que se acercara y yo la tomé en mis brazos. Bese su mejilla.

\- Eres la princesa de todas las casas que visitas ¿No? - dije sonriéndole. Asintió haciendo que sus rulos rebotaran.

Tony se acercó para jalar mi pantalón con el ceño fruncido. Ciertamente no sabía si los celos eran por mi o por Ellie. Besé la mejilla de Ellie nuevamente antes de ponerla en el piso. Besé la cabeza de Tony también y ambos se fueron a ver la televisión otra vez.

\- Bueno, mamá. Nos vamos - Besé su frente - Dile a papá que resista los pedidos de Tony para jugar baseball, mañana tiene practica en el colegio - le dije saliendo de la cocina.

\- Muy bien ¿Y Edward? - dijo. La miré - No dejes que baile con nadie - sonreí y fui a buscar a los chicos.

* * *

\- Emmett, quita eso - dijo Jasper cuando la 5ta canción de 31 minutos se comenzaba a escuchar. Emmett resopló y apagó la radio.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la platica? - preguntó Jasper.

\- Lo normal, ya saben. Quiere saber cómo me alimento ahora que vivo solo - dije fijando mi vista en la carretera. Era una suerte que era yo el que manejaba, si no probablemente me habrían sacado más información.

\- Como siempre - dijo Emmett.

_Al menos te lograste salvar de ellos._

Llegamos a la disco a las 10 en punto. Al entrar Emmett se mensajeo con Rosalie para saber dónde estaban y nos dirigimos hacia allí.

Alice y Rose estaban sentadas en una de las mesas pero no se veía a Bella en ninguna parte. Las saludamos y los chicos se sentaron junto a ellas.

\- ¿Y Bella? - preguntó Jasper.

_Gracias, Jasper._

\- Está bailando. Un chico muy guapo la invitó. No la dejamos negarse - dijo Alice orgullosa.

_Mantente sereno._

\- ¿Y tu no quieres ir a bailar, preciosa? - le dijo Emmett a Rose. Ella se sonrojó y tomó su mano para caminar hacia la pista de baile.

\- Creo que nosotros también iremos ¿Quieres venir? - dijo Jasper tomando la mano de Alice. Negué sonriendo.

Fui hacia el bar a pedir una cerveza y me senté en uno de los pisos para beberla.

_Diablos, esto es deprimente._

Alguien tocó mi hombro.

\- Hola - me di la vuelta y unos ojos azules me devolvían la mirada - ¿Por que estás tan solo? - preguntó sentándose junto a mí y cruzando las piernas.

_Wow, que piernas._

\- Vine con unos amigos. Están bailando - dije dándole otro trago a mi cerveza.

\- ¿Y tu no quieres bailar? - dijo poniendo su mano en mi muslo. Creo que mi polla se removió por la cercanía.

\- Estoy bebiendo - dije removiéndome incómodo por el contacto.

\- Vamos - dijo tomando la cerveza de mi mano y dejándola a un lado.

Tomó mis manos y me llevo a la pista de baile. Diablos, que odiosa. Era hermosa, pero odiosa.

_Aunque si bailamos con ella podremos saber dónde está Bella._

Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música y yo la seguí mientras disimuladamente miraba a mi alrededor. No notaba a Bella en ninguna parte. La chica que no me había dicho su nombre pasó sus manos por mi cuello intentando ser sexy.

_Claro que es sexy ¿Ya viste cómo se le asoman los pechos?_

Se acercó a mi oído para gritar por encima de la música.

\- Soy Jessica ¿Cómo te llamas? - dijo moviendo una de sus manos a mi pecho.

\- Edward - respondi mirándola.

\- Es un buen nombre para gritar - dijo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío y sonreía.

_Ésta tiene garras._

Comenzó a mover sus caderas contra mi y acercó su rostro al mío. Puse mis manos en su cintura acariciando sus costillas. Nuestras narices chocaban. ¿Con quién estará bailando, Bella? ¿Y por qué no podía notarla entre la multitud?

Jessica me sonrió y se acercó a besarme. Hace mucho que no besaba a otra persona que no fuera Bella. La sensación fue extraña y me sentí inexperto. Pero en unos segundos todo acabó y cuando abrí los ojos el escenario era completamente distinto. Jessica estaba siendo jalada por el pelo por Bella. Sonreí abiertamente y casi me río de la escena, pero antes de eso vi a Alice que me hacía señas para que fuera a buscarla.

Me apresuré para tomar la mano de Bella y hacer que soltara a Jessica.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, idiota?! - gritó Bella.

\- ¿Y se puede saber quien eres tú? - dijo Jessica poniendo sus brazos en su cintura con indiferencia.

\- ¡Soy su esposa! - gritó Bella para mi sorpresa.

_Técnicamente lo es._

\- Bueno - dijo Jessica arreglándose el pelo - Él no te mencionó - sonrió engreídamente.

\- ¿No? Entonces yo haré que me recuerdes - dijo Bella amenazadoramente.

Era caliente. Demasiado caliente para mi salud mental o la de mi pene.

Jessica retrocedió un paso y Bella saltó hacia ella.

\- Hey - dije tomándola por la cintura pegando su espalda a mi pecho en el momento justo. Bella comenzó a forcejear contra mi. Jessica respondió algo y Bella enloqueció otra vez así que la aleje de ahí.

\- Suéltame, idiota - dijo forcejando otra vez.

\- Bella, como sigas moviéndote así no respondo - le susurré al oído. Cuando forcejaba su trasero se presionaba deliciosamente en mi polla. Paro en seco y me miró por encima de su hombro. Tenía la cara sonrosada y yo le acaricié la mejilla.

Me frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para besarme. Acerqué su cuerpo al mío y ella pasó sus manos por mi cuello. Era una sensación tan distinta a la que tuve con Jessica. Conocía a Bella tan bien. Chupé su labio inferior y ella gimió. Sonreí tomando su trasero para acercarla más a mi erección.

Luego ella me empujó del pecho y salió echa una fiera hacia los baños. La seguí rápidamente y antes de que pudiera entrar le tomé la mano y la recargué contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunté. Ella quiso escapar así que pegué mi cuerpo al suyo para evitarlo.

\- ¡¿Que qué pasó?! ¡Te besaste con una chica! - dijo sonrojándose de nuevo por la ira.

\- Y tú estabas bailando con un chico - dije sonriendo.

\- Pero no lo besaba - dijo enojada.

\- ¿Y qué? Tú querías tener citas - dije frunciendo el ceño. Intentó empujar mi pecho para salir de ahí y yo presioné más mi cuerpo contra el suyo para evitar que escapara.

\- Eres un idiota. Déjame ir - dijo cuando se dio cuenta que no podría moverme.

\- No lo haré ¿Por qué le dijiste que eras mi esposa? - pregunté. Bajo la mirada sonrojándose.

\- Porque es la verdad - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_Fue uno de los momentos más calientes._

\- Pero estamos separados, lo sabes - elevé su barbilla para que me mirara.

\- No legalmente - dijo quitándole importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Entonces yo puedo ir a tu cita mañana y decirle que soy tu esposo - dije sonriendo de lado. Rodó sus ojos.

\- Que infantil, Edward - dijo. Me reí.

\- ¿Y tú no fuiste infantil? - dije riendo aún. Acerqué mi rostro a su oreja - ¿Sabes? - susurré.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo agitada.

\- También te veías putamente caliente - le susurré. Gimió bajo.

La besé y ella se derritió contra mi. Tomé una de sus pierna para elevarla a mi cadera y así presionar mi ereccion en su vagina.

\- Le miraste los pechos - Dijo Bella cuando le comencé a besar el cuello. Moví mis caderas contra ella.

\- Claro que si ¿Los viste? Eran magníficos - dije para picarla. Golpeó mi pecho con fuerza. Tomé sus manos para que dejara de hacerlo - Pero esos no me han alimentado como los tuyos. Esas cosas no se olvidan - intentó liberarse otra vez para golpearme pero no lo logró. Una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

La volví a besar aunque ahora más tranquilamente. Bella delineó mi labio inferior con su lengua.

_Y pensar que tiene una cita mañana._

Estreché a Bella entre mis brazos y comencé un beso hambriento. Sus pechos aplastándose entre nosotros. Moví una de mis manos de su cintura a su pecho derecho y le di un apretón. Bella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y se acercó aún más si es posible aplastando mi mano de paso. Moví mi pulgar para que pasara por encima de su pezón varias veces. Bella comenzó a moverse contra mi pene.

Rompí el beso pero me mantuve a una distancia muy corta juntando nuestras narices. Estaba loco por seguir frotándome contra ella y mi pene lloraba por atención.

Saqué la mano de su pecho para moverla a su mejilla sonrosada. Le mire los labios, su pequeña nariz, su mentón, sus mejillas, y por último sus ojos que me miraban atentamente brillando en la oscuridad, idénticos a los de Anthony. Levantó una de sus manos y me acarició la mejilla y yo le di una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Te he dicho que amo que Anthony tenga tus ojos? - le dije mirándolos. El calor de sus mejillas se pasó a mi mano rápidamente.

\- Siempre quise que tuviera los tuyos y así sería idéntico a ti - dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Negué tenuemente.

\- Así es la mezcla perfecta de ambos. Él es perfecto. - los ojos de Bella se aguaron y me moví para besar su mejilla - Gracias por dármelo. Es la mejor prueba del amor que teníamos - junté nuestras frentes y cerré los ojos.

_¿Por qué te despides? ¿Te haces a un lado para que tenga una cita? ¿No tenemos ninguna esperanza?_

\- ¿Teníamos? - susurró y yo abrí los ojos de golpe. La miré.

Mi subconsciente se había levantado y corría en círculos gritando:

_¡¿Y ahora qué?!_

\- Hasta que la muerte nos separe - Susurré y ella me sonrió.

\- Hasta que la muerte nos separe - Repitió y me dio un pequeño beso - Llévame a casa, Edward-

Dejé de respirar.

* * *

**Tenía muchas ganas de actualizar, asique lo hice. Fue interesante ver sus teorías sobre la cita de Bella jaja, creo que quedan un par de capítulos antes de que aparezca. **

**Quiero ver si puedo terminar ésta historia antes de la próxima semana (obviamente la subiré progresivamente) porque volveré a la universidad. Por si no lo saben, soy de Chile y con el estallido social que hubo acá, mi universidad estuvo en paro (sin clases) y ahora volveremos a terminar el semestre. Así que deséenme suerte xD. **

**Déjenme un Review para saber si les gusta.**

**Saludos XOXO.**


	7. Noche

**Edward POV**

-_ Hasta que la muerte nos separe - Susurré y ella me sonrió._

_\- Hasta que la muerte nos separe - Repitió y me dio un pequeño beso - Llévame a casa, Edward-_

_Dejé de respirar._

\- Tengo que recoger a los niños de vuelta a mi departamento - dije intentando buscar una solución.

\- ¿En el auto? - sonreí.

\- Aunque fue muy placentero y caliente, quisiera tomarme mi tiempo esta vez - dije dándole un beso - Sabes que si recogemos a los niños probablemente ya estén dormidos - besé su mejilla. Asintió.

\- Bien, vamos - sonreí y tomé su mano para salir rápidamente.

Nos encontramos con Alice y Jasper en el camino.

\- Iremos a buscar a los niños y los llevaremos a mi departamento - le dije a Jasper mientras Bella hablaba con Alice.

\- Por favor pongan los seguros, no quiero que mi hija se traumatice - me dijo Jasper sonriendo. - O que le des ideas - dijo frunciendo el ceño. Me reí.

\- Estarán bien. Te veo mañana temprano en el colegio - palmee su espalda. Mire a Bella para ver que ambas me miraban. Caminamos la poca distancia que nos separaba.

\- ¿Lista? - le dije tomando su mano. Asintió y la saque de ahí.

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres rápidamente. Bella se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras yo le escribía un texto a mamá.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Bella? - pregunté quitándole una de sus manos.

\- ¡¿Cómo miraré a Esme a la cara?! - exclamó.

\- Podemos decirle que te quedarás conmigo para ir mañana juntos al entrenamiento con Tony - le dije y ella me estrechó los ojos.

\- Como si no conocieras a tu madre - sonreí. Es cierto, mamá lo sabría apenas nos viera.

\- Vamos, estará feliz - puso sus ojos en blanco.

\- Mi hijo tendrá sexo, que alegría - dijo con sarcasmo.

\- No estará feliz por eso exactamente, sino porque estaremos juntos - dije besando su mejilla.

La respuesta de mamá llegó diciendo que ambos niños estaban durmiendo.

\- Bien, vamos ¿Qué más da? - dijo Bella. Salimos del auto y nos dirigimos a la casa.

\- ¿Te sentirías mejor si te digo que ya sabe que tenemos sexo casual? - su cara se volvió roja y sus ojos se abrieron como platos y antes de que pudiera gritarme, abrí la puerta.

Entramos sigilosamente y fuimos al cuarto de mis padres. Al entrar estaban los dos niños en posición fetal con sus pijamas al medio de la cama y mis padres a cada uno de los lados.

\- Hola - saludé en un susurro.

\- Hijo, llegas temprano - dijo Esme. Me encogí de hombros mientras dejaba pasar a Bella.

La reacción de mi mamá fue instantánea, se levantó con mucha delicadeza y abrazó a Bella por el cuello.

\- Bella, es un placer verte de nuevo - Sonreí mientras las miraba. Mamá siempre amo a Bella y su corazón se rompió cuando supo que nos separamos.

Mire a papá quien sonreía pícaramente, le rodee los ojos y él se levantó a saludarnos. Liberó a Bella del abrazo de mi madre para abrazarle él mismo.

\- Que bueno verte, hija - le dijo y yo no podía dejar de sonreír.

No es como si no la vieran desde hace 9 meses, pero ciertamente ahora la veían menos. Papá besó su cabeza y la dejo ir.

Quería tomarla de la mano o abrazarla yo, pero eso les daría a mis padres otras ideas.

\- ¿Les dieron mucho trabajo? - dije mirando a los niños.

\- No, son unos ángeles, Edward - dijo Esme sin ver que Carlisle me asentía disimuladamente. Me reí.

Tony era un ángel, pero con la influencia de Ellie podían hacer toda clase de cosas.

\- ¿Se durmieron hace mucho? - susurre.

\- Hace media hora, más o menos - dijo Carlisle. - ¿Los llevarán a casa?

\- A mi departamento - le dije - Mañana tenemos que estar temprano en el colegio ¿Nos verán allá? - pregunté.

\- Por supuesto. Quiero ver el primer home run de mi pequeño - dijo Esme emocionada.

\- Si, bueno, el primero está tomado por Ellie y Bella se autodedicó todos los demás - dije riendo y Bella me golpeó el hombro y luego resopló. Esme río.

_Hombre, ya vámonos_

\- Nos vemos mañana, entonces - me acerqué para tomar a Anthony. Él se removió antes de poner su cabeza en mi hombro y abrazarme por el cuello. Besé su cabello y aspiré su aroma a Tony.

Bella tomó a Ellie que repitió el mismo gesto que Tony. Bella acarició su espalda e hizo un sonido tranquilizador cuando amenazó con despertarse.

Mi imaginación voló hacia una niña igual a Bella.

Cuando me di cuenta todos estaban mirando como veía a Bella. Esme me sonreía con suficiencia y Carlisle golpeó mi hombro. Bella no se había percatado de mi omento ya que seguía acomodando a Ellie.

\- Nos vemos mañana, hijo - dijo despidiéndose.

\- Si - dije perplejo aún por la dirección de mis pensamientos.

Luego de despedirnos, cubrimos a los niños con mantas para sacarlos al auto. Los acomodamos en sus alzadores y tapamos bien sin que se despertaran.

Pasamos todo el camino en silencio y de vez en cuando nos dábamos sonrisas cómplices.

Al llegar bajamos al mismo tiempo y Bella se acercó a la puerta de Tony.

\- Quiero llevarlo, lo extrañé mucho hoy - me dijo. Sonreí y me acerqué a darle un pequeño beso.

\- ¿Segura? - pregunté acariciando su mejilla.

Tony era más corpulento que Ellie y, por lo tanto, pesaba más.

\- Claro que si - dijo decidida y abriendo la puerta.

Me acerqué a la puerta de Ellie y la tomé con cuidado.

\- ¿Papi? - dijo adormilada.

La puse contra mi hombro y tiré la manta sobre su cuerpo.

\- Sh, princesa. Soy tío Eddie - dije en su oído acariciándole el cabello.

\- Mm - dijo luego de volver a dormirse.

Cerré el auto y le puse el seguro antes de caminar hacia el ascensor con Bella siguiéndome.

Era la primera vez que Bella venía al departamento así que estaba un poco nervioso.

Mi departamento no estaba muy ambientado salvo por muebles que mamá había desechado y terminaron en mi sala o habitación de invitados. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a equipar mi cocina adecuadamente.

Abrí la puerta dejándola pasar antes y la guié a la habitación de invitados, donde tenía la vieja cama de dos plazas de mamá.

Recostamos a los niños con cuidado y besamos sus cabezas.

rBella y yo nos miramos y caminamos hacia la puerta, antes de salir le tomé la mano. Dejamos la luz del pasillo encendida y la puerta de los niños abierta para que les entrara un poco de luz.

Guíe a Bella al final de pasillo y la deje entrar a mi habitación.

\- Dios, estos zapatos me están matando - dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se los quitaba.

No había reparado en su vestuario, pero llevaba un vestido negro escote en v, que terminaba en una falda skater hasta la mitad de su muslo. Demasiado sexy, si me preguntan.

\- ¿No vas a entrar? - preguntó burlona.

No me había movido del marco de la puerta. Este escenario se me hacía tan familiar y cotidiano.

_¿No le pedirás que te abrace, o sí?_

Suspiré y sonreí tenuemente antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

Bella se acercó hacia mí y estiró su mano pasando mi cuerpo para llegar a la puerta y ponerle el seguro.

_Grrr..._

Me sonrió con sus ojos brillando. Se acercó a mí y acarició mi sien con su mano derecha, amaba esa caricia. Tomé su cintura para acercarla a mí. Acarició mi pelo con ternura y yo cerré mis ojos. Siempre me había sentido muy relajado cuando tocaba mi cabeza.

Lo próximo que sentí fueron sus labios en los míos. Le respondí el beso con ternura y ella acarició mi nuca mientras yo me aventuraba a sus costados.

\- Hazme el amor, Edward - dijo contra mis labios. Gruñí y tomé sus muslos para que enroscara sus piernas en mis caderas.

Apreté su trasero contra mí y ella gimió. Nuestro beso se encendió y pronto nuestras lenguas bailaban y jadeábamos en busca de aire. Mis manos exploraron su espalda hasta dar con el cierre del vestido y abrirlo. Bella abandonó mis caderas para dejarlo caer al suelo.

_Mm... lencería negra de encaje._

Me acerqué para besarla otra vez y ella me quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa. Me la quité apenas pude y ella pasó sus manos por mi pecho y brazos. Luego bajo y desabrochó mi cinturón y pantalón para dejarlos caer junto a su vestido.

Me quité los calcetines con rapidez y la estreché entre mis brazos mientras nos besábamos con desespero. Mi polla se presionaba con su estómago y Bella soltaba pequeños gemidos de vez en cuando. Desabroché su sostén en un movimiento y me alejé ligeramente para admirarle los pechos.

_Hola, chicos._

Como los amaba. Definitivamente era un chico de pechos. Caminé con ella hasta que se recostó en la cama y entonces me acerqué a besar sus pechos. Bella arqueó su espalda hacia mi boca mientras gemía. Tomé su pezón derecho en mi boca y succioné. Sus manos acunaron mi cabeza y acariciaron mi cabello. La miré mientras continuaba succionándolo: su cabeza presionaba la almohada y su boca entreabierta soltaba sonidos de placer. Rodeé su pezón con mi lengua y tomé su otro pecho con mi mano izquierda presionando su pezón con mi palma.

\- Edward - gimió sin aliento.

Me removí contra la cama generando presión en mi polla.

Cambié de pecho para darles la misma atención a ambos. Tan perfectos. Bella levantó sus piernas y con sus pies intentó quitarme los calzoncillos. Sonreí con su pezón en mi boca y succioné fuerte. Gimió. Bajé mi mano para estimular su clítoris con mi palma. Bella se removió. Moví su pequeña ropa interior para tocarla directamente. Su vagina estaba empapada y caliente.

Introduje dos de mis dedos en su cavidad mientras continuaba moviendo mi palma en su clítoris y succionando la suave piel de su pezón. Bella tomó mi cabeza y de un movimiento me guio hacia arriba para besarla. Nuestras lenguas se exploraban. Curve mis dedos dentro de ella y gimió. Me retire para quitarme el bóxer y Bella se quitó rápidamente la tanga. Volví a mi posición anterior sosteniendo mi peso en mis antebrazos.

La miré. Sus labios hinchados y rojos, su pelo enmarañado, sus ojos brillando, sus mejillas sonrosadas.

\- Maravillosa - Susurré. Me devolvió la mirada y se acercó para darme un tenue beso en los labios.

Ahora fue mi turno de acercarme para besarla. Bella puse sus manos en mi espalda y pronto sus pies estaban empujando mi trasero.

\- Edward - se quejó. Sonreí.

Me apegué a su cuerpo. Mi polla rosaba su ombligo. En estos momentos cualquier roce era espectacular. Tomé mi polla para posicionarla en su vagina y volví a mi posición.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - le pregunté. La cabeza de mi polla presionándose en su entrada. Rodó sus ojos y movió sus caderas ocasionando que mi pene entrara un poco. Ambos gemimos.

. Cállate - dijo enojada. Me reí y empujé mis caderas para penetrarla. Ella gimió fuerte y la besé para intentar ahogar el sonido.

Me moví hacia afuera y luego hacia dentro lentamente disfrutando de la presión que ejercía su vagina en mi pene. Estaba caliente, y húmeda. La mejor sensación del mundo. Bella soltaba pequeños gemidos y se movía inquieta. La besé lánguidamente y aumenté el ritmo de mis movimientos. Tuvimos que dejar de besarnos ya que pronto estábamos jadeando en la boca del otro. Bella enroscó sus piernas en mi cadera y comenzó a moverse conmigo.

Gemí. Sus ojos devolviéndome la mirada. Tomé sus manos y a cada lado de su cabeza. Ella me dio un apretón. Giré mis caderas y cerro sus ojos para gemir. Lo hice de nuevo. Me miró y su vagina se volvió más estrecha. Fue mi turno de gemir.

\- Si no quieres que me venga, no hagas eso - le susurré. Sonrió triunfal.

Moví mis caderas rápidamente. Mis ojos cerrados concentrándome en no venirme. Bella soltaba pequeños gemidos que no ayudaban a mi concentración. Liberé una de sus manos para tomar su pecho y amasarlo. Luego la bajé hasta su clítoris y comencé a estimularlo. Giré mis caderas otra vez.

Bella tomó mi nuca y me besó. Aumenté mis movimientos y gimió en mi boca. Sus paredes se contrajeron otra vez en mi polla y susurró mi nombre.

\- Edward - repitió sin aliento.

Me moví un par de veces más y me vine en su interior.

Cuando abrí mis ojos ella los tenía cerrados, con el ceño levemente fruncido y recuperando el aliento. Besé su frente sudorosa y me moví a un costado. Apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano para mirarla. Abrió los ojos y me miró. Nos sonreímos y ella alzó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

\- Fue fantástico - dijo.

_Infla el pecho y mira con orgullo varonil._

\- Eres maravillosa - solté sin querer. Ya lo había dicho durante el sexo, pero esto era diferente.

\- Quizás no tanto como hubiera sido Irina o la chica de la disco - dijo rodando sus ojos.

_¿Ya ven como se arruinan las cosas?_

Me senté y dejé caer mi cara entre mis manos.

\- ¿Por qué arruinas las cosas? - le dije enojado. Sentí como la cama se movía y luego Bella quitó mis manos de mi cara y se sentó a horcajadas arriba de mí.

Nuestros cuerpos aún desnudos. Sentí como mi pene reaccionaba otra vez.

\- Está bien, lo siento - dijo acariciando mi mejilla - Se que no debo ponerme celosa, pero es inevitable -

\- Esta jodido, Bella porque no soy yo el que tendrá una cita - le dije con mi ceño fruncido.

\- Ya se - dijo suspirando - Desde que nos separamos... ¿No has estado con nadie? - dijo mirando hacia un lado. Suspire.

\- No - respondí - Sólo contigo - Disimulo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ni con Irina? - susurró.

\- ¿Has escuchado como habla? Tiene voz chillona - dije aún enojado. Me sonrió.

\- Pero si has coqueteado con ella - dijo en un susurro - ¿Desde cuándo lo haces? -

_Terreno peligroso, amigo. Sal de ahí._

_\- _Bueno… no lo sé - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- ¿Aun cuando estábamos juntos? -insistió mirándome a través de sus pestañas.

\- ¿Quizás? - dije haciendo una mueca de arrepentimiento. Una chispa de furia pasó por sus ojos y antes de que pudiera levantarse la tomé por las caderas - Oye, sólo lo hago cuando necesito algo. Hoy necesitaba ir a recoger a Anthony. No significa nada, Irina nunca ha significado nada para mí. Además, es mi jefa, no puedo rechazarla y ya. Y de verdad tiene una voz irritante. - su semblante se relajó y suspiró.

\- Está bien, lo siento - dijo y me beso el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - dije acariciando su pelo. Asintió. - ¿Hubiera hecho alguna diferencia si hubiéramos asistido a las fiestas del hospital? - abrió sus ojos y se sonrojó.

\- ¿Te lo dijo Emmett? - dijo desviando la mirada.

Diablos, era cierto. No era una suposición de Emmett. Bella lo había dicho, se lo había contado a Rose y ella a Emmett. Diablos.

\- ¿Es cierto? - dije perplejo. No respondió - Bella, pensé que sabias que no asistí nunca porque son ridículamente aburridas - dije.

Sentía que me enojaba cada vez más. Era ridículo que se sintiera insegura por esa clase de cosas. ¿Dejamos nuestra relación por estupideces cómo ésta?

\- ¿Sabes qué? No hay que hablar de eso - dijo y pasó sus manos por mi pecho y abdomen.

\- Pero quiero saberlo. Quiero saber por qué terminamos separándonos ¿Por una estúpida fiesta o por qué? - dije. Sus manos me distraían demasiado. Y mi pequeña erección crecía cada vez más. - Dios, no lo puedo creer. Es que es ridículo que yo si quiera pensara en engañarte - dije encabronado. Sus ojos penetraron a través de mi cuando me devolvió la mirada - Digo, jamás te habría engañado y jamás lo hice - podía sentir como me sonrojaba.

\- Te creo - me dijo sonriendo sinceramente y acariciando mi mejilla.

\- Pero ¿Por qué me crees ahora y antes no? - dije frunciendo el ceño.

_Tal vez ya no le importa _

¿Eso significa que no me ama?

\- Basta, Edward - dijo acercándose más a mí. Lo que causó que mi polla quedará entre nuestros cuerpos. Pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y me beso. Le devolví el beso con el ceño fruncido. Tomé su cadera para empujarla contra mí.

\- Diablos, como te detesto - le dije. Se río y me volvió a besar.

La puse debajo de mi en un movimiento y comprobé su vagina antes de penetrarla. Esta vez fue completamente diferente. Fue rápido y necesitado.

* * *

Desperté con mi pecho en la espalda de Bella y nuestros pies entrelazados. Mi erección matutina se pegaba a su trasero. Me levanté para tomar mi celular y ver la hora. Eran las 6 a.m. Teníamos que estar en la escuela de Anthony en 3 horas. Me levanté y me puse mi bóxer para ir a verificar que los niños estaban bien.

Empujé la puerta para verlos mejor. Sonreí. Ellie estaba atravesada en los pies de la cama y Anthony dormía en la otra mitad de la cama con piernas y brazos abiertos.

Volví a la habitación y me recosté junto a Bella otra vez. Acaricie su columna, sus hombros. Me acerqué para besar uno de ellos. Bella se removió quejándose con un gemido.

\- Es temprano - se quejó con voz rasposa.

Me acerque a su cuerpo pegándome a él.

\- Tenemos que ir a la práctica con Tony - le susurré al oído.

Su mano buscó mi cuerpo detrás de ella. Cuando logro tocar mi bóxer lloriqueo.

\- Oye ¿Cuándo te pusiste ropa? - dijo moviendo su mano a mi erección.

Solté el aire.

\- Fui a ver a los niños - dije sin aliento - Bella, no podemos - dije con dificultad mientras ella ejercía presión con su palma a lo largo de mi pene. - Los niños... - logre decir.

Bella se giró y pasó una de sus piernas por mi cadera para poder frotarse contra mí. La tomé de la nuca para besarla mientras movía mis caderas contra ella. Tomé uno de sus pechos en mi mano y lo apreté. Ella gimió. Gruñí.

\- Bien, hay que hacerlo rápido - dije sin aliento. Ella me sonrió.

Me quite el bóxer rápidamente para unirme de nuevo a ella en la cama. La besé mientras ella me rodeaba con sus piernas inspirándome a penetrarla. Me acomodé y mi pene comenzó a entrar en su cavidad. Gemí.

Hace mucho que no tenía sexo matutino.

Miré a Bella mientras me movía con más rapidez. Ella me devolvió la mirada y comenzó a acariciar mi cara y pelo.

\- De verdad eres maravillosa - dije sin aliento. Gimió y yo aumenté mis movimientos.

Ahogué sus gemidos con mi boca. Chupé y mordí su labio inferior. Aceleré mis movimientos y ella se vino apretándose a mi alrededor. Me moví un par de veces con dificultad antes de venirme con fuerza.

Apoyé mi frente en su hombro e inhalé su aroma a sexo y sudor. Besé su cuello. Bella pasó sus manos por mi espalda y apego sus pechos en el mío, podía sentir sus pezones.

\- Diablos, eres tan sexy - dije movimiento una de mis manos a su pecho por puro placer.

Movió mi cara para que sus labios alcanzaron los míos. Su lengua bailaba deliciosamente con la mía.

\- Tengo que levantarme - dije besando sus mejillas. Ella sonrió.

\- Voy primero y así puedo preparar el desayuno - dijo removiéndose para levantarse y causando que nuestros genitales, aún unidos, se frotarán. Gemimos.

\- Ahora de verdad no podemos - dije besando sus labios hinchados. - Eres demasiado tentadora -

Me moví para salir de ella. Bella se levantó y desapareció por el baño dándome una buena vista de su trasero desnudo. Me dejé caer en la almohada y tomé mi celular.

Tenía mensajes nuevos de Alice.

"Me disculpo anticipadamente por lo gruñona que es Ellie por las mañanas.

Jasper y yo estamos alistándonos ¿Qué tal la noche?"

**"Estuvo bien. Durmieron toda la noche. Nos veremos allá."**

"No me refería a los niños. Se que mi hija duerme como tronco.

¿Cómo está mi chica? ¿Te comportaste?"

Me reí.

**"Soy todo un caballero. Lo sabes."**

En ese momento me llegó un mensaje de Emmett.

"Oye, hermano. No te despediste anoche ¿Andábamos ansiosos?

Espero que mi hermanita esté bien, por tu bien."

Rodé los ojos divertido.

**"Teníamos que recoger a los niños. Y si, está bien."**

"Muy bien, luego te saco más información. Te veo en el colegio de la pulga."

Bella salió del baño con una toalla alrededor. Su pelo mojado goteaba. Se comenzó a secar sin percatarse de lo atento que estaba a sus movimientos. Abrió su toalla sin importarle su desnudez y la pasó por su cuerpo.

Contuve la respiración, ahora mi pequeña erección era un poco más notoria. Resistí el impulso de llevar mi mano hacia ella y liberarme. Luego se paseó por la habitación completamente desnuda hasta hallar su vestido y ropa interior.

Me asustaba la cantidad de flash-backs que tenía con sólo verla pasearse desnuda ¿Hace cuánto no teníamos un momento así?

\- ¿Te levantarás o estarás todo el día ahí mirándome? - se burló sin verme a la cara.

\- ¿Puedo elegir la segunda? - pregunte sonriendo y apoyando mi cabeza en mis brazos.

\- No - se rio - Tenemos que irnos en 2 horas - dijo, poniéndose la ropa interior de ayer.

_Hola de nuevo, encaje negro._

¿Debería haberlo escondido?

_Sip, eres un idiota._

Subió su vestido por su cuerpo y lo abrochó. Tomó un cepillo pequeño de su cartera y se deshizo de los nudos de su cabello.

\- Levántate - dijo lanzándolo en mi dirección. Lo esquive a tiempo riéndome - Iré a hacer el desayuno. Espero que tengas algo para comer -

Mi cara lo dijo todo.

\- Edward - reprochó.

\- Oye, nunca como aquí - dije excusándome.

\- ¿Y qué comes los fines de semana? - dijo poniendo sus brazos en su cadera.

\- Yo pues... pido a domicilio - dije avergonzado.

Definitivamente no me esperaba su reacción. Su rostro se suavizó y sus brazos cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo.

\- Creo que fue mi culpa, te malcrié demasiado - dijo en un susurro.

\- No es tu culpa - dije levantándome para acercarme a ella - Me alimentabas cada vez que podías. No te preocupes por mi - dije acariciando sus hombros.

\- A este paso te subirá el colesterol. Apuesto a que no estás comiendo legumbres dos veces a la semana - dijo más para ella que para mí. Me reí.

Desde que nació Anthony era una obsesa por la nutrición. Se aseguraba que comiéramos bien y sano.

\- No importa Bella. Tranquila ¿Acaso no viste lo sano que estoy? Porque si no quedó claro puedo demostrártelo otra vez - Se sonrojó y yo bese su mejilla. - Vamos a tomar desayuno fuera - dije.

\- Bien, entonces levántate y yo iré a alistar a los niños - dijo. Se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí.

_Oye amigo, ¿Hello? Detenla. Puede que sea la última vez que puedas besarla._

La detuve antes de que saliera y la recargué contra la pared para unir nuestros labios. Ella me respondió casi al instante y puso sus manos en mi nuca. Ahora mi erección era insoportable. Y Bella no ayudo cuando se presionó contra mí. Junté nuestras frentes para recuperar el aliento. Abrí mis ojos para mirarla, ella me devolvía la mirada. No dijimos nada en al menos 5 minutos.

Casi se sentía como una despedida.

Acaricié su mejilla y sus labios. Ella pasó sus manos por mi rostro y por las pequeñas líneas de expresión que se comenzaban a notar en él.

\- Debemos movernos - dije tragando en seco y alejándome un paso de ella.

Bajo sus manos lentamente y asintió bajando la mirada

_¿Está triste?_

\- Iré a despertar al dúo dinámico - dijo sonriéndome y saliendo de la habitación.

Suspiré y me dirigí a la ducha.

* * *

**Y... éste tampoco tiene la cita de Bella jajaja. Sean pacientes. **

**¿Les gusta? **

**Saludos XOXO**


	8. Homerun

**Edward POV**

Luego de ir a desayunar con los monstruos llegamos al colegio de Anthony. Nos bajamos y Bella tomó la mano de Ellie. Anthony estaba mirando el piso y tomando sus manos.

Miré a Bella preocupado y ella se acercó para susurrarme.

\- Habla con él, iré adentro - asentí.

Me agaché a su altura.

\- ¿Qué pasa, campeón? - dije acariciando su mejilla.

\- No quiero entrar - dijo en un susurro.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? Estabas emocionado por esto - le dije pasando mi mano por su sien a su cabello.

\- ¿Y si no soy un campeón? - dijo haciendo un puchero. Diablos, mi corazón se oprimió.

\- Oye, pequeño - tomé sus manos - No importa cómo te vaya ahí dentro, siempre serás mi campeón ¿Sabes qué? Sólo por venir aquí eres un campeón - me miró con sus ojos brillantes y el puchero en su boca aún.

\- Pero ¿Y si apesto? - dijo.

\- Lo importante es que te diviertas - le dije - Esto es sólo práctica ¿De acuerdo? Si crees que te fue mal, tendremos que practicar más y ya está - acaricié su mano con mi pulgar. Su expresión cambió a la del Tony de siempre.

\- ¿Y vendrás más a casa para practicar? - dijo dando pequeños saltitos.

\- Claro - besé su frente - Pero estarás genial, ya lo verás - me levanté y tomé su mano para entrar al colegio - Y si te quieres ir en algún momento, me dices y nos vamos ¿De acuerdo? - asintió.

\- Papi - lo mire - ¿Por qué mamá se quedó con nosotros? - Bueno, en realidad esperaba esa pregunta.

\- Porque dijo que te extrañaba mucho - dije y él sonrió.

Cuando llegamos a la cancha. La mitad de los espectadores éramos nosotros. Mis padres, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper y Bella con Ellie estaban saludándonos desde su puesto en las gradas.

\- ¿Por qué vinieron todos? - dijo Tony con sus ojos como platos.

\- Porque te aman y quieren ver tu gran triunfo - dije agachándome para tomarlo en mis brazos y hacerle cosquillas.

\- No estoy listo - dijo nervioso.

\- Oye, pensé que naciste listo - le dije y me miró.

\- Sí nací listo - dijo en un susurro, comencé a caminar hacia mi familia.

\- ¿Lo ves? No pasa nada pequeño, todo estará bien y si no, de todos modos, iremos a McDonald's - sus ojos me miraron con el brillo de emoción en ellos.

\- ¿Iremos a McDonald's? - le asentí contento por su efusividad. - Pero... mamá no nos dejará - dijo jugando con el cuello de mi polera.

\- Ya ves que sí. Iremos todos - palmee su muslo y me sonrió feliz. - ¿Quieres ir a saludar? - pregunte y él me asintió sonriendo. Lo dejé en el piso y corrió los tres metros que faltaban.

\- Hey, Edward - giré hacia mi izquierda y ahí estaba Carmen. Sonreí educadamente. - No sabía que a Anthony le gustaran los deportes - dijo acercándose a mí.

\- Mm... sí. Le encanta el baseball - dije poniendo mis manos en mis bolsillos y mirando el suelo avergonzado.

\- Que bien, a Timmy también le encanta, aunque no es muy bueno - dijo cruzándose de brazos a mi lado - ¿Tu hijo se defiende? -

_Tiene un buen par de tetas ¿No crees?_

\- Em... sí, más o menos - le sonreí. Creo que era la primera conversación civilizada que tenía con Carmen. - Pero bueno, son niños, lo importante es que se diviertan y ensucien todo lo posible ¿No? - dije encogiéndome de hombros. Ella se rió exageradamente y toco mi brazo en el proceso. Le sonreí por cortesía. Su mirada se fue hacia las gradas.

\- Oh lo siento, no sabía que Bella estaba aquí - dijo en tono de sorpresa. Pasé la mano por mi cabello con nerviosismo.

\- Bueno, es el primer día de Tony - me encogí de hombros.

\- Espero que no le moleste que estemos hablando - dijo acercándose más a mí y mirándome a través de sus pestañas con inocencia. Sonreí porque de inocente no tenía nada.

\- No, claro que no. Ella sabe que sólo eres una apoderada - su gesto cambio y se alejó de mí un paso - Además, Bella y yo no estamos juntos -

\- Claro, lo sé. Sigue en pie ese café - dijo otra vez coqueteando. Me reí tenuemente.

\- Lo tendré en mente, gracias - dije haciéndole un gesto con la mano y dirigiéndome a mi familia.

Mamá me miraba enfadada, Carlisle se reía por lo bajo junto a los chicos, Alice me sonreía con ¿orgullo? Y Bella no me miraba, aunque Tony si lo hacía. Cuando llegué recibí palmadas en la espalda de todos los hombres.

\- Está bien buena, Edward - dijo Emmett y se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por Rose - No para mí, para él - dijo excusándose.

\- El talento Cullen sigue a flote - me dijo Carlisle y mi madre lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- ¿Le aceptaste el café, esta vez? - dijo Alice. Vi de reojo como Bella se giraba de golpe a mirarla. Achiqué mis ojos hacia Alice y ella me sonrió con inocencia.

\- No - dije sin más para sentarme entre ella y Bella.

Tony me miró con timidez desde los brazos de su madre.

\- ¿Papá? - lo miré atentamente - ¿Te gusta la Sra. Carmen? - dijo sin expresión.

\- Em... No, no hijo - le acaricie el pelo.

\- Ella podría ser tu cita - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Las manos de Bella intentaban arreglar lo que sea en el atuendo de Tony. Pero él estaba perfecto.

\- No, hombrecito. No me gusta - le dije y me sonrió.

\- Bien, porque Tim es un pesado - dijo y yo me reí.

\- Y Amanda también - dijo Ellie enojada acercándose a nosotros. La senté en mis piernas. Tony solo se encogió de hombros con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace Amanda? - dije divertido sabiendo cuál era la respuesta.

\- Me da dulces - dijo Tony.

\- Y besos en la mejilla - dijo Ellie cruzándose de brazos. Me reí y le acaricié la espalda.

\- Perra - susurró Bella muy bajo.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté divertido.

\- Nada - dijo. Le dio un beso a la cabeza de Tony.

\- Oye Tony, ¿Te agrada Amanda? - le pregunté y Ellie me miró enojada a lo que respondí con un beso en la frente.

\- Si - Ellie bufo y él la miró - No - se corrigió. No te rías - No me gusta que me bese - dijo sinceramente. Ellie se relajó en mis piernas.

\- Bueno, si no te gusta no deberías dejarla hacerlo - dijo Bella - Dile que te sientes incómodo y que no lo vuelva a hacer -

Claro, eso le encantaría.

Tony asintió comprendiendo.

\- ¿Te molesta que yo te bese? - dijo Ellie de repente tímida. No te rías. Miré en dirección a Jasper y él estaba cada vez más cerca de nosotros.

\- No - dijo Tony poniéndose muy rojo y bajando la mirada. Ellie saltó de mis piernas alegre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Para mi sorpresa, Bella sonrió.

\- ¡Muy bien! - gritó el entrenador aplaudiendo - Vamos a comenzar -

Fuimos a dejar a Anthony. El entrenador conversó un par de cosas con Bella. Besé la cabeza de Tony y lo envíe con los demás niños. Él se fue emocionado. Cuando voltee a ver a Bella se estaba riendo de algo que le decía el entrenador. Me acerqué rápidamente.

\- Mucho gusto, entrenador - dije seriamente mientras pasaba una de mis manos por el hombro de Bella. Vi como el entrenador miraba mi mano y retrocedía educadamente.

\- Sí, mucho gusto también. Es agradable conocer a los padres de Tony. Se ve que es un niño muy entusiasta - sonreí sinceramente.

\- Lo es - afirme - … y ama el baseball así que espero le vaya muy bien hoy - dije. Bella se removió incómoda queriendo deshacerse de mi brazo. Le di un apretón.

\- Eso espero también - dijo el entrenador sinceramente y se fue con los niños.

Miré a Bella y ella me miraba interrogante.

\- ¿Qué? - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- ¿Sólo tú puedes coquetear? - dijo cruzándose de brazos y saliendo de mi abrazo. Rodé los ojos.

\- No he coqueteado - dije. Entrecerró sus ojos y se dirigió a las gradas. La seguí.

Obviamente todos nos estaban mirando y Emmett se encogió de hombros, le respondí con uno propio y sonreí.

Luego de que el entrenador hizo que los niños calentaran los músculos puso a algunos en fila para que golpearan la pelota con el bate y a otros de defensa a unos 2 metros la pelota. Un chico que, al parecer era del equipo de baseball del colegio lanzaría las pelotas como a un metro de distancia de los niños.

Luego de una media hora me di cuenta que hace mucho deberíamos haber venido a este entrenamiento, era lo más entretenido del mundo. Los niños no sabían que estaban haciendo, el entrenador gritaba todo el tiempo las instrucciones para los niños, algunos comprendían otros no. Emmett llego a mi lado para golpearme la espalda riéndose.

\- Amigo, gracias por traerme - me dijo. Me reí con él.

Sin duda todo era muy gracioso hasta que le toco a Anthony. Vi como miraba en nuestra dirección antes de avanzar al home. Todos le aplaudimos para darle ánimo. Tomó el bate y se posicionó de manera correcta, el entrenador acostumbrado a corregir a los niños le hizo un gesto afirmativo. Probablemente los demás niños no amaban el baseball como Tony, y los padres los llevaron para que realizaran algún deporte nada más.

El chico lanzó la pelota y Tony no se movió. Mi sonrisa se borró, no era normal que no se moviera, usualmente abanicaba. Me levanté y Bella tomó mi brazo evitando que fuera hasta allí. Anthony tuvo su segundo strike sin moverse. No aguante más y fui hacia él.

\- Un segundo entrenador - le dije pasando y tocándole el casco a Tony para llamar su atencion. Tenía un pequeño puchero ya instalado en su pequeña cara.

\- Hey, tranquilo. Quita esa cara - me agaché y le quité el casco, lo abrace. - Tony se tú mismo - Bese su frente - Amas el baseball. Juégalo. Esto es solo un juego - le dije mirándolo. Él tomo un respiro. – Entiendo que estés asustado pero, nada pasa si pierdes ¿Esta bien? - asintió más tranquilo. - Piensa que soy yo el que te lanza la pelota ¿te gusta esa idea? - me miró asintiendo. - Muy bien. Tú puedes - besé su sien y le puse el casco otra vez para hacerle una seña al entrenador.

Tony volvió a la posición inicial. El chico le lanzo la pelota y Tony la golpeo enviándola casi directo al suelo. Rebotó y pasó a dos niños de defensa que no pudieron tomarla. El entrenador le gritó que corriera y Anthony lo hizo. La pelota aún no había sido tomada por ningún niño y seguramente si no fuera mi hijo el que estaba corriendo estaría en las gradas muriéndome de risa. Es decir, la pelota estaba ahi y los niños no sabían que hacer. Cuando Tim pudo tomar la pelota, Tony ya estaba en tercera base, Tim en vez de lanzar la pelota como usualmente se hace comenzó a caminar a la base. Bueno y como Anthony había visto muchos videos y partidos, lógicamente se lanzó hacia el home. Y así fue como Tony pudo lograr su primer homerun. Al llegar lo levanté en el aire.

\- ¡Muy bien, campeón! - Tony se reía y creo que nunca lo había visto tan feliz en su corta vida. Lo apoyé en mi cadera y besé su cara. - Saluda a mamá - le dije girando hacia las gradas.

Bella obviamente estaba llorando y Tony la saludo. Todos estaban de pie gritando y sacando fotografías.

* * *

\- ¡A McDonald! - gritó Tony viniendo a nosotros luego del entrenamiento.

Bella que se acercaba para limpiarlo se volteo de golpe hacia mí.

\- ¿Qué? - me dijo estrechando sus ojos.

\- Vamos, Bella. Es su gran dia - dije sonriéndole con un puchero. Tony llego a mis pies y yo lo tome para usar el ataque doble.

Tony hizo un puchero imitándome y yo recargue mi cabeza en la suya. Dos segundos pasaron antes de que Bella se riera.

\- Esta bien - Se rindió. Besé a Tony y lo dejé en el piso para que fuera limpiado por Bella.

Caminé hacia nuestro grupo a decirles que iríamos a comer a McDonald's. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo rápidamente.

\- Edward - me llamo Bella mientras le limpiaba la cara a Anthony. Me acerqué - Puedes sacar el cambio de ropa que traje para Anthony - Fui hacia la mochila y lo saqué.

Entre los dos le cambiamos la ropa a Tony rápidamente. Cuando ya volvía a ser un niño limpio caminamos al auto.

Manejamos al McDonald's más cercano en caravana.

\- ¿Cómo crees que lo hice, papi? - preguntó Tony emocionado.

\- Creo que fuiste el mejor de todos - le dije sonriéndole por el espejo retrovisor.

No era por presumir, pero ningún niño logro otro homerun, aunque probablemente fue porque el entrenador les dio mejores instrucciones a los defensas luego del fracaso en el turno de Tony.

\- ¡Si! ¡El mejor de todos todos! - gritó Ellie - ¡Y tengo mi homerun! -

Bella bufó por lo bajo y yo me reí.

\- ¡Si! - gritó Tony - Mamá, mi próximo homerun será tuyo -

\- Muy bien - dijo Bella aplaudiendo.

\- Mamá dice que tengo que entrar a las porristas para cuando tu entres al equipo de baseball - dijo Ellie emocionada. - ¡Así puedo animarte! -

* * *

Estábamos todos comiendo y conversando alegres. Tony y Ellie se intercambiaban las papas no sé por qué razón y jugaban con sus muñecos de la cajita feliz. Mire a Bella y me hizo una seña hacia los baños. La miré perplejo.

_¡Anda! ¡Anda! - _gritó mi subconsciente.

\- Voy al baño - Dijo Bella y se levantó.

Mire a Tony, pero él no nos prestaba atención.

\- ¡Anda! - me susurro Alice a un lado mío. - Tony está con nosotros - dijo empujando mi espalda.

\- Regreso en un minuto - le susurre antes de levantarme.

_Mejor media hora. _

Conozco a Bella, no tendremos sexo en McDonald's.

La encontré en el pasillo y me sonrió.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunté devolviéndole la sonrisa. Me tomó la mano.

\- Sólo quería decirte que eres el mejor padre del mundo - se acercó para acariciarme la sien - Muchas gracias por darle el mejor día a nuestro hijo -

La abracé por la cintura manteniendo la distancia.

\- ¿Sabes que es mi hijo también? - le pregunté jugando, se rio.

\- Sí, sólo quería decirte que nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo tenido contigo -

_¿Se siente como despedida?_

Si.

Sonreí triste.

\- Yo tampoco, Bella. Sabes que eres la mejor madre del mundo - Acaricie con mis pulgares sus costillas. Su respiración cambió.

\- Sabes que no podemos - dijo estrechándome los ojos.

\- Sí, lo sé - le sonreí maliciosamente - ¿Por qué siento que te estás despidiendo? ¿Te gusta en serio ese tipo? - le pregunté frunciendo el ceño - A propósito ¿De dónde lo conociste? - suspiró rodando los ojos y susurro algo - ¿Qué? -

\- En el trabajo - dijo un poco más alto.

\- ¿Me estás jodiendo? - quite las manos de sus cintura - ¿Hace cuando exactamente que quiere ligarte? -

Se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada.

\- Desde hace un año -

_Tranquilo, no exasperes. _

\- ¿Acaso terminamos por él? - le dije perplejo.

Eso no podía ser cierto ¿verdad?, quizás sus celos sólo eran reflejo de lo que hacía ella.

\- ¡No! - suspiré aliviado - Yo nunca te habría dejado, pero al parecer tu sí - sus ojos brillaron.

No puedo con las lágrimas.

_Yo tampoco_

¿Qué hacemos?

_¿La verdad?_

_\- _Sólo fue un error, Bella. Estaba cansado de tener las mismas discusiones siempre - la volví a abrazar para evitar que llorara. Besé su cabello.

\- Si pudieras retroceder el tiempo ¿Lo volverías a hacer? - susurro contra mi pecho.

\- No - dije.

* * *

**Les adelanto que el próximo capitulo se llamará "le petit ami" +.+**

**Gracias por los reviews que me dan. **

**Saludos XOXO**


	9. Le petit ami

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crespúsculo.**

**::::::::**

**Edward POV**

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde el primer entrenamiento de Tony. Desde ese día habían pasado muchas cosas: Anthony decidió unirse al equipo y hasta el momento no había faltado a ninguna práctica, y si se me permite ser imparcial, lo hacía estupendo; iba a dejar a Tony a la escuela todos los lunes y miércoles, y además el viernes me lo llevaba conmigo el fin de semana, a veces pasábamos un día los tres juntos y otras veces éramos sólo nosotros. Y bueno... Bella tiene novio o lo que sea, no conocía al tipo aún, pero luego de la primera cita le siguieron otras cuatro y hay que tener en cuenta que trabajaban juntos.

_Lo que básicamente nos mata ¿verdad?_

Lentamente. Es decir, estaba todo el puto día con él.

_Bueno… no trabaja TODO el dia. _

¿De qué puto lado estás?

Y bueno, eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que hoy Emmett planeaba una barbacoa luego de la práctica de Anthony y pues, irá _le petit ami_.

_Ya te había dicho que no fuéramos._

¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? Debo ir y conocerlo, son MIS amigos después de todo.

_Si, no hay que dejarle el camino libre. Eso me dio una idea... _

Mientras mi inconsciente se frotaba las manos mientras le crecían unos cuernos de diablo, el entrenador dio por terminada la práctica.

\- ¡Papi! ¿Qué tal lo hice? - llegó gritando Tony cuando la práctica terminó.

Debido a la famosa barbacoa, era la primera práctica en la que no venía toda la familia. Habíamos acordado que las chicas se irían a preparar las ensaladas y demás cosas antes. Y bueno Emmett estaba encargado de la carne. Mamá y papá habían pasado por hoy ya que tenían un almuerzo con sus amigos. Así que sólo éramos Jasper, Ellie y yo.

Recibí a Tony en mis brazos para lanzarlo al aire. Uf, cómo pesaba.

\- Estuviste maravilloso, hombrecito - le di un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarlo en sus pies y tomé el casco que Tony había dejado caer.

Ese uniforme que habían pedido era ridículamente costoso, pero valía la pena verlo en él. Porque se veía adorable con su apellido en la espalda.

\- ¿Quieres cambiarte o esperaras a llegar a casa de Tío Emmett? - le pregunté.

\- ¿Puedo dejármelo puesto? - preguntó emocionado.

\- Claro. Mamá no está aquí - le dije revoloteando sus cabellos.

Saltó contento hacia Ellie. Jasper se acercó a mí.

\- Vamos a tu propia pesadilla - me dio unos golpes en él hombros y caminamos al auto.

_Muy cerca._

* * *

Al llegar los niños se adelantaron y para cuando Bella abrió la puerta y vio a Tony sin cambiar, Jasper y yo apenas salíamos del auto.

\- ¡Edward! - dijo con reproche poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! Dios, relájate mamá - le dije pasando a su lado y llamando a Tony para limpiarlo.

_Creo que tu actitud es un poco obvia. Intentaremos con algo más relajado ¿Te parece?_

\- Papi ¿Puedo ir a saludar con mi uniforme? - me preguntó emocionado.

\- Claro, ve. Pero te cambiarás luego ¿Bien? - me asintió para correr al patio a saludar.

\- Sabes que si se le enfría el sudor... - rodee mis ojos dándome la vuelta para encararla.

\- Oye, Bella. Soy su padre también. Y en regla es _mi_ fin de semana con él. Intenta no entrometerte - me dio su mejor cara sorprendida.

_Okey, tampoco salió bien eso ¿Qué tal la indiferencia?_

Sólo quiero golpear algo.

\- Listo papi - dijo Tony llegando a mi lado.

\- Bien, tomemos prestada la bañera de tío Emmett - le susurré. Se fue soltando risas todo el camino hacia el segundo piso.

Luego de que Anthony quedara reluciente y en su conjunto limpio (que por cierto era igual al mío) bajamos las escaleras. Fuimos al patio y me dirigí a la parrilla para saludar a Emmett.

\- Oye Edward, hubo un error en la máquina de copiado, tu clon salió más bajo - me dijo asegurándose que Tony escuchara, como es usual mi hijo le enseñó la lengua.

\- Se ve adorable ¿No? - Emmett me asintió sonriendo. - ¿Aun no llega? – pregunté.

\- No hermano, pero debe estar cerca. Oye, tú tranquilo. - les dio la vuelta a los pedazos de carne mientras hablaba - A Bella no le gusta - espolvoreo sal en cada uno y me miró.

\- Oh wow, sí, que relajado me siento - dije con sarcasmo.

\- Oye, tú no quisiste volver con ella - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Suspiré.

_Bueno, tal vez es un poco tu culpa._

¿Mi culpa?

_Claro, yo siempre quise que dijeras tus sentimientos. Nunca escuchaste. Me lavo las manos en esto._

\- Aún no sé qué quiero - dije.

_Un poco de sexo no nos vendría mal._

\- Yo creo que sí sabes, pero tienes miedo - dijo cortando un pedazo de carne y sacándolo para cortarlo en pedazos pequeños.

Tomé uno. Estaba delicioso. Tomé la bandeja para acercarme a ofrecerle a los niños.

\- En fin ¿Tiene alguna diferencia? - dije volviendo con la bandeja vacía.

\- Claro que sí. Tener miedo de eso es ridículo. Se aman y todo saldrá bien - dijo mascando un pedazo de carne.

Jasper se acercó a nosotros.

\- ¿Dejaste de vigilar a los niños? - le pregunté riendo.

\- Oye hay un trasfondo extraño en eso de "la casita" - dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.

Reí.

En ese momento los dos chicos se quedaron mirando fijo a un punto detrás de mí.

_Aquí viene. Recuerda, tranquilo, mantente sereno. Cuenta hasta 10._

Me volteé lentamente y ahí estaba. Bella traía de la mano a un chico, que sí era guapo. Diablos, creo que siempre tuve la esperanza de que fuera horrendo.

_No es más guapo que nosotros._

Creo que pude haber inflado el pecho antes de que terminaran de llegar a nosotros.

\- Bueno... Benjamín, éste es Emmet mi hermano - Emmett le dio la mano con una sonrisa - Él es Jasper el esposo de Alice y padre de Ellie, la mejor amiga de Tony - Jasper lo saludo con la cabeza - Y él es Edward... -

\- Soy su esposo - le dije sonriendo y dándole la mano.

La cara del pobre de Benjamín cambió a sorpresa antes de voltearse a Bella, quién por supuesto estaba sonrosada de rabia y me miraba estrechando los ojos. Podía ver a Emmet y a Jasper intentando disimular las risas. Idiotas.

\- ¿No dijiste que estaban separados? - le preguntó Benjamín.

\- Bueno, si - le dijo Bella nerviosa - …pero no legalmente -

Benjamín volteó hacia mí de nuevo y yo le alce las cejas chasqueando la lengua en gesto triunfante.

\- ¡Anthony! - gritó Bella - Ven a saludar a Benjamín -

Claro que Tony ya lo conocía, creo que habían salido un par de veces, aunque él no estaba muy emocionado ya que no parloteaba todo el día sobre eso. Y ese es un gesto típico de él.

Tony corrió hacia nosotros y le dio la mano a Benjamín diciendo "hola". Luego se volteó hacia mí y me alzó los brazos. Gesto que hace unos 2 años que no hacía. Casi me reí, pero lo acepté y alcé en mis brazos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hombrecito? ¿Quieres otro pedazo de carne? - le pregunté y él me sonrió entusiasmado así que Emmett le cortó uno al instante.

\- ¡Papi! ¿Podemos jugar baseball? Ellie quiere jugar con nosotros también - dijo jugando con el cuello de mi camisa mientras masticaba.

\- Claro que podemos jugar, pero luego de que comas algo - le dije y recibí un puchero magistral. Besé su cabello.

\- Oye, quizás Benjamín pueda unírseles tambien - dijo Bella animada.

_No, por favor._

Anthony miró a Benjamín y luego a Bella.

\- Sólo necesitamos un pitcher, mamá - dijo susurrando y volviendo a jugar con mi camisa.

Anthony siempre fue muy tímido con las personas nuevas, pero usualmente él no les dirigía la palabra. Ésta era una actitud completamente nueva. Benjamín no se veía mal tipo ni nada y casi, casi sentí pena por él.

\- Oye clon - le dijo Emmet y Tony se sonrojó un poco - ¿Le llevas este pedazo a Ellie? - le tendió dos pedazos.

Lo dejé en el piso y corrió hacia Ellie para darle el pedazo.

\- Es casi como un anillo ¿o no? - le dije a Jasper pegándole con mi codo.

\- Cierra la boca, Edward - dijo golpeándome el brazo con algo de fuerza mientras una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

Reí.

_Bien, la indiferencia sigue siendo buena idea. Creo que Bella te sigue fulminando con la mirada._

\- Bella, creo que ya estamos listos - le dijo Emmett.

Se marchó y en unos minutos estábamos preparando la mesa del jardín para comer.

\- No hacía falta que fueras tan infantil - me dijo mientras estirábamos el mantel.

_Le petit ami_ estaba en la parrilla con los chicos.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué tú podías decírselo a Jessica? - le dije divertido.

\- Era una zorra - dijo sin mirarme y girándose hacia la casa.

Apenas cruzó el umbral la tomé del brazo y la llevé a un pasillo.

\- No debería por qué importarte si me lío con una zorra - le dije al oído.

La tenía acorralada entre mi cuerpo y la pared.

\- No me importa- dijo. Sus labios se movían en mi cuello.

Sólo ese toque envío un escalofrío por mi columna.

\- Bien - me separé un poco para mirarla y mantener un poco la cordura.

Sus ojos brillaban, sus labios estaban abiertos. En ese momento me di cuenta que tenía maquillaje en su cara.

\- Nunca me gusto que usaras maquillaje - le dije con el ceño fruncido.

Era un problema todo eso del maquillaje, su labial se corría si la besaba, y no importa qué tan a prueba de agua era la máscara de pestañas, siempre quedaba un poco de esa cosa en mi camisa luego de que lloraba. La camisa no me importaba, lo que me molestaba era que preguntara "¿Me veo muy mal?" luego de llorar. Diablos, mi chica debía llorar las veces que quisiera y no preocuparse por su maquillaje.

\- Alice - susurró, como si fuera la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas.

_A veces sí lo es. _

\- Te ves espantosa - le dije con una media sonrisa.

\- Calla - dijo riendo y pegándome un manotazo.

\- No es cierto - dije incapaz de mentirle.

\- Lo sé - dijo sonriendo. Le entrecerré mis ojos y le comencé a hacer cosquillas.

\- ¡Edward! - gritó riendo.

\- ¿Bella? - ambos nos congelamos un segundo.

\- _Le petit ami_ \- le susurré.

Bella rodeó sus ojos y salió del pasillo para ver que quería el chico.

Esperé unos minutos antes de salir a la cocina para buscar la comida y llevarla afuera. Bella y Benjamín ya estaban ahí.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Edward? - preguntó Alice inocentemente.

_¿Crees que tenga visión de rayos x?_

A veces.

\- En el baño - dije apuntando el lugar.

\- El baño no está ahí - dijo sonriendo sin que Bella pudiera verla.

Ni siquiera repare en que el baño estaba en el segundo piso. Alice se quedó mirando un punto en mi cuello unos segundos.

\- Se donde está el baño, Alice - le dije rodando los ojos.

Me tendió una fuente con arroz y la lleve afuera.

Anthony insistió en sentarse entre Bella y yo, así que Benjamín se sentó en frente luego de darle un beso a Bella. Idiota.

Así que Anthony estaba entre nosotros, a mi lado izquierdo tenía a Ellie porque insistió en sentarse junto a mí, por supuesto besé su cabeza luego de eso. Y del otro lado estaba Benjamín (en frente de Bella), Jasper, Alice y Rose. Por supuesto en la punta de la mesa estaba Emmett.

Le serví a los niños exactamente lo mismo.

Vi como Tony miraba su plato enojado.

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasa, hijo? – le pregunté.

\- No quiero comer arvejas - dijo en un susurro.

\- No las comas - le dije y Bella me miró enojada, le cerré un ojo - Aunque de seguro Anderson las come - dije volteándome a mi plato.

No le dije nada más, pero pude ver cómo se las comenzaba a comer. Ellie me miró riendo mientras comía. Era la niña más adorable del mundo. Le devolví la sonrisa y me acerqué a susurrarle.

\- Es un poder secreto, úsalo sabiamente - y le hice un gesto de silencio.

Soltó una risita y Tony me pico el costado.

\- ¿Por qué se ríen sin mí? - me dijo enfadado.

\- Oye, campeón ¿Por qué no se me permite hablar con Ellie? - pregunté con sorpresa.

\- Te pasa por ser bueno con los niños, haces que se pongan celosos - dijo Jasper.

\- Yo lo pondría en duda - dije llevándome una cucharada a la boca.

\- Claro que sí, los ama a ambos y se vuelve loco por ellos - dijo Bella riendo.

\- Oye tú también, así que cállate - le dije riendo también – Además, no se si está celoso de mi o de Ellie – le dije a Jasper, que se quedó con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca.

\- Tío Edward ¿Cuándo podrán cuidarnos de nuevo con tía Bella? - me preguntó Ellie.

Todos excepto Benjamín soltaron risitas.

\- Em... bueno - miré a Bella en busca de ayuda. Sentía como todos nos miraban.

\- Podemos pasar un dia juntos - dijo Bella sonrojada.

\- ¡Sí, sólo los cuatro otra vez! - dijo Ellie aplaudiendo junto a Tony.

Suspiré y continué comiendo.

\- ¡Papá, tienes sangre en tu cuello! - dijo Tony alarmado.

Bella se levantó como un resorte del asiento para acercarse a mí porque además de nutricionista era agente de primeros auxilios, y no exagero. Rodee los ojos mientras giraba mi cuello para que pudiera verlo.

\- Es... sólo tinta - dijo en un susurro.

Tragué. Era labial. Su labial. Creo que hasta me sonroje y para variar los demás se reían a escondidas. Idiotas. Bella tomó una servilleta y la limpio.

\- Creo que te manchaste la camisa - dijo, suspiré. Mi camisa blanca - Le puedo quitar la mancha si quieres -

Asentí y me la quité para quedarme en mi camiseta negra.

\- Gracias, Bella - le dije.

Había un silencio incómodo en el aire así que continué comiendo sin hacer contacto visual. En unos minutos vi a Tony luchando con su propia camisa blanca.

\- ¿Te la quieres quitar, campeón? - le pregunté deslizándola fuera de sus brazos.

\- Gracias, papi - Me sonrió contento antes de volver a comer.

\- El clon ha hablado - dijo Emmett y todos lanzaron la risa que de seguro estaban conteniendo hace mucho.

Besé el cabello desordenado de mi hijo para que no se enfadara.

\- Pues ambos somos igualmente hermosos - le dije a Emmett y Tony se río.

Luego de comer, esperamos un par de minutos para comenzar a jugar con los niños. Benjamín no tenía permitido jugar así que estaba sentado en una banca con Bella. Ya que Alice quiso ser el pitcher, Jasper, Rose y yo ocupábamos las bases (3b, 2b y 1b respectivamente), Emmett sería el cátcher y Ellie esperaba para batear luego de Tony.

Alice lanzó la pelota y Anthony la golpeó en la dirección de Rose. Rose la tomó y ella lo tocó antes de llegar a 2b.

\- ¡Estás fuera, pequeño! - le dijo Rose.

Por supuesto que mi hijo se enfadó, se cruzó de brazos y salió del diamante.

\- Hijo, nadie pierde, sólo estamos jugando, te tocará después - le dije besando su cabeza – Ve a mostrarle a Ellie como se juega – le dije dándole un empujón.

Así que se fue corriendo atrás de Ellie quien tomaba el bate en ese momento.

Anthony como buen profesional le corrigió la postura hasta que estaba bien posicionada. Alice lanzó la pelota y sorprendentemente Ellie la golpeó pasando a Jasper, que se volteó rápidamente a buscarla, pero Ellie se había robado la 2da base y nos miraba sonriendo angelicalmente.

Me acerqué sin poder evitarlo y la alcé en el aire.

\- ¡Que maravillosa jugada, princesa! - Le dije antes de besarle la mejilla.

\- Oye, dámela. Es mi hija. Ten la tuya propia - dijo quitándomela de los brazos. Le di una sonrisa triste.

_Ya no tendremos más hijos ¿Verdad?_

No, según Emmett.

\- No, yo ya no quiero hermanos - dijo Tony decidido y cruzándose de brazos.

Miré a Bella con una interrogación en mi rostro, pero me respondió con un gesto de "no sé qué mosca le picó"

\- Oye, clon ¿Cómo es eso? - Emmett se levantó poniendo sus manos en sus caderas - Y yo que pensaba que estarías feliz con un hermanito... o primo - dijo acercándose a Rose.

_¡¿Qué?!_

\- ¡¿Tú?! - preguntó Alice saltando y apuntando a Emmett - ¡¿Ella?! - dijo apuntando a Rose en esta ocasión. Y luego se acercó a abrazarla. - ¡¿Cómo no lo mencionaste?! -

Tony se acercó a mí y aferró una de sus manos a mi pantalón, cómo hacía de pequeño cuando se ponía nervioso. Ésta vez sus nervios se debían a la euforia de su tia Alice. Lo tomé en mis brazos.

\- No pasa nada, campeón. Tío Emmett y tía Rose tendrán un bebé - le dije golpeando su muslo.

Todos se acercaron a felicitarlos así que esperé para acercarme.

\- ¿Estás feliz por tu nuevo primo? - le preguntó Rose cuando finalmente estuvieron libres.

Anthony que estaba de mejor humor, le asintió entusiasmado.

\- ¿Cuándo llegará? - preguntó impaciente.

\- Bueno, aún falta mucho. El bebé es muy muy pequeño aún - le dijo Emmett.

\- ¿Y dónde está? - preguntó confundido.

\- Está aquí - le dijo Rose apuntando su vientre.

\- ¿Te lo comiste? - preguntó sorprendido. Unas pequeñas risas se escucharon.

\- No, Tony. Las mujeres guardan ahí a sus bebés hasta que nacen - le dijo Emmett.

\- ¿Y yo estuve también ahí? - dijo con su ceño fruncido.

\- Claro que sí y eras muy revoltoso - le dije volteándome hacia Bella - Mamá no podía dormir -

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- Porque te movías mucho, corazón, además me daban ganas de comer en la noche y papá tenía que salir a comprar comida - dijo Bella riendo divertida mientras le acariciaba la espalda a Anthony.

\- Si, es cierto. Pero fue una buena época - dije mirando a Bella.

\- Sí, lo fue - respondió sonriendo.

\- ¿Te gustaba que yo estuviera en la panza de mamá? - me preguntó Tony jugando con mi cabello.

\- Claro que sí, podía estar horas sintiéndote a través de su panza o contándote historias - le dije acariciándole la espalda.

\- No lo recuerdo - dijo confundido.

\- Eras muy pequeño, campeón - le dije y él me respondió con una mueca.

\- Si te gustaba que estuviera en la panza de mamá ¿Por qué no puedo tener un hermanito? - dijo cruzándose de brazos

\- Ya hablamos de eso - le susurré al oído - Y no podemos hablarlo aquí ¿De acuerdo? - bufó- Ahora tendrás un primo y puedes visitarlo cuando quieras - suspiró dramáticamente

Benjamín eligió ese momento para acercarse y rodear los hombros de Bella con un brazo. Ya conozco ese juego.

\- Bueno ¿Seguimos? - dije poniendo a Tony en el suelo para que ocupara su lugar.

Alice lanzó la pelota, y ésta vez Tony la golpeó con fuerza de modo que duplicó su altura en pocos segundos. Así que Tony obtuvo su homerun y también Ellie que estaba en segunda base.

Obviamente la pelota no llego muy lejos, pero lo suficiente como para que alcanzaran a correr. Y cuando Tony pasó 2da base y Ellie seguía ahí, le tomó la mano llevándola por la 3ra base hasta el home.

Todos aplaudimos cuando llegaron y comenzaron a saltar.

\- ¡Tengo mi homerun! - gritó Tony saltando.

\- Ya tenías uno - le dijo Emmett

\- ¡No, el homerun de Ellie es para mí! - dijo feliz.

Miré a Jasper al instante burlonamente.

\- Bella tenía la misma cara cuando supo que el primer homerun de Tony no sería de ella - le dije riendo.

\- En serio, Edward. Deberías buscarle otro colegio a Tony - dijo enojado.

Sabía que era mentira. Jasper amaba a Anthony.

* * *

Para cuando era de noche y estábamos todos sentados alrededor de la parrilla. Yo tenía una cerveza en la mano y miraba como Jasper jugaba con los niños al fútbol. Cuando Jasper pudo tomar la pelota Tony se agarró de su pierna y Ellie le agarró de la camisa.

Asi que en unos segundos se tiró al suelo y los niños se recostaron en su pecho.

\- Edward - me dijo Bella, que estaba sentada a mi lado.

\- Sí, creo que sí - le dije antes de levantarme y tenderle mi cerveza.

Me acerqué al bulto en el pasto.

\- Niños, vamos a abrigarnos - les dije. Ambos estaban medios dormidos en el pasto.

Jasper les besó la cabeza a ambos y yo tomé a Anthony para darle el espacio para que se levantara y tomara a Ellie.

\- Pero no tengo sueño - dijo Tony restregándose un ojo.

Estaba exhausto.

\- Sólo te pondremos el pijama - le dije.

Luego de ponerle el pijama, calcetines y zapatos, lo llevé afuera donde también estaba Ellie sentada con Alice. Me senté en mi lugar con la cara de Tony contra mi pecho y Bella le acarició el cabello.

\- Tony, te hice una leche con chocolate - le dijo Rose tendiéndole un vaso con tapa y pajilla

\- Gracias, tía Rose - le dijo Tony separándose un poco de mi para llevarse la bombilla a la boca.

_Le petit ami_ se veía realmente aburrido, si soy sincero.

\- ¿Y dónde está mi cerveza, mamá? - le pregunté a Bella. Ella me la dio con la mitad del contenido anterior. - No era para que bebieras - le reproché, me enseñó su lengua.

\- ¿Mañana jugaremos con Ellie? - preguntó Tony. Lo miré confundido.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté.

\- Mamá le dijo a Ellie que podíamos tener un día juntos ¿Será mañana? - preguntó y luego continuó bebiendo el contenido de su vaso.

\- No creo que pueda ser mañana - le dije - Pero sí pronto - besé su frente.

Le dio el vaso vacío a Bella y restregó su cara en mi pecho para acomodarse. Besé sus cabellos y Bella lo cubrió con una manta. Su mano se aferró a mi camisa mientras soltaba un bostezo. En un par de minutos estaba dormido.

\- Es tan lindo - dijo Bella mirando a Tony dormido.

Ellie estaba durmiendo también en los brazos de Alice.

\- Ah, bueno, pues... gracias - respondí y todos, o casi todos se rieron.

\- Son clones - dijo Emmett dándole un trago a su cerveza y rodeando los hombros de Rose con sus brazos - ¿Crees que yo tenga mi propio clon? – le preguntó.

\- Espero que no, apenas puedo con uno – Dijo Rose. Nos reímos.

\- Creo que debería irme - dijo Benjamín mientras se levantaba.

Se despidió de todos y Bella fue a dejarlo a la puerta.

\- ¿Seremos aburridos para otras personas? - preguntó Emmett.

Reímos.

Por alguna razón ya no me sentía amenazado por Benjamín.

**::::**

**Hola a tod s! **

**Tuve una semana caótica en la universidad y por eso no pude actualizar. Al fin llegó ****_le petit ami, _****¿Qué les parece? Benjamin siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos de Amanecer.**

**En ésta ocasión me gustaría saludar a todas las que me han dejado algún review en éstos 8 capitulos:**

**Jenni317, marieisahale, torrespera172, cavendano13, vaneaguilar, alejandra1987, catalina. , marianacs, kimm, robeurouge, vanessa, soly, catita1999, Keniie Masen, PameHart, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Katie D. B, princesa selene mai, mikimetzler, lili, y algunos GUEST. **

**Muchas gracias a todas! **

**Ya que tengo a algunas que se repiten en varios capitulos, estoy pensando en premiarlas con un adelanto cuando me dejen un review. Asi que ésta vez acompañenlo con sus mails. Espero que ésten todas muy bien.**

**Saludos XOXO. **


	10. ¿Fingiendo?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crespúsculo.**

**::::::::**

**Edward POV**

**\- **Entonces ¿Estás seguro de que quieres tu cumpleaños con temática de baseball? - pregunté por enésima vez. Mi hijo me rodó los ojos como todo un profesional.

\- Sí, papá - dijo fastidiado.

\- Es que yo creo que no te gusta mucho el baseball - le dije con una mueca. Ojalá se note el sarcasmo en mi oración.

\- Ya deja de bromear, papá - me dijo soltando una risa.

\- Está bien, hombrecito - le desordene los rulos ya desordenados de su cabeza - De baseball será ¿Ya sabes a quien invitar? - Se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo mucho amigos - dijo.

\- Bueno, puedes invitar a quien quieras - le dije dándole un beso en la frente mientras me levantaba de la mesa para coger los platos.

\- ¿Papá? -

\- ¿Sí? - pregunté mientras comenzaba a lavar.

\- ¿Benjamín vendrá a mi cumpleaños? - preguntó en voz baja.

Termine de lavar los platos para sentarme de nuevo junto a él.

\- Pues... no lo sé. No he hablado con tu madre de eso ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - jugó con sus manos en su regazo. La única respuesta que obtuve fue un encogimiento de hombros - Anthony, puedes decírmelo -

\- ¿Crees que mamá se enfade conmigo si no lo invito? - me miró y pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

\- Claro que no. Mamá jamás se enojaría contigo, deberías saberlo. Sólo tienes que decirle "mami" y está a tus pies - Me sonrió y un suave color rosado adornó sus mejillas. - Asi que... ¿No te agrada Benjamín? -

\- Sí... no... no sé - soltó un suspiro dramático que casi me hizo soltar una risa.

\- ¿Quieres a mamá para ti solo? - le pregunté sonriendo. Se sonrojó fuertemente. - Está bien, pequeño. Es tu cumpleaños. Aun así, deberías saber que eres todo para tu mamá y para mí. Nadie es más importante que tú, por eso no tienes que tenerle miedo a tu madre y deberías decirle lo que piensas - me asintió suspirando.

\- Está bien - dijo con una mueca poco convencida.

Cuando fui a dejar a Anthony el lunes por la mañana, antes de que fuera tiempo de ir a la escuela, el tema de Benjamín ya estaba olvidado para él. Esperaba que pudiera contarle por sí mismo a Bella, pero de una u otra forma conversaría con ella luego de que Tony se fuera a la escuela.

\- Bebé, no sabes cómo te extrañe - exclamó Bella apenas abrió la puerta y atrajo a Tony a sus brazos.

\- Yo también, mami - le dijo mi hijo colgándose de su cuello.

Cuando al fin se separaron Bella reparó en mí.

\- Hola, Edward - me dijo.

\- Sí, yo también te extrañé - le dije sobresaliendo mi labio inferior. Se rio tomando de la mano a Tony hacia la cocina.

_No está prohibido mirar._

Definitivamente no.

Deje la mochila con ropa de Anthony en la entrada antes de seguirlos.

\- ... y vimos Toy story 4, y papá se quedó dormido... - Alcancé a escuchar antes de entrar a la cocina.

\- Como siempre - dijo Bella soltando una risa.

_¿Crees que ya hayan tenido sexo?_

Agh, no lo sé. Parece de muy buen humor.

_¿Cómo podríamos averiguarlo?_

Carajo, no se me ocurre nada.

Desayunamos contándole a Bella lo que habíamos hecho desde que nos perdió de vista, es decir el día sábado después del entrenamiento de Tony.

\- Pequeño ¿Te molestaría ir en bus a la escuela hoy? Necesito arreglar cosas de tu cumpleaños con mamá - le dije a Tony.

\- Mm... está bien - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego de que Bella volvió a arreglar su uniforme (ya que al parecer yo estaba incapacitado para lograr la perfección) y subió al bus, se giró hacia mi cruzándose de brazos.

\- Supongo que esa no fue una excusa barata para quedarte aquí - dijo encaminándose a la puerta de la casa.

Cuando entramos la acorrale en la puerta poniendo mis antebrazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo no poder negarte? - su respiración se volvió irregular. Mi nariz chocaba con la suya.

\- No - dijo aspirando aire. Sonreí triunfal.

Quería besarla, pero no lo haría sabiendo que tenía un novio. Me separé lentamente de ella.

\- De hecho, si hay algo de lo que quiero conversar contigo - le dije intentando no pensar en sus pechos presionándose con la tela de su polera, o de que podía distinguir sus pezones.

\- ¿Sobre el cumpleaños de Tony? - me preguntó preocupada. Le asentí con una mueca.

\- Siento que lo traiciono, pero te lo diré sólo en caso de que se acobarde y no te lo diga - Bella me asintió con su ceño fruncido de la preocupación - Anthony no quiere invitar a Benjamín a su fiesta - El ceño de Bella se alisó. - Creo que quiere que estemos disponibles para él todo el día - le di una media sonrisa y ella me la devolvió.

\- Si, probablemente - suspiró - Bueno, de todos modos, no pensaba invitar a Benjamín - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué no? - le pregunté intrigado. Ella suspiró.

\- ¿Vamos a la sala? Hay algo que probablemente deberías saber -

_¿Tendrán un hijo? ¿Se casarán? Espera ¿se mudarán juntos?_

Bueno, me tranquiliza pensar que ninguna de esas opciones calza con que no lo quiera invitar al cumpleaños de Anthony.

Nos sentamos en el sillón girándonos de modo que estuviéramos frente a frente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que debería saber? - pregunté impaciente. Bella volvió a suspirar y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

Se parecía demasiado a Tony en estos momentos.

\- Pasa que mis padres no saben que estamos separados -

_Espera ¿Qué?_

\- ¿Qué? – dije haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

Bella me miró en una mueca de disculpa.

\- Es que cada vez que hablaba con ellos nunca me dio el coraje de decirles. Ellos te aman y siento que podría ocasionarles un ataque al corazón - rodee mis ojos divertido.

\- Sé que tus padres me aman más que a ti - me golpeó en el hombro - ¿De verdad no tienen idea? - negó con la cabeza - ¿Y qué piensas hacer? -

\- No lo sé -

Se veía demasiado abatida. Podía entenderla, mis padres pasaron una especie de luto cuando me separé de Bella. Era doloroso de ver y, además, podía intuir que la avergonzaba.

\- Bella... si no quieres decírselos... - le dije tomando una de sus manos. Me miró al instante - Te apoyaré en lo que decidas - me encogí de hombros y ella me sonrió.

\- Ojalá fuera tan simple - suspiró - Digo no podemos solo fingir que seguimos juntos -

\- Bueno... no creo que sea tan difícil. Tu hermano dice que actuamos como una pareja, y podemos encontrar un momento en el que no haya nadie y darnos una pequeña muestra de cariño - miré sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

_Me gusta, me gusta._

Dejó caer su cara en sus palmas soltando un gruñido.

\- Edward... estaría eternamente agradecida - me dijo - La verdad no estoy lista para lidiar con mamá y sus consejos domésticos - le di una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes - le acaricié la mejilla sin poder evitarlo.

\- Sólo nos tendremos que dar un par de besos y ya - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando mis labios.

\- Sí, supongo - dije conteniendo mi aliento. - ¿Emmett lo sabe? - dije quitando mi vista de ella. Sentía que el ambiente se volvía cada vez más caluroso.

\- Sí, le pedí que no les dijera nada - suspiró.

La miré y pude ver cómo sus ojos se volvían brillantes.

\- Ven aquí - tiré de su mano para poder abrazarla.

Besé sus cabellos.

\- No sé que hacer, no quiero ser la hija que fracaso en su matrimonio - dijo mientras lágrimas cubrían mi camisa.

\- Tranquila Bella, no tienes por qué decírselos ahora. Me encargaré de que nadie lo mencione ¿Está bien? - una de mis manos viajo a su cara para acariciar su mejilla. Podía sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas. Mi corazón se estrujó.

\- ¿Qué nos pasó, Edward? - susurró.

\- No lo sé -

**::::::::**

El día de cumpleaños de Tony había llegado. Como era un día sábado y mi hijo no quería faltar al entrenamiento acordamos que lo llevaría y Bella se quedaba en casa ordenando y cocinando junto con mis padres y amigos, excepto Jasper que tuvo que asistir conmigo por exigencias de Ellie.

Estábamos con Jasper sentados en las gradas mientras veíamos a Tony y a Ellie que se había acercado para gritarle palabras de aliento.

\- Entonces ¿Es cierto que los padres de Bella no saben que están separados? - respondí con un movimiento de cabeza - ¿Y cómo harán para que no los descubra? - Lo miré alzando una ceja - Sí, está bien, no es tan dificil ¿Verdad? Si no me hubieran dicho que estaban separados yo jamás lo habría notado -

\- Es importante que intenten no decir nada del tema – recalqué.

\- Claro, lo sé - dijo golpeando mi hombro - ¿Y Anthony lo sabe? -

\- No. Sería demasiado feo incluirlo en algo como esto - negué con mi cabeza - Aunque no creo que se lo pregunten directamente - me encogí de hombros - Aun así... debemos tener alguna muestra de afecto. -

\- Lo sé, nunca disimulaste muy bien con Bella - dijo soltando una risa. Sonreí - Honestamente no sé cómo Charlie aún no te dispara -

\- Me aman - dije sonriendo orgullo.

\- Ojalá tuviera esa suerte con los padres de Alice - reí - Aunque luego de darles nietos es inevitable que te quieran un poco - se encogió de hombros.

\- Sobre todo si es Ellie - dije riendo.

\- Sobre todo con Ellie - afirmó - ¿Y tus padres? -

\- Ya lo saben y no dirán nada, creo que les agrada la idea de que finjamos que seguimos juntos - Jasper rió.

\- Apuesto a que si -

Nuestra conversación murió en ese instante ya que vimos cómo Amanda se acercaba a animar a Anthony también, así que Jasper fue a retener a Ellie antes de que le sacara los ojos.

_Es hija de Alice, puede hacer lo que sea._

Así es.

\- ¿Y a qué hora llegarán el tata con la nana? - preguntó Tony saltando en él alzador del auto.

\- En un par de horas - dije sonriendo - Tranquilízate, hijo. Está bien que estés emocionado e impaciente, pero aún queda un tiempo para que empiece tu cumpleaños -

\- Pero los itos ya están en casa ¿Verdad? - asentí.

\- Pero están ayudando a decorar. Nosotros llegaremos a bañarte y ponerte ropa limpia - me asintió aun sonriendo.

Al llegar fuimos directamente al baño para bañarlo.

\- Entonces ¿Le dijiste a mamá sobre Benjamín? - le pregunté mientras frotaba su cuerpo con la esponja.

\- Sip - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo? - le pregunté.

\- Dijo que era mi cumpleaños y yo podía decidir a quién invitar, y ademas dijo que ella nunca se enfadaría conmigo porque me ama mucho - dijo soltando risas mientras pasaba la esponja en sus costillas.

\- ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Tienes que decirnos todas las cosas que te molesten o te incomoden ¿Esta bien? - me asintió comprendiendo.

Como siempre eligió un atuendo lo más parecido al mío, así que bajamos las escaleras con pantalones negros y una camisa roja.

\- Ahora puedes ir a saludar a los itos - le dije antes de que se fuera saltando hacia el patio.

Yo me encaminé hacia la cocina para encontrarme a Bella.

\- Hola, esposa mía - le dije y ella se volteó para rodarme los ojos. Me reí - Anthony está bañado y cambiado ¿Cómo va eso? -

Miré hacia atrás para asegurarme de que no viniera nadie y me acerqué a ella para rodearle la cintura con mis manos. Se sobresaltó y se giró.

\- Oye, tendrás que controlar esos reflejos o no nos creerán nada - le dije sonriendo de lado. Estrechó sus ojos hacia mí.

\- Bueno, aún no están aquí - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Con mis manos aún en su cintura la acerqué más a mi cuerpo, sus pechos chocaron contra el mío. Inconscientemente había acercado mi rostro al suyo. Le miré los labios.

_¿Cuánto se demorarán sus padres?_

\- ¿Y… no quieres ensayar? - miró mis labios y en un segundo sus brazos me rodeaban el cuello. Su nariz se frotaba con la mía.

Nos miramos antes de juntar nuestros labios. Sus manos se movieron a mi pelo, una de mis manos viajo a su espalda baja. Sentía la redondez de sus pechos contra el mío. Su lengua toco mi labio inferior así que la mía salió en su búsqueda. Saqué mi otra mano de su cintura para tomarla de la nuca. Presioné más su cuerpo contra el mío. Carajo, había pasado mucho tiempo.

\- Vaya, si fingen así nadie durará qué siguen juntos - nos separamos rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Emmett.

Lamí mis labios y Bella alisó su ropa y pasó su mano por sus labios y cabello. No podía dejar de mirarla.

\- No se preocupen por mí, yo sólo vine por un par de cervezas - dijo tomando una six pack del refrigerador.

Bella aclaró su garganta luego de que Emmett se fue.

\- Creo que deberías ir a ver a tu padre, estaba colgando adornos en el patio - dijo en un susurro.

Asentí, pero me acerqué a ella y le tomé la nuca para acercarla de nuevo a mí. Bella me rodeó mi cuello otra vez y gimió en mi boca, nuestras lenguas volvían a conectarse casi como un imán. Nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban uno con el otro. Bajé mis manos a su trasero y la presioné contra mi erección. Bella rompió el beso juntando nuestras frentes. Le di un pico en los labios y subí mis manos a su cintura.

\- Iré al patio - dije en un susurro. Me asintió lentamente.

Le di otro pico y la solté. Salí de la cocina rápidamente y me dirigí al baño.

_Bueno, eso no estuvo nada de mal._

Bella tiene novio ¿lo recuerdas?

_Bueno, supongo que el novio debe saber que hoy tendrán que fingir que están juntos._

Pues, no lo sé.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, estaba sonrosado, los labios hinchados y mi cabello iba en camino a convertirse en "el cabello de sexo" según Emmett. Me mojé la cara e intenté alisar mi cabello antes de salir.

Papá estaba arriba de una silla colgando un "feliz cumpleaños" y mamá estaba arreglando la mesa. Anthony y Ellie corrían uno detrás del otro por el jardín.

\- Hola, papá ¿Necesitas ayuda? - le pregunté acercándome a él y sosteniéndole la silla.

\- Hola, hijo - me sonrió - ¿Me puedes pasar los globos de la mesa? -

Le fui pasando globos y mi mente divagó. Ese Benjamín debe ser muy seguro de sí mismo como para que no le moleste que hoy tenga a Bella para mí.

_Recuerda que no sabemos si lo sabe._

Bueno, pero es lo más probable ¿Qué lo hará sentirse tan seguro?

_¿Crees que ya hayan tenido sexo?_

No lo sé, pero es lo más probable porque yo no me sentiría seguro con algo como esto.

_Preguntémosle a Bella si realmente sabe._

Buena idea.

\- Hijo - escuché que me decía mi papá moviendo su mano frente a mí. Lo miré interrogante y se rió - Te acabo de pedir más globos ¿Que te pasa? - Le traje más globos y suspiré - ¿Es por Bella? Perdona, no sé ni para qué pregunto, siempre es Bella -

Le entrecerré mis ojos.

\- Estoy confundido - dije frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Confundido sobre qué? - dijo mientras seguía colgando los globos.

\- Bueno, es que... Bella y yo somos... muy unidos y cuando estamos juntos nuestra química es excelente - dije a susurros para que Anthony no me oyera, aunque con todos los gritos era poco probable.

\- ¿Y cuál es la confusión? -

\- ¿Por qué está con otro? - se soltó a reír tanto que tuvo que afirmarse el estómago. Entrecerré mis ojos mientras lo veía.

Sus risas llamaron la atención de los niños y Tony se acercó riendo.

\- ¿Por qué se ríe el ito? - preguntó divertido.

\- Porque es un idiota - le dije mientras veía a papá enojado. Luego del comentario obviamente dejo de reírse abruptamente y miró a Anthony.

\- Tu papá es muy gracioso - le dijo.

\- ¡Si, papá es el mejor! - dijo Tony emocionado. Me puse en cuclillas y le apunté mi mejilla para que me diera un beso, y luego de eso se fue saltando otra vez con Ellie.

\- Entonces ¿Qué tengo yo de gracioso? - le dije poniéndome de pie. Se rió un poco antes de responder.

\- Es gracioso porque tú decidiste irte y ahora te das cuenta que ustedes tienen que estar juntos, pero tampoco haces nada al respecto. Y pareciera que lo que más te molesta es que tenga una nueva pareja - se encogió de hombros. Fruncí el ceño.

\- Claro que me molesta - Crucé mis brazos.

\- Pero llevan casi un año separados ¿Qué esperabas? - suspiré - Las cosas no se solucionan con magia, hijo -

El timbre sonó en ese momento y yo me fui a abrir la puerta. Por supuesto eran los padres de Bella.

\- ¡Yerno! ¿Qué tal va todo? - saludó Renee mientras me rodeaba el cuello para abrazarme y darme un beso en la mejilla.

\- Muy bien, Renee ¿Qué tal el viaje? - pregunté mientras le daba la mano a Charlie y él palmeaba mi espalda.

\- Tranquilo - respondió Charlie - ¿Dónde está tu querida esposa? - preguntó.

\- Está en la cocina, los acompaño - les dije.

Charlie me fue comentando del camino, su auto y que Renee se demorada mucho en empacar solo para dos días, pero yo no le escuchaba demasiado.

_Por favor ¿Puedes aprovechar ahora que están los suegros?_

\- Cariño, tus padres están aquí - dije en el umbral de la cocina con ellos a mi lado. Bella se volteó y una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro. Se acercó para saludar a cada uno con un beso.

\- ¿Y yo? - pregunté con mi mejor cara de inocente. Me entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa y mis suegros se rieron. Pero Bella se acercó a mí y tomó mi nuca para acercarme a sus labios. Sonreí en su boca y la acerqué a mí.

\- Oigan - nos separamos y Bella recargó su cabeza en mi pecho - Pareciera que están en su luna de miel - dijo Charlie palmeándome la espalda mientras reía.

\- Todos los días son luna de miel con su hija - le dije y Bella me miró.

\- Oh - exclamo René - ¿No es lindo? -

Acaricié la mejilla de Bella mientras sonreía.

\- Sí, hermoso - dijo Charlie incómodo - ¿Dónde está mi nieto y donde dejo los bolsos? -

\- Está afuera, Charlie - respondí sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

Luego que deje de escucharlos, Bella me volvió a tomar de la nuca para acercarme a ella y nos besamos con ímpetu. Tomé su trasero en mis manos para presionar su cuerpo contra el mío

\- No puedes dejarme así para siempre - le dije mientras besaba su cuello, soltó una risa. - Te deseo - le susurré al oído.

\- No podemos - dijo sin aliento. La volví a besar y la senté en la encimera de la cocina, sus piernas me rodearon al instante y comenzó a frotarse contra mí. - No podemos - repitió.

Gruñí atacando sus labios mientras ella se seguía moviendo contra mí.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan tentadora? - mascullé contra su cuello - Deja de moverte - advertí.

La miré mientras se continuaba presionando en mi ahora nueva erección, su boca entreabierta para respirar.

_¿Hace cuánto que no teníamos un faje?_

Pasé mi lengua por sus labios y ella se acercó más a mí con sus manos en mi pelo.

\- Bella... tu... - se movió lento por toda mi longitud - Dios - gemí - No podemos - logré decir. Tomé sus caderas para detenerla - Ya basta -

Mi erección palpitaba. Bella me miraba con su labio inferior sobresaliendo. Le sonreí.

\- Lo siento, Bella. Sabes que lo deseo - dije acariciando su mejilla - Pero tienes novio y es el cumpleaños de Tony, se enfadará si desaparecemos -

\- Si, gracias por detenerme - dijo bajándose de la encimera.

\- ¿Benjamín lo sabe? - pregunté.

\- Más o menos - dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras apagaba la cocina.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – le pregunté.

_Oye, deberíamos ir a bajar esto, no podemos salir así._

\- Bueno, le comenté que mis padres no sabían lo de nosotros y que no les diríamos. Así que técnicamente, lo sabe - se giró para mirarme.

\- Seguramente no sabe que, dentro de mantener el secreto, está el tener sexo en la cocina -dije burlonamente. Me entrecerró los ojos.

\- Sólo me deje llevar, no volverá a pasar - dijo muy segura.

\- Me encantaría demostrar lo equivocada que estás, pero no me gustan las mujeres comprometidas - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Será mejor que recuerdes tus valores en el momento y no después ¿No crees? - me reí.

\- Claro que sí, esposa mía. Lo tendré presente - le dije antes de salir de la cocina.

Pero al pasar por la puerta de entrada me detuve abruptamente. Sólo diré que hasta mi pene se tranquilizó. Me devolví a la cocina lentamente.

\- ¿Cariño? - le pregunté a Bella mientras me apoyaba en el umbral. Hizo un sonido para demostrar que me escuchaba - ¿Es posible que tus padres hayan planeado quedarse aquí? -

Se giró abruptamente y yo le di una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijeron? - me preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

\- Bueno... nada. Pero hay unos bolsos en la entrada que supongo sólo pueden ser de ellos - Bella se golpeó la frente.

\- Dios no ¿Qué haremos? - dijo comenzando a entrar en pánico.

**:::::::**

\- Necesito hablar contigo - me dijo Bella tomándome del brazo.

Miré a los chicos un segundo y la seguí. Subimos las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación.

\- Hable con mamá - dijo cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿Y qué sucede? - pregunte intrigado mientras me sentaba en la cama.

\- Sí se quedarán - dijo y yo la miré sin saber qué pensar - Creo que lo mencionaron en algún momento, pero yo no lo recuerdo - dijo paseándose por la habitación - Me dijo que se quedarían en la sala con un colchón inflable que tienen - dijo defendiéndose para mirarme y morderse las uñas.

Me levanté y tomé sus manos.

\- No hagas eso - le dije - Podemos hacer que funcione. No es la primera vez que dormimos en esta habitación - le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- ¿De verdad lo harías? - me preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Sabes que si - le dije acariciando su mejilla – Aunque no sé si tengo suficiente ropa aquí para sobrevivir - le dije con una sonrisa.

\- Si la hay - le sonreí.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? ¿Te gusta tener mi ropa para ti? ¿Olerla y besarla? ¿Te masturbas con mi ropa, Bella? - le pregunté burlonamente. Ella entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí. Me acerqué más a ella para susurrarle - Porque yo si lo haría- le dije sonriendo. Se sonrojó, pero pude ver una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

\- Pervertido - me dijo golpeándome el brazo.

\- No me avergüenzo de nada - le dije sonriendo.

Me entrecerró los ojos riéndose y luego se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

**::::::**

\- ¿Papá? -

\- ¿Sí? - le pregunté mientras lo arropaba en su cama y me sentaba en un costado.

\- ¿Por qué te quedarás aquí? ¿Volverán a estar juntos? - dijo y su sonrisa me partió el corazón.

\- No, pequeño. No es por eso - su sonrisa cayó - Creo que me acostumbre a tenerte todos los fines de semana. Te extrañaría mucho si me fuera - bese su frente y me sonrió.

No es mentira, así que técnicamente no rompo ninguna regla.

\- ¿Disfrutaste tu cumpleaños, hombrecito? - le pregunté.

\- ¡Si! ¡Ahora puedo jugar con bases y además tengo un lanza pelotas! - hice un puchero fingido.

\- Supongo que ya no necesitas un pitcher - dije

\- ¡No, papi! ¡Tú eres el mejor pitcher! - dijo.

\- Creo que hay mucha emoción por aquí y pocos ronquidos - dijo Bella desde el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¡No tengo sueño! - dijo Tony levantándose de la cama y arruinando mi trabajo.

Comenzó a saltar en el colchón repitiendo "¡no tengo sueño!"

\- ¿Sabes, Bella? - le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Si, Edward? - dijo conteniendo la sonrisa.

\- A esta hora comienzan a salir los monstruos - Tony paro de saltar en un instante y comenzó a prestarnos atención.

\- ¡No! - dijo Bella tapándose la boca - ¿Qué tipo de monstruo crees que venga? -

\- Estoy 90% seguro que es ¡el monstruo de las cosquillas! - grite poniendo a Tony sobre mi hombro mientras él se reía.

Lo dejé en la cama mientras Bella y yo atacábamos su estómago. Anthony se retorcía por toda la cama dejando ver su panza.

\- ¡Pipi! - gritó. Y retrocedimos para que corriera al baño.

Nos sentamos en la cama a esperarlo.

\- No entiendo como no cayó rendido al tocar la almohada - dijo Bella.

\- Esta muy emocionado con sus juguetes nuevos - dije dándole una sonrisa.

\- Si, creo que fue muy mimado hoy - asentí de acuerdo.

Estas cosas tan cotidianas son las que había extraño cuando me marché. El poder acostar a Tony en su cama, jugar los tres o dormir juntos. Anthony llegó del baño sonriendo y con el rostro sonrosado. Al llegar lo senté en mi muslo y el recargo su cabeza en mi cuello.

Bese sus risos.

\- ¿Podemos dormir juntos? - me preguntó separándose para mirarme.

\- Claro, pequeño - le dije.

\- ¿Y con mama? - me preguntó.

\- Las mujeres tienen piojos - le susurré al oído y Bella me golpeó. Tony soltó una risa.

\- Eso no es cierto - dijo - ¿puedo dormir con ustedes? -

Mire a Bella. Anthony no solía dormir con nosotros ya que desde pequeño lo habíamos acostumbrado a dormir solo.

_Que gloriosos días en que volvió el sexo._

Pero sabiendo la situación en la que estábamos y que Tony realmente nos extrañaba a ambos, accedimos a la petición de nuestro hijo.

Así que ahora estábamos acostados con él en medio de nosotros y profundamente dormido sobre su estómago. Acaricie sus cabellos y Bella tenía su mano en su espalda. Bella me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

Creo que hasta mi espalda había extrañado el colchón.

_Ni hablar del aroma a Bella en las almohadas._

Bella tomó su celular y contestó una llamada que no escuché.

\- Hola, sí - susurro - Sí, está dormido. Bien... estuvo todo perfecto. Em... - me miró sólo un instante. Era pésima para disimular - Sí -

\- Dale mis saludos - susurré, me entrecerró los ojos en respuesta.

\- Sí, mañana no puedo mis padres se quedaron a dormir. - se rió fingidamente - No. Bueno... está aquí. Si. No lo sabía. Ok, adiós - dijo antes de colgar.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? - pregunte sonriendo y peinando los rulos de Tony que le caían en la frente.

\- Ahora sabe que tuviste que quedarte aquí, asique supongo que si - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Observe a Tony. Su boca abierta babeando el colchón, su cabello desordenado, sus mejillas sonrosadas, el calor que desprendía. Acaricie sus mejillas suavemente.

\- A veces impresiona ¿No? - me preguntó Bella. La mire un instante antes de volver la vista a mi hijo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - susurré.

\- Lo mucho que se puede amar a alguien - susurro acariciando la espalda de nuestro hijo. Le sonreí y la miré.

\- Si - dije - Es... perfecto -

\- Lo sé. Es Tony en todo su esplendor - dijo acercándose a besarle la cabeza.

\- Es increíble que ya tenga 5 años – dije soltando un suspiro.

\- Lo sé, parece que fue ayer cuando lo sentí patear por primera vez – me respondio.

Sonreímos con nostalgia.

**::::::::**

Abrí mis ojos y todo lo que pude ver fue oscuridad. Estaba acostado sobre mi costado izquierdo. Sentía a Tony durmiendo a mi lado por sus pequeñas respiraciones.

_¿Por qué me despiertas? Vuelve a dormir._

Y justo en ese momento algo se movió en mi pecho. Contuve la respiración hasta darme cuenta que eran unas manos. Las manos de Bella.

_Retiro lo dicho. Iré por los condones._

Me giré para quedar en frente de ella.

\- Hey - susurré. Ahora que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado más a la oscuridad podía notarla. Me miraba fijamente - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté preocupado.

Se me acercó y me beso con impaciencia. Le devolví el beso y ella se presionó en mi cuerpo. Diablos. No puedo pensar con claridad.

_¿Por qué quieres pensar? Vamos excelente._

\- Bella - dije separándola por los hombros - ¿Qué pasa? -

\- No puedo resistir - me dio un corto beso – Verte con Tony mueve algo en mi interior – me comenzó a besar otra vez, pero otra vez la detuve – Por favor, Edward. Por favor – dijo antes de besarme de nuevo.

_Disfruta._

Comencé a besarla, aunque no muy convencido. Luego de un momento la detuve otra vez.

_Juro que renunciaré._

\- Bella, no puedo ser tan fuerte. Tienes que entrar en razón tu. - le dije, aunque ella no se movió ni un centímetro de todo lo que se había acercado a mí. - ¿Y Benjamín? -

\- Se lo diré - arquee una ceja. - De verdad. Ni siquiera podría seguir con él después de algo así. Me conoces - me dijo.

_Tiene un punto a su favor. Es pésima mentirosa. Y cuando miente siente tanta culpa que termina confesando en menos de 24 horas ¿recuerdas las épocas navideñas?_

Nunca pudo sorprenderme.

\- ¿Estás segura? - pregunté.

_Menos charla y más acción._

Me asintió.

\- Te deseo, Edward - dijo en un susurro.

Refregué mi rostro con una de mis manos ¿Esto no podía estar pasando o sí?

_Bueno, su cuerpo se siente bastante real._

Si, y el calor que desprendía también.

_Y la erección es bastante real._

Tomé la pierna de Bella que se había enroscado en mi cadera y la aparté. Su rostro por el rechazo me estrujó el corazón, pero aun así sonreí.

\- No pensabas en hacerlo con Anthony dormido aquí ¿Verdad? - le pregunté. Me miró sorprendida y luego una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

\- Claro que no ¿Quieres tomar una ducha? - me preguntó.

\- Jamás podría negarme a ti, Bella - le dije sinceramente.

Aún en la oscuridad pude ver su sonrojo.

Nos levantamos de la manera más silenciosa que pudimos y entramos en el baño rápidamente.

\- Espero que tus padres estén dormidos – le dije mientras cerraba la puerta y la atraía hacia mi – Quiero decir, sé que me aman, pero no me gustaría probar hasta donde llega su amor – Soltó una risa y me acarició la cabeza, incliné mi cara hacia la suya hasta tocar su nariz con la mía.

\- Para eso tenemos esto – dijo poniendo el seguro – Y creo que no es dificil no gritar – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Es eso un reto? – le pregunté entrecerrando mis ojos. Se rió.

\- Sólo bromeaba. Tampoco quiero que mis padres escuchen, eso es muy perturbador –

_O se callan o los callo_

\- No hablemos de tus padres – dije medio gimiendo. Me sonrió y se acercó a besarme.

En un par de segundos estaba empujándola por cada superficie mientras nos encaminábamos a la ducha, sin mucho éxito. Cuando la apoyé en el lavamos, sentí que botábamos cosas al suelo y ella se rio.

\- Íbamos a ser silenciosos – dijo susurrando mientras me quitaba la camiseta sin mangas que había usado de pijama.

Le quité el camisón para encontrarme con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

\- Diablos – susurré y me acerqué a besar su cuello.

Ella acarició mi cabeza. Me fui acercando a uno de sus pechos y lo besé. Se inclinó más hacia mi mientras soltaba un gemido sordo. Lo succioné un par de minutos hasta que Bella subió una de sus piernas a mi cadera y se comenzó a frotar contra mi erección. Mierda.

La solté para dar el agua de la ducha.

Apenas me volteaba otra vez hacia ella cuando me quito el bóxer con rapidez y se agachó en el suelo.

\- Bella… no creo que pueda… - alcancé a decir antes de que pasara su lengua por mi glande. – Mierda – dije cerrando los ojos.

Tomó mi pene con una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarme.

\- Mierda, no – dije.

_Si sigue asi no aguantaremos. Ha pasado mucho. _

No puedo hablar.

La miré otra vez y mierda, la imagen era demasiado erótica. Me miró mientas introducía mi punta en su boca, cubriendo sus dientes con sus labios. Carajo. La tomó lentamente y luego se retiró, para volver a introducirlo. Mierda. No podía dejar de mirar. Comencé a tomar su pelo y luego, no pude evitar tomar su cabeza para guiar sus movimientos. Ella gimió ocasionando vibraciones en mi pene. Gemí y luego la quité con rapidez.

\- Ya, basta – le dije levantándola y tomando su nuca para besarla. - Eres maravillosa –

_¿Se lo habrá hecho a Benjamín?_

¿Quieres callarte?

Bella entro a la bañera y tiro de mi mano para que la siguiera. No tenía que rogarme.

Bella se mojó debajo del chorro de agua. Mierda, y se veía demasiado caliente con su piel brillando por el agua. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás para mojar su cabello, luego me sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Ese trasero.

Cogió el jabón y comenzó a pasarlo por su cuerpo. Me acerqué sin poder aguantarlo más y comencé a frotarme con su trasero. Ella se inclinó un poco y pude sentir su centro caliente. Puse una mano en su cintura y ella se recostó contra mí. Mi otra mano fue hacia su clítoris y comencé a estimularlo. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas ocasionando fricción entre su trasero y mi pene. La giré rápidamente para besarla, ella acerco su pecho al mío. Tomé una de sus piernas para engancharla a mi cadera. La miré.

\- Estoy segura, Edward – me dijo. Asentí mientras me acercaba a besarla y con una de mis manos guiaba mi pene a su vagina. Tuve que dejar sus labios para gemir cuando comencé a entrar en ella.

Bella gimió apoyando su cabeza en el azulejo.

\- Mierda – dijo y levantó su otra pierna para rodearme las caderas. Comencé a embestir en su interior y ella comenzó a mover sus caderas para encontrarse conmigo.

Junté nuestras frentes, ambos jadeando por aire.

\- Rápido – dijo entre gemidos.

Tomé sus caderas para guiar sus movimientos. Sentí que mis brazos se debilitaban mientras aumentaba el ritmo. No iba a durar mucho más. Solté una de mis manos de su cadera para tomar su pecho y amasarlo con mi palma. Con mi otro brazo le rodee la cintura mientras continuaba moviéndome con rapidez. Bella se estremeció un par de veces antes de que sus paderes se contrajeran a mi alrededor. Miré donde mi pene desaparecía en su interior. Gemí mientras intentaba continuar el movimiento a pesar de la presión, y me dejé ir. Me acerqué a Bella para besarla. Comencé a sentir otra vez el sonido del agua chocando con nuestros cuerpos.

**:::::::::**

\- Bueno… nos vemos para navidad - me dijo Renee mientras nos abrazábamos en la entrada de la casa.

\- Supongo que también quieres que vaya tu hija ¿No? - dijo Bella a mi lado.

Me reí entre dientes y Renee se separó de mi para abrazar a su hija.

Charlie me dio la mano y unos golpes en la espalda.

\- Cuida a mi hija y a mi nieto - me dijo, como siempre hacía.

\- Como a mi propia vida - respondí.

Renee me miraba con adoración. Luego ambos se despidieron de Tony y se fueron al auto. Tony tiró de mi pantalón así que lo tomé en mis brazos.

\- ¿Qué sucede, pequeño? - le pregunté al ver su cara de tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué tienen que irse? - dijo con su labio sobresaliente.

\- Sabes que viven un poco lejos - le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Mientras veíamos como mis "suegros" comenzaban su marcha y Renee se despedía con su mano. Tony le devolvió el saludo.

\- ¿Cuándo volverán? - preguntó con sus ojos brillando. Bella se acercó más a nosotros.

\- Iremos a pasar navidad con ellos. Sabes que no queda mucho - le dijo Bella. Tony asintió.

\- Esta bien que los extrañes, campeón. Pero podremos verlos pronto ¿Está bien? - Anthony volvió asentir con la cabeza - ¿Vamos a jugar con tu lanza pelotas? - le pregunté para distraerle. Me sonrió y se removió impaciente hasta que lo puse en sus pies para ir en busca de su pelota y bate.

\- Entonces ¿Que harás para navidad? - le pregunté a Bella con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Sabes? No pienso decidir eso ahora - dijo Bella entrando en la casa. Me reí.

\- ¿Tienes que irte? - preguntó Tony por enésima vez mientras lo acostaba en su cama.

\- Sabes que si - le respondí mientras lo arropaba.

\- Pero puedes quedarte más, a mamá no le importará - dijo y pude saber por su tono de voz que si seguíamos por ese camino comenzaría a llorar.

\- No puede ser que después de todo el tiempo que pasas conmigo aún no te aburras de mi - le dije en tono de broma y él rió. Besé su frente. - Té veré mañana en el desayuno e iré a dejarte a la escuela. Apenas sentirás mi ausencia - le dije. El suspiró.

\- Está bien - dijo resignado y jugando con sus manos.

Me recosté a su lado para leerle un cuento

Luego de un par de minutos sus espiraciones se hicieron más audibles y constantes, lo miré para notarlo completamente dormido. Estuve un par de minutos acariciando su cabello y observándolo.

\- Creo que estaba exhausto - dijo Bella. La miré recostada en el marco de la puerta. Asentí.

\- Por mucho que diga que no tiene sueño siempre cae rendido - dije mientras me comenzaba a mover para levantarme.

Bella se acercó para besar su frente y taparlo otra vez, luego me acerqué yo a besar su frente y salimos despacio de la habitación. Bella me acompañó a la entrada en silencio.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto, Edward - dijo Bella mientras jugaba con sus manos.

\- Creo que salió todo bien - dije encogiéndome de hombros. Me asintió y me dio una sonrisa.

Nos miramos por unos momentos.

_¿Un beso de despedida?_

\- ¿Qué pasó con Benjamín? - le pregunté. Sabía que había hablado con él por la mañana, pero no alcancé a escuchar de qué iba la conversación. Bella se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé. Quiere que hablemos mañana. - dijo y yo me acerqué para acariciar sus hombros en consuelo.

\- Siento ser tan irresistible - le dije con una fingida angustia. Me golpeó el brazo riendo.

\- Engreído - dijo.

\- Siento "mover algo en tu interior" - le dije haciendo una mala imitación de ella. Me entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

\- Siento que "no te puedas resistir a mi" - me dijo con el mismo tono burlón que yo había utilizado. Me reí fuerte.

\- Bueno... no fui yo el que quiso terminar el trato - me encogí de hombros - Técnicamente eres tú la que debería resistir un poco más - le sonreí de lado y ella me golpeó otra vez.

\- Solo fingía - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_Ah... esos pechos_

Me reí.

\- Pues no lo parecía - dije imitando su postura.

\- Bueno... no es la primera vez que no notas cuando finjo cosas - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Noté como mi boca se abrió en sorpresa y cuando Bella comenzó a reírse le estreché mis ojos.

\- Nunca te ha hecho falta fingir nada conmigo - le dije dando un paso hacia ella. Automáticamente dejo de reírse y sus mejillas se volvieron de color rosa. Sonreí complacido.

Me agaché hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron. Bella me miró los labios y se acercó más. Pero antes de que pudiera besarme, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de la casa.

\- Adiós, cariño - le dije moviendo mi mano hacia ella. Me miró con enojo.

\- Te odio - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Me reí.

**Aquí hay otro capitulo, bell s!**

**¿Qué les parece? Creo que no se pueden mantener mucho tiempo separados jajajaja **

**Espero que estén muy bien. Amo leer sus comentarios y suposiciones. **

**Alguien me pregunto que cuantos capitulos tendria esta historia y la verdad no lo se. Tengo al menos otros 5 escritos y sigo escribiendo más. No sé si poner algunos como outtakes o simplemente hacerlo todo continuo. Pero tengo escenas muy futuras que quisiera escribir. **

**¿Me regalan un review?**

**SALUDOS, XOXO **


	11. Zoológico

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crespúsculo.

::::::

**Edward POV **

\- Entonces... ¿Cómo te fue con Benjamin? - pregunté casualmente. Bella tomó un trago de su café.

\- Bien – dijo sin mirarme.

_¿Bien?_

\- ¿Bien? - pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

\- Aún seguimos juntos, Edward - me dijo.

\- ¿Qué? Tú... se lo dijiste ¿Verdad? - pregunté.

\- Claro que sí - respondió - Él quiere seguir conmigo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_¡¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?!_

Ahora estaba encabronado. Se suponía que él tenía que terminar con ella, no continuar.

\- Es _su_ decisión - me dijo Bella al ver mi cara.

\- ¿Te has acostado con él? - le pregunté sin poder evitarlo. Me frunció el ceño.

\- Eso no te incumbe – me respondió.

_Okey… respira._

\- Tienes razón... no me incumbe - tomé mi último sorbo de café. - Me siento usado - dije. Me sonrió divertida. - Digo... fue genial, pero me siento usado - sobresalí mi labio inferior. Soltó una risa y acercó su mano para tocarlo.

**Flash-Black**

_Acercó su mano para tocar mi labio inferior._

_\- Me pareces muy tierno cuando haces esto - se acercó a besármelo._

**Fin del Flash-Black**

La miré y su mano quedó estática en mi labio.

\- Te pareces mucho a Tony cuando haces este gesto - indicó quitando su mano y sonrojándose. Me mojé los labios con mi lengua y tragué en seco.

\- Somos clones – respondí con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Listo! - gritó mi hijo corriendo dentro de la cocina con un brazo adentro de la chaqueta y la mochila colgando.

\- Déjame arreglarte - le dijo Bella tomando su chaqueta para terminar de colocársela. Le quitó la mochila para introducir su colación y luego me la dio.

Salimos hacia la puerta y tomé el gorro de mi hijo para ajustarlo a su cabeza.

\- ¿Listo? - le pregunté. Me asintió feliz en respuesta.

\- Espera... Edward - me dijo Bella, me volteé confundido. Con su mirada pude saber inmediatamente que no quería que Anthony escuchara la conversación.

\- Hijo, sube al auto. Iré en un segundo - le dije. Me miró con reproche y frunciendo su ceño. - Obedece - le indiqué y caminó de mala gana hacia el auto y yo lo desbloqueé para que pudiera subir - ¿Que sucede? - le pregunté a Bella.

\- Bueno… Benjamin y yo queríamos llevar a Tony al zoológico el domingo – me dijo jugando con sus manos.

_Mierda. Ya empieza la soledad._

\- Ok - dije intentando sonreír - Está bien ¿Él lo sabe? - le pregunté.

\- Sí, aunque no está muy emocionado por eso - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Asentí suspirando. Eso me tranquiliza un poco más.

\- Bien. Yo... bueno, hablamos luego - le dije antes de salir por la puerta rápidamente hacia el auto.

Ajusté a Tony bien en su lugar y me subí para dirigirme al colegio.

\- Papi ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó mi hijo.

\- Sí ¿Por qué? - respondí.

\- Juegas mucho con tu pelo - dijo apuntándome. - ¿Mamá te dijo que iríamos al zoológico? -

\- Sí, me lo dijo - le dije fingiendo una sonrisa - Suena genial ¿No? - se encogió de hombros y volteó a la ventana.

\- No sé si quiero ir - susurró.

\- Creo que deberías ir, hijo. Te gustan los animales. - Le dije.

\- ¿Crees que me dejen llevar a Ellie? - preguntó. Le sonreí.

\- Tienes que preguntarle a mamá, pero no creo que haya problema -

_Hablaremos personalmente con ella._

Se animó un poco más y para cuando lo dejé en el colegio se le veía mucho menos nervioso.

Cuando Tony desapareció con Ellie por las puertas del colegio y Alice se había ido, llamé a Bella.

\- ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó inmediatamente.

\- No, tranquila. Sólo quería decirte que hablé con Tony del zoológico - suspiró - No quiero imponerte nada Bella, pero, creo que sería una buena idea dejarlo ir con Ellie - pasé una mano por mi cabello.

\- Bueno… pensábamos ser sólo los tres –

_¿Sentiste eso? Fue como nuestro corazón rompiéndose._

\- Lo sé. Pero él no está cómodo con la situación y sabes que Ellie lo hace sentir más seguro. Mira, es mi hijo también y... no quiero que se sienta nervioso por estas cosas - Bella suspiró.

\- Esta bien... tienes razón. Puede que sea mejor llevar a Ellie con nosotros - suspiré aliviado - Gracias por la sugerencia -

\- No quiero hacerlo más difícil para él, es todo -

\- Está bien... y te lo agradezco - asentí, aunque no pudiera verme.

\- ¡Edward! - sentí que una voz conocida exclamaba atrás de mí.

\- Em... debo irme, hablamos luego - dije antes de colgarle a Bella y voltearme hacia Carmen - Hola Carmen ¿Qué tal? - saludé cortésmente.

\- Pues... muy bien - me dijo acercándose para besar mi mejilla. - Entonces ¿Aún no te quieres beber ese café conmigo? - preguntó. Suspiré y miré mi reloj.

\- Está bien - dije resignado.

Nos dirigimos al Café más cercano. La verdad con cada paso que daba me arrepentía un poco más, pero esperaba que dejara de insistir luego de esto.

Tomé un trago del café y la miré esperando a que dijera algo.

\- ¿Cómo está Tony? - preguntó.

\- Pues... muy bien. Su cumpleaños fue hace poco y fue un gran día para él, se divirtió mucho – dije sonriendo.

\- Oh... eso es muy dulce - dijo - ¿Y tú cómo te sientes con todo lo que está pasando? -

_¿De verdad quiere saberlo?_

Me encogí de hombros.

\- Bien, digo... es difícil acostumbrarse cuando llevabas tanto tiempo con una persona - le dije sinceramente.

\- Es cierto. Con mi ex esposo estuve bastante tiempo convenciéndome que era lo correcto. - acercó su mano a través de la mesa para tocar la mía y darle un suave apretón - Sé que también te sucederá -

_¿Qué carajos? Bella está muy bien._

\- No sé si estemos en la misma situación, Carmen - dije quitando cuidadosamente mi mano de entre la suya - Lo que tene- teníamos con Bella era fantástico -

\- Bueno... - tomé un trago de su café - Quizás para ti -

\- ¿Disculpa? -

\- Bueno... no quiero ser chismosa – dijo con una mueca

_Jajajajajaja no hay nadie más chismoso que ella._

\- Ví a Bella con un tipo en el parque y se veían muy felices - me dijo con una falsa lástima en su rostro - Ella se reía bastante y luego se besaron - mi mandíbula de tenso automáticamente - Te lo digo porque se nota que tú aún no _pasas la página_ y solo quería informarte para que dejes de tener esperanzas - me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_Creo que su intención era buena._

Suspiré.

\- Pues... muchas gracias, pero ya estaba informado - le dije y ella me miró perpleja - Bella tiene novio y de hecho… irán al zoológico con Tony el fin de semana - No pude controlar la tensión en mi voz.

\- Vaya... lo siento - me dijo haciendo una mueca sincera. La miré un poco sorprendido de que se disculpara - Sé lo difícil que es comenzar a compartir a los hijos – dijo con una sonrisa y yo le asentí lentamente.

No puedo creer que esté hablando de esto con Carmen. Digo... es Carmen, pero parecía que comprendía exactamente lo que me estaba pasando.

\- Es cierto, aunque Tony no está muy emocionado - le sonreí un poco y ella me la devolvió.

\- Dios... tienes suerte. Aún puedo recordar cuando Tim y Amanda llegaron de la salida con su padre muy contentos con la nueva novia y todos los regalos que habían recibido- rodó los ojos al final y yo me reí.

\- Espero que no me pase - dije y ella se rió.

\- Estará bien, Edward. A fin de cuentas, siempre será tu hijo y siempre te amará más. No lo olvides - me dijo estirando su mano otra vez para apretar la mía. Ésta vez no la quite.

\- Gracias - dije sinceramente.

**:::::::::::**

Llegué al trabajo de mucho mejor humor. Es increíble que Carmen me haya hecho sentir mejor. Al pasar por recepción sentí la voz de Irina.

\- Edward - dijo. La miré y me hizo un gesto con la muñeca y su dedo índice. Sí, iba tarde. Le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo. Se sonrojó obviamente y seguí caminando rápidamente al camerino.

Antes de salir a trabajar revisé mis mensajes.

"Te vi"

Rodé los ojos. Más que obvio.

**"¿Que?"**

"Tú. Carmen. Café."

**"¿Por qué escribes como Tarzán?"**

"Suéltalo"

**"No es de tu incumbencia, Alice"**

"Vamos ¿Qué tal fue?"

**"Chismosa"**

"Vamos, no se lo diré. Te lo prometo"

**"Fue... agradable"**

"¿Agradable? ¿En serio? ¿Carmen?"

**"¿En serio? ¿Jasper?"**

Obviamente era en sentido de broma. Sabía que mi mejor amigo era una buena persona.

"¿Piensas salir de nuevo con ella?"

**"No lo sé, Alice"**

Justo en ese momento recibí un mensaje de Carmen

"Fue muy agradable compartir experiencias hoy. Espero se repita :)"

Tecleé una respuesta rápida.

**"Estoy de acuerdo. Gracias por tu tiempo."**

Volví a mi chat con Alice y escribí lo último antes de guardar mi teléfono.

**"Tal vez"**

Salí hacia mi box arreglándome el cuello de mi bata y me topé con Emmett.

\- Hombre, nunca llegas tarde ¿Qué pasó? - me preguntó mientras nos dábamos un apretón de manos.

\- Nada, solo fui a dejar a Tony - le dije encogiéndome de hombros y caminando hacia mi box.

No preguntó nada más por lo que supongo omití la información bastante bien. Sería un escándalo si se llegan a enterar de mi café con Carmen.

**:::::::::::**

El viernes fui por Anthony como siempre. Ya que ellos querían salir con él el domingo estaría conmigo hasta ese día y pasarían a buscarlo al departamento por la mañana.

Golpeé la puerta y esperé. Luego de un rato Bella abrió.

\- Lo siento por la demora, Tony está un poco desanimado - fruncí mi ceño.

\- Que extraño - dije mientras Bella me dejaba pasar.

\- Lo sé. Apenas ha dicho algo. No quiere hablar conmigo, quizás a ti te diga algo. Está en su habitación - me dijo medio susurrando. Suspiré y la miré. Sus rasgos mostraban preocupación. Le asentí y subí las escaleras de dos en dos.

Era bastante extraño que no estuviera emocionado por irse conmigo. Algo muy grave debe estar pasando. Golpeé la puerta.

\- ¿Hijo? - dije.

\- Puedes pasar - dijo bajo. Abrí la puerta. Estaba sentado en su cama jugando con su bate entre sus manos y con una mochila media desecha.

\- Aún no ordenas tus cosas ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté.

Obviamente Bella terminaba de hacerle la mochila siempre, pero según ella era bueno que él empacara sus cosas y comenzara a notar lo que necesitaba por sí sólo.

\- Papá - dijo suspirando - Me enteré de algo - dijo con una mueca.

Me acerqué a su cama y me senté junto a él.

\- Bien ¿De qué te enteraste? - le pregunté.

\- Que tuviste una cita con la Sra. Carmen - dijo un poco más alto. Quedé perplejo. - ¿Es cierto? - preguntó impaciente.

\- Bueno… no sé si llamarlo cita. Sólo tomamos un café - le dije encogiéndome de hombros - ¿Te molesta? - le pregunté mientras acercaba mi mano para quitar sus rizos de su frente.

\- No se - dijo - ¿Te gusta? -

\- No, no me gusta - le dije sonriéndole.

\- ¿Ni un poco? – dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- Fue... agradable conversar con ella, pero no, no me gusta - le dije. Suspiró. - ¿Estás mejor ahora? - me asintió sonriendo un poco - Bien, mamá está muy preocupada. Quizás deberías ir a darle un abrazo - soltó una risa y salió de la habitación mientras yo tomaba su mochila y comenzaba a llenarla de ropa y lo que necesitaría para la práctica.

Cuando estuvo lista bajé con ella al primer piso.

\- ...pero dijo que no le gustaba y ahora me siento mejor - estaba diciendo Tony para cuando llegué a la cocina.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta para mirarlos. Bella lo tenía sentado en sus piernas mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

\- Eres un chismoso - le dije. Ambos me miraron con sus ojos idénticos y se sonrojaron. - Entonces... ¿Cómo te enteraste? – pregunté, ya que ya no podía ser peor.

\- Ellie me lo dijo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Tiene sentido - respondí. Estúpida Alice. - Bien, hombrecito. Ya empaqué todo - le dije señalando la mochila - ¿Nos vamos? - pregunté.

Él me asintió dándome una sonrisa y se giró para abrazar por el cuello a Bella.

\- Te amo, mami - dijo

\- Y yo a ti, te veré mañana - le respondió besando su cabello muchas veces. - Diviértete con papá -

\- Claro que nos divertiremos, no estarás tú - le dije. Tony se acercó con el ceño fruncido hacia mí.

\- Nos divertiríamos mucho más con mamá - dijo.

\- Lo dudo - lo molesté y le cerré un ojo a Bella que me miraba estrechando sus ojos.

\- Sabes que sí - me dijo.

\- Sí, está bien. Estaba bromeando - le dije besando sus cabellos - Adiós mamá - le dije a Bella.

\- Adiós, Edward - respondió aún sentada en la silla.

Salimos por la puerta y nos fuimos al departamento.

\- ¡No quiero! – dijo Tony encerrado en el baño. Suspiré.

\- Tony, esto es en serio. Tu madre llegará en cualquier momento. Tienes que vestirte – dije presionando el puente de mi nariz.

\- ¡No quiero ir! – gritó enojado. Pude sentir el llanto venir.

\- Oye, quiero que abras la puerta… ¡Ahora! – No muchas veces usaba mi voz seria con Tony, pero esta situación lo ameritaba.

Sentí que comenzaba a llorar y luego de un minuto sentí la cerradura. Suspiré de alivio y abrí la puerta.

Estaba de pie a un lado de la bañera llorando a hipidos y con su pijama del sistema solar.

\- Ven aquí – dije firmemente y estiré mi brazo para que tomara mi mano. Se acercó dubitativo y aun llorando hasta que tomó mi mano.

Lo llevé a mi habitación y lo senté en la cama para acuclillarme en frente de él.

\- No quiero que te encierres en ninguna habitación nunca más – le dije firmemente mientras continuaba sollozando – Sabes que está prohibido ¿Verdad? – me asintió levemente. – Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

\- Porque no quiero ir – dijo entre hipidos – Y me obligarán – suspiré.

\- Ni siquiera me diste el tiempo de conversarlo contigo – dije y él se quedó callado – ¿Comprendes lo que te dije? No quiero que te encierres en ningún otro lugar – asintió – Ya te hemos dicho que es peligroso – asintió otra vez mientras se refregaba un ojo – Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea – dije tomando sus manos - ¿Por qué piensas que te obligaremos a ir? –

\- Porque es el novio de mamá – dijo aún sollozando.

\- No es un motivo. Hablaremos con mamá ¿Está bien? – dije limpiando sus lágrimas – Pero de todos modos nos vestiremos – Comenzó a llorar otra vez – Oye, si no quieres ir, no te obligaremos. Pero cuando llegue mamá quizás tengas ganas de ir – comenzó a negar – Lo veremos cuando llegue el momento ¿Está bien? – se cruzó de brazos enfadado – No quieres que me enfade otra vez, Anthony – dije poniéndome de pie – Ya tienes un _strike_ – me miró y su barbilla comenzó a temblar – Arriba y a la bañera – se levantó y caminó lentamente conmigo pisandole los talones.

En el tiempo que le tomó a Bella llegar por Tony, a lo mucho había logrado que se separara de mi un metro. Diablos, no es como si fuera a correr y escaparme.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Tony se acercó corriendo hacia mi y se aferró a mi pantalón. Suspiré y lo tomé en mis brazos.

\- Hijo, tranquilo. – Acaricié su espalda y pude sentir que su respiración se volvía irregular. Comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

Fui a la puerta con rapidez y la abrí. La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció al ver a Tony que ya había comenzado a soltar lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? – dijo Bella preocupada y dando un paso. Anthony se escondió en mi cuello. - ¿Edward? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

_Genial, es nuestra culpa ahora. _

\- No quiere ir – dije encogiéndome de hombros y dejándola en la puerta para llevarlo al sillón.

Cuando me senté se escondió en mi pecho y aferró sus manos a mi camisa. Bella cerró la puerta y se acerco para sentarse junto a nosotros y acariciar la espalda de Tony.

\- ¿Eso es cierto, Tony? – le preguntó y yo rodé mis ojos.

_No, es broma. _

Tony asintió.

\- ¿Y por qué lloras? – preguntó. Anthony intento hablar, pero comenzó a soltar hipidos.

\- Cree que lo obligaremos a ir – le expliqué. Me miró interrogante – No sé – respondí antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta.

\- Anthony, no te obligaré a ir – le dijo Bella. Tony se giró para mirarla.

Bella se acerco para besarle la frente y acariciarle el cabello. Luego le sonrió.

\- Está bien si no quieres ir –

\- ¿Me puedo quedar con papá? - preguntó entre hipidos. Le besé los cabellos.

\- Si es lo que quieres, claro - le dijo Bella - Aunque me hubiera gustado estar todo el día contigo - le dijo con un puchero. Tony se levantó de mi pecho sonriendo.

\- Puedes quedarte aquí o podemos ir a... - comenzó a decir y a dar saltos.

\- Espera, tú tienes un _strike_ \- le indiqué.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Bella mirándome mientras Tony se sonrojaba y agachaba la mirada.

\- Se encerró en el baño - le dije. Bella suspiró.

\- Jovencito, no te ayudaré con eso. Sabes que no hay que hacerlo - le dijo Bella. - Entonces es bueno que no te saque a pasear hoy, mereces estar castigado -

\- ¿Te quedarás también? - le preguntó. Justo en ese momento el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar.

\- No lo creo, hijo. Tú puedes librarte, pero no creo que yo pueda - le dijo Bella antes de contestar su celular.

\- ¿No te arrepientes un poco de no ir? - le pregunté a Tony con una sonrisa, luego de que Bella se fuera a hablar.

\- No, papá - me dijo apenado - Aunque este castigado, prefiero estar contigo aquí. Además, Ellie tampoco puede ir - dijo jugando con sus manos.

Cuando Bella le preguntó a Ellie si quería ir al zoológico recibió 10 razones por las cuales no le gustaban terminando con un "lejos de divertirme, me entristece ver a los animales encerrados". Me reí un poco cuando me lo contaron.

\- ¿Sabes que te amo? -le dije a Tony recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte.

\- Sí, y yo también a ti - dijo.

\- Hijo - dijo Bella tomando su puesto anterior - Benjamin insiste en que me quede contigo hoy - le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Si! - gritó Tony saltando hacia el regazo de su madre para abrazarla por el cuello - ¿Podemos ver una película? Por favor, papi - me preguntó con su labio inferior sobresaliendo. Suspire.

\- Está bien - respondí - Iré a hacer cabritas -

Bella y Anthony celebraron y comenzaron a discutir qué película veríamos.

**::::::::::::**

\- ¿Hace cuánto no tenía un berrinche así? - preguntó Bella mientras veíamos a Tony dormir en medio de nosotros.

\- La verdad no sé. El día que le dijimos que no tendría un hermanito no se encerró en su habitación así que supongo que no fue tan malo - dije encogiéndome de hombros - Dios, no sabía que mierda hacer. Casi entro en pánico - le dije pasando una mano por mi cabello.

\- ¿Usaste tu voz varonil? - dijo soltando una risa. Me volteé hacia ella sonriendo.

\- Sí, sabes que me teme bastante cuando hago esa voz. No se me ocurrió que más hacer - dije.

\- Le teme porque nunca la usas - dijo mientras se echaba más cabezotas a la boca.

\- Lo que más temo por un momento fue el pensar que ya no confía tanto en nosotros como antes ¿sabes? - le dije con una mueca.

\- Sí, la misma sensación me dio. Estoy un poco enfadada porque nunca me dijo que no quería ir ¿Y a ti? - preguntó con la tristeza en su rostro.

\- No, antes de hoy sólo estaba indeciso - suspire - Aun así, debería saber que respetamos su opinión en cualquier situación. Es cierto que como padres tendremos la última palabra, pero nos interesa saber su opinión - Bella asintió de acuerdo - Quizás deberíamos hablar con él después de la comida ¿No crees? -

\- Si, eso suena genial – respondió con una sonrisa.

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, perdón por la demora pero me fui unas semanas de vacaciones y estoy estudiando además porque tendo examenes la primera semana de marzo T.T**

**Espero que estén muy bien y que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejan *u* **

**BESOOOS XOXO**


	12. Videos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crespúsculo.**

**::::::::**

**Edward POV**

Luego del berrinche del domingo, Bella se quedó con nosotros y pasamos una tarde muy tranquila los tres juntos. Pudimos hablar seriamente con Anthony sobre lo que pensaba y lo importante que es su opinión, así como de que no debe temerle a decirle que no a ningún adulto, incluyéndonos. Me sentí mucho más aliviado cuando pareció comprenderlo todo.

Siempre quise que nuestro hijo confiara plenamente en nosotros, mis padres me criaron de manera que yo siempre los buscaba frente a cualquier situación.

Hoy era sábado por la tarde y yo no estaba con Tony. ¿La razón? Bueno... luego de nuestra conversación adquirió un poco de confianza y aceptó ir al cine con Benjamin y Bella, por supuesto Ellie se añadió rápidamente a la ecuación. Por lo tanto, al terminar el entrenamiento, Benjamin pasó por ellos.

Y como me sentía jodidamente solo, y seguramente me veía muy deprimido, mis padres me invitaron a almorzar. Obviamente acepté, quiero decir, no es comida de microondas. Asi que, les dije que iría a mi departamento y luego los alcanzaría en casa.

Cuando llegué distinguí fácilmente los autos de mis amigos y mis padres.

_¿Era una reunión?_

Al parecer.

Emmett me abrió la puerta de la casa de mis padres.

\- Hombre ¿Por qué tardaste? - dijo mientras masticaba un muffin.

\- ¿Tu qué haces en la casa de mis padres? - le dije sonriendo mientras chocábamos hombros.

\- Ellos nos invitaron a almorzar ¿Te crees único? -

Me dirigí a la cocina para saludar a mamá y pude notar que ella y Rose hablaban sobre el embarazo.

\- Hijo, que bueno que llegaste - se acercó mi madre a darme un abrazo, el cual correspondí - Me acabo de enterar que seré abuela otra vez - dijo dando pequeños saltos. Sonreí.

\- ¿Cómo es que eres abuela de ese bebé? - pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

\- Lógico, Edward. Bella sigue siendo mi hija, Emmett es su hermano así que técnicamente también es mi hijo - sacó su lengua hacia mí. Me reí.

\- Buena lógica, mamá - le dije.

Almorzamos en el patio y pasamos un buen rato. Estaba contento de tener a mis amigos y a mis padres conmigo ese día. Aunque no podía evitar pensar en Bella y en si alguna vez terminaría con Benjamin. Era ridículo, lo admito. Pero es como si viviera pensando en que esa relación terminaría con el tiempo. Y la verdad no me gustaba pensar así. Si ella era feliz con él no tenía mucho por hacer, y no quería causarle desdicha.

La amaba, es verdad. Y probablemente siempre la amaría.

_¡Lo sabía!_

Cállate.

_¿No me extrañaste ni siquiera un poco? He estado muy callado últimamente._

No. Estaba tranquilo sin ti.

_La verdad es que no estas enojado conmigo sino contigo porque nunca seguiste mis indicaciones._

¿Quieres cerrar la boca?

_No tengo boca._

\- Hijo - la voz de mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Cuando levante la mirada todos estaban pendientes de mí.

\- Lo siento, creo que me distraje - sonreí - ¿De qué hablaban? -

\- Yo preguntaba si tú eras igual a Anthony cuando eras niño - me dijo Rose.

\- Físicamente si - dijo mi madre - Es como si Tony estuviera calcado -

\- ¿Y psicológicamente? - preguntó Alice.

\- Son completamente diferentes, Edward era muy bueno para meterse en líos - dijo mi padre.

\- Creo que tengo grabaciones en algún lado - dijo mi madre tocándose la barbilla.

\- ¡Perfecto! - gritó Alice levantándose y apilando platos– Llevaré ésto adentro y prepararemos cabritas para ver a Edward - dijo riendo.

Escondí mi cara en mis manos. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

\- No me interesa ver a Edward cuando era pequeño - dijo Emmett indiferente. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Recuerdas esa vez que se quitó el pañal? - le preguntó mi padre a mi madre.

\- ¡Me apunto! - gritó Emmett levantándose.

Gemí.

Así que aquí estábamos, sentados en la sala viendo a un Edward de 2 años corriendo con su pañal en la cabeza. Por suerte estaba sentado al lado del brazo del sillín, era un buen escondite.

\- Dios ¡mira tu trasero! - gritó Jasper riéndose junto con todos los demás.

Justo en ese momento mi querida madre grita mi nombre en el video, asique el Edward de 2 años se da vuelta y sip, ahí estaba yo en todo mi esplendor.

Mis amigos apenas podían respirar.

\- ¡Mira tu cosita! - gritó Rose.

_Estoy bastante seguro que yo no existía en ese tiempo. Jamás te hubiera autorizado a hacer algo como eso._

Justo en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió y me volteé a ver a mi hijo correr hacia mí y a Ellie detrás de él.

\- ¡Papi! - gritó saltando a mi regazo. Lo abracé contra mí y le di muchos besos hasta ocasionar su risa.

\- Hombrecito ¿Cómo estuvo la película? - se sonrojó y se rió. Su sonrisa de malicioso. De seguro habían hecho algo con Ellie.

\- Muy bien - dijo y yo le entrecerré mis ojos. Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos - Te extrañé mucho, papi -

\- Y yo a ti, pequeño - Besé sus risos y me volteé otra vez para ver a Bella parada a un lado de nosotros.

\- Hola, Edward - saludó pasando una mano por mi cabello.

\- Hola, Bella - dije.

\- Entonces ¿Qué están viendo? - dijo con una risa escondida en sus labios. Suspiré y me volteé hacia la pantalla.

Estaba pausada mientras el Edward de 2 años enseñaba el trasero.

\- ¿Es Tony? - preguntó Ellie en el regazo de su madre y soltando una risa.

\- No, es Edward - dijo Bella.

\- ¿Eres tú? - dijo Anthony mirándome perplejo. Le asentí.

\- ¿Nos parecemos o no? - le pregunté al oído cuando se volteó para apoyar su espalda en mi pecho y ver de mejor forma mi trasero. Asintió riéndose.

Entonces mamá le puso _play_ de nuevo y las risas volvieron. Aunque esta vez Bella estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón junto a Tony y yo. Y ambos se reían de mi desnudez. De alguna manera, todo se sintió mejor.

Otro video pasó y yo estaba cubierto de tierra a mis 3 años y miraba a mamá con cara de poker.

\- Edward ¿Tú sacaste la tierra del macetero? - preguntó mi madre en el video.

\- No, mami - dijo el Edward de 3 años con los dientes cubiertos de tierra.

\- ¿Te comiste la tierra? - volvió a preguntar.

\- No - dije otra vez y justo en ese momento la Esme del video no pudo aguantar más la risa y se terminó la grabación.

Tony se volteó para mirarme. Ya estaba sonrojado de la risa.

\- ¿Por qué comiste tierra? - preguntó.

\- No lo sé, no lo recuerdo - le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Y así continuaron mis videos: yo intentando trepar por las cortinas; yo durmiendo en el pasillo a las 5 am; yo persiguiendo a los gatos de mi mamá, mientras papá intentaba detenerme; yo en el campo intentando darle comida a las gallinas pero no alcanzar a darles antes de que comenzaran a perseguirme por todos lados; yo salteando en la cama y luego cayéndome de cabeza; yo sacando comida del refrigerador cual _stitch_ a las 3 am; yo en mi primer día de clases el antes y después (claramente era un desastre luego de salir); mis bailes de la escuela, etc. Diablos ¿Se notaba que era hijo único?

\- Oye Esme, éste se ve más nuevo - dijo Alice confundida tomando el último video de la caja.

\- Ah, es mi favorito – medio gritó Esme.

Alice lo puso rápidamente. Y lo primero que salió en la pantalla éramos Bella y yo en nuestro matrimonio. Aspiré de la sorpresa. Tenía mis manos en sus mejillas y estábamos conversando. Bella me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

\- Carlisle, creo que antes no estaba grabando y ahora sí - dijo Esme en el video. Todos nos reímos.

\- ¡Bésala otra vez! - gritó papá en el video.

La Bella y Edward del video se rieron y se acercaron para juntar sus labios. Se sintieron muchos gritos y mientras los flashes de las cámaras nos cubrían. Y luego la rodeaba con mis brazos y la hacía girar.

\- ¡Ya suelta a mi hermana, degenerado! - gritó el Emmett del video.

Nos separamos y juntamos nuestras narices sonriendo, Bella estaba sonrojada, le acaricié la mejilla. Luego la abracé contra mi pecho y besé su frente. Bella lloraba.

\- ¿Y ahora como lo corto? - preguntó Esme. Y mi padre tomó la cámara para cortar la grabación.

Un silencio se expandió por la sala.

\- Se veían muy felices - dijo Tony volteándose para mirarnos.

\- Lo estábamos - le dijo Bella acariciando su cabello. El pequeño ceño de Anthony se frunció.

\- ¿De qué hablaban? - preguntó Rose. Miré a Bella que estaba perpleja por la pregunta.

\- No lo recuerdo – respondió sonrojándose. Entrecerré mis ojos.

_¿No lo recuerda? ¿Es en serio?_

\- ¿Edward? - insistió Emmett.

\- No, yo tampoco lo recuerdo - respondí - Quizás... algo como que se veía horrenda con maquillaje, no lo sé - Inmediatamente Tony se giró hacia mí.

\- No es cierto. Se ve muy linda - me dijo frunciendo el ceño y volteándose de nuevo. Me reí y lo abracé para oler su cabello.

\- Sí, lo sé - dije.

\- Estoy segura que grabé su primer baile - dijo Esme pensativa.

Miré la pantalla con nuestros rostros jóvenes congelados. Me volteé hacia Bella, estaba sonrojada y no quería mirarme, lo notaba. Suspiré.

_¿Será muy difícil hacer una máquina del tiempo?_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

\- Oye no, no es justo - dijo Tony en el asiento trasero y cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? - le pregunté confundido.

\- No quiero ir a casa. Hoy es noche de hombres - dijo.

\- Hijo, tenemos que ir a dejar a mamá y ¿Qué caso tendría llevarte al departamento y luego a casa en un par de horas? - intenté razonar.

\- No es justo - insistió.

\- ¿Por qué no es justo? – pregunté suspirando.

\- Porque ya perdí un día - dijo en un susurro.

Lo miré por el espejo, no me miraba. Sólo miraba la ventana enojado. Podía notar sus ojos brillando, seguramente del enojo.

Me volteé a ver a Bella, no estando seguro de cómo proceder.

\- Vamos, no me molesta - dijo.

\- Bien - dije - Nos quedaremos en el departamento esta noche -

Tony me miró sorprendido y luego una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

\- Eres un mimado - dije - Pero tendrás que aguantar a mamá en la noche de hombres -

\- No me molesta - medio gritó.

\- Wow, gracias - dijo Bella. Me reí.

\- Tendré que cancelar a las bailarinas - murmure.

\- No profanes a mi hijo, Cullen - dijo en un susurro. Me reí.

\- Sólo espera un par de años, mamá - le respondí. Soltó un bufido.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eran las 2 am y aún no podía dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en el día de la boda y lo que le había dicho a Bella ese día.

_Y en que ella no lo recordaba._

Estaba en mi habitación con Anthony durmiendo profundamente luego de ver una película en familia. Bella se cambio a la cama que habitualmente usaba mi hijo apenas él se durmió.

Sentí que había quedado una corriente un poco incómoda entre los dos. Y todo era mi culpa.

Me levanté despacio para no despertar a Anthony y fui a la cocina para tomarme un té. Antes de llegar pude ver luz en la sala y cuando llegué a la cocina, Bella ya estaba ahí sentada en la isla.

\- Hey - saludé.

\- Hey ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? - preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba usando una de mis camisetas y uno de mis bóxers. Diablos, como extrañaba que usara mi ropa.

\- No - Suspiré. Me serví un vaso de agua y me senté a su lado. - Creo que los videos de mi loca madre nos afectó un poco -

\- Un poco, sí - dijo sonrojándose.

\- ¿Te sorprendiste de verme desnudo otra vez? - se rió.

\- Me encanta esa grabación, tu trasero es exactamente igual al de Tony, redondo y pálido - Nos reímos.

_Mierda ¿Por qué es tan linda?_

Lo sé.

Nos miramos un momento.

\- Bella, sobre lo que dije... no es cierto - me miró sin alterar su rostro, supe que sabía a lo que me refería - Sí recuerdo lo que te dije, recuerdo ese día completo. Bueno... las partes que estaba contigo -

\- También mentí - respondió.

_¡Que alivio!_ \- mi subconsciente se lanzó al sillón relajado.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

\- Escucha, Bella, lo que dije era cierto y lo sigue siendo - le dije - Y lamento mucho no haber cumplido mi promesa -

**_Flash-Back_**

_\- Espero que esas lágrimas sean de felicidad - le dije._

_\- Lo son - respondió sin dejar de sonreír._

_\- Bien - le sonreí y acaricie sus mejillas con mis pulgares para borrar las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo - Te amo y te amaré por siempre, Isabella -_

_\- También yo -_

_\- Te haré otra promesa justo ahora - le dije - Porque se me acaba de ocurrir - se rió._

_\- Quiero escucharla - dijo rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos._

_\- Prometo nunca hacerte derramar una lágrima de tristeza -_

_\- ¡Bésala otra vez! - gritó mi padre._

_Nos reímos y Bella se levantó en puntas de pies para alcanzar mis labios. La rodeé con mis brazos y nos giré una vez._

_Más gritos comenzaron a escucharse seguido de uno muy claro y fuerte de Emmett._

_\- ¡Ya suelta a mi hermana, degenerado! -_

**_Fin del flash-Black._**

\- Eso ya no importa, Edward - dijo Bella sin mirarme - Iré a dormir - se comenzó a levantar.

\- No, espera - le tomé el brazo pero seguía sin voltearse.

Con mi otra mano tomé su mentón y giré su cara hacia mí. Y ahí estaban, lágrimas.

Me levanté y tomé su mano para que me siguiera a la sala. Cuando estuvimos sentados la abracé contra mi pecho.

\- Lo siento, cariño. No sabes cómo lo siento - besé su cabello - Fui un idiota - Bella no dijo nada por un tiempo.

\- Sí, lo fuiste - susurró, solté una risa. Tomé su cara entre mis manos.

\- Por favor, deja de llorar. No lo soporto - acaricié sus mejillas con mis pulgares. Luego me acerqué a besar su sien, su pómulo, su mejilla. Bella dejó de llorar. Mi nariz acarició el costado de la suya.

_¡May-day!_

Mierda, podía sentir su respiración tan cerca de mi boca. Y había pasado tanto tiempo.

Miré sus labios hinchados por el llanto. Mierda, quiero besarla.

_No_

Sólo un poco

_No lo hagas._

Me acerqué y besé la comisura de sus labios. Bella no se alejó y su respiración se volvió irregular. Miré sus ojos pero no me estaba diciendo nada.

Bien, sólo un toque.

_Llámame cuando quieras hacerme caso de una puta vez._

Presioné mis labios sobre los de ella. Ella se inclinó más hacia mí poniendo una de sus manos en el comienzo de mi barba.

¿Y si...?

_¡No!_

Me alejé con mucha dificultad.

\- Iré a dormir - dijo en un susurro

Por favor, por favor vete.

\- Sí, buenas noches - dije.

Y demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido ya no estaba conmigo. Suspiré.

Quiero besarla pero en serio.

_Todo fue tu culpa. Todo fue tu culpa. Empiezo a pensar que cuando yo te aconsejo tu enciendes música de ascensor._

Lo siento.

_Eso no es cierto._

Bien, no lo lamento. Aunque no estoy seguro de que pueda ir a mi habitación y dejar pasar la de invitados como si nada.

_Ve tú cómo te la arreglas. No pienso ayudarte._

Suspiré y miré a mi alrededor. Sobre la cama tenía una manta de polar doblada ya que amaba dormir la siesta en este sillón.

Bien, supongo que puedo dormir aquí.

Me acomodé y me tapé con la manta.

La extraño.

_Lo sé, también yo._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

\- Edward - cerré aún más mis ojos ya cerrados. Estaba muy cansado. Sentí la risa de Bella. - Edward - insistió hablando en susurros.

\- ¿Mmm? - dije y moví un poco mi cabeza. Algo hizo cosquillas en mis labios así que abrí un poco mis ojos y miré hacia abajo.

Una mata rubia me daba ligeros toques en mi barbilla. Sonreí y me acerqué a besar la cabeza de mi hijo.

\- Es tarde - dijo Bella. Levanté la vista para verla parada a un lado del sillón.

\- Bien - dije soltando un bostezo. Ella se rió - ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? - le pregunté. Tony estaba en la orilla del sillón durmiendo plácidamente.

\- No sé. Debió haberse cambiado cuando notó tu ausencia - dijo Bella mientras acariciaba la cabeza de nuestro hijo.

Intenté levantarme cuidadosamente del sillón y ya cuando estuve afuera, moví a Tony para que quedara contra el respaldo del sillón.

\- ¿Crees que se caerá? - me preguntó Bella.

\- No lo creo - respondí - Iré a la ducha - dije y al pasar por su costado besé su cabeza - Buenos días - dije.

\- Buenos días - me respondió.

Me duché y vestí rápidamente para ir a despertar a Anthony. Cuando estuve listo fui a la sala pero mi hijo ya no estaba en el sillón, así que fui a la cocina encontrándome con ambos sentados en la isla.

\- Preparé café - me dijo Bella.

\- Gracias, mamá - dije y me serví de inmediato una taza. Tony estaba masticando muy animado la mitad de una tostada con margarina.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste solo en la cama? - me preguntó con su boca llena.

\- Vine a beber agua por la noche y creo que me quede dormido en el sillón - le dije encogiéndome de hombros - ¿Y tú por qué te cambiaste conmigo? - me apoyé en la isla en frente de él.

\- Me sentí solo - dijo y luego le dio otra mascada a su pan.

\- No debes acostumbrarte a dormir con nosotros, Tony - le indiqué.

\- Lo sé - dijo fastidiado.

\- Bien - respondí dándole un trago a mi café.

Bella le acarició el cabello y le sonrió cuando se volteó hacia ella.

\- ¿Te molesta que duerma contigo? - preguntó sin mirarme. Fruncí mi ceño.

\- Claro que no - respondí - No se trata de eso, campeón. Tú debes tener tu espacio para dormir. Además, apuesto a que ninguno de tus compañeros duerme con sus padres ¿Ellie lo hace? - me miró frunciendo sus labios y negó con la cabeza - Termina eso para vestirte - me asintió.

Cuando termino de comer se levantó del asiento.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - le pregunté antes de que desapareciera de la cocina.

\- No, yo puedo - dijo.

Anthony estaba en la etapa de yo puedo, aunque a veces no pudiera.

\- Nos llamas si necesitas de algo - le dijo Bella antes de que desapareciera.

Bella se levantó y se acercó hacia mí.

\- No tienes que ser tan duro con él - me dijo tocando mi antebrazo.

Siempre hacia esas mierdas, sabía que flaqueaba con esos toques.

\- Bella ¿Cuántas veces a dormido contigo desde que me fui? - desvío su mirada. - Sabes que no debemos. Ahora es la cama y después... -

\- Sí, tienes razón - respondió. Suspiré.

\- No quiero ser el malo en ésto pero sabes lo delicados que son los niños a ésta edad. Cambia un poco su rutina y toda su personalidad cambiará -

\- Lo sé - movió su mano de mi antebrazo a la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos - Tienes razón. Intentaré controlarme un poco - Me reí - Es que... es mi bebé y a veces lo veo triste - fruncí mis labios.

\- Cuando comience a entender que puede manipularte tan fácilmente, será tu perdición - le indiqué - Creo que tengo la respuesta a la rabieta del otro día - Bella hizo una mueca.

\- No pensé que llegaría a eso - le sonreí y la atrajé a mi pecho.

\- Está bien, Bella. También lo he dejado dormir conmigo. Lo importante es que no se nos vaya de las manos - besé su cabeza y ella me rodeó con los brazos.

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Si el anterior lo encontraron corto, con éste me matan jajajaja. **

**Empezaré diciendo una frase modificada por mi de Camp Rock que dice mas o menos asi "No toda historia puede gustar".**

**En el capitulo anterior recibi un review en el cual decia que no continuaria leyendo la historia porque odiaba a ésta Bella y que, báscimante, no era su tipo de historia. **

**La verdad es que me shockeo bastante el review pero luego comence a recibir otros muy buenos asi que muchas gracias por eso. **

**Sinceramente pienso que a quién no le guste la actitud de Bella es porque no empatizan totalmente con ella, piensen en que llevan un año separados, un año es bastante para comenzar a salir con otros. Sé que estando con Benjamin también estuvo con Edward, pero si a Benjamin no le importa ¿por qué a nosotros sí? jajajaja. Sólo digo que no es todo culpa de ella, lo genial de ésto es que nunca vemos SU perspectiva pero la gracia es empatizar, chica/os.**

**En fin. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, ya son casi 100 *-* ¿Qué piensan de éste capitulo? **

**Muchos saludos XOXO para todos!**


	13. En las malas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crespúsculo.**

**Edward POV**

\- Lo siento, campeón - le dije a través del teléfono.

Había llegado hace un par de minutos del trabajo, y ya que tuve un día como la mierda, llame a mamá para hablar con Anthony. Hoy era viernes y tenía que pasar por él ahí ya que Bella tenía una cita. Pero ya que sólo quería llorar todo el fin de semana, decidí llamarlo. Por supuesto, mi hijo no se lo tomó muy bien.

\- ¿No me hablas? - pregunté. Podía sentir su respiración - Hijo, tuve un día muy difícil ¿Entiendes? Me siento mal y no creo que sea una buena compañía para ti -

\- ¿Vendrás a la práctica? - dijo en un susurro.

\- Lo intentaré ¿Bien? - suspiró - No haré nada interesante, ni siquiera saldré del departamento. Te amo mucho -

\- Yo también, papi ¿Estás bien? Puedo ir a cuidarte si quieres ¿Te duele la panza? - preguntó.

\- No, me siento mal de otra forma. Mañana te llamaré ¿De acuerdo? Diviértete con la abuela -

\- Esta bien. Adiós - dijo.

Ahora creo que me sentí aún peor por decepcionarlo. Lo amaba, pero sabía cuáles eran las etapas de ésto para mí. Necesitaba un par de días para superarlo solo.

_Sería más rápido si estuviera Bella aquí._

Sí, sería más rápido.

En mi WhatsApp tenía un par de mensajes de Emmett y Jasper que no tenía ánimos de responder. Así que apagué el teléfono y me acosté aun con la ropa del hospital.

Me desperté en medio de la noche y fui a la cocina a buscar agua, pero antes de llegar a la cocina sentí unos golpes en la puerta.

_Probablemente eso nos despertó_

Miré por la mirilla antes de abrir, pero no podía ver a nadie.

_No abras ¿Qué más da?_

Me volteé para irme.

\- ¡Edward! - me detuve y me giré para abrir de golpe la puerta.

\- ¿Bella? - pregunte sorprendido a pesar de que podía verla en el marco de la puerta.

\- Lo siento, pero Esme me llamó y luego hablé con los chicos y sólo quería ver que estuvieras bien - dijo jugando con sus manos y mirándome intermitentemente.

Sin pensarlo demasiado la abracé contra mi pecho aspirando su aroma.

\- Gracias por venir - le dije y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salieron de mí.

Apoyé mi frente en su hombro, mientras ella acariciaba el cabello de mi nuca y murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

Cuando estuve más tranquilo me tomó de la mano y me llevó al sillón.

\- Quédate aquí - me dijo dándole una sonrisa y besando mi cabeza.

Tomé mi celular y lo encendí. Esme había enviado un mensaje:

"Bella va para allá. Anthony está bien y cree que fue idea de él quedarse aquí.

No te preocupes por nada y lo lamento, hijo. Me gustaría estar contigo, pero creo que Bella me ha reemplazado muy bien"

Le respondí sólo un "gracias mamá" Y leí los mensajes de los chicos. El chat de Emmett era como sigue:

"Hombre, hiciste lo que pudiste, estas cosas pasan.

Háblame cuando estés listo. Iremos a ver a la pulga mañana, ni siquiera notara tu ausencia"

"Bella acaba de llamar, se enteró y va para allá"

"Edward? Estás bien?"

Le respondí rápidamente y leí el de Jasper:

"Hermano, lo siento. Ánimo y sabes que puedes contar conmigo si quieres hablar.

Te veré mañana en caso de que vayas a ver a Tony"

Suspire y le escribí que quizás iría ya que Anthony estaba desanimado.

\- Traje té - dijo Bella llegando con unas tazas humeantes.

Automáticamente sonreí. Había extrañado el té en hoja. Podía oler la canela en el aire. Recibí una taza y la olí.

\- Gracias Bella - le dije sonriendo. Le di un trago y sentí que mi cuerpo se calentaba - No tenía nada de esto en mi cocina - le dije mientras se sentaba a mi lado con su taza en sus manos.

\- Ya sé, tuve que hacer una parada - se sonrojó un poco y le di una sonrisa desanimada.

\- Lamento si te arruiné la noche - le dije sinceramente - Y el fin de semana - añadí. Se removió nerviosa.

\- No importa - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un trago a su té.

Nos tomamos el té en silencio.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? - me preguntó. Negué.

\- Se lo que dirás, es lo que me han dicho todos - dije encogiéndome de hombros y dejando nuestras tazas en la mesa de centro.

Se palpó el muslo y acomodé mi cabeza en su regazo. Me acarició el pelo y yo cerré mis ojos.

\- Seguro sabes que hice un trasplante... - solté.

* * *

Desperté con un olor dulzón y además podía sentir que si me movía me dolería un chingo la espalda. Aun así, lo hice.

Sí dolió

Abrí mis ojos y estaba en el sillón de la sala. Claro, ahora recordaba que estaba con Bella contándole la historia y luego de eso y con las caricias que me daba no fue difícil quedarme dormido.

Así que Bella debe estar haciéndome _hotcakes_, porque era su desayuno de consuelo. A Anthony se los hacía más seguido porque según ella "él era sólo un niño".

Fui al baño para lavarme los dientes y mojarme la cara, me veía como el infierno si soy sincero. Al pasar por la sala tomé mi celular y fui a la cocina. Eran las 8 am y Bella movía las caderas al ritmo de_ Jailhouse rock_. Tenía una torre de _hotcakes_ a un costado.

_¿No es linda?_

Carraspee y ella se sobresaltó girándose hacia mi sorprendida. Le sonreí mientras ella se daba la vuelta para terminar con el _hotcake_. Luego apagó el fuego y los repartió. Después de una taza de café y de un malditamente rico desayuno de consuelo, me recliné satisfecho en mi silla y la miré. Se veía como si no hubiera dormido mucho y me sentí mal por ella.

\- Gracias Bella, estuvo delicioso - le dije y me sonrió aun comiendo.

\- ¿Irás a la práctica de Tony? - me preguntó.

\- No lo sé aún - dije haciendo una mueca. Si iba tendría que soportar las caras de lastima de Emmett y Jasper.

\- No tienes que ir si no quieres - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Lo superará -

\- Supongo - odiaba decepcionarlo - De verdad lamento haber arruinado tu noche y tu fin de semana - le dije sinceramente.

\- Lo sé - me dio una media sonrisa.

\- Si quieres puedo llamar a Benjamin y explicarle - me negó sonrojándose.

\- Creo que terminamos ayer - me dijo mirando su plato. Fruncí el ceño.

_¡Si!_

Ahora mi yo interior lanzaba confeti y saltaba.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunte ignorando mi interior.

\- No lo sé, sólo terminó conmigo - dijo levantándose y tomando los platos.

_No le creo nada._

Me levanté y le tomé la mano para girarla y encararla. Ella miró el piso.

\- Bella, puedes decírmelo - le dije acariciando su mano.

\- No es distinto a lo que dice mi hermano, en realidad - dijo en un susurro.

\- ¿En cuál de todas las cosas que dice tuvo razón? - me sonrió un poco.

\- Benjamin cree que nosotros actuamos como pareja todo el tiempo - contuve la respiración - Y bueno, ayer cuando le dije que vendría, terminó conmigo definitivamente y dijo que siempre estuvo esperando que nosotros volviéramos en algún momento- se encogió de hombros. Creo que Benjamin me simpatiza un poco más.

\- Lo siento, no quería arruinar tu relación - le dije sinceramente.

_Habla por ti_

\- Sé que actúe como un idiota, pero Benjamin se veía un buen tipo - le dije dándole una sonrisa de compasión.

\- Lo es - me sonrió.

_Bueno… no taaanto._

\- Es demasiado bueno – dijo. Ya comenzaba a odiarlo de nuevo - Y creo que aun así nunca me gustó - ahora me miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué salías con él? – pregunté con mi corazón martillando en mi pecho.

\- No lo sé - se encogió de hombros - Quizás sólo quería... - suspiró - Que te sintieras como me siento yo - dijo terminando en susurro. Suspiré y sentí un escalofrío.

_Ah, dulce… dulce alivio._

\- Pues funcionó - me miró con una media sonrisa - Pero es ridículo que te sientas así, Bella ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? - le tomé las mejillas en mis manos.

\- Pero sí coqueteabas con otras - me reprochó y yo sonreí.

\- Es cierto, pero a pesar de que podía tener a cualquiera, nunca lo hice - le acaricié las mejillas con mis pulgares - Y de hecho Emmett cree que me quedaré soltero para siempre - le dije soltándola.

\- ¿Por qué piensa eso? - preguntó confundida.

\- Dice que desde el primer día que te vi, él supo que no podría ver a ninguna otra mujer en mi vida - le dije.

**Flash-Back**

_\- Bella, desde el primer día que te vi supe que ninguna otra mujer se compararía contigo. Te amo y quiero acompañarte el resto de mi vida. Si me lo permites, prometo intentar hacerte feliz hasta el final de mis días ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? - estaba nervioso como el demonio. Sentía que mi rodilla derecha temblaba contra el piso. Bella se había quedado estática en cuanto se había dado la vuelta y me encontró hincado en frente de ella._

_\- Claro que si - tomé una bocanada de aire de alivio y me levanté para ajustarle el anillo en su dedo anular y girar con ella en el medio del balcón._

**Fin del flashback**

\- ¿Él te ayudo en la propuesta o algo así? - me dijo riendo.

_¿No es lindo que también lo recuerde?_

\- No - le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa – Pero creo que fui muy poco sutil. Ese día te veías tan hermosa - me acerqué un paso a ella - Recuerdo que lo primero que pensé fue que eras muy graciosa, bueno... luego de pensar que eras linda - entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí.

\- Te parecí graciosa porque le gritaba a Emmett - dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

\- Y porque eres la mitad de él, en altura y anchura -

\- Aun así, me teme - dijo con orgullo. Asentí. Me acerqué y le tomé las manos.

\- La verdad te extrañé estas semanas - le dije. Me sonrió.

\- Quizás yo también - le entrecerré los ojos con una sonrisa - Oye, no estaba sola - gruñí y me acerqué más a ella.

\- Y dime ¿Es bueno? - se sonrojó y desvió la mirada - ¿Lo es? – Mierda necesito saberlo después de su sonrojo.

\- No te lo diré, y ya cállate - se fue hacia la sala y yo la seguí.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Es mejor que yo? - le pregunté mientras avanzábamos hacia mi habitación.

\- No hablaré de eso - dijo - ¿Irás a ver a Tony? - preguntó mientras rebuscaba en mi closet.

Sí, Bella a veces elegía mi atuendo. Bueno... antes.

\- Sí - me fue lanzando ropa y me empujó hacia el baño - ¡No me rendiré! - le grité antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Íbamos en el auto y Bella revisó su celular.

\- Tu mamá me mandó un mensaje con instrucciones de Tony sobre cómo cuidarte, exige fehacientemente que te sobe el estómago porque cree que te duele la panza - dijo riendo.

Me reí mientras un calor se extendía en mí. No podía esperar para verlo. Llegamos a la escuela y nos bajamos del auto. Antes de que Bella entrara me acerqué.

\- Espera - le tomé la mano y se volteó - Gracias por... ya sabes - se acercó y me acarició la mejilla.

Mi corazón latía al tenerla tan cerca y sólo pensaba en que quería besarla.

\- Fui porque quise - dijo.

Me acerqué un poco más y la rodeé con mis brazos. Ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y se levantó en puntas de pie. Sus pechos se presionaron en el mío.

Mierda ¿Íbamos a besarnos?

Incliné mi cabeza y ella me besó.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo y podía sentir que si seguíamos por este camino mi pene estaría listo en cuestión de minutos. Moví mis manos a la parte baja de su espalda y la presioné contra mí. Gimió bajo y aproveché para explorar su boca con mi lengua. Se presionó más contra mí.

Me recosté a un costado del auto y ella subió su rodilla hacia mi cadera, presionándose en mi erección. Gemimos. Dejé de besarla un segundo para mirar la calle, al no ver a nadie tomé su trasero en mis manos para presionarla más contra mí. Bella me volvió a besar mientras comenzaba un vaivén delicioso.

\- Debemos parar - dije sin aliento.

Mi pene me odiaba en estos momentos.

_Sí jaja, no es el único._

Bella me miró con reproche. Le sonreí.

\- Podemos continuar otro día - le dije acariciando su mejilla.

\- Pues más te vale - dijo.

\- Creo que me extrañaste en otras formas - le di un último apretón a su trasero antes de soltarla.

\- No puedes saberlo - dijo girándose a la entrada.

_¿Por qué dejamos que otro la tocara?_

No lo sé.

Entré a la cancha detrás de Bella. Los niños ya estaban jugando y en fila. No podía distinguir a Anthony de entre todos los cascos. Todos los chicos y mis padres estaban en las gradas y por supuesto que notaron nuestra presencia pues todos voltearon a saludarnos con las manos.

Luego de devolver el saludo veo que Tony corre hacia nosotros, me agaché para tomarlo y alzarlo en el aire.

\- ¡Papi viniste! - dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla - ¿Ya no te duele la panza? -

\- Estoy un poco mejor - Lo puse en sus pies - Ve a jugar y luego conversamos, te amo -

\- Yo también papi - dijo corriendo hacia sus compañeros.

\- Sí, hola hijo - dijo Bella en un monólogo. Me reí.

\- Me ama más, lo siento - apoyé mis manos en sus hombros.

\- Si tan sólo hubiéramos tenido una niña - dijo lamentándose.

\- Apuesto a que me amará más a mi - le dije al oído.

\- ¿Amará? - preguntó girándose para entrecerrarme los ojos.

_Ups_

\- ¿Quieres apostar? - dijo para mi sorpresa y se alejó de mi moviéndose a las gradas.

_Omg, aún puede ser nuestra. Ok, no hay que arruinarlo esta vez. Harás exactamente lo que yo te diga._

No podía moverme y Bella había llegado para saludar a mis padres y amigos. Emmett me hizo señas para que fuera.

_Cálmate, actúa natural._

Puedo hacerlo.

Luego de saludar, tomé mi lugar al lado de Bella.

\- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? - le susurré mientras aplaudíamos a un niño. Se encogió de hombros - Te encanta confundirme - me sonrió de lado - ¿Quieres regresar? - le pregunté con un nudo en el estómago.

\- ¿Podemos hablarlo en otro momento? - bufé.

Una respuesta monosílaba no habría tardado nada de tiempo.

Luego de que terminó el entrenamiento y Tony lo había hecho espectacular, como siempre. Llegó corriendo feliz, con sus mejillas rojas y sudorosas. Sus ropas y cada parte visible de su pequeño cuerpo estaban con manchas de tierra.

Bajé de las gradas para recibirlo.

\- ¡Que campeón más grande! - le dije mientras lo alzaba y él reía.

\- ¡Les pido que no se retiren aún! - gritó el entrenador - Necesitó que se reúnan los apoderados -

Miré a Bella y ella me asintió haciéndome entender que ella iría con el entrenador. Me llevé a Tony a las gradas para tomar la mochila y comenzar a limpiarlo. Bella había llegado junto a el entrenador y se reía seguramente de una estupidez. Tomé las toallas húmedas y se la pasé por la cara y manos.

\- ¿Papá? - dijo Tony.

\- ¿Si, hijo? - pregunté mientras le quitaba la camisa y el entrenador le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a Bella.

\- Te preguntaba cómo crees que lo hice ¿No me escuchas? - preguntó con un puchero. Le sonreí y le besé la frente.

\- Lo hiciste estupendo, como siempre - le puse la polera limpia.

Dejé de prestarle atención a Bella y me centré en cambiar a Anthony. Cuando ya estuvo listo en su nuevo conjunto, Jasper se acercó con Ellie.

\- Ve - dijo Jasper me empujó el hombro y me levanté para dirigirme allá.

Al llegar pasé una de mis manos por la cintura de Bella, sentí como soltaba un jadeo y se volteó a mirarme. Le sonreí burlonamente mientras acariciaba su costilla. Sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas y quitó mi mano de su cintura. Me reí ligeramente.

\- ...será el próximo sábado - habló el entrenador - Para ese día necesito que no olviden sus uniformes y les ruego puntualidad -

Espero que Bella haya escuchado. Me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle.

\- Espero que estés poniendo atención - aproveché de rozar su cuello con mis labios.

Su sonrojo se hacía cada vez más pronunciado. Sutilmente me acerqué a su espalda dejando muy poca distancia entre nuestros cuerpos y pasé ambas manos en su cintura. Podía sentir que su respiración se hizo irregular a través de mis manos.

\- ... generar una lista para tener claro el número de asistentes... -

\- ¿Bella? - pregunte susurrándole al oído.

\- ¿Mm? - sonreí para mí.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? -

\- Algo de una lista - me reí suave.

\- Muchas gracias Carmen. Entonces acérquense a Carmen para anotarse si lo necesitan, dependiendo de cuántas personas asistan se dividirá el valor del bus. Eso es todo, muchas gracias por la buena disposición. - Dijo el entrenador, luego de darle las gracias se marchó sin siquiera mirar a bella. Muy bien.

Quité las manos de la cintura de Bella y miré hacia atrás para checar a Anthony.

\- ¿Para qué es el bus? - le pregunte otra vez al oído.

\- Se acerca el primer partido de tu hijo - dijo palmeándome la mejilla.

\- Hola, Edward - escuche a mis espaldas. Nos giramos para ver a Carmen.

\- Hola, Carmen ¿Qué tal? – pregunté y le sonreí sinceramente.

\- Estoy encargada de la lista para el bus ¿Quieres viajar en él? Podríamos compartir asientos - dijo ignorando completamente a Bella y enseñándome su escote.

_Y sin mucho esfuerzo. Sip, aún nos funciona._

\- Bueno… no lo creo ¿Bella, tú que dices? - le pregunté. Bella estaba con gesto imperturbable.

\- Creo que sería más cómodo viajar en el auto y así podemos llevar a tus padres - dijo sonriéndome y tocando mi brazo en el proceso. Luego se volteó y se marchó hacia la familia. Me tomé mi tiempo para admirar su trasero.

\- Creo que no iremos en el bus, Carmen - le dije sin quitar la vista de Bella.

\- Está bien – dijo, me volteé hacia ella y me sonrió – Bella tiene mucha suerte, espero que no la desperdicie – le sonreí.

\- Yo también – se acercó un poco hacia mí.

\- Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites – paso su mano por mi antebrazo y fruncí mi ceño ligeramente – Sólo intento provocarla para que se decida de una buena vez – mi frente se alisó y solté una risa.

Cuando llegué a las gradas de nuevo Anthony se lanzó a mis brazos.

\- Papi ¿Puedo irme con los _itos_? - me preguntó jugando con mi camisa. Miré a Bella y me dio una sonrisa tensa.

\- ¿Te quieres ir con los abuelos? ¿No has tenido suficiente de ellos aún? - le pregunté sonriendo. Me negó riéndose.

\- No, Papi. El _ito_ prometió llevarme al cine - sus ojos estaban haciendo esa cosa para que todo lo que recibiera de mi fueran respuestas afirmativas.

\- Hijo, si quieres ir con los abuelos está bien. Pasaré por ti en la noche para llevarte a casa - le besé la mejilla.

Al despedirnos, papá me guiño un ojo y mamá me abrazó estrechamente, Tony se fue contento con ellos. Los chicos también se acercaron a despedirse, Emmett hizo un par de comentarios acerca de Carmen y sus pechos, lo que provocó un golpe por parte de Rose. Cuando al fin se fueron todos, Bella se acercó a mi con gesto serio.

\- ¿Quieres ir a casa? - me preguntó Bella.

La miré y sólo pude asentir con la cabeza.

**Aquí está un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste ¿Qué creen qué pasará ahora? +o+**

**No fue muy bien en mis examenes asi que estoy un poco desanimada +n+ **

***MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS 100 REVIEWS*!**

**SALUDOS XOXO **


	14. ¿Nuevos novios?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crespúsculo.

**Edward POV**

Había pasado un mes desde el día en que aclaramos todo con Bella. Recuerdo como había empezado esa conversación.

**/Flash-Back/**

_Acabábamos de llegar a casa. Estaba nervioso como el infierno, quería decir tantas cosas, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Bella no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el camino y su semblante era bastante serio. _

**_Básicamente por eso estamos nerviosos._**

_Bueno, no sé por qué cambio tanto su humor. _

**_¡JA! ¿No sabes por qué? Yo creo que el plan de Carmen dio buenos resultados._**

_Mierda. _

_\- ¿Vamos a la sala? – preguntó caminando hacia ella sin esperar mi respuesta. _

**_Preferiría el dormitorio, pero si eso funciona para ti. _**

_\- ¿Estás enojada? – le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado. _

_\- No – entrecerré mis ojos hacia ella – Quizás… ¿Te has hecho muy amigo de Carmen? – preguntó sin mirarme. Suspiré._

_\- Sólo hemos ido a tomar un par de cafés – dije encogiéndome de hombros – Es agradable – suspiró._

_\- No estoy segura si… - _

_\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté extrañado._

_\- Le gustas – dijo, aunque presentí que no era lo continuación de lo que quería decir._

_\- Sí – sonreí – Créeme me lo ha hecho saber – hizo una mueca – Así como también le gusto a Irina y a Tanya, y un poco a Leah – suspiró._

_\- Ninguna de ellas te agrada – dijo en un susurro. _

_\- Eso no es cierto, Leah es agradable y no está persiguiéndome todo el día – le sonreí intentando quitar un poco de tensión en la conversación. _

_\- Benjamín… - casi rodee los ojos por la mención del nombre – me hizo sentir mas segura conmigo misma – _

**_¿Sentiste eso?_**

_Si_

**_¿Por qué nosotros no la hacemos sentir así?_**

_\- Quisiera que te sintieras así conmigo – intenté tomar su mano, pero se alejó. _

_\- Necesito que conversemos de esto – dijo. _

**_Mierda. Esto no va bien._**

**/Fin del Flash-Back/**

Luego de eso habían pasado muchas cosas: ella tenía un novio y yo tenía una novia. Hasta el momento estaba todo bien, pero quizás era porque nadie sabía que yo tenía una novia. Y la verdad, esperaba mantenerlo así por un tiempo.

\- Entonces... ¿Por qué llegaste tarde otra vez? - me preguntó Emmett quitándole importancia. Casi me reí porque era obvio que estaba muy intrigado. Decidí decirle la verdad.

\- Me tomé un café con Carmen - le dije. Su rostro se volvió hacia mi crispado por la sorpresa. - ¿Qué? Tú la sugeriste - le dije riéndome.

\- Bueno sí, tiene lindas tetas - se encogió de hombros.

_Lo sé_

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó.

\- No lo sé, es agradable - me encogí de hombros. Suspiró.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Sí, yo tampoco lo creía, pero lo es – me encogí de hombros – Hablamos mas de nuestras separaciones que de otra cosa – admití – Pero ha sido muy amable y me ha aconsejado muy bien –

\- Consejos tipo "olvida a Bella y metete conmigo" – dijo imitando una voz aguda. Me reí.

\- Pues no… aunque te parezca increíble tampoco es tan insistente como se ve – le dije.

\- Bueno... entonces me alegro por ti - dijo dándole unas palmadas a mi hombro. - Especialmente luego de que Bella anunciara que tiene otro novio - asentí estando de acuerdo - Diablos, no pensé que tuviera tantos pretendientes -

\- ¿Quién lo diría? – respondí y tomé un trago de café – Aunque no te he dicho que salgo con Carmen, sólo hemos tomado un par de cafés –

\- ¿Un par? – preguntó sorprendido y luego su ceño se alisó – Oh, cierto que también llegaste tarde el otro día – asentí – Entonces si no estás saliendo con Carmen… ¿Cómo estás con lo del nuevo novio? - preguntó mirándome atentamente ¿Podía distinguir un poco de lástima en su mirada?

\- Pues... bien - me encogí de hombros - No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto - dije. Emmett me miró perplejo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que ya estás dando vuelta la página? - preguntó.

\- Bueno no, pero quizás con el tiempo pueda hacerlo - dije indiferente

\- ¿Es por Carmen? - preguntó.

\- No, no es por ella, pero… ya no duele tanto como la primera vez – me encogí de hombros.

\- Entonces admites que te duele - dijo apuntándome y estrechando sus ojos.

\- Pues si... es lo que acabo de decir - dije sin comprender.

\- ¿Quieres regresar con ella? - me preguntó.

Justo en ese momento me llego un mensaje.

"¿Y cuando les diremos?"

Suspiré. Otra vez.

"**Quiero que seamos sólo los dos por un tiempo, ya sabes, para estar seguros"**

Sonreí divertido, le gustaba joderme con el tema.

\- ¿Quién es? - me preguntó Emmett apremiante e inclinándose para intentar espiar.

Me guardé el celular antes de que pudiera leer algo.

\- Nadie - dije y él me entrecerró los ojos.

\- Oye, hermano. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. Mi hermana es mi hermana, pero tú eres mi amigo - dijo poniendo su mano en mi brazo.

\- Gracias - dije sinceramente y luego me levante - Seguiré con mi turno -

Se tapó la cara con sus manos.

\- Esta bien, te daré privacidad, pero espero ser el primero en saber - dijo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

**:::::::::::**

\- ¡Papi! - gritó mi hijo bajando los escalones de la entrada mientras yo salía del auto. Cualquiera diría que llevaba meses sin verme.

Lo recibí gustoso y lo levanté para darle un beso en la mejilla y devolverlo al suelo.

\- ¿Estás listo, campeón? - le pregunté mientras nos encaminábamos a la casa.

\- Sí, papi - dijo mientras entrábamos.

\- Edward - saludó Bella con una sonrisa.

\- Bella - respondí.

\- ¿Te quedas a cenar? – preguntó volteándose hacia la cocina.

\- Claro – respondí con una sonrisa - ¿Tienes tu mochila lista, campeón? – le pregunté revolviendo sus cabellos.

\- Sí, iré por ella – dijo apresurándose a la escalera.

Bella y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina.

\- ¿Y qué tal el nuevo novio? – pregunté sentándome en la cocina.

\- Supongo que bien – respondió burlonamente.

\- ¿Sólo bien? – le entrecerré mis ojos.

\- Tiene sus cosas buenas – se encogió de hombros.

_¿Qué?_

Cuando le iba a responder sentí a Anthony acercarse por las escaleras.

\- Listo – dijo Tony entrando a la cocina y acercándose a mí.

Lo levanté para sentarlo en mi regazo.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el colegio, Tony? – le pregunté.

\- Bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y Ellie cómo está? – me miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? – miré a Bella extrañado. Ella se reía disimuladamente.

\- Bueno, no lo sé, porque es tu amiga – me encogí de hombros - ¿Se pelearon? – pregunté y él me negó con la cabeza – Entonces… ¿Hay alguna razon por la que no puedo preguntar por ella? –

Tony continuaba con su ceño fruncido y ya no se volteaba a mirarme.

\- ¿Bella? – le pregunté ya que al parecer ella sabía algo.

\- Ellie cree que eres guapo – dijo sonriendo. Tony se cruzo de brazos enfadado. Me reí.

Ahora entendía su comportamiento. Que se enfadara cuando le prestaba amucha atención a Ellie o cuando no me dejaba hablar con ella.

\- ¿Por eso estás enojado, campeón? – le pregunté acariciando su frente para eliminar las pequeñas arrugas en ella. No respondió. – Vamos, es normal que las chicas me amen. Pregúntale a tu madre – le dije acariciando su brazo. Eso no alivio su enfado y ahora también Bella me miraba con reproche – Tony, eso no significa que yo le guste –

\- ¿No? – preguntó bajito.

Quería derretirme de la ternura.

\- Claro que no, dime ¿Tia Alice te parece bonita? – le pregunté. Me asintió enérgicamente - ¿Lo ves? Yo puedo ver chicas guapas en la calle y no significa que me gusten – Bella me entrecerró sus ojos – Además… ¿Sabes que significa que ella me encuentre guapo a mí? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó curioso.

\- Que también cree que tú eres guapo – le dije tocando su nariz. Me sonrió y se sonrojó – Sabes que nos parecemos mucho – quiso disimular su sonrisa avergonzado. Bese sus cabellos.

Luego de cenar con un más animoso Anthony, tomé sus cosas y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

\- Adiós, mami - Bella hizo una mueca y se agachó para atraerlo hacia ella.

\- Te extrañaré mucho, mi príncipe - le dijo besando sus cabellos. Tony la tenía firmemente sujeta del cuello.

\- También yo - le respondió en un susurro.

\- Nos veremos en un par de horas ¿Sí? - le susurró Bella mientras acariciaba sus rizos.

_¿No son lindos?_

Ajá.

\- ¿Pasarás el domingo con nosotros? - le preguntó Tony separándose un poco para mirarla de cerca con su expresión de tristeza.

Es un niño inteligente.

\- Lo pensaré - le dijo con una media sonrisa mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la mejilla de nuestro hijo, supongo debido a una lágrima traicionera.

\- Está bien - Bella besó su mejilla y se separaron. Tony se acercó a mi para aferrarse a mi pierna.

\- Cualquier cosa... - me dijo Bella mientras se levantaba del piso.

\- Lo sé - le dije con una sonrisa, me sonrió triste - Tranquila, te veré luego - le cerré un ojo y ella asintió. Me acerqué y tomé su rostro en una de mis manos para acercar su mejilla a mis labios - No te extrañaremos - le dije.

\- Sí la extrañaremos - dijo Anthony enojado.

\- Habla por ti, enano- le dije y él me golpeó en el muslo - Ya, vámonos, solo bromeaba - le dije acariciando su cabello.

Pude ver que Bella se despedía de Anthony con la mano al salir del estacionamiento.

\- Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer? - le pregunté.

\- ¿Podemos jugar baseball en el departamento con la pelota blandita? - me preguntó sonriendo.

Esa maldita pelota fue un buen y mal regalo de cumpleaños. Bueno porque ahora podíamos jugar dentro de la casa y malo porque ahora podíamos jugar dentro de la casa. Gracias, Emmett.

\- Está bien - le dije.

Un par de horas después, Anthony estaba exhausto. Estábamos viendo televisión y estaba muy acomodado a mi lado.

\- Tienes que darte un baño primero antes de dormir - le dije.

\- No estoy cansado - dijo en un susurro y con un bostezo al final de la oración. Me reí - Papá, nunca hablamos de lo que quería hablar - me dijo mientras apoyaba más su cabeza en mi brazo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunté.

\- Lo que me dijo Ellie ¿Todavía quieres a mamá? - me preguntó en un susurro y cerrando sus ojos. Di un respiro.

_De acuerdo, que no cunda el pánico_ \- Mi subconsciente comenzó a ojear un libro que se titulaba "como zafarse de Tony tomó I", lo lanzó al aire y sacó un "tomó ll" - _¡no hay nada aquí! ¡Necesitamos urgente una actualización!¡Es ridículo que funcione poner baby shark!¡Eso fue hace como 2 años! De acuerdo, intenta no hacer ruido, probablemente se quede dormido_ -

De todos modos, lo preguntará en otra ocasión.

_¿Sabes qué? Hay una forma de que no te pregunte nada._

¿Cuál?

_Diciéndole las buenas nuevas._

No. Estás loco. No puedo decírselo, no aún.

_No tengo nada más._

Tony seguía con sus ojos cerrados y al parecer se había quedado dormido. Me levanté y me acuclillé a su lado. Le acaricié el cabello con suavidad y él se removió.

\- Hombrecito, vamos a limpiarnos para que puedas dormir - le susurré. Se movió hacia mí con los ojos cerrados y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Cuando estuvo en la cama, exigió que me recostara a su lado. Me recosté de lado apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano y él se acercó para poner su cara lo más cerca que pudiera de mi pecho. Sacó su mano y la aferró a mi polera, un gesto que tenía desde bebé y que a veces seguía haciendo. Acaricié su cabello.

\- Yo sé que todavía la quieres - susurró con los ojos cerrados - No importa si no quieres decírmelo - sonreí y besé su frente.

\- Te amo - le dije.

\- También yo, papi. Y mami también te ama - me dijo abriendo sus ojos para mirarme - Yo lo sé, a veces habla de ti en sus sueños - mi corazón se aceleró.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué dice? – le pregunté. Se volvió a recostar y a cerrar sus ojos.

_No. No te duermas ahora._

\- Que te extraña - dijo bajo - Tu corazón hace mucho ruido - dijo adormilado. - Como el mío cuando Ellie me da un beso - sonreí, estaba divagando.

\- Buenas noches, campeón - besé su frente y continúe acariciando su cabello.

No obtuve respuesta. Luego de ver dormir a Tony por unos quince minutos, mi celular sonó. Lo puse en silencio y leí el mensaje.

"¿Quieres que vaya hoy?"

Sonreí.

**"¿Tienes que preguntar? Tony se acaba de dormir"**

"Está bien, te aviso cuando esté afuera :P"

Peiné los rulos rebeldes de Anthony hacia atrás. No le habíamos mencionado que mañana tenía su primer partido de baseball ya que no queríamos que se pusiera muy nervioso. Diablos, hasta yo estaba nervioso, a pesar de que sabía que había mejorado mucho con las prácticas.

A veces sentía que mi hijo era tan frágil (Bueno cualquier niño la verdad) que cualquier experiencia desagradable lo pueden hacer alejarse de las cosas que le gustan. Quería protegerlo de todo el mundo, pero era claro que eso no podía pasar. Si le gustaba el baseball tenía que llegar el momento en el que jugara un partido ¿verdad?

Imágenes de su primera práctica rondaron mi cabeza. Creo que es bastante probable que se congele como aquella vez. Suspiré. Esperaba que no.

Estaba comenzando a quedarme dormido cuando mi celular vibró.

"Estoy afuera"

Accedí a la cámara para fotografiar la mano de Tony en mi polera.

**"Iré apenas pueda"**

"Aw... aquí espero"

Acaricié la mano de Tony que estaba aferrada a mí y cuidadosamente intercambié mi polera con uno de mis dedos. Tony ni se inmutó.

Que soltara mi dedo fue mucho más fácil así que le besé la cabeza por última vez y arropé cuidadosamente antes de salir.

Ni siquiera pase al baño a mirarme antes de dirigirme a la puerta. La abrí y ahí estaba ella sentada en el pasillo con un libro.

\- No te demoraste mucho - dijo guardando el libro y poniéndose de pie. Le sonreí.

Se acercó a mí y se aferró a mi cuello para atraer mis labios a los suyos. En un par de segundos la tenía apoyada en la pared y ella se frotaba contra mí.

\- Tony puede despertar - dijo mientras le besaba el cuello.

\- Sí, vamos a la habitación -

**Haré un conteo de cuántas de ustedes me quieren asesinar, asi que diganmelo en los comentarios XD.**

**Perdón por lo corto pero quería darle un final dramático al capitulo. **

**¿Les gustó? Espero que si ¿Quien piensan que es la novia de Edward? **

**Para el proximo capitulo hay otra sorpresa. Chan chan. **

**Actualice pronto porque aun no entro a la universidad. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO POR LA U :( Ha sido super dificil, ya estaba atrasada en un año ya, y ya son dos con ése examen que no pasé :C Asi que sí, aun no me encuentro con todo el animo del mundo. Me he planteado varias veces mi carrera, pero creo que sólo queda seguir nada más -.-**

**SALUDOS PARA TODA/OS! XOXO **


	15. Reconciliación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crespúsculo.**

**::::::::::::**

**Edward POV**

_\- No te demoraste mucho - dijo guardando el libro y poniéndose de pie. Le sonreí._

_Ella se acercó a mí y se aferró a mi cuello para atraer mis labios a los suyos. En un par de segundos la tenía apoyada en la pared y ella se frotaba contra mí._

_\- Tony puede despertar - dijo mientras le besaba el cuello._

_\- Si, vamos a la habitación -_ le tomé la mano para llevarla, pero al pasar por la habitación de Tony se soltó de mi agarre y entró.

La observé desde el marco de la puerta. Le beso la frente y le dijo que lo amaba, salió cabizbaja, y yo la atraje a mis brazos.

\- Odio mentirle - dijo contra mi pecho.

\- Lo sé, Bella. Pero todo estará bien, necesitamos mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo para estar seguros - le dije, levanto su cabeza para mirarme con sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad. – Por cierto, hoy me dijo que hablas de mi mientras duermes - le sonreí burlonamente.

\- Chismoso - dijo entrecerrando sus ojos. - ¿Y qué era lo que decía? -

\- Por suerte nada obsceno - le dije mientras nos hacía caminar hacia mi habitación. - Recuerdas cuando... -

\- No lo digas - me dijo sonrojándose.

\- Lo recuerdas - afirmé riéndome. Entramos a la habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro - "oh, Edward" - imité.

Me tapo la boca con su mano mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas. Saque mi lengua hasta que el sabor salado de su piel llegara a mi lengua. Bella la alejó con rapidez. Intentó voltearse para caminar hacia la cama, pero la tomé de la cintura para atraerla otra vez.

\- Dijiste que me extrañabas - le respondí juntando nuestras frentes.

Eso ya lo sabes - me dijo, aunque pude ver su sonrojo.

\- Lo aprecio más de tu inconsciente - le dije y le di un corto beso, aunque Bella comenzó a besarme con efusividad. Una de mis manos viajo de su cintura a uno de sus pechos y Bella gimió, pero se apartó rápidamente para cubrirse el pecho con su mano. - ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunté extrañado. Creo que nunca había pasado algo así, excepto cuando Tony... - ¿Bella? ¿Tú...? - susurré. Bella estaba sonrojada y miraba al piso. Mi respiración se agitó, podía sentir que mis rasgos faciales se ampliaban en sorpresa.

_Oh por Dios_

\- Lo siento - dijo en un susurro y su voz se quebró.

Oh por Dios

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Lloró en mi pecho mientras yo hacía sonidos tranquilizadores.

_¿Por qué se disculpa?_

No quiero pensar en él por qué.

_¿Crees que...?_

Sh... por favor.

_¿Benjamin?_

Bella se calmó y se separó de mí para secarse las lágrimas. Me senté junto a ella a los pies de la cama y la miré.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes? - le pregunté. Estaba aterrado. La verdad no quería saber la respuesta. Por favor que no sea lo que pienso.

\- No lo sé. Edward, te juró que no lo planee - me respondió y luego se cubrió la cara con sus manos. Suspiré del alivio.

_Igual tenemos que saber si hay una posibilidad de que sea de él._

Tomé sus manos para quitarlos de su cara.

\- Bella, no te preocupes - le dije limpiando sus lágrimas. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

\- ¿No estás enfadado? - me preguntó.

\- No - le dije - Pero... necesito saber, no quiero que te enfades, pero... Benjamin - comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

\- Nosotros no... - dijo jugando con sus manos.

_Oh... pensé que no podría amarla más._

\- ¿De verdad? - le pregunté mientras un calor se extendía en mi interior. Asintió sin mirarme.

\- Soy patética - dijo.

\- No - me levanté para arrodillarme en frente de ella - No lo eres - tomé su cara para besarla - Diablos, te amo - le dije entre besos - Soy el más feliz - le dije.

\- ¿Sí? - me preguntó pasando el dorso de su mano por su nariz. Reí.

\- Claro que si - me levanté para que se pudiera de pie y abrazarla - Seremos padres otra vez - le dije con la emoción en mi voz.

\- ¿Y Tony...? – dijo con la duda en sus ojos.

\- Pues… tendrá a su hermanito - le complete sin parar de sonreír. Ella soltaba lágrimas - Gracias - le susurré antes de besarla.

\- Sé que quizás debería haber llegado después - dijo poniendo sus manos en su aún plano abdomen.

\- Quizás no - dije - Quizás vino a demostrarnos que estábamos siendo idiotas -

\- Siento habértelo ocultado - dijo

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me lo ocultaste? – pregunté confundido.

_¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta?_

\- No quería que volviéramos a estar juntos sólo por el bebé – me dijo.

_Tiene un buen punto._

\- ¿Y hace cuanto lo sabes? - le pregunté

\- Una semana antes de que rompiera con Benjamin - dijo.

\- Dijiste que él había roto contigo - dije.

\- Lo sé, fue mutuo… creo - dijo confundida.

\- Pues… me sorprende Sra. Cullen - le dije acercándome a ella - Tendré que tener cuidado con las cosas que me ocultes ahora - le sonreí y ella me lo devolvió - ¿Sabes que es lo que no me gusta de la primera etapa del embarazo? - le dije.

\- ¿Qué? - me preguntó con miedo.

\- No poder tocar ni besar estos - dije apuntando sus pechos y haciendo un puchero.

\- Te compraré un chupón - dijo burlonamente y relajándose. Lo medité por unos segundos y ella me golpeó el brazo divertida.

\- Te amo, Bella - le dije atrayéndola hacia mí por su cintura.

Se sentía bien volver a decírselo cada vez que lo sentía. Esa mierda de ocultar los sentimientos fue una pésima idea.

\- Y yo a ti - me dijo antes de besarme.

La atraje hacia mi con cuidado de no presionar demasiado sus pechos. Era bastante dificil mantener el control cuando tenia que aguantar toda la semana sin tocarla.

Ahora había que tener mucho más cuidado que antes. Cualquier paso en falso podía alertar a alguno de los chicos. En especial a Alice.

Me senté en la cama para que Bella se sentara en mi regazo. En esta posición ella tenía el control de todo y no había peligro de causarle dolor. Acaricié su espalda levantando su sweater.

Y justo en ese momento sentimos la manilla de la puerta girar. Nos detuvimos y giramos a la puerta rápidamente. Pero la puerta no se abrió, y lo próximo que sentimos fueron pequeños golpes en la puerta.

\- ¿Papi? - dijo un Tony adormilado.

Amo el seguro de la puerta. LO AMO.

\- Mierda ¿Qué hacemos? - me susurro Bella.

\- No tengo idea - le respondí.

\- ¿Papi? - golpeó con más fuerza.

\- Escóndete en el baño - le dije en susurros.

\- ¿Por qué no lo llevas a su cuarto? - la miré dos segundos y me sonrió - Sí, lo más probable es que quiera quedarse aquí - dio una suave risa y se fue al baño.

\- Espera - le dije, y tomé unas almohadas y frazadas para dárselas. No sabía cuánto tiempo podía estar escondida ahí. Le di un beso en el frente justo cuando nuestro hijo volvía a golpear.

Me dirigí a la puerta rápidamente para abrirle.

\- Hola, pequeño ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunté, él se acercó y me abrazó sin decir nada. Fruncí el ceño y me agaché. - ¿Tony? - me abrazó por el cuello y pude sentir sus respiraciones de llanto - - Hijo... - le acaricié la espalda y besé su cabeza esperando a que se calmara.

\- Quiero a mamá - dijo en un susurro. Mi corazón se oprimió.

\- Bien, tranquilo. Quizás podamos llamarla ¿Quieres? - asintió - Bien, vamos a la cocina por un poco de agua -

Lo tomé en mis brazos, cogí mi celular y me dirigí a la cocina. Si llamábamos a Bella necesitaba un lugar en donde Anthony no la escuchara. Lo senté en la mesada de la cocina mientras él se refregaba los ojos.

\- Ten - le di mi celular para que le marcara a Bella, porque sí, mi hijo sabía ocupar mejor mi celular que yo mismo.

Tomé un vaso para darle agua. Sus hipidos seguían constantes. Me acerqué de nuevo y le di el agua. Tomó un sorbo y suspiró. Besé sus cabellos y limpié sus mejillas.

\- ¿No quieres contármelo? - le pregunté y me negó con el ceño fruncido.

\- No, quiero a mamá - suspiré. En la noche era así de terco, igual que Bella.

\- Está bien. Llámala - le dije tranquilamente.

\- ¿Y si está durmiendo? - me preguntó con sus ojos brillantes. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

\- Recuerda que nos dijo que cualquier cosa que pasará le llamáramos, creo que no puso ningún horario - me encogí de hombros. Pestañeo y toco el botón de llamar, le puse el altavoz y el golpeó mi mano. Me reí.

\- ¿Edward? - casi me reí de su fingida voz adormilada.

\- ¿Mami? - dijo Tony y sus respiraciones se aceleraron y comenzó a llorar. Le acaricié la espalda.

\- Tony, cariño ¿Qué tienes? - le preguntó. Pude notar la preocupación en su voz. Tony siguió llorando sin poder hablar.

\- Creo que una pesadilla o te extraña mucho - dije.

\- Oh, cariño ¿Quieres que vaya para allá? - dijo Bella.

\- Sí, pero no hace falta que me digas cariño - le respondí. Tony me frunció el ceño y yo me reí. Su respiración estaba mucho mejor.

\- ¿Tony? - preguntó Bella.

\- ¿Puedes venir? - le preguntó en un susurro.

\- Ok, tranquilo. Puedo estar ahí en un par de minutos - Tony asintió con la cabeza.

\- Dijo que si - respondí y Tony me volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Me reí. Cuando Tony despertaba queriendo a mamá, era sólo a mamá y mamá debía estar sólo con él.

\- Deja de molestarlo. Estaré ahí cuando pueda. Te amo, pequeño y no seas malo con papá - le dijo Bella. Tony me miró y yo sobresalí mi labio inferior. Medio sonrió.

\- Está bien, adiós mami - dijo Tony y colgó.

\- ¿Mejor? - pregunté acariciando su cabello. Asintió suspirando. - ¿Quieres ver televisión? - negó - ¿Qué quieres hacer? - estiró sus manos y cubrió mi cuello. Luego se impulsó y yo lo tomé. Bese su oreja. - Está bien -

Fui al sofá y me senté con él en mi regazo. Le acaricie la espalda tranquilizadoramente y él se acomodó en mi pecho tomando mi polera en su mano. Estuvimos un rato así mientras yo pensaba que hacer para que Bella saliera y luego volviera a entrar. Fue una terrible idea sentarme en la sala. Teníamos que salir de aquí para que Bella pudiera salir y no sabía cómo llevarme a Tony a otro lado. Era bastante testarudo cuando se lo proponía. Había pasado aproximadamente media hora y aún nada. Tony no se dormía y miraba fijamente la puerta de entrada desde nuestra posición.

_A mí no me veas, yo no tengo idea._

\- Quiero ir al baño - susurró. Ay, gracias a Dios.

\- Muy bien - me levanté con él en mis brazos y fui al baño. Desde el pasillo pude ver a Bella que se notaba que estaba esperando que saliéramos de ahí. Dejé a Tony en el piso para que entrara al baño y yo cubrí el marco de la puerta con mi cuerpo para que Bella pasara. Cuando estuvo del otro lado respiré tranquilo.

Cuando Tony terminó de lavarse las manos se acercó a mí y alzó sus brazos. Lo alcé otra vez para llevarlo al sofá de nuevo. Y entonces golpearon la puerta.

Tony se separó de mí y me miró. Le sonreí.

\- Ve a abrir - le dije. Se bajó de mi regazo rápidamente y fue corriendo a la puerta. La abrió y abrazó a Bella por las piernas.

\- Oh, mi bebé - dijo Bella agachándose y él le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Lo cogió con dificultad. Una pequeña parte de mi se preocupó por la fuerza que estaba haciendo y su nuevo estado de embarazo, pero sabía que si le decía algo parecido a "no puedes hacer esto", obtendría una buena discusión - Ya estás grandote, príncipe - le dijo mientras lo cargaba al sofá. Se sentó a mi lado con Tony en su regazo - Entonces ¿Me contaras qué pasó? -

\- Estábamos en el entrenamiento - dijo en un susurro con el oído pegado en el pecho de mamá y su mano aferrando su polera. Estaba girado hacia mi asi que podía oírlo fácilmente - Y comenzó a llover muy fuerte, con truenos y relámpagos y todos salieron corriendo y yo no los encontraba a ustedes - sus respiraciones se hicieron poco profundas y comenzó a soltar lágrimas.

\- Está bien, pequeño - le acaricié la espalda - Entendemos que te hayas asustado, pero sólo fue un sueño y ahora estás despierto. Todo está bien - le dije. Suspiró tranquilizándose.

\- Además ¿Cómo nos iríamos sin ti? - le preguntó Bella besando y acariciando sus cabellos.

\- No lo sé, no estaban - dijo y nos tuvimos que reír.

\- Me refiero a que sería incapaz en la vida real - le susurró. Tony no respondió.

Nos quedamos un rato con él y pronto se quedó dormido en brazos de mamá.

\- Amo estar así - dijo Bella recargando su mejilla en la cabeza de nuestro hijo - Pronto crecerá y no querrá dormirse en esta posición - hizo un puchero adorable al final de la oración.

\- Lo sé - le dije sonriendo mientras seguía acariciando rítmicamente la pantorrilla de Anthony.

Tony se movió y restregó su nariz en los pechos de Bella. Reí.

\- Creo que me está retando - le dije a Bella.

\- No te atrevas, porque perderías - dijo abrazando a Tony. Le sonreí - Él estuvo dentro de mi -

\- Bueno... yo también - dije y por supuesto recibí un manotazo por eso y una pequeña risa de su parte.

\- ¿Cuándo se lo diremos? - me preguntó.

\- No lo sé. Apesta no poder decirle que tendrá un hermano - le dije y ella me asintió.

\- Ya quiero ver su expresión - dijo con sus ojos brillando.

\- ¿No estás un poco preocupada? - le pregunté.

\- ¿Por Tony y su hermano? - preguntó. Le sonreí. Me encantaba que a veces no tenía que explicarle de que iban mis pensamientos.

\- Sí. Tony es... más pequeño que Ellie, si sabes a lo que me refiero - me asintió de acuerdo mientras peinaba el cabello de nuestro hijo.

\- Lo consentimos mucho. Aún es un bebé en su interior -

\- Esperemos que el gran amor que le tiene a la idea de tener un hermano sea más fuerte que los celos por compartirnos - me sonrió.

\- Lo superará, haremos que funcione - me dijo tomando mi mano.

Mierda, no quería esperar más. Estaba completamente seguro de ella y de nosotros.

**:::::::::::::::**

Luego de acostar a Tony dejando su puerta ligeramente abierta con la luz encendida del pasillo, la tomé de la mano y la llevé a la habitación.

\- Creo que estoy cansada – dijo bostezando. Sonreí y la abracé pegando mi pecho a su espalda.

\- Si ya llegué hasta aquí puedo seguir esperando – le dije.

Sí, aún no teníamos una reconciliación completa. Quisimos esperar un poco, pero parecía que se había vuelto un juego de quién aguanta más.

_Pésima idea, pésima. _

Bella se apoyo contra mi y giró sus caderas justo en mi pene. Solté el aire en su cuello. Se giró hacia mi y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos.

\- Sólo bromeaba – No sabía si reír o llorar. La besé rápidamente y cuando nos separamos comencé automáticamente con su cuello – No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más – dijo jadeando.

\- ¿Sabes? Si no tuviste nada con Benjamin… significa que llevamos el mismo tiempo sin tener relaciones – dije mientras continuaba besando su cuello.

\- Ajá… ese día del cumpleaños de Tony – dijo con dificultad.

\- Son unas… ¿seis semanas? – pregunté mientras me alejaba un poco, asintió estando de acuerdo - ¿Ya fuiste al ginecólogo? – le pregunté.

\- No, claro que no, quería que fuéramos juntos – dijo frotando mis hombros y luego rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos.

\- Bien – sonreí y me acerqué a besarla – Espera… ¿Y te hiciste un test? - me miró con fastidio.

\- Tres… ¿Podemos dejar de hablar? – dijo.

_Apoyo._

Le sonreí y me acerqué a besarla. En un par de minutos estábamos sólo con nuestra ropa interior y en la misma posición en qué casi nos había encontrado Anthony. Le quité el sujetador rápidamente y me detuve justo antes de tocarle un pecho. Diablos, tenía que recordarme que no podía. La tomé del cuello y la acerqué a mi boca. Pasé mi lengua por sus labios antes de comenzar a explorar su boca. Bella se levantó ligeramente para mecer sus caderas sobre mi erección. Jadee en su boca. Sonrió y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para que pudiera bajar mi bóxer.

Intenté bajar sus bragas, pero me detuvo.

\- Edward – se quejó.

\- Bien – repliqué.

Bajé mi mano y corrí las bragas para comprobar su vagina. Bella aún estaba apoyada en sus rodillas, por lo que sus pechos estaban en frente de mí. Tenía muchas ganas de llevarme uno a la boca. Mierda, concéntrate.

Introduje uno de mis dedos maravillándome de lo caliente y mojada que estaba. Gemí y levanté mi cabeza para que Bella pudiera besarme. Ella pasó sus manos por mi cabello. Introduje otro de mis dedos y comencé a moverlos mientras golpeaba su clítoris con mi palma.

\- Edward – gimió comenzando a bajar sus caderas.

Saqué mis dedos y Bella se separó de mi asi que me los llevé a la boca mientras la miraba. Delicioso. Bella gimió y luego se los ofrecí a ella. Los tomó y chupó llevando una descarga directa a mi ingle.

Tomé mi pene y comencé a masturbarme mientras ella chupaba mis dedos.

\- Si quieres puedo hacerlo directo – me dijo sonriéndome.

\- Mierda, ahora no – le dije y ella se rió.

Tomé sus caderas para que bajara a mi regazo. Ella lo entendió rápidamente y comenzó a descender. Corrí sus bragas con una de mis manos y guie mi pene a su entrada. Bajó despacio mientras me introducía en su interior. Gemimos.

\- Mierda – jadeó.

\- Lo sé – gemí.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas en circulo lentamente. Cerré mis ojos mientras jadeábamos.

\- Bella – dije con dificultad.

Ella me comprendió y comenzó a moverse más rápido. Tomé su nuca para acercarla a mí.

\- Te amo – jadee antes de besarla.

Ella puso sus tríceps en mis hombros para que nuestras narices chocaran mientras gemíamos en la boca del otro. La miré a los ojos mientras tomaba sus caderas y la impulsaba hacia abajo para penetrarla mas hondo. Alcanzamos un ritmo constante y aumentamos la velocidad hasta lo imposible. No iba a aguantar mucho más.

Nuestros movimientos se volvieron erráticos. Levanté un poco mis caderas para encontrarme con ella. Bella gimió asi que lo volví a hacer un par de veces hasta que su vagina se contrajo a mi alrededor y sus ojos se cerraron mientras hacía una mueca con su boca. Mi orgasmo llegó justo después de ver eso.

\- También te amo – dijo en un susurro jadeante mientras nuestras frentes se unían.

\- Uf… que alivio – respondí. Se rió.

\- No sé cómo puedes hablar en esos momentos – le sonreí y me acerqué para rosar sus labios.

\- Creo que ahora sí estoy cansada – dijo.

\- ¿Dónde está la chica de las múltiples rondas? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

\- Aquí, pero… embarazada – sonreí.

\- Claro, lo había olvidado – la besé una vez más – Arriba y a dormir, cariño – ordené dándole una nalgada.

**Al fin lo que muchas esperaban :B Ahora sólo queda que lo hagan público. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR *-* fueron 14 en total (es un record xd) Algunas estarán muy aliviadas de saber que SÍ era Bella jajajaja y otras ya se lo imaginaban jiji **

**¿Qué piensan del nuevo integrante de la familia? ¿Que género creen que sea? La verdad tengo una ligera idea de cómo hacer al tan deseado hermanito de Anthony pero creo que podría ser toda una secuela o quizás sólo un outtake. **

**Muchas gracias por sus buenos comentarios por ésta historia, espero les siga gustando como va avanzando =) No sé cuantos capitulos quedan pero la verdad, no creo que sean muchos más. **

**Y con respecto a la universidad... aún no lo tengo muy integrado el que tendré que hacer los ramos de nuevo :/ Sí me gusta mi carrera pero la verdad, también dudo un poco de qué tanto o si de seré buena para eso. **

**SALUDOS XOXO **


	16. Primer Juego

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crespúsculo.**

**Edward POV **

\- ¿Por qué están todos afuera? - preguntó Tony con curiosidad.

Estaba todo el equipo afuera del colegio esperando a subirse al autobús. Estacioné el auto detrás del auto de Emmett.

Miré a Bella sin saber cómo responderle a Anthony. Ella me miró sin darme ningún tipo de respuesta por lo que no dijimos nada y bajamos del auto. Bajé a Tony y él se acercó corriendo a nuestros amigos y mis padres que estaban reunidos en un rincón.

\- No estoy seguro si fue una buena idea ocultarle lo del partido – Le dije a Bella mientras ella bajaba y cerraba la puerta.

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco –

Ser padres primerizos era una mierda.

La miré y mordí mi labio. Quería tomarle la mano o simplemente tocarla.

\- Vamos – dijo en un susurro.

Cuando nos volteamos Ellie y Tony estaban conversando y la expresión de mi hijo era de profundo terror.

_Mierda._

Se volteo a mirarnos y corrió hacia nosotros. Lo tomé en mis brazos cuando nos alcanzó y se escondió en mi cuello.

\- ¿Es cierto que tengo un partido? – dijo.

\- Sí, es cierto – le dije acariciando su espalda.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? – dijo alejándose y con sus ojos temerosos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar.

\- Cariño, no queríamos que te pusieras nervioso – le dijo Bella acariciando su cabello.

\- No quiero jugar – dijo y su primera lágrima cayó.

\- Justo por eso no queríamos decirte – le dije y él me miró – Hijo, no le des importancia ¿Recuerdas tu primer dia de practica? – le dije y él asintió – Estabas muy asustado y fue un día genial ¿No? – asintió jugando con el cuello de mi camisa – Tuviste tu primer homerun – sonrió – Te encanta jugar baseball, sólo tienes que jugarlo ¿Está bien? – hizo una mueca – Estarás bien y lo harás genial –

\- ¿Podemos ir a McDonald's después? – dijo en un susurro y yo sonreí. Bella resopló y yo la miré.

\- Está bien – dijo de mala gana.

\- ¡Sí! – dijo aplaudiendo – Iré a decirle a Ellie – dijo soltando sus piernas de mi abdomen para que lo pusiera de nuevo en el suelo.

Cuando se fue suspiré audiblemente.

\- No sabes cómo quiero besarte justo ahora – susurró Bella.

\- ¿Te calienta que sea un buen padre? – le dije sin mirarla.

\- Como no tienes idea – dijo y la miré para sonreírle – Eres tan bueno con él –

\- Es algo que se me da natural – dije restándole importancia. Se rió.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir antes de que comiencen a sospechar –

Asentí y comenzamos a caminar al grupo de nuestros amigos.

\- ¿En qué se demoraron tanto? - preguntó Emmett.

\- Conversábamos con Tony, no le habíamos informado del partido – expliqué.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó mamá. Asentí y me acerqué para saludarlos a todos.

\- Sí, pensamos que sería lo mejor porque se pone realmente nervioso, pero… la verdad, no sé si dio mucho resultado – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- ¿Y cómo lo convenciste? – preguntó Alice.

\- Le mencioné su primer día y lo nervioso que estaba – dije.

\- Y además iremos a McDonald – completó Bella.

Todos se rieron.

**:::::::::::::::**

\- Mierda – dije por milésima vez.

Bella puso su mano en mi rodilla esperando que eso me calmara.

_No fue asi._

El pitcher de 5 años lanzó la bola y Tim no la pudo golpear.

Debo admitir que el otro equipo estaba mejor preparado que el de nosotros. Pero no se podía pedir mucho ya que los de nuestro equipo empezaron siendo un asco, ahora estaban un poco mejor, pero eso no los haría ganar.

El tiempo pasó y fue el turno de Anthony. Nos miró antes de tomar su posición asi que lo saludamos animadamente.

\- Respira – me dijo Bella. Suspiré.

El pequeño pitcher lanzó la bola y Tony la golpeo a la primera. Carajo, sí. La envió bastante lejos asi que le dio tiempo al niño, que no conocía y que estaba en tercera base de llegar al home y hacer una carrera, mientras que él alcanzó a llegar a la segunda, probablemente podría haber alcanzado a tercera, pero al parecer no se quiso arriesgar.

Es fabuloso.

Lo vitoreamos cuando volteo hacia nosotros. Desde aquí podía ver su sonrisa. Miré a Bella mientras aplaudíamos con toda la gente, porque sí, era un juego de niños asi que aplaudíamos cada vez.

Quería tocarla, besarla, decirle que la amaba.

Que molesto es mantener todo en secreto.

\- Lo sé – me susurró. Le sonreí porque amaba que leyera mi mente.

Para cuando terminaron de batear nuestro equipo había alcanzado 4 carreras, una de ellas era la de Anthony asi que yo estaba más tranquilo. Pero ahora le tocaba ser el pitcher luego de Tim. Asi que Tim realizó la mitad de los lanzamientos obteniendo un _out_ en el último y entonces el entrenador hizo el cambio y Tony ocupó su lugar. Lanzó mal la primera bola, lo que me hizo sudar frio. Afortunadamente sólo fue esa y en las demás se lució. Consiguió eliminar a tres jugadores, pero aun así ya era tarde. Esos niños eran fantásticos para batear.

Nuestro equipo perdió por dos carreras. Lógicamente no era un juego completo ya que sólo eran niños, pero cuando el árbitro dio por terminado el juego el marcador estaba a favor de ellos. Asi que bajamos rápidamente con Bella. El entrenador estaba dándoles una charla y diciéndoles lo genial que lo habían hecho y lo mucho que habían mejorado (lo que no era mentira).

Todos los padres se arremolinaron alrededor de los niños para buscar a sus hijos. Con Bella nos mantuvimos alejado hasta que se despejó y Anthony nos localizó. Estaba cabizbajo, pero ya me lo esperaba.

\- Cariño, lo hiciste estupendo – Le dijo Bella cuando nos acercamos y le besó las mejillas sonrosadas.

\- Pero perdimos – dijo en un susurro. Le acaricié el pelo y le sonreí.

\- Pero fuiste de mucha ayuda, campeón. Lo hiciste muy bien. En el próximo partido lo harán mejor, ya verás – Besé el tope de su cabeza y tomé su mano para llevarlo a las gradas.

\- Iré a hablar con el entrenador – Dijo Bella.

Mierda, no. No con el entrenador. Quería decirle que iría yo, pero sabía que Anthony me necesitaba a mí en estos momentos.

Antes de llegar al grupo de nuestros amigos lo tomé para sentarlo en mis hombros.

\- ¡Aquí está el campeón! – grité. Podía sentir como mi hijo se reía mientras nuestros amigos vitoreaban y Emmett silbaba, luego se acercó y lo quitó de mis hombros para tomarlo y correr alrededor.

Miré hacía atrás para ver a Bella. Lógicamente se estaba riendo con el entrenador. Aparentemente el viejo era gracioso.

\- Tío Eddy – sentí como Ellie tiraba de mi pantalón.

La alcé contento y besé su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué pasa, princesa? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Es cierto que iremos a McDonald? – preguntó inclinando su cabeza.

Diablos, aunque no fuéramos ahora iríamos.

\- Claro que sí – Dije.

Tony se acercó rápidamente a nosotros con gesto serio. Casi me reí y dejé de nuevo a Ellie en el piso para cuando él llegó. Acaricié su cabeza mientras me reía entre dientes.

_Se parece mucho a ti, no hay duda. _

Sí, me gustaría hacer lo mismo justo ahora. Pensé volteándome para ver a Bella despedirse del entrenador.

\- Listo, ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Bella llegando a mi lado, suspiré.

\- ¡Sí! – gritaron los niños y Anthony se acercó a tomar la mano de Bella.

\- ¿Qué te dijo el entrenador, mami? – le preguntó curioso mientras caminábamos a la salida.

\- Dijo que lo habías hecho estupendo y que estaba muy contento porque el equipo había mejorado mucho – le dijo.

_Apuesto que le dijo un par de cosas más._

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó nuestro hijo con una sonrisa. Bella le asintió para afirmarlo nuevamente.

Luego de ir a McDonald's pasamos el día en familia. Sólo nosotros tres.

Jugamos juegos de mesa en el departamento y después de eso llevamos a Tony al parque por un helado. Nos sentamos en el césped para comerlo mientras él parloteaba sobre la escuela y las ocurrencias de Ellie.

\- ¿Mamá? – preguntó después de un rato de estar callado.

\- ¿Si, cariño? - le preguntó Bella dándole una buena lamida a su helado de chocolate.

Era un peligro para mi salud observarla por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué no sales tanto con tu nuevo novio como con Benjamin? – preguntó curioso.

\- Bueno… es que – se sonrojó – Mi nuevo novio no puede salir los fines de semana porque trabaja – dijo rápidamente.

\- Oh – exclamó.

\- ¿Ya te estás aburriendo de mí? – le preguntó Bella para aligerar el ambiente.

\- ¡No! – exclamó nuestro hijo mientras giraba su cabeza de lado a lado – Me gusta mucho que pases tiempo con nosotros y a papá también le gusta – dijo. Bella se rió.

\- La última vez que me fijé yo podía hablar por mi cuenta – le dije a Tony.

\- Sólo lo dije por si no lo decías – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Cariño, ven aquí – le dijo Bella abriendo sus piernas para que Anthony se recostara en ellas – A mí también me encanta estar con ustedes – Le dijo abrazándolo, eso sí sólo con un brazo porque en el otro estaba su preciado helado.

Me acerqué a ellos casi al instante. Luego de un rato Anthony se quedó dormido en el regazo de Bella asi que me acerqué para abrazarla por detrás y que ella se recargara en mi pecho.

\- Diablos, como lo amo – dijo en un susurro mientras miraba a nuestro hijo. Acaricié los risos de Tony.

\- ¿Cómo van esas hormonas? -le pregunté burlonamente y besé su cabeza.

\- Creo que alborotadas – dijo mientras soltaba una risa.

Pasé una de mis manos por su abdomen.

\- No le des muchos problemas a mamá, pequeño – moví mi pulgar para acariciar esa zona.

Bella se volteó para besarme castamente.

\- Tengo que ir al médico ¿Cuándo crees que pueda ir? - preguntó. Lo medité unos segundos.

\- Creo que puedo manejar el pedir un par de minutos cualquier día. Sólo tendré que tener especial cuidado con Emmett – le dije. Asintió con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la frente de Anthony – Elige tú, nena y házmelo saber –

\- Está bien – respondió.

**:::::::::::::::**

Era martes y estábamos en la cafetería con los chicos cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo tomé rápidamente y contesté al instante al ver que era Bella.

\- Hola, c… Bella ¿Pasa algo? – Emmett y Jasper me observaban atentamente.

\- Tenemos una… situación – dijo. Fruncí el ceño confundido, no era su voz de asustada asi que nada grave había pasado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté curioso.

\- ¿Está Jasper ahí? – preguntó y justo en ese momento él contestó su teléfono.

\- Ahora está hablando por teléfono… ¿Le pasó algo a los niños? – le pregunté preocupado.

\- No exactamente – ya me estaba exasperando – No sé, es raro, pero… estuvieron involucrados en una pelea – Miré a Jasper, estaba frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué? – Diablos, sabía que eran traviesos, pero nunca se habían metido en este tipo de problemas.

\- Sí, lo sé, estoy muy desconcertada. Sabes las políticas del colegio y… tenemos que ir ambos a la charla con la directora – indicó.

\- Sí, está bien ¿Cuándo es? – pregunté.

\- Hoy a las cinco, si no puedes tengo que llamar para reagendar – dijo.

\- Sí, creo que me las puedo arreglar – dije - ¿Estás con él? –

\- No, lo vi un par de minutos, pero ambos se quedaron en el colegio. Estarán castigados después de clases asi que saldrá luego de nuestra reunión – Suspiré.

\- ¿Están bien? – pregunté.

\- Sí, ambos están bien, aunque no quisieron explicar mucho del tema asique tendremos que esperar a la directora – dijo en un susurro.

\- Bien… nos vemos en la tarde – dije – yo… - me detuve al recordar a los chicos - … te aviso – se rió.

\- También te amo – resistí el impulso de sonreír.

\- Bien, adiós – dije antes de colgar.

\- ¿Qué paso, hermano? Estoy jodidamente asustado. Sus rostros no parecen contentos ¿Qué les pasó a los niños? – dijo Emmett inmediatamente. Jasper aún no regresaba de su llamada.

\- Tony y Ellie estuvieron involucrados en una pelea – le dije. Emmett frunció el ceño – Exacto –

\- Debió ser Ellie – le sonreí.

\- Es lo más probable pero aun así no sabemos por qué comenzó todo. Tengo que ir a ver a la directora a las cinco –

\- Son buenos niños, no creo que haya sido por algo malo – dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

Llegué a casa para recoger a Bella a las 4:30. Ella salió apresurada y se subió al auto.

\- Hola, cariño – le dije cuando cerró la puerta. Se acercó y me besó. Tomé su nuca para retenerla un poco.

\- Estoy un poco nerviosa – dijo cuando nos separamos. Besé su frente.

\- Tranquila, amor. Todo estará bien – le dije acariciando su mano.

Llegamos al colegio y tomé su mano para acercarnos a la oficina de la directora. Cuando nos hicieron entrar y tomar asiento, Bella se estaba mordiendo el labio y movía su pierna rítmicamente.

Le di un apretón a su mano.

\- Señores Cullen, agradezco enormemente que pudieran venir hoy mismo - Dijo la directora entrando a la oficina. Nos levantamos para estrechar su mano y luego ella se sentó en frente de nosotros – Es bastante inusual esta situación, Anthony es un chico muy tranquilo y estoy segura de que lo saben – dijo.

\- Sí, la verdad es que estamos muy desconcertados – le dije al ver que Bella aún no podía hablar.

\- Bueno… Anthony y Elizabeth fueron sorprendidos ejerciendo agresión física a un niño de segundo año – fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Mayor que ellos? – pregunté.

\- Sí, así es. Quiero que sepan que hablamos con ambos y al parecer Aaron comenzó la agresión en contra de Elizabeth – iba a decir algo, pero Bella apretó mi mano. Estaba mal pensar así de un niño, pero diablos… no con mi princesa – y Anthony reaccionó golpeándolo en el rostro –

Sí, lo sé. Así está mi cara en estos momentos.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Bella. Mierda, quería reír del alivio.

\- Lo que escucharon… a pesar de que su hijo actuó en defensa de Elizabeth la política del establecimiento es muy estricta acerca de las agresiones físicas, como sabrán – ambos asentimos – Agradecería que conversaran con él – volvimos a asentir - ¿Disculpe le parece divertido? – miré a la directora instantemente.

Mierda. Creo que no había ocultado mi sonrisa.

\- No, claro que no – dije – Es sólo que… - miré a Bella – Estoy algo atónito – la directora asintió con una mueca.

\- Quiero que sepan que se tomaron medidas con los tres niños y que Aaron se encuentra suspendido. Además, quisiera que comprendieran que la situación de él no es fácil y que tiene algunas razones por la que se comporta de este modo – dijo.

Supongo que no había pensado en esa opción. Ahora sentía lástima por él.

\- Comprendemos – dije – Hablaremos seriamente con Anthony hoy mismo y esperamos no verla nunca más – dije a manera de broma, la directora no se rió.

\- Confió en que tomaran las medidas adecuadas – se puso de pie asique la imitamos – Recuerden que en este establecimiento aceptamos hasta tres faltas por año Señores Cullen – asentimos – Y ya que Anthony tuvo su primera falta, no podrá asistir a talleres extracurriculares esta semana –

\- Claro, comprendemos – le dijo Bella.

Estrechamos las manos y salimos a la sala de espera. Cuando estábamos completamente alejados de la oficina soltamos unas carcajadas.

\- Apenas podía contenerme cuando comenzaste a sonreír – dijo Bella entre risas.

\- Mierda, es que estoy muy orgulloso de mi hijo – dije apoyándome en la pared.

\- Eso fue totalmente sorpresivo – dijo Bella suspirando.

\- Lo sé, todo el tiempo pensé que era Ellie. Creo que tengo que comenzar a darle el beneficio de la duda - me acerqué a Bella y la acerqué a mi para besarle la frente.

\- ¿Vamos por nuestro pequeño héroe? – preguntó, le sonreí asintiendo.

Cuando íbamos por el pasillo vimos que Alice y Jasper se acercaban asi que sutilmente solté la mano de Bella. Alice venía echa una furia y Jasper la miraba atentamente por lo que dudaba que se hubieran dado cuenta.

\- ¡No me calmaré! – exclamó Alice soltándose del brazo de Jasper. Cuando llegaron a nuestro lado, Alice comenzó a parlotear – Diablos, sé que Ellie es un poco impulsiva, pero… - Bella y yo nos soltamos a reír - ¿Por qué se ríen? – dijo enfadada.

\- No fue Ellie – dije.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Jasper.

\- Fue Anthony – dijo Bella con dificultad – Le golpeo la cara a un niño de segundo año –

Alice y Jasper nos miraron perplejos por unos segundos y luego comenzaron a reír.

\- Controla a tu hijo, Cullen – dijo Jasper entre risas.

\- Oye, estaba defendiendo a la tuya. Se merece un jodido altar – le dije golpeando su hombro. Alice y Jasper se miraron.

\- Oh… es tan dulce – exclamó Alice.

\- Wow… - Dijo Jasper – Quizá le dé mi bendición – dijo frunciendo el ceño. Nos reímos.

\- Dos vacas, Jasper – le indiqué y me asintió riendo.

\- Bien, vayan a fingir que están muy enfadados con su hija – les dijo Bella – Nos vemos luego. Nos quedaremos con Ellie hasta que salgan – Nos despedimos y nos acercamos a la sala de castigo.

Miramos por la venta. Tony y Ellie estaban conversando en susurros, se veían muy nerviosos. Quise entrar y abrazarlos. Golpeamos la puerta y le dijimos que veníamos por Anthony pero que también queríamos ver a Ellie un rato. La profesora los llamó y les preguntó algo antes de dejarlos salir. Ambos salieron sin mirarnos.

\- Entonces ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté lo más serio que pude. Ellie comenzó a llorar.

\- Pequeña – le dije y la tomé en mis brazos para abrazarla contra mi pecho.

\- No fue nuestra culpa – dijo Tony enfadado. Bella se agachó para estar más cerca de él – Ese niño le dijo a Ellie que parecía chico y luego la empujó – Tony se cruzó de brazos totalmente indignado.

Acaricié la cabeza de Ellie. Pude ver que la profesora nos miraba atentamente.

\- Pero ¿Cómo pudo decir eso de mi princesa? – dije.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – exclamó Tony enojado.

Ellie sorbió sus mocos y se alejó de mi hombro refregándose sus ojos.

\- Mira lo hermosa que es – le dije quitando los risos que se habían pegado a su cara, medio sonrió – No pareces chico, princesa – le dije y besé su frente.

\- Yo también podría haberlo golpeado – dijo en un susurro y yo le sonreí – Pero Tony fue más rápido –

\- Estoy seguro de qué podrías haberlo hecho – le dije.

Bella me pasó un pañuelo desechable asique sequé su rostro y saqué sus mocos.

\- No se enfaden con Tony – dijo con su labio inferir sobresaliendo.

\- No estamos enfadados – le dije – No te preocupes –

\- ¿No lo están? – preguntó Tony.

\- Hablaremos de eso en la casa ¿Está bien? – le dijo Bella acariciando su cabello.

Cuando los chicos regresaron de la reunión con la directora, Ellie estaba más calmada, aunque tenía su nariz y ojos enrojecidos. Cuando pudo ver a sus padres su barbilla tembló y alzó sus brazos para que Jasper la tomara.

Nos quedamos un tiempo con los chicos hasta que estuvimos en condiciones de irnos. Antes de subir al auto los chicos se acercaron a nosotros y se acuclillaron en frente de Tony.

\- Muchas gracias por defender a nuestra hija, Tony – le dijo Jasper, nuestro hijo se sonrojo.

\- Eres todo un héroe – le dijo Alice y se acercó para besar su cabeza.

Ellie lo abrazó por el cuello y le besó la mejilla y luego todos nos despedimos.

Nos subimos al auto en silencio y no dijimos nada en todo el camino.

Al llegar Bella comenzó a preparar la cena, asi que estábamos los tres en la cocina. Anthony estaba callado y no había dicho ni una palabra. Hablamos de un par de cosas triviales con Bella hasta que nuestro hijo se hizo notar.

\- ¿No estoy castigado? - preguntó confuso. Bella y yo nos miramos.

\- Cariño, entendemos por qué lo hiciste - Dijo Bella acercándose para acariciar su cabello.

\- Queremos que entiendas que no debes golpear a otras personas, eso está mal - le dije. Su ceño se frunció.

\- Pero Aaron... - comenzó a decir, pero yo levanté mi dedo para que dejara de hablar.

\- Sabemos que él comenzó, pero no está bien, y él también recibió su propio castigo - continué.

\- Pero él golpeo a una niña, eso es como el doble de peor - dijo cruzándose de brazos. Le sonreí.

\- Está mal golpear Tony, no importa si es niño o niña. Simplemente no debes hacerlo - hizo una mueca - Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hiciste hoy - Bella me miró dudando. Es cierto, quizás no debería alentarlo, pero carajo así me sentía - … porque defendiste a Ellie, y eso está bien, no hay ningún problema en defender a tu amiga. Pero no debes golpear a otros niños, a pesar de lo que ellos hayan hecho. La próxima vez que algo así pase tienes que ayudar a Ellie y buscar un inspector ¿De acuerdo? - Asintió suspirando.

\- No estarás castigado por nosotros, cariño - le dijo Bella besando su frente - Aunque la directora sí te dio uno -

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Dijo que no puedes ir a baseball esta semana - completé. Su boca se frunció junto con su ceño.

\- ¿Estás triste por lo del baseball? - pregunté.

\- No me arrepiento de lo que hice - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Está bien, pero Anthony - llamé, me miró al instante - Quiero asegurarme de que comprendas que no debes golpear a ningún otro niño ¿De acuerdo? - asintió callado - Porque si lo haces de nuevo tendremos que buscar otro colegio - me miró sorprendido - La directora fue muy clara en ese punto - Asintió cabizbajo.

Sea como sea estaba muy orgulloso de él. No porque hubiera golpeado a alguien sino porque mi hijo, el niño tranquilo, sacó las garras para defender a su amiga. Se estaba volviendo más independiente lo que significaba que nuestro hijo estaba creciendo.

**Hola chico/as!  
Espero les haya gustado el capitulo *.*  
**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior :) La mayoría ya tenia claro que era Bella, creo que comienzan a conocer muy bien a Edward jajajaja.**

**Leí un review que decia que era muy pronto para otro bebé pero la verdad siempre he intentado que el fic sea realista y siempre quise meter la idea de un embarazo "no deseado". No siempre es el mejor momento jiji**

**Todavía no tengo claro el género del bebé porque tengo una pequeña idea pero no se si desarrollarla en otra historia o añadirla a ésta en un outtake. **

**Debo decirles que no soy experta en baseball, he investigado mucho para poder hacer éste fic pero la verdad aun no conozco todas las reglas asi que si tengo algun error les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas. **

**Antes de que lo olvide me gustaria saber cómo están (en época de virus). Yo por mi parte me encuentro bien hasta el momento y nadie de mi familia está infectada. **

**Manténganse en sus casitas y cuidense mucho *u***

**PD: Con respecto a mis otros fics... por favor no los lean jajajaja, los hice hace muchos años, ninguno está terminado y me gustaria rehacerlos por completo pero no sé si tendré el tiempo y las ganas alguna vez. **

**SALUDOS XOXO **


	17. Maní

** Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crespúsculo.**

**Edward POV**

\- ¿A dónde vas? – sentí a Emmett a mis espaldas.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

\- A la cafetería… no alcance a desayunar hoy – le dije volteándome para mirarlo.

\- ¿Y necesitabas hablar con Irina para eso? – preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- No sé cuánto puedo tardar – dije encogiéndome de hombros - … y ha estado un poco molesta desde mis atrasos de la semana pasada –

_Eso hasta yo me lo creería. _

\- Ah, claro… bueno, nos vemos después – me dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

\- ¿Almorzamos? – le pregunté a modo de despedida.

\- Claro – me cerró un ojo y yo caminé aliviado al ascensor.

Bella ya me estaba esperando en el piso y faltaban aproximadamente cinco minutos para su cita. Afortunadamente Irina no había hecho muchas preguntas. Si me hubiera preguntado, tendría que haberle dicho y si le decía, alguno de los chicos podría enterarse y sería un completo desastre.

Salí del ascensor rápidamente para acercarme a la sala de espera. Bella levantó la mirada apenas cruce el umbral, se veía nerviosa. Cualquier mínima incertidumbre en algo la ponía nerviosa. Le sonreí para infundirle confianza y me senté a su lado. Me quité la bata para quedarme con mi camisa. No era cómodo estar como "paciente" y con una bata de doctor.

Tomé su mano y la besé.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – le pregunté. Suspiró.

\- ¿Un poco? – le sonreí y me acerqué a besar su frente.

\- Todo estará bien cariño, relájate – le dije cubriendo sus hombros con uno de mis brazos. – Emmett casi me descubre – le dije para distraerla, funcionó, su pierna dejó de moverse.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, me vió conversando con Irina y le pareció sospechoso – hizo una mueca.

\- ¿No ocupaste tu técnica o sí? – preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- No, no lo hice – le sonreí y me acerqué para besarla.

\- ¿Isabella Swan? – su mano apretó la mía en cuanto reconoció su nombre. Me levanté primero incitándola a imitarme – Edward, buenos dias – Me saludó Sue.

\- Buenos dias, Sue ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunté sonriéndole mientras nos dábamos la mano a modo de saludo.

\- Muy bien, gracias. Bella ¿Cómo estás? – le dijo estrechando ahora su mano.

\- Un poco nerviosa – dijo en un susurro. Solté una pequeña risa y puse mi mano en su espalda para guiarla al box.

Cuando estábamos dentro y tomamos asiento, Sue nos miró con una sonrisa.

\- Me sorprende ver a Edward por aquí – comentó – Creí que ustedes… - dejo la pregunta al aire.

\- Bueno, sí – respondió Bella – Pero ahora estamos juntos de nuevo – dijo mirando el escritorio.

Era normal que Sue supiera un poco de nuestra vida ya que era la ginecóloga de Bella y, además, compartíamos lugar de trabajo.

\- Bien, me alegro de verdad – dijo con una sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta y miré a Bella, lógicamente estaba sonrojada – Entonces… debo suponer ya que Edward se encuentra aquí, que tienes alguna sospecha – Bella asintió – Muy bien ¿Hace cuánto fue tu último periodo, Bella? –

\- Hace diez semanas – respondió rápidamente. Probablemente buscó las fechas antes de venir.

\- Bien… ¿Te hiciste algún test de embarazo? – preguntó.

\- Sí, tres – respondió.

\- Muy bien – dijo Sue anotando todo en la ficha de Bella – Necesito que te cambies para realizarte la ecografía vaginal – Bella suspiró y asintió levantándose.

\- Hey – le tomé la mano y la jalé para que me besara – Tranquila, cariño – se sonrojó porque estábamos en presencia de Sue, aunque ella cordialmente no nos estaba prestando atención.

Sue le pasó una bata clínica y la siguió al baño para que se cambiara.

\- ¿Y cómo esta su hijo? – preguntó Sue al volver.

\- Muy bien – le dije sonriendo – Cumplió 5 años hace poco –

\- Recuerdo su parto… probablemente porque era tu hijo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Y porque casi te desmayas – dijo riéndose entre dientes.

\- Eso no es verdad – le dije rodando los ojos.

_Sí es cierto. _

\- Ajá, claro – dijo - ¿Y qué piensa él de un hermano? –

\- Lleva queriendo uno hace un par de años – dije encogiéndome de hombros – Aunque aún no sabe de esto –

\- Claro, es normal querer confirmarlo – dijo sonriéndome – La verdad me alegra que estén juntos, se ven muy felices –

\- Lo estamos – le sonreí sinceramente.

\- Cuando Bella vino a sus exámenes anuales luego de romper contigo se veía muy diferente a ahora – me dijo en susurros. Hice una mueca – Lo siento, no debí decírtelo –

\- No, tranquila. Hasta Anthony lo dice – le dije con una sonrisa triste.

\- Me sorprendí mucho cuando me lo contó, siempre los ví tan enamorados – dijo mientras volvía a teclear en el computador.

\- Nunca dejamos de estar enamorados – le dije y ella me miró sonriéndome.

Bella salió del baño y me levanté para acercarme a ella.

\- Muy bien Bella, toma asiento – le dijo Sue.

Bella se sentó en la camilla y Sue comenzó a preparar los instrumentos. Tomé la mano de Bella y le acaricié el dorso con el pulgar. Bella suspiró.

\- Esto será incomodo, Bella – le indicó Sue.

En un minuto indicó el monitor y ahí estaba. Un pequeño mani dentro de un círculo negro. Bella se relajó en cuanto la imagen se dejó ver. La miré para verla sonriéndole al monitor.

\- Ahí tienen su confirmación – dijo Sue sonriéndonos.

Tecleó un par de cosas en el monitor para acercarlo.

\- Ahí está el parpadeo del corazón – dijo y luego tecleó otra vez, en la pantalla se comenzaron a ver lo latidos junto con un sonido constante – Y así se escucha. Felicidades –

Bella apretó mi mano y yo se la besé.

\- Todo parece estar perfecto, Bella. Tienes aproximadamente siete u ocho semanas – dijo mirando el monitor – Ahora necesitaré un par de exámenes y te pesaremos ¿Está bien? – Bella asintió – Tomaré un par de imágenes - Bella se volteó a mirarme y yo le besé la frente.

\- Te amo – le dije.

\- También yo – dijo en un susurro.

\- Puedes cambiarte ahora, Bella – le indicó Sue.

Cuando Bella volvió a desaparecer en el baño me acerqué a Sue.

\- Sue ¿Podrías hacernos un favor? – le pregunté y ella me miró frunciendo el ceño – Agradeceríamos que esto se quede entre nosotros, hemos vuelto con Bella hace poco y… no les hemos dicho a nadie – su ceño se alisó comprendiendo.

\- Tranquilo, Edward. Esto será confidencial, como siempre – dijo con una sonrisa – Aunque es una gran noticia para compartir –

\- Sí, lo sabemos. Estamos muy felices, pero… queremos estar solos un tiempo – le dije

\- Está bien, no tienes que explicármelo – dijo soltando una risa.

Luego de que Bella regresó, Sue la pesó y midió. Después, le preguntó sobre algunas molestias que podría tener y le dio algunos consejos. Comenzó a leer la ficha para comparar síntomas con el primer embarazo y le recordó algunas cosas con las que había mejorado.

\- Te daré una orden para que te tomes los exámenes de sangre y de orina ¿Está bien? – dijo escribiendo en un papel – De todos modos, te daré algunas vitaminas que puedes tomar y agendaremos la próxima cita en un mes más a no ser que los exámenes estén alterados de alguna forma y para eso tomaremos la ayuda de nuestro querido Edward – Asentí mientras me reía. Iba a revisar sus exámenes sin que me lo pidiera. Sue tomó un recetario para escribir las vitaminas – Y te daré algunos folletos de alimentación y embarazo – abrió el primer cajón y sacó un par – Nunca está de más volver a leerlos, después de todo ha pasado bastante desde que los leíste – dijo sonriéndonos y dándole todo a Bella - ¿Tienen alguna pregunta? – Miré a Bella sólo para confirmar que no teníamos ninguna.

\- No, muchas gracias Sue – le dije mientras nos levantábamos y les dábamos la mano.

\- De nada, será un placer recibir a su segundo hijo – dijo acercándose para abrazar a Bella – Estoy muy feliz por ustedes – dijo antes de abrazarme a mí.

\- También lo estamos – le dije.

**:::::::::::::**

\- ¿Más tranquila? – le pregunté a Bella cuando salíamos del ascensor hacia la puerta principal.

\- Sí – dijo soltando una risa de alivio – Estoy muy feliz de que todo esté bien –

\- También yo – le dije tomando su mano mientras caminábamos.

\- ¿Y Emmett? – preguntó mirando mi gesto.

\- Todos están trabajando en éstos momentos – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Oh… bien – dijo entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Al pasar por recepción vimos a Irina. La saludé con mi mano libre y ella me devolvió el saludo un tanto sorprendida cuando vió a Bella.

Al salir a la calle me solté de la mano de Bella para coger mi celular.

\- Me iré caminando – dijo adivinando mis intenciones de pedirle un Uber.

\- Bella, por favor – dije cuando me quitó el celular de las manos. Aproveché de ajustarme de nuevo el delantal.

\- Edward, el restaurant está cerca de aquí ¿No me digas que volvió tu sobreprotección de embarazo? – puso ambas manos en su cintura y me miró sonriendo. Le sonreí de vuelta porque era jodidamente linda.

Puse mis manos en su cintura también y la acerqué a mí.

\- Claro que sí – le dije antes de besarla.

\- Pues aguántate – dijo riendo y poniendo mi celular en el bolsillo de mi delantal – Te amo –

\- También te amo – le dije dándole un último beso antes de dejarla ir.

Tenía que buscar la manera de disimular mi felicidad durante el día.

**:::::::::::::**

\- Bella, Bella, Bella - dije con frustración y frotando mi cara con mis manos.

\- Dime una respuesta coherente - dijo enfadada.

Estábamos en mi habitación como cualquier viernes en la noche y de verdad me estaba esforzando por no gritar.

\- Porque nadie sabe lo nuestro - le dije

\- No es excusa, podrías usarlo cuando estés conmigo – fruncí el ceño sin poder creer lo que me estaba pidiendo – Apuesto a que lo perdiste – su voz sé quebró.

_¿Qué carajos?_

\- ¿Qué? No lo perdí - le dije rápidamente y me senté junto a ella a los pies de mi cama. Estaba dando hipidos.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres usarlo? – dijo con dificultad.

\- Bella, ¿De verdad me estás pidiendo que use mi anillo de compromiso sólo cuando esté contigo? ¿De qué serviría eso? Además, tú tampoco lo estás usando - le pregunté con una media sonrisa. Se encogió de hombros - Bien, estás siendo muy irracional, pero lo haré - me levanté para acercarme a mi almohada y levantarla.

\- ¿Lo guardas ahí? - me preguntó perpleja.

\- Bueno… sí, al menos hay algo tuyo en mi cama - dije. Lo cogí y me lo calcé en mi dedo anular. - ¿Contenta? - dije agitándolo en su dirección. Se rió.

\- Sí - soltó un bostezo.

\- No, no otra vez - dije haciendo un berrinche.

\- No estoy cansada - dijo con voz somnolienta.

Me acerqué para acuclillarme en frente de ella y me acerqué a su abdomen plano.

\- Déjame decirte que estás arruinando toda la diversión - Bella rió.

\- Prepárate porque quedan muchos meses - dijo riendo.

\- Lo sé - dejé un beso en su abdomen y la miré sonriendo - Está bien, señora embarazada, vamos a dormir -

\- Pero no tengo sueño, Edward - dijo y pude ver que estaba escondiendo un bostezo, me reí.

\- Ahora sé de dónde saca eso Tony - me sonrió a medias.

\- No quiero que tengas ganas de tener sexo y que yo no pueda - me dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, rodeé los ojos.

\- Y yo no quiero que tengas sexo conmigo sólo porque tienes miedo de que vaya a descargarme con otra persona - le dije y ella se sonrojó.

\- De verdad quiero tener sexo contigo, Edward - dijo y casi me reí en su cara por su voz somnolienta.

\- No, de verdad quieres dormir - su labio inferior sobresalió - Vamos a dormir, Bella. He estado meses sin tener sexo y no he caído en las garras de ninguna chica - me levanté para darle su pijama.

\- Que yo sepa - susurró. Me di la vuelta para mirarla y ella no me devolvió la mirada. Suspiré.

\- Voy a hacer como que no escuche eso - le dije. Me acerqué de nuevo con su pijama en mano.

\- Porque te conviene - susurró. Suspiré.

Hormonas. Iban a Matarme. Lo juro.

\- Bella, no quiero tener este tipo de discusiones de nuevo ¿Está bien? - tomé su cara entre mis manos para fijar su mirada en mi - No he estado con ninguna otra chica desde que te conocí y tampoco he tenido deseos de hacerlo, y si no puedes creerme no sé cuál es el punto de que estemos intentando estar juntos de nuevo - su barbilla tembló.

Carajo, no.

\- Es que... - dijo tomando bocanadas de aire - No puedo evitarlo - lágrimas comenzaron a caer - No quiero que me dejes –

Diablos ¿Por qué abrí mi bocota?

_No lo sé. Ya te lo he dicho, si yo no te autorizo a hablar, no lo hagas._

\- Tampoco quiero que me dejes - le dije limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas - ¿Tú crees que yo no tengo inseguridades? - me miró atentamente - Desde que supe que Benjamin trabaja contigo no hay un solo día en el que piense qué puedes estar haciendo con él, pero te conozco desde hace mucho y nos conozco. Sé que me amas - besé su frente - Además quién sabe cuántos más hay en esa cocina que se mueren por ti -

\- No tantos - dijo en un susurro.

\- ¿No tantos? - soltó una risa - Chistosa - besé sus labios - Quisiera que confiaras más en mi - junte nuestras frentes - De todos modos, debes saber que Emmett conoce mi cabello de sexo. Si tengo sexo en el hospital él lo sabrá - Bella de rió.

\- Es bueno saberlo - me acarició la mejilla y se acercó a besarme.

La recosté para tenerla debajo de mí. Estaba jodidamente duro, nuestra relación se basaba en las noches del fin de semana y una semana sin sexo era demasiado. La semana pasada había estado demasiado cansada para hacer algo, así que tenía dos semanas y me estaba volviendo loco.

_Y creo que nos pone que esté embarazada ¿no?_

No entiendo la lógica a eso, pero sí, creo que sí.

Bella me rodeo con sus piernas y mierda, si quería dormir tenía que detenerse ahora. Me separé de ella.

\- No me arriesgaré a que te quedes dormida en medio de la acción - le dije acariciando su mejilla, se rió con ganas.

\- Edward, no me dormiré - entrecerré mis ojos - Ok, fue solo una vez, pero tenía muchos meses de embarazo y estaba realmente cansada - nos reímos y froté su nariz con la mía - Por favor -

\- No es necesario que me lo pidas de favor, Bella. Sólo dime qué quieres - toqué sus labios con los míos.

\- Que me hagas el amor... ahora - rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

\- A sus órdenes, señorita – le dije antes de acercarme a ella y besarla otra vez.

Fue suave. Me tomé mi tiempo en adorarla y sorprendentemente no se durmió.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Había pasado otra semana y estábamos recostados luego de una sesión de sexo. La tenía recostada en mí y le acariciaba el hombro.

\- Aún me parece extraño que Emmett todavía no se dé cuenta de nosotros- le dije.

\- ¿Por qué? - me preguntó.

\- No lo sé, siempre fue tan... observador. Probablemente sabía antes que yo que me estaba enamorando de ti -

\- ¿En serio? - me preguntó sentándose para mirarme - Cuéntamelo -

\- Vuelve aquí y lo haré - le dije. Se volvió a recostar contra mí - Recuerdo cuando apenas nos conocíamos y él me sorprendía observándote todo el tiempo -

**/Flash-Back/**

Estábamos en el departamento de Emmett como cada viernes. Habíamos hecho una pequeña rutina en donde nos reuníamos Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Bella y yo para cenar. Bella se nos había unido hace un par de semanas, ya que se había mudado a Forks hace bastante poco.

_Te falto decir que es hermosa._

Sí… bueno, quizás. Es la hermana de mi amigo, yo no la veo así.

_¡Por favor! ¿Te tengo que recordar que soy parte de ti? Sólo mírala como se ríe con Alice, tiene un pequeño sonrojo, sus ojos brillan y su pelo baila._

\- Edward - dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos. Estaba en frente de mi aparentemente hablándome - ¿Qué estás mirando? - preguntó girándose, al ver a las chicas se volteó a mi entrecerrando los ojos por un segundo.

\- Nada, creo que me quedé pensando - su ceño se frunció - ¿Qué me decías? -

Asintió no muy convencido y comenzó a contarme de nuevo.

Más tarde en la cena, Emmett se había sentado con Bella en frente de mí. Yo tenía un nudo en el estómago, pero estaba comiendo porque estaba delicioso y Bella me obligaba a comer.

\- ¿Te gusta? - me preguntó sonriendo.

_Sí que es linda._

\- Delicioso, deberías haberle enseñado a Emmett a cocinar - le dije bromeando.

\- Emmett se maneja bastante bien en algunas cosas - me dijo dándole unos golpes en el hombro.

\- ¿Como qué? - pregunte intrigado. Me miró burlonamente.

\- Bueno, nadie pone la mesa mejor que él - dijo totalmente sería. Me reí fuerte mientras Emmett protestaba. Cuando dejé de reir la vi acariciando a su hermano - Solo era una broma - le dijo tocando su mejilla.

_Eso debe sentirse muy bien._

\- Oye Bella, ¿Y qué tal el nuevo empleo? - le preguntó Alice y Bella comenzó a hablar animadamente.

Era divertida, hermosa e ingeniosa. La observé mientras conversaba con Alice con el tenedor en sus manos apuntándolo de aquí a allá para darle énfasis a lo que decía. De vez en cuando contaba una anécdota y todos reían.

\- Edward, se te enfriará la comida - dijo Emmett en tono seco. Lo miré de golpe y me miraba sin expresión mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca.

Diablos.

**/Fin del Flash-Back/**

\- Wow, creo que ni yo te veía de esa forma aún - me dijo Bella.

\- Lo sé - le sonreí.

\- ¿Y no te dio una charla o algo así? - me preguntó.

\- Sí, pero eso fue después. Un día que te resbalaste antes de entrar a la piscina - le dije - ¿lo recuerdas? -

**/Flash-Back/**

_Bella en bikini. Bella en bikini. Bella en bikini._

_Es la hermana de tu mejor amigo._

_Es la hermana de tu mejor amigo._

_La abuela Marie. La abuela Marie. La abuela Marie._

\- Bella, por amor de Dios ten cuidado con esas sandalias - le dijo Emmett nervioso.

\- Que exagerado eres. No me pasará nada – le dijo mientras revoloteaba a mi lado.

_No la mires. No la mires._

\- Vamos, Edward - me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y tiraba de mí. Y entonces con el forcejeo y que no me movía ni un centímetro se resbaló hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de caer con el trasero al suelo. Justo antes de que eso pasara la tomé de la cintura poniéndola en sus pies de nuevo, pero mucho más cerca está vez.

Me miraba asombrada por no haberse caído, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos.

_¡May-Day! Le podemos ver la entrada de sus pechos. ¡Corre en sentido contrario!_

Es cierto, creo que le debo haber dado una mirada, o dos, o tres. Carajo, no lo sé. Le miré los labios. Su respiración era agitada y la mía también. Parecía que hubieran pasado horas y sólo habían sido un par de segundos. Había tanto que absorber de ella.

Un mechón de pelo se interpuso entre sus ojos y los míos así que levanté la mano para quitárselo y luego acaricié su mejilla.

\- ¿Estás bien? - dije al fin. Una de mis manos seguía firmemente en su cintura. Piel con piel. Moví mi pulgar y acaricié sus costillas. Se estremeció y yo sonreí.

\- Carajo, Bella ¿Qué te acabo de decir? - llegó Emmett hecho una furia y nosotros nos separamos rápidamente.

Había olvidado a Emmett.

_No me lo menciones. Seguro nos mata._

Bella le sacó la lengua a su hermano y se quitó las sandalias para lanzarse a la piscina.

Emmett se volteó hacia mí con gesto imperturbable.

\- Iré por una cerveza ¿Quieres? - le dije intentando escapar. Me miró un par de segundos y luego me asintió con la cabeza.

**/Fin del Flash- Back/**

\- Sí recuerdo eso - dijo riendo - Fue divertido -

\- Eras traviesa - le dije - Supongo que se te quitó luego de tener a nuestro hijo -

\- Aún la tengo en mi interior -

\- Entonces... ¿Tú cuándo comenzaste a verme de otra forma? - le pregunté acariciando su espalda desnuda.

\- Creo que en ese mismo momento. Recuerdo haberte visto tan guapo y ese maldito toque patentado que tienes en mis costillas - reí - Era imposible que te siguiera viendo de la misma manera. Bueno… pero ¿Y la conversación? -

\- Ah sí, luego de eso, fue un día en el trabajo –

**/Flash- Back/**

Estaba a punto de hacerme un café cuando entró Emmett. Lo llevaba evadiendo toda la semana porque sabía que algo tendría que decirme respecto a lo qué pasó en la piscina.

\- Ahora no te podrás ir - me dijo en tono serio.

\- Hey ¿Qué tal Emmett? ¿Qué pasa, hermano? - le dije intentando parecer despreocupado.

\- No vengas con esas payasadas. Me dirás ahora lo qué pasa – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - le pregunté tomando un trago de café. Entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí.

\- Mira, he dejado pasar muchas cosas: tus miradas, tus babeos, y lo del sábado ya fue demasiado. Dímelo - dijo enumerando con su mano.

\- Mm... sábado, sábado, sábado - dije meditando - ¿Qué pasó el sábado? -

_¿Era muy negligente que yo, como médico, quisiera que hubiera una emergencia?_

\- Tú comiéndote con la mirada a mi hermana. Eso pasó - me dijo. Me reí.

\- Por favor, Emmett. Es tu hermana. - le dije riéndome. Cuando dejé de reírme me percaté que él seguía mirándome con gesto serio - De acuerdo - dije suspirando - Yo no quería, lo juro Emmett. Es que es tan dulce y hermosa y divertida. Y no te diré qué pasa porque no pasa nada. Lo único que pasa es que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza - le dije - ¿Me golpearás aquí o esperarás a que termine mi turno? - le pregunté temeroso. Y luego pasó lo que menos me podía imaginar: se largó a reír.

\- Debiste ver tu cara - me dijo - Hombre, estaría muy contento si algo se diera entre ustedes. Después de todo los conozco a ambos y sé que son buenas personas. - me dio unos golpes en el hombro - Aunque si la hieres te matare - me dijo poniéndose serio otra vez.

\- Emmett no se juega con algo así - dije tapándome la cara con las manos - Estuve toda la puta semana pensando en que te había defraudado - le dije y él se reía en mi cara.

\- Justo por eso no te golpearé. Tu conciencia hizo un gran trabajo. Debiste haberte visto escondiéndote de mí toda la semana - dijo recargándose en el sillón.

\- Cállate - le dije empujándolo - Entonces... ¿Tú crees que tenga alguna posibilidad? - le pregunté.

\- Al menos, no aún. Pero oye, conócela. No quiero que sea un revolcón de una noche. Te mataré si haces eso - me dijo.

\- Tranquilo - levanté mis manos - Lo sé. No te preocupes. -

\- Bien. Bella es sencilla. Sólo se amable con ella -

\- Wow, ¿Más de veinte años que la conoces y no tienes ningún otro consejo? - le dije.

**/Fin del Flash-Back/**

\- Te funcionó bastante bien - me dijo apoyando su barbilla en mi pecho para mirarme. Le sonreí - ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada de esto en estos siete años? – me encogí de hombros.

\- No lo sé –

\- Creo que simplemente asumí que te sucedió de a poco como a mí, cuando la verdad es que caí en tu seducción – dijo y yo me reí.

\- ¿Seducción? – asintió.

\- Al igual que Irina – dijo sonriendo. No había rencor en su voz.

Me acomodé para que estuviéramos a la misma altura. Acerqué mi rostro para que nuestras narices se tocaran.

\- Soy muy afortunado – le dije pasando mi mano por su cintura desnuda – Hubiera sido muy malo que la única chica a la que amo no cayera en mis métodos de seducción ¿No crees? –

\- ¿Hablas de mí o de Irina? – preguntó burlonamente.

\- Ja ja – dije antes de acercarme a besarla.

Se subió encima de mí, poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Puso sus antebrazos a la altura de mi cabeza y tocó su nariz con la mía. La miré y puse mis manos en su espalda.

_Recuerda lo de la fiesta._

Bella comenzó a dejar besos en mi cara. Necesitaba hacer esto antes de que lo olvidara.

\- ¿Bella? - dije con dificultad.

\- Mm - dijo dejando un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

\- ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de navidad del hospital? - le pregunté. Se separó para mirarme burlonamente.

\- ¿Es en serio? - me preguntó.

\- Sí, creo que son aburridas, pero si tú… – y luego me beso mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

_¿Si ya lo dijiste ahora podemos seguir?_

\- ¿Eso es un sí? - le pregunté entre besos.

\- Sí, es tierno que intentes consentir mis idioteces - me reí y cuando la iba a besar se sentó sobre mi estómago.

_Mierda ¿Cuándo podremos volver a tocar sus pechos?_

\- Espera, eso será la próxima semana – dijo y yo asentí - Creo que hasta aquí llega nuestro escondite - me dijo.

_Cierto. Los chicos._

\- Tendremos que decírselos antes - dije meditándolo.

_¿Continuamos?_

Sí.

Y sin más la besé otra vez.

**:::::::::::::::**

\- ¿Papi? - cerré mis ojos y los abrí solo un poco para volverlos a cerrar. Necesitaba acostumbrarme a la luz - ¿Papi? -

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

_Se escuchó demasiado cerca ¿No?_

Mierda. No cerré la puerta cuando fui por agua a mitad de la noche.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Lo bueno es que también me puse bóxer cuando fui por agua. Bella estaba dormida de espaldas a mí y yo la tenía abrazada por la cintura. Suspiré y me senté cautelosamente para mirar a Tony.

Estaba en el marco de la puerta y respiraba agitadamente con sus ojos brillantes. Me levanté y acerqué preocupado. Me acuclillé a su lado.

Mierda ¿Qué hago?

\- ¿Tienes novia? - dijo mientras su barbilla temblaba. Su mirada me atravesó... era ¿Decepción? Pestañeo un par de veces y comenzó a llorar. Tomé su cara entre mis manos.

\- Pequeño - susurré y le di un beso en la frente. - No es lo que piensas - le dije.

Si Emmett tenía que saberlo pronto. Creo que era válido si Tony se enteraba. Mierda, no quería dejarlo llorar solo porque sí.

\- Ven aquí - le dije acercándome para abrazarlo, pero él me detuvo.

\- ¡No! - gritó y se fue a su habitación cerrando de un portazo. Suspiré.

\- ¿Edward? - preguntó Bella despertando - ¿Es Tony? -

Me levanté del piso y la miré.

\- Nos vio - sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa - Pero no sabe que eres tú. Está muy triste - me senté a los pies de la cama sin saber qué hacer.

Bella se sentó en la cama para ponerse el camisón y acercarse a abrazarme por la espalda.

\- No soporto su mirada de decepción - le dije a Bella - ¿Podemos decirle ahora? No quiero que me odie - le dije a Bella. Me besó la sien.

\- Sí, vamos -

**Aquí les dejó otro capitulo (L) Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me regalan *-* **

**Andre22-twi**

**Jenni317**

**Alejandra1987**

**Cavendano13**

**Vanenaguilar**

**Marianacs**

**SolyC**

**OnlyRobPatti**

**Torrespera172**

**ValeWithlockGrey**

**Jaz**

**Esme575**

**Catalina. **

**Twilight all my love 4 ever**

**Rosyaidee**

**Suiza19**

**Marieisahale**

**Krisr0405**

**Roberouge**

**Keniie Masen**

**Catita1999**

**PameHart**

**Y a algunos invitados *-***

**Intentaré subir capitulos seguidos aprovechando la cuarentena y además para que no se aburran tanto :c **

**PD: Otra vez sobre mis otras historias jeje OnlyRobPatti logicamente no puedo prohibirte que las leas jajajaj pero no juzgues mi ortografia de esos años. **

**SALUDOS XOXO **


	18. Un segundo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crespúsculo.**

**Edward POV**

_\- No soporto su mirada de decepción - le dije a Bella - ¿Podemos decirle ahora? No quiero que me odie - le dije a Bella. Me besó la sien._

_\- Sí, vamos -_

Le tomé la mano para ir hacia la habitación de Tony. Miré a Bella cuando comencé a escuchar cosas cayendo del otro lado. Golpee tenuemente la puerta.

\- ¡No quiero verte! - gritó y mi corazón se comprimió.

\- Campeón ¿Podemos hablarlo? No es lo que crees - dije.

\- ¡No! - gritó.

\- Entiendo que estés decepcionado y enfadado conmigo, pero... - se dejaron de escuchar ruidos, miré a Bella - … te prometo que, si me dejas pasar, te llevarás una sorpresa -

\- Está bien - dijo con un hilo de voz.

\- Iré yo primero ¿Bien? - le susurré a Bella. Me asintió.

Entré cautelosamente evaluando el resultado de su rabieta y mirándolo para ver si no se había hecho daño. Estaba de pie a un lado de la cama y su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas.

\- Hijo - susurré muy triste de verlo así. Su barbilla tembló y se echó a llorar. En esta ocasión me dejo acercarme y abrazarlo. Él me rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Aún tenía sólo el bóxer puesto así que sentí sus lágrimas en mi hombro - ¿Quieres contarme por qué lloras? - le pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama con él en mi regazo.

\- Tienes novia - asentí - Y mamá también tiene un novio nuevo - asentí de nuevo. Pasó su manga del pijama por su nariz - ¿Por qué no pueden estar juntos? No quiero tener otra mami y otro papi - dijo echando se a llorar otra vez. Sonreí y besé sus cabellos.

\- Ok, tranquilo - acaricié su muslo - Pero creo que está novia sí te gustara - me negó frunciendo el ceño - Antes de que me eches de nuevo, invitémosla a entrar -

\- ¡No! - me gritó empujando mi pecho, pero antes de que pudiera escapar lo sostuve firmemente.

\- Sh - lo abracé fuertemente - Confía en mi - le dije, me miró con sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto - ¿Confías en mí? - me asintió lentamente - Bien, confía en mi en esto, por favor. Estoy tan seguro que, si no te agrada, prometo que la dejare para siempre - le dije con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sí? - me dijo ilusionado. Le asentí sonriéndole - Bien - dijo con una mueca. Le tomé las manos en una de las mías y le besé la sien.

\- Ya puedes pasar - dije alto para que Bella escuchara. Tony se puso nervioso y a medida que la puerta se abría se acercaba más a mí. Le acaricié la espalda tranquilizándolo. Cuando Bella entró Tony se quedó estático mirándola. Acaricié sus manos con mi pulgar - ¿Lo ves? - le dije al oído. Me miró con la confusión en su rostro. Luego se volteó a su mamá otra vez.

\- ¿Mami? - preguntó. Aún tenía rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas así que con una mano se las quité.

\- Hola, corazón - le dijo Bella - ¿No me saludarás? - le preguntó. Tony se levantó de mis piernas y caminó hacia Bella. Ella se agachó para darle un abrazo y un beso.

Para mi sorpresa Tony se acercó de nuevo a mí. Se mantuvo de pie entre mis piernas con sus manos en mis muslos. Miré a Bella confundido, pero ella tampoco sabía qué hacer.

\- Hijo ¿Estás bien? - Tony me miró y asintió lentamente.

\- ¿Mamá durmió aquí? - preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

\- Sí - le respondí.

\- ¿Durmió contigo? -

\- Sí -

\- ¿Vino porque me extrañaba? - me preguntó a mí.

\- No - respondí - No vino por eso esta vez -

\- ¿Y entonces por qué? - preguntó inclinando su cabeza.

Creí que estaba claro pero no, Tony pensaba que Bella sólo se había quedado a dormir.

\- Porque... nosotros... - miré a Bella.

\- Espera, entonces no tienes novia - dijo mientras tomaba mis mejillas y sonreía.

\- Hijo, sí tengo novia - le dije y él quitó sus manos lentamente y borró su sonrisa - Pero mi novia acaba de entrar por esa puerta y está parada justo allí - le dije mientras lo giraba hacia Bella. Se volteó a mirarme rápidamente con sus ojos abiertos y yo le sonreí.

\- ¿Mami es tu novia? - preguntó un poco más alto. Asentí - ¿Están juntos de nuevo? - le preguntó a Bella acercándose a ella medio saltando.

\- Sí, corazón - le respondió Bella acariciando sus cabellos. Tony la abrazó por las piernas.

\- ¿Están seguros? - le preguntó a Bella alzando su mirada.

\- Bueno... sí - dijo Bella mirándome. Le sonreí.

\- ¡Yey! - gritó Tony saltando en su lugar y luego subiéndose a la cama para seguir saltando. Aproveché su cercanía para tomar sus piernas y dejarlo caer en la cama para hacerle cosquillas.

\- No, papi - dijo con dificultad riéndose. Me giré para ver por qué Bella no se unía a mí. Seguía de pie en el mismo lugar y creo que había soltado un par de lágrimas.

Dejé a Tony para acercarme a ella. Le tomé el rostro con mis manos y le limpié las lágrimas con mis pulgares. Le sonreí y ella me sonrió. Me acerqué a besarla, pero antes sentí que Tony nos abrazaba por las piernas. Lo tomé en mis brazos y nos abrazó por el cuello. Le besamos las mejillas haciendo que se riera.

\- Entonces ¿Te agrada mi novia? Porque puedo ir por otra, conozco a cientos de chicas mejores - le dije. Recibí dos pares de ojos achocolatados mirándome enojados. Bella me dio un manotazo.

\- No hay nadie mejor que mamá - dijo Tony.

\- Claro, lo sé - le dije para tranquilizarlo. Me acerqué a ella y le di un corto beso de nuevo. Tony nos miraba sonriendo - ¿Ya no te da asco? - le pregunté.

\- Todavía no - respondió sonriendo.

**:::::::::::::::::**

Íbamos camino al entrenamiento de Tony, despegué un segundo la vista de la calle para mirarlo. No había parado de sonreír desde que lo supo. Si antes estaba emocionado por el entrenamiento (ya que la semana pasada estuvo castigado) ahora estaba eufórico.

_Y todavía no sabe de su hermano._

\- Entonces ¿Cuánto crees que dure nuestra privacidad? - me preguntó Bella a mi lado. Le sonreí.

\- Unos cinco segundos - respondí.

\- Le tienes fe a tu hijo. Yo apuesto un segundo ¿Qué apostaremos? - preguntó Bella. Tomé una de sus manos y le besé los nudillos.

\- Una cena - Me asintió de acuerdo.

_Creo que ganará. Deberías haber dicho cero._

Cuando llegamos al entrenamiento, estaban todos afuera esperando a que abrieran el colegio. En un costado estaban nuestros amigos y mis padres. Bajé a Tony y nos acercamos con él en medio de nosotros dando saltos y sonriendo en grande.

\- Hola, pequeño - le dijo mi madre mientras Bella levantaba el dedo índice contando.

\- ¡Mamá y papá están juntos de nuevo! - gritó Tony. Sonreí mirando el suelo.

Perdí.

Hubo un silencio.

Esme, que se estaba agachando para saludar a su nieto, se levantó de golpe.

\- ¿Juntos? - preguntó con sorpresa. Miré a Bella, que estaba sonrojada debido a todas las miradas que nos lanzaban. Me encogí de hombros en respuesta.

\- Queremos una respuesta seria - dijo Alice abriéndose camino entre mis padres.

\- Sí están juntos - dijo Tony dando saltos - Mamá se quedó a dormir ayer con papá y hoy yo los vi - dijo. Bella tenía una expresión de horror y yo me tapé la boca disimuladamente.

\- Hermano, hay unas cosas en las puertas que se llaman seguros - dijo Emmett después de reírse.

\- Que Bella se haya quedado a dormir no significa nada - dijo Alice - Ustedes siempre han... - le hice un gesto por Anthony y su propia hija que estaban muy atentos a la conversación - Digo, Bella se ha quedado otras veces en el departamento de Edward - dijo cruzándose de brazos. Suspiré y le estiré la mano a Bella. Ella me miró y me la tomó así que la atraje hacia mí.

\- Puede ser, Alice. Pero es cierto - dije rodeando a Bella por la cintura delante de mí. Pude ver como las expresiones de mis padres cambiaban a alegría - Estamos juntos de nuevo - besé la cabeza de Bella.

\- Oh, pero que...- comenzó a decir mi mamá solo para ser interrumpida por Alice.

\- Esperen - puso sus manos en la cadera - ¿No tenías novio? - le preguntó Alice a Bella.

\- Bueno... sí - respondió.

\- ¡¿Hace cuánto están juntos?! - exclamó Alice sorprendida.

Era un poco cómico de ver que todo el grupo se apretujara para escucharlo todo. Pero no dejaría que Tony supiera que llevábamos más de un mes juntos sin enterarse.

\- Hijo ¿Por qué no vas con Ellie a buscarnos un buen lugar en las gradas? - le pregunté. Me frunció el ceño.

\- No, yo quiero escuchar - dijo cruzándose de brazos. Me agaché a su altura.

\- Te prometo que te contaremos todo si así lo quieres, pero primero tenemos que hablar con ellos. No es una conversación para niños ¿Entiendes? - le acaricié el pelo.

\- Bien - dijo suspirando. Ellie me sonrió y se acercó a abrazarme por el cuello.

\- Yo me lo llevaré - me dijo en susurros. Me reí un poco.

Saqué mi billetera y les di un poco de dinero para que se compraran algo en el quiosco del colegio y Ellie tomó la mano de Tony llevándoselo a saltos.

\- ¿Y? - apremió Alice apenas se fueron. Suspiré y miré a Bella.

\- Bueno... nunca tuve un novio nuevo - dijo Bella - Siempre fue Edward - Alice exclamó sorprendida e indignada.

\- Por eso estabas todo misterioso - acusó Emmett en mi dirección - Es un alivio, pensé que estabas con otra persona - solté una risa.

\- No, Edward no podría estar con otra persona - dijo Esme mirándonos mientras yo volvía a acercar a Bella a mi lado. Se sentía bien poder volver a hacerlo - Deberías saberlo, Emmet -

\- Claro que lo sé... Supongo que me engañaste bastante bien con lo de Carmen - dijo y Rose le golpeó la cabeza.

\- Podríamos haber sido los primeros en saber - le dijo regañándolo. Nos reímos.

Alice se acercó a abrazar a Bella y luego Emmett la tomó por los aires.

\- Bájala, Emmett - le regañé. Podía sentir como debería estarle doliendo la presión del abrazo en sus pechos.

\- Oye, es mi hermana - me dijo abrazándola más.

\- ¡Ahora! - exclamé enfadado. Hubo otro silencio y Emmett la dejó en el suelo. Bella respiró y yo la atraje hacia mí.

Emmett me miró entrecerrando sus ojos. Casi podía ver los engranes moviéndose en su cabeza.

_Mierda._

En un par de segundos su expresión cambió a sorpresa.

\- Entremos - dije yo rápidamente.

\- Espera... tú... ella - dijo nervioso.

\- Sh – lo callé.

\- No, no ¿Qué están ocultando ustedes? - dijo Alice. Miré a Emmett suplicándole.

\- Nada... creo que mi cuñadito fue algo rudo ayer - dijo y Bella se sonrojó fuertemente. Me reí del alivio y Alice se relajó.

Todos comenzaron a caminar y yo esperé un tiempo para darle unas palmadas en el hombro a Emmett.

\- Tienes que disimular un poco mejor. Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que me has gritado y todas fueron cuando Tony... - miré alrededor asegurándome que nadie podía escuchar. - ... estaba dentro de Bella. ¿Entonces es cierto? - le asentí - ¿Por eso volvieron? - negué con la cabeza.

\- Bella sabia pero no me lo había dicho. Así que no, no volvimos por el bebé - Emmett me abrazó por el cuello.

\- Esto es fantástico. Ahora nuestros hijos podrán terminar juntos como Tony y Ellie -

\- Ellos serán primos de sangre, Emmett - le dije riendo.

\- Detalles, detalles - dijo quitándole importancia.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

\- Chicos, llegaron las invitaciones de la fiesta de navidad - dijo Irina cuando Emmett, Jasper y yo volvíamos del almuerzo - Edward, este año te obligaré a venir - dijo apuntándome.

\- Iba a venir de todos modos - dije riendo y encogiéndome de hombros.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa mientras nos acercábamos al mesón a comprar las entradas. La fiesta de navidad era una buena forma para que el hospital obtuviera recursos extras.

\- Sí, Bella quiere venir - Emmett me golpeó la espalda.

\- Este año queremos hacerlo más familiar así que pueden traer a sus hijos - dijo Irina.

\- ¿Traerás a Tony? - me preguntó Jasper.

\- No lo sé, le compraré una entrada, pero creo que primero lo conversaré con Bella - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Sí, creo que también yo. Avísame cuando decidan algo - me dijo.

\- Claro, Tony no iría sin Ellie -

Cuando Emmett terminó de anotarse y tomó sus entradas, me acerqué para anotar mi nombre.

\- Entonces... regresaste con tu esposa - dijo Irina. La miré luego de escribir mi nombre y le alcé mi mano izquierda, donde hace una semana que volvía a tener mi anillo de compromiso - Me alegro por ustedes - dijo.

_¿Alegría? No creo que sepa qué significa._

Le sonreí.

\- Gracias - tomé las tres entradas y las guardé en mi delantal.

\- Será genial que podamos venir todos esta vez - dijo Emmett frotando sus palmas. Rodé mis ojos.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué les gusta tanto - dije.

\- Edward, nunca has venido acompañado - dijo Jasper. Fruncí el ceño.

Era cierto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

\- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con mi hermana? – Sonreí tomando un trago de café.

\- Muy bien – respondí.

Estábamos en el último descanso del día junto con Emmett. Había un par de enfermeras en un rincón sin prestarnos atención.

\- ¿Y ya lo confirmaron? – me preguntó en susurros.

Dejé mi taza de café en la mesita para tomar mi billetera y sacar una copia de nuestro pequeño maní.

\- Mira – se la pasé. Era un alivio poder conversarlo con alguien.

\- Es increíble que sean tan pequeños ¿No lo crees? – me dijo mientras sonreía sinceramente.

Nunca había pensado en Emmett como padre. Con Anthony y Ellie era más el tío divertido, pero ahora que podía verlo con ese brillo en su mirada no se me hacía dificil imaginarlo.

Sabía que había tomado mucho tiempo que Rosalie se sintiera lista para tener hijos, pero nunca noté a Emmett realmente anhelante por tenerlos.

\- Sí – respondí.

\- ¿Por qué no nos han dicho aún? – preguntó devolviéndome la ecografía.

La puse en el bolsillo de mi delantal.

\- Creemos que anunciar que estamos juntos al mismo tiempo de que tendremos otro hijo será un poco confuso para Anthony – dije encogiéndome de hombros – Lo diremos pronto porque en poco tiempo se le comenzará a notar –

\- Yo aún no le noto nada a Rose – dijo frunciendo el ceño – Sé que es normal siendo primeriza, sólo tiene catorce semanas, pero me siento un poco impaciente – dijo sonriéndome.

Puse mi mano en su hombro

\- Será fantástico, Emmett. Sé paciente – le dije.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

\- ¿Soy un poco egoísta si digo que preferiría ir solo contigo? - le pregunté a Bella acercándola a mí por la cintura. Me sonrió y cubrió mi cuello con sus brazos.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, también me gustaría estar solo contigo - dijo.

Carajo, no quería irme.

\- Bien, le diré a mis padres - le dije antes de besarla. - Aunque no sé qué tan solos estaremos con los chicos - dije. Bella se rió.

\- Me gusta que vayan también - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Asi no me sentiré tan insegura - le fruncí el ceño.

\- No tienes por qué sentirte así - acaricie su espalda con mis manos. Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- No puedo evitarlo -

\- Pues inténtalo - le dije y me acerqué para besarla de nuevo.

Bella acaricio mis labios con su lengua y yo gemí lastimosamente separándome. Si íbamos por ese lado, no me iría jamás.

\- Tengo que irme - le dije juntando nuestras frentes.

\- Lo sé - dijo Bella sobresaliendo su labio inferior.

No había pasado ninguna noche en casa ya que queríamos tomarnos el tiempo necesario.

Me acerqué para chupar su labio inferior y ella gimió.

_Mierda. Quédate, por favor._

Me separé juntando nuestras frentes nuevamente y cerré mis ojos. Moví una de mis manos para tocar su abdomen. Abrí los ojos cuando noté un pequeño bulto. Bella me sonrió.

\- ¿Tienes problemas para ir al baño? - le pregunté y ella se rió negando - Entonces es... - dije sonriendo y ella se encogió de hombros.

Era normal que en el segundo embarazo se notara más pronto el embarazo.

\- Carajo, quiero ver - dije mientras ponía ambas manos bajo su blusa. Desabroché el botón del pantalón y me agaché para ver el pequeño bulto.

Y sí, ahí estaba. Era muy pequeño y se podía confundir fácilmente con hinchazón, pero ya que Bella lo había negado y que era su segundo embarazo, ese bulto era nuestro pequeño maní.

_¿Maní? ¿En serio? Tony era un poroto ¿Y este hijo es mani?_

Parecía un maní.

Con mis pulgares acaricié las estrías blancas de su primer embarazo. Me acerqué a su estómago y lo besé. Bella acarició mi cabello.

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos apresurados por la escalera así que me levanté rápidamente y Bella se ajustó la ropa nuevamente.

\- ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó Tony al ver que estaba abrazando a Bella.

\- Sí, ya debo irme - le dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Hizo una mueca.

\- No entiendo - dijo cruzándose de brazos - ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa? -

\- Ven aquí - le dije liberando a Bella para poder alzar a nuestro hijo cuando llegó a mi - No te preocupes por eso - Bese su sien - Muy pronto volveré -

\- No entiendo - dijo cruzando sus brazos.

\- No tienes que entenderlo, sólo pensamos que es lo mejor por el momento - le dijo Bella.

\- Oye, el fin de semana te quedarás con los _itos_ \- le dije a Tony. Sus ojos brillaron.

\- ¿De verdad? - dijo sonriendo - ¿Por qué? - preguntó confuso.

\- Mamá y yo iremos a la fiesta del hospital - le dije.

\- ¿No puedo ir? - preguntó. Miré a Bella.

\- Son bastante aburridas, hijo. Ellie tampoco irá - le dije.

\- ¿Y Ellie puede venir con los abuelos también? -

\- Le preguntaré a los _itos_ ¿Esta bien? - me asintió entusiasmado.

Claro que sabía que mis padres aceptarían, cualquier cosa para mimar a mi hijo.

\- Adiós, hombrecito. Nos vemos mañana - le dije besando su cabello.

\- ¿Puedo irme contigo? - preguntó con su labio sobresaliente.

\- No, no puedes dejar sola a mamá - le dije sin pensar.

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Bella tocó mi brazo.

\- Mañana tienes colegio, Tony. Y nos veremos mañana en la cena. Ve a dormir - le dije poniéndolo en el suelo. Resopló.

\- Adiós, guapo - dijo Bella cubriendo mi nuca con sus brazos.

\- Adiós, cariño - le dije atrayéndola hacia mí. Y pasando una de mis manos por su abdomen para dejar una caricia.

Al volver a mi apartamento no podía creer lo solo que me sentía. Era como si hubiera vuelto al primer día que pase aquí. Sólo que ahora era mucho peor porque sabía que podía regresar.

No aguantaría estar tanto tiempo lejos de mi familia.

**Primero que nada LO SIENTO!**

**Creo que sufri un poco de falta de imaginación. Sé que éste capitulo es corto y carece un poco de conflictos jeje pero el próximo ya está a mitad de camino asi que espero actualizar pronto. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR *.* La verdad me ponen muy felices sus comentarios y a veces siento que hasta las conozco jiji**

**Espero que todas se encuentren bien junto a sus familias (l). Yo y mi familia estamos bien (por si se lo preguntan jeje)**

**SALUDOS XOXO**


	19. Celos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crespúsculo.**

**Edward POV**

Golpee la puerta. Estaba jodidamente nervioso.

_Sólo es cualquier otro sábado._

Bueno... ésta es la primera vez que estoy con Bella después de que Emmett supiera que...

_¿Que te gusta?_

Aún no sé qué siento ¿Esta bien?

Escuché a Bella del otro lado mientras gritaba algo riéndose y luego abrió la puerta.

\- Edward - dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a besarme la mejilla. Su mano estuvo sobre mi hombro bastante tiempo.

Eso era bueno ¿O no? Si le pareciera repulsivo no lo haría ¿O sí?

_A mí me parece un saludo bastante normal._

\- Que bueno que llegaste. Ven - tomó mi mano para guiarme a la cocina.

Claramente, yo era un jodido idiota porque no había dicho nada y probablemente estaba un poco sonrojado. Y realmente ahora lo único que podía hacer es sentir mi mano cosquillear en cada parte donde la mano de Bella estaba.

Y mis ojos estaban pegados en ese punto.

Esto no lo hace con todos ¿O sí?

_No lo sé._

Quizás deje que mi pensamiento fluyese a que ella sentía un interés por mí. Me sentí de mucho mejor humor y una sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

\- … Emmett quiere saber cuántos bombones caben en su boca - dijo mientras entrábamos a la cocina.

Justo después de eso, me soltó.

Mierda.

_Quizás no debiste ilusionarte tan rapido._

\- ¿En cuántos va? - le pregunté a Alice que estaba junto a Emmett dándole bombones y riendo.

Emmett claramente no estaba en condiciones de responder.

\- Quince - dijo Alice.

Emmett intentó decir algo y entonces su saliva comenzó a correr. Todos nos comenzamos a reír mientras Emmett buscaba algo con qué limpiarse.

\- ¡Emmett, que asco! - gritó Bella entre risas.

Mientras se reía su mano se posó en mi hombro otra vez ¿Sería mucho si la tomó de la cintura?

_Mm si... creo que sí._

Tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas rojas y su pelo caía en su cara por momentos.

Quería quitárselo.

Y entonces golpearon la puerta otra vez. Lógicamente era Jasper.

\- Yo voy - dijo Bella saliendo de la cocina mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

\- Oye ¿Cómo es que no te reíste de eso? - me preguntó Alice llegando a mi lado y mirándome con una sonrisa - ¿Te distrajiste con algo? - me preguntó. Sentí que mi cara se ponía caliente.

\- No - dije rápidamente

_¿Por qué se demora tanto?_

\- Oye, no hay ningún problema. Pero yo que tú, tengo cuidado con Emmett - me dijo Alice susurrando. La miré sorprendido.

¿Es que se me notaba tanto? ¿Bella se habrá dado cuenta?

Me di la vuelta para mirar dónde venía y ví que ya se encaminaban hacia acá... de la mano.

_Creo que si lo hace con los demás_

Suspiré.

Todos sabíamos que había algo entre Alice y Jasper. Habían sido mejores amigos desde la infancia gracias a que sus padres eran vecinos y grandes amigos. El problema es que aún no lo oficializaban, lo que básicamente significa que Jasper está soltero y Bella es libre de enamorarse de él.

_Yo no pensaría en que podría dañar a Alice_

Sí, bueno. Se habían vuelto grandes amigas desde que Bella se mudó, por eso quizás mi conciencia tenía razón.

_Como siempre._

\- ¡Jaspy! - gritó Alice arrojándose a sus brazos. Jasper le sonrió automáticamente.

Sonreí. Sí, era poco probable.

Todos habían ido a dormir luego de haber subido de la piscina. Hace bastantes días que yo no lograba dormir, así que preferí no torturarme intentándolo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Bella sentándose a mi lado en el sillón.

Sentí que mi cara se ponía caliente mientras miraba mi muslo. La mire solo un segundo. Me miraba fijamente con su taza de té en la mano.

\- Yo... nada... - dije en un susurro.

\- Has estado muy callado hoy - dijo bebiendo un trago - ¿Estás seguro de que no te pasa nada? -

\- No... quiero decir sí, estoy seguro - dije.

\- ¿Quieres un té? - me preguntó. La mire y me sonrió.

\- Sí, gracias - dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Hoy era la fiesta de navidad, como siempre la realizaban un dia viernes nos dejaban salir más temprano del trabajo haciendo que los funcionarios de medio tiempo nos reemplazaran. Así que sí, los funcionarios que trabajaban los fines de semana jamás iban a la fiesta de navidad del hospital.

Acordamos que iría a recoger a Bella en su trabajo y luego pasaríamos por Tony para llevarlo a casa de mis padres, almorzaríamos y nos arreglaríamos ahí para ir a la fiesta.

Tomé mis cosas rápidamente y me despedí de los chicos con un "hasta luego".

Al llegar me baje rápidamente, esperaba no tener que toparme con Benjamín. Eso sería incómodo.

Por supuesto fue lo primero que pasó, aunque sólo yo lo vi, él estaba concentrado atendiendo a una pareja.

Avancé hasta la caja para preguntar por Bella. Dios, otra persona que no quería ver. Sí, lo conocía. El idiota quería con mi esposa probablemente desde su primer día aquí.

\- Jacob - saludé.

\- Edward, tanto tiempo - dijo con gesto serio.

\- Así es ¿Le dices a mi esposa que estoy aquí? - le dije sonriéndole tenuemente.

\- ¿Así que ya es "tu esposa" de nuevo? - dijo burlonamente. Mi sonrisa se borró.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le dije tensando mi mandíbula.

\- Quiero decir que es tu esposa sólo cuando te aburres de andar con algunas zorras - dijo levantándose para quedar a mi altura y acercar su rostro al mío. No retrocedí.

Lo tomé por la camisa mientras lo miraba amenazadoramente.

\- No te atrevas a insinuar que soy infiel. No me conoces, idiota y no sabes nada de Bella y yo - le dije en tono bajo.

\- Sé lo suficiente para saber que la abandonaste por un largo tiempo - dijo empujando mi pecho soltándose mi agarre - Y nosotros tuvimos que verla sufrir mientras tu estabas quitándote las ganas con alguna otra - Antes de que pudiera terminar, mi puño chocó con su nariz.

\- No sabes ni una mierda de mí y no tienes por qué entrometerte en nuestra vida, imbécil - le dije.

\- Claro que puedo - comenzó a decir mientras se tocaba la nariz, pero justo en ese momento llegó a Benjamín.

\- Jacob, vamos a dentro – Dijo tomándolo del brazo para ayudarlo - Llamaré a Bella, Edward - dijo mientras se llevaba al idiota.

Me crucé de brazos ignorando el ardor en mis nudillos. Maldito, idiota. De seguro éste imbécil le llenaba la cabeza de ideas equivocadas a mi mujer.

Unos minutos después Bella salió acelerada.

\- Edward ¿Qué pasó? - dijo llegando a mi lado con el ceño fruncido creo que con preocupación.

\- El idiota que tienes como compañero comenzó a insinuar idioteces - le dije encabronado. Suspiró.

Que no preguntara más detalles me hizo pensar en que yo tenía razón y ese idiota ya había hablado con Bella.

\- Déjame ver - dijo haciendo que estirara mis brazos para analizar cuál de mis manos había usado. Cuando la halló, la miró por un rato.

\- Sabes que no es cierto ¿Verdad? - le pregunté. Su mirada se fijó en mi rápidamente y se sonrojó un poco.

\- Sí, lo sé - dijo acercando su mano a mi mejilla.

\- Bien - tomé su mano y besé sus nudillos - ¿Estás lista? - le pregunté y ella me asintió sonriendo.

Cuando salíamos del lugar pude notar que varios de los clientes nos miraban. No me había percatado del show que habíamos protagonizado.

Fuimos por Anthony a la escuela y ya que teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos en la maleta del auto, manejé a casa de mis padres. Tony parloteo todo el camino en el asiento trasero. Estaba muy animado y eso me hizo pensar en que, a pesar de que siempre fue un niño feliz, no lo había visto así en varios meses.

Un flash de todas las veces que lo vi llorar en el último año pasó por mi mente. Miré un segundo a Bella que se reía de lo que sea que haya dicho Anthony.

_Fuiste un tonto._

Sí, quizás debí haber aceptado que Jacob me golpeara.

_No lo llevaría tan lejos. Ese chucho lo merecía._

Al llegar a casa de mis padres, Tony se bajó rápidamente y saltó hacia la entrada. Yo tomé nuestras cosas de la maleta del auto para seguirlo.

Mamá salió antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Cuando quiso saludarme a mí, retrocedí.

\- Necesito una ducha - le dije sonriendo.

\- Eres igual a tu padre - dijo rodando los ojos.

Mi padre también había sido médico, pero se había retirado hace un par de años. De él tomé la costumbre de tener el menor contacto posible luego del trabajo.

Le sonreí y permití que abrazara a Bella. Cuando AL FIN terminaron de abrazarse como mejores amigas (Jesús, es como si mamá no la viera hace 10 años), nos hizo pasar.

\- Hijo, ve a ducharte y dame tu ropa para lavarla - me dijo.

Sabía que no era preciso discutir con ella así que busqué mi ropa y se la di. Desapareció rápidamente después de eso.

\- ¡Ito! - gritó Tony saltando a su regazo.

\- Hola, papá - saludé con la mano a mi padre sentado en el sillón.

\- Hola, hijo - me sonrió y Bella se encaminó para abrazarlo - ¿Cómo has estado, Bella? -

Cuando Bella le iba a responder sentimos el grito de mi madre. Me volteé hacia su grito a punto de salir corriendo hacia ella, mi padre se levantó del sillón mirando en mi misma dirección.

Pasaron unos segundos y mi madre apareció en el umbral con algo presionado en el pecho.

_¿Son las entradas del hospital?_

Así parece.

_¿Por qué se impresionaría tanto por las entradas?_

Su rostro era de total sorpresa y estaba un poco sonrojada. No tenía sentido.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mamá? - le pregunté confundido.

Ella quitó las entradas de su pecho y las miró en su mano.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Miré a Bella y a mi padre para saber si yo era el único que me perdía de algo.

Al parecer no era así.

\- ¿Las entradas de la fiesta de navidad? - dije confundido. Mi madre negó con la cabeza y les dio la vuelta.

Mierda. No eran las entradas. Quiero decir, sí eran las entradas, pero era lo que estaba encima de las entradas lo que la hizo gritar.

La ecografía.

Mi padre jadeó a mis espaldas.

Miré a Bella sorprendido. Mierda, no esperábamos contárselos hoy pero tampoco habíamos hablado de cuándo hacerlo. Ella me sonrió tranquila. Le sonreí de vuelta.

\- ¿Es... es Tony? - preguntó mi padre.

\- No - dijo Bella.

Inmediatamente mi madre soltó otro grito y se acercó a Bella para abrazarla. Sentí que algo se enganchaba en mi pantalón y bajé mi mirada. Tony miraba a su abuela mientras su mano se aferraba a mi pierna.

Mierda, Tony.

\- ¿Qué pasa, papi? - me preguntó mirándome.

Un silencio se extendió por la sala. Miré a Bella y ella suspiró y se sentó en el sillón.

\- Cariño, ven aquí - le dijo palmeando su regazo.

Tony se acercó a ella y Bella lo sentó en sus piernas. Me senté a su lado. Mamá y papá se alejaron sigilosamente hacia la cocina.

\- Tenemos algo que decirte - le dije nervioso.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

\- ¿Se separarán de nuevo? - preguntó.

\- ¡No! - dijimos ambos rápidamente. Anthony pestañeó y se tranquilizó.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasa? - preguntó mirándonos a ambos. Bella le sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda para calmarlo.

\- Queríamos decirte… que serás hermano mayor - le dije sonriéndole.

Se quedó mirándome bastante tiempo o eso pareció. Luego se volteó hacia Bella.

\- ¿Tendré un hermanito? - le preguntó.

\- Sí - le dijo Bella acariciando sus rizos.

\- ¡Sí! - gritó levantándose del regazo de su madre y comenzando a saltar hacia la cocina - ¡Tendré un hermano! - gritó cuando llegó allá.

Miré a Bella y ella se volteó hacia mí.

\- Te amo - le dije y me sonrió.

\- También yo - susurró.

\- Quiero besarte y mucho - le dije y ella abrió sus labios aspirando. Los miré por unos segundos - Iré a ducharme - le dije. Me sonrió y asintió.

Me fui a bañar rápidamente y para cuando regresé Tony había regresado al regazo de mamá. Me apoyé en el marco del umbral para mirarlos.

\- ¿Y hasta cuándo estará ahí? - preguntó.

\- Hasta que esté listo para salir - le respondió Bella.

Tony tenía su pequeño ceño fruncido intentando comprender.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para eso? - preguntó.

\- Algunos meses aún, tendré que tener la panza mucho más grande - le dijo.

Amaba a Bella cuando le hablaba a Anthony. Transmitía una paciencia y tranquilidad increíbles.

\- ¿Nos puede ver estando allí adentro? - preguntó ilusionado.

Me acerqué para sentarme con ellos. Mis padres los miraban sin participar en la conversación, pero sonreían abiertamente.

\- No, pero podrá escucharnos - le dijo.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó con sus ojos abiertos.

\- Claro - le respondió.

Acaricié la pantorrilla de Tony rítmicamente.

\- Papá, mamá me dijo que aún no se podía saber si es niño o niña - dijo y yo le asentí - Yo quiero que sea niño ¿No puedes hacer eso? - le sonreí.

\- No, hijo. El bebé ya sabe que será, somos nosotros los que no sabemos - le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- ¿Puedo verlo? - preguntó.

\- Aún no se me nota mucho, hijo - le dijo Bella.

\- Quiero verlo - dijo.

Lo tomé para que Bella pudiera levantarse. Subió su polera y desabrochó su pantalón.

\- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

\- Está adentro - le dije - Justo aquí - toqué el pequeño bulto de Bella con mi mano. Bella me sonrió.

Tony quitó mi mano y puso la suya.

\- Sí está levantado aquí - dijo - Es muy pequeño -

\- Luego parecerá que mamá se tragó una sandía - le dije en el oído. Bella me golpeó la cabeza. - Aunque en realidad tendrá a un bebé hermoso y muy amado - le dije luego. Se acomodó la ropa y se sentó otra vez riendo.

\- ¿Ustedes lo amarán como a mí? - preguntó.

Mierda, no planeé esta conversación para tan pronto. Bella y yo nos miramos.

Sabíamos lo que se vendría luego de esto.

\- Claro que sí - respondí yo. Tony se volteó a mirarnos.

\- Pero... me amarán más a mí, ¿verdad? - preguntó jugando con sus manos.

\- No, hijo - le dijo Bella acariciando su mejilla - Los amaremos a ambos por igual -

Tony la miró sin decir nada. Hasta aquí llegaba su euforia.

Acaricié su muslo y besé su sien.

\- Tu también amarás a tu hermanito - le dije. Me miró, pero tampoco dijo nada - Y él también te amará -

Carajo ¿Por qué? ¿No podía solo alegrarse? Creo que nunca pensó bien el asunto de tener un hermano.

\- ¿Quieres comer, Tony? - le preguntó mi mamá con una sonrisa.

Tony asintió en silencio.

Miré a Bella. Se veía triste.

Tony se levantó y tomó la mano de Bella para que lo siguiera. Fruncí el ceño. Eso era nuevo.

Al sentarnos, hizo que Bella se sentara junto a él y prácticamente no dejó de fijarse en ella en toda la comida. Bella también se dio cuenta de su actitud y cada cierto tiempo le acariciaba el pelo o la espalda.

Sabía que estaba asustado y no sabía cómo tranquilizarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era demostrárselo, pero tampoco podríamos hacer eso hasta que llegara el bebé.

Comimos sin las intervenciones de Anthony, como era costumbre.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora? Justo cuando Anthony volvía a estar más feliz.

\- ¿Y a qué jugarán con Ellie? - le preguntó papá a Tony.

Anthony frunció el ceño pensativo.

\- ¿No puedo ir con ustedes? - preguntó en un susurro.

\- Pero estabas contento por quedarte con los itos y Ellie, cariño - le dijo Bella peinando su pelo hacia atrás.

\- Ya no quiero - dijo. Suspiré.

\- Hijo, te aburrirás. Es solo una cena con baile - le dije - No te gusta bailar y la ita cocina mucho mejor -

\- Hice un exquisito kuchen de manzana - le dijo sonriéndole.

Tony apoyó su cara en su mano.

\- ¿Y por qué va mi hermano? - quise reír. Juro que sí. Una risa amarga porque esto era sólo el pequeño comienzo.

\- No puedo sacarme a tu hermano del estómago, Tony - le dijo Bella suavemente - Él necesita estar aquí y no disfrutará de la fiesta - Tony suspiro.

\- ¿No puede ir papá solo? - dijo mirando a Bella.

\- No, iremos juntos. Y tú te quedarás aquí con Ellie y los itos y lo pasarás muy bien - le dijo besando su frente.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Tony estuvo pegado a Bella todo el tiempo. Mi cabeza trabajaba para intentar pensar en una solución mientras arreglaba mi corbata frente al espejo.

Bella estaba en la habitación de mamá arreglándose y lógicamente nuestro hijo estaba con ella.

Cuando estuve listo, sentí mi celular sonar.

Era un mensaje de Bella

"Quizás no deberíamos ir"

Suspiré.

"**¿Qué pasó?**"

"Se ve muy afligido, Edward"

Sabía que era muy probable que no fuéramos si seguíamos por ese camino. Ya había pasado otras veces.

**"****Iré a hablar con él"**

Salí hacia la habitación de mis padres y toqué dos veces antes de abrir la puerta.

\- Hola – dije mientras asomaba mi cabeza y luego me deslizaba hacia adentro.

Bella se estaba ajustado unos aros frente al espejo y Tony la observaba desde la cama con gesto imperturbable.

\- ¿Estás lista, cariño? – le pregunté a Bella acercándome y poniendo mis manos en sus hombros. Me miró a través del espejo. Tenía un poco de maquillaje y se veía preciosa. Por lo general, no me gustaba que usara maquillaje, pero sabía que a ella le gustaba, y si tenía que usarlo hoy para que se sintiera más segura, lo aprobaba - Te ves preciosa, como siempre – Besé su cabeza.

\- Papi – dijo Tony con su voz de "estoy a punto de llorar", tironeo de mi pantalon cuando llego a mi lado asi que lo tomé en mis brazos – No quiero que vayan, por favor – dijo con su labio inferior sobresaliente.

_Mierda ¿Y si nos quedamos?_

La barbilla de Tony comenzó a temblar y sus ojos a brillar.

\- Hablaremos de esto ahora – le dije sentándome en la cama con él. Bella se unió rápidamente sentándose a mi lado - ¿Quieres decirnos que es lo que te tiene preocupado? –

Negó con la cabeza y su respiración se agitó.

\- ¿Ya no quieres tener un hermano? – le pregunté, un poco temeroso de su reacción.

\- Sí quiero – dijo en un susurro mirando su regazo. Una lagrima cayo de sus ojos, rápidamente la limpie.

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunté acariciando su espalda.

\- No quiero que lo quieran más que a mi – dijo y sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr rápidamente por sus mejillas.

\- Está bien, pequeño – lo abracé para que apoyara su cabeza en mi pecho y besé su cabeza mientras Bella le acariciaba el cabello – Está bien estar asustado, pero eso no pasará. Te amamos mucho –

\- Con todo nuestro corazón – le dijo Bella sin parar de acariciarlo.

\- Pero no me querrán igual – dijo más agudo de lo normal por el llanto.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – le dije, Tony se encogió de hombros en respuesta - Las cosas serán un poco diferentes, es verdad – le dije – Pero no significa que te amaremos menos por eso. Tu serás hermano mayor y podrás ayudarnos a cuidar de tu hermanito. Cuando crezca podrás enseñarle a jugar baseball y podrán jugar juntos –

Comenzó a respirar mas lento.

\- ¿Y si es niña? – preguntó pasando su manga por su nariz.

Batalla ganada.

\- Bueno, puedes hacer todo eso con ella también, al igual que lo haces con Ellie – le dijo Bella sonriéndole.

Tony se separó de mi pecho y se frotó los ojos.

\- Anthony puedes decirnos lo que quieras ¿Esta bien? – le dijo Bella – Si en algún momento sientes que no te damos atención, debes decirnos – Tony asintió.

\- Te amamos mucho – le dije besando su cabeza otra vez y abrazándolo contra mi pecho por unos segundos.

\- Siempre serás nuestro primer hijo – le dijo Bella.

Tony sonrió con sus mejillas rojas por el llanto.

\- ¿Y podré darle comida? – preguntó.

\- Claro – le dijo Bella sonriéndole – Necesitaremos mucho de tu ayuda cuando el bebé llegue –

\- ¿Si? – preguntó entusiasmado.

Mi yo interior suspiró y se lanzó a la cama relajado.

\- Claro, sobre todo al principio, Mamá estará cansada y el bebé despertará durante la noche – le dije.

\- Pero yo necesito dormir durante la noche– dijo Tony. Nos reímos un poco.

\- Está bien, no tienes que ayudarnos si no quieres – le dije.

\- Pero sí ayudaré durante el dia, lo prometo – dijo levantándose de mi regazo de un salto – Iré a decirle a la abuela que podré cuidar a mi hermanito – dijo mientras corría afuera de la habitación.

Suspiré y me volteé a Bella sonriéndole. Sus ojos brillaban.

\- ¿Lista? – pregunté. Asintió asi que me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano.

Bella se levantó y mi mirada la recorrió de abajo hacia arriba. Usaba un enterito de color burdeo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos.

\- Pensándolo mejor – dije ajustando mi mano a su cintura – Deberíamos quedarnos. Hay otro Cullen que necesita atención – la acerqué hacia mi mientras ella soltaba pequeñas risas, con los tacones que usaba sólo tenía que inclinarme un poco para besarla.

Junté nuestros labios mientras sonreíamos.

\- Ya nos hemos perdido otras fiestas de navidad por esas razones – dijo palmeando mi pecho para que comenzáramos a movernos.

Se alejó de mi para tomar su bolso y luego regresó a tomarme la mano.

\- Creo que sí existe preferencia entre algunos Cullen's – dije sobresaliendo mi labio inferior.

\- Ya te lo dije, no puedes competir con mi hijo – dijo mientras salíamos de la habitación.

\- Y ahora serán dos… quizás sí pueda sentirme un poco celoso – dije entrecerrando mis ojos hacia ella.

\- A veces me aterra lo mucho que Tony se parece a ti – dijo rodando los ojos, pero aun sonriendo – Éste tiene que ser igual a mí, es lo justo – dijo. Me reí.

\- No me escucharás quejarme –

Una pequeña igual a Bella.

Sin quejas.

**NO ESTOY MUERTA!**

**Lo siento, de verdad :(a pesar de que tengo mucho tiempo libre (porque no pase el ramo el semestre pasado), se me ha hecho dificil estudiar y manejar mis tiempos. **

**Espero que sus familias y ustedes se encuentren bien. **

**¿Que piensan de lo que dijo Meyer? :o **

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo (L)**

**SALUDOS XOXO**


	20. La fiesta de navidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crespúsculo.**

**Edward POV**

\- Bella, estará bien – le dije acariciando su muslo mientras conducía.

\- Justo ahora preferiría abrazarlo toda la noche – dijo en un susurro. Apreté su muslo antes de quitar mi mano. Me reí.

\- Pues no creo que pudieras estando Ellie en la misma casa. Lo viste cuando llegó – le dije.

Al llegar Ellie, Tony corrió afuera gritándole que sería hermano mayor. Lógicamente Ellie protestó por no tener un hermanito ella primero.

\- Sí, es verdad. Siempre está bien cuando están juntos – dijo sonriéndome.

Miré por el retrovisor para comprobar si Jasper y Alice continuaban detrás de nosotros.

\- ¿Crees que Alice y Jasper se pongan en campaña? – le pregunté sonriéndole. Bella rió.

\- Claro que sí ¿Viste la cara de Alice? Se puede ver de dónde lo obtuvo Ellie – me reí – Sabes que su sueño siempre fue que tuviéramos hijos juntos. Ahora que Rose al fin se decidió a tener hijos no creo que desaproveche la oportunidad de tener un mini grupo de nosotros –

Pude notar como, a medida que nos acercábamos a destino, Bella suspiraba cada vez más notoriamente.

Quisiera que no se sintiera tan insegura y nerviosa.

Al llegar estacioné el auto y un par de segundos después Alice y Jasper llegaron a nuestro lado. Apagué el motor y me volteé a Bella, quién retocaba su labial antes de bajar.

\- Hey – dije poniendo mi mano en su muslo.

\- ¿Mm? – dijo, guardando sus cosas en su bolso de mano.

\- Bella… - me miró, estaba sonrojada y yo le sonreí – Tranquilízate, todo estará bien. Vinimos a divertirnos ¿No? – acaricié su mejilla.

Justo en ese momento Alice comenzó a golpear el vidrio insistentemente asi que tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos.

\- No puedo creer que no me hayas contado – dijo Alice refunfuñando mientras nos acercábamos a la sala de eventos. Jasper apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros mientras la acariciaba.

\- Alice, no se lo habíamos dicho a nadie – le dijo Bella tocando su brazo.

\- Pero podrías habérmelo dicho – Bella hizo una mueca divertida – Ahora mis hijos serán marginados sin amigos – Nos reímos y Jasper besó su cabeza.

\- Alice, por favor, si tus hijos son la mitad de adorables que Ellie, no tendrás de qué preocuparte – le dije mientras pasaba uno de mis brazos por la cintura de Bella.

Alice pareció meditarlo un poco y yo me reí un poco de su enfado. Cuando me miró lanzándome dagas, me oculté en el pelo de Bella.

\- Edward, cuidado – dijo Bella girándose y arreglando su cabello otra vez.

Al llegar a la entrada pude notar muchas personas del hospital entrando. Había un fotógrafo en la entrada capturando a las parejas y en un rincón Emmet y Rose nos hacían señas.

Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia allá, detuve a Bella tomando su mano.

Me miró confundida y tomé su cara en mis manos.

\- Te amo – le dije y sonrió – Y te ves perfecta, como siempre – besé su frente y entrelacé nuestros dedos otra vez para acercarnos a nuestros amigos.

\- Estábamos esperándolos para que nos tomen una foto – dijo Emmett.

Asi que luego de la foto grupal y otras de cada pareja, al fin pudimos entrar. Había una pequeña recepción y todos charlaban animadamente. Había algunos niños jugando por el salón. Reconocí muchas caras, pero no me acerqué a nadie, ya habría tiempo para saludar.

\- Quisiera llamar a Esme – dijo Bella mirándome con la expresión de "por favor".

\- ¿Tan pronto? ¿Le pasó algo al clon? – dijo Emmett mientras tomaba una copa de champaña que ofrecía un camarero. Tomé una para mí y una copa de jugo para Bella.

\- Tuvo un pequeño momento, hoy – dije, dándole la copa a Bella.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Rose.

\- Porque se enteró que tendrá un hermano – dijo Alice.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Rose.

\- Al fin lo contaron – dijo Emmett.

\- ¡¿Tu lo sabias?! – dijeron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo.

\- Claro – dijo Emmett – Es mi hermana y mi mejor amigo – dijo como si fuera suficiente explicación.

Ahora Alice se veía más enfadada y pude notar como Jasper le besaba la sien.

\- Lo descubrió sólo, Alice – le dije sonriéndole.

Alice refunfuñó y por supuesto Jasper la consoló.

\- Chicos, que bueno verlos – dijo Irina llegando por detrás de mí y tocando mi brazo - ¿No trajeron a sus hijos? – preguntó con lástima.

\- Están divirtiéndose con la abuela – dije yo presionando más a Bella en mi costado, aunque eso no hizo que Irina me soltara.

\- Que lástima, esperaba conocer al pequeño Edward – dijo mirándome.

\- Pues… no le gusta conocer gente nueva – dijo Bella dando un paso adelante para hacerse notar. Dejé de respirar – Irina ¿Cómo estás? – dijo ofreciéndole la mano y obligándola a aceptarla y sacarla de mi brazo. Sonreí.

\- Isabella, espero que te guste la fiesta. No habías venido nunca ¿Verdad? – preguntó.

Los chicos miraban muy atentos el intercambio entre ellas.

\- No, Edward siempre prefería quedarse en casa – dijo Bella sonriéndole angelicalmente y poniendo su mano en mi pecho. Pasé mi mano por su cintura y la atraje hacía mí – Hombres, ya sabes – Irina tenía una falsa sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Claro, espero me lo puedas prestar más tarde. Se acostumbra que los jefes bailen con los miembros de sus departamentos – dijo.

Diablos, lo había olvidado.

\- Bueno, no puedo hablar por él – dijo Bella poniendo su mano en mi pecho. Besé su cabeza – Pero por mí, no hay problema –

\- Maravilloso, entonces nos vemos después, chicos – dijo despidiéndose.

Solté el aire.

\- ¿Podríamos irnos antes de que eso comience? – le dije a Bella haciendo reír a los demás.

\- No, quiero que sepa lo grandioso que eres y que no puede tenerte – dijo sonriéndome. Me reí y la besé.

\- Creo que ese baile es lo único que no me gusta de estas fiestas – dijo Emmett.

\- También yo – dijo Jasper.

\- La última vez que vine a una fiesta nuestro jefe era un hombre, asique no puedo comentar nada –

\- ¿No te sacó a bailar, cariño? – dijo Bella.

Nos reímos.

Luego de un rato se hizo prudente separarnos para comenzar a saludar. Bella conocía a algunos miembros del hospital, pero a la mayoría no los veía desde que Anthony tenía 5 meses. Miré a mi alrededor y localicé a Mike, del departamento de oncología, que estaba acompañado de su esposa. Sabía que era agradable y me pareció un buen candidato para que Bella comenzara a relajarse.

\- Edward, que sorpresa – Me saludó Mike unos segundos antes de que llegara a su lado.

\- Mike – le di unas palmadas en el hombro y me giré hacia Bella –¿Recuerdas a Bella? –

\- Bella, ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo caballerosamente.

\- Años, más bien – dijo Bella sonrojándose y estirando su mano para estrecharla con él.

Mike, sorprendiéndola la tomó y besó el dorso de su mano.

\- Ok, Mike – dijo su esposa riéndose. Me uní a sus risas.

\- Cariño, no me olvidé de ti – dijo Mike inmediatamente y besando su sien. – Jessica, mi compañera de vida – tomó su mano e hizo que ella diera un paso adelante para que saludara. Jessica soltó unas risitas.

\- Bella – la saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla – Espero que mi marido no te haya incomodado, es asi con todas – dijo quitándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano.

\- Jessica, no te preocupes él también habla mucho de ti – le dije antes de besarle la mejilla.

\- Mami, mami – dijo una niña rubia corriendo hacia Jessica - ¿Puedo comer helado? Un señor está dándole a los niños – dijo apuntando hacia un lugar lleno de niños.

\- Sí, cariño. Pero sólo uno – le dijo Jessica acariciando su cabello.

La niña salió corriendo apenas escuchó la advertencia de su madre.

\- Que grande está – dije recordando el día en que Mike la llevó para presentarla, sólo tenia un par de meses.

Mike me sonrió con orgullo.

\- Crecen muy rápido. Pero tu hijo debe haber crecido mucho, también ¿Dónde está? – preguntó.

\- Se quedo en casa de los abuelos con la hija de Jasper – dijo Bella sonriendo.

\- Oh – Mike rió – Emmett me contó algo sobre esa pareja – rodee los ojos.

\- Te invitaremos al matrimonio – dije y todos rieron.

Luego de Mike, pudimos charlar un rato con Sue y su esposo Billy. Con cada pareja, Bella se relajaba un poco más. Vi que Leah estaba acompañada de un chico y se veían muy contentos. Me sentí bien por ella, era una chica muy agradable.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – me preguntó Bella acariciando mi mejilla. La miré y besé su frente.

\- ¿Ves a esa chica? – le susurré mientras miraba a Leah, Bella siguió mi mirada y asintió – Ella me invitó a salir hace unos meses –

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo con curiosidad - ¿Y qué tal fue? – preguntó. Me reí - ¿Qué? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- No acepté – le dije tomando sus manos.

\- Oh – dijo sonrojándose - ¿Por qué? Se ve agradable –

\- Lo es – dije y suspiré – Emmett me preguntó lo mismo hace tiempo y no supe decirle por qué – la atraje más hacia mí – En este momento siento que perdimos mucho tiempo – junté mi frente con la suya. Bella sonrió.

\- Porque eres un tonto – dijo Bella. Le entrecerré mis ojos y me acerqué a besarla.

Suspiré aliviado. Acabábamos de librarnos de Tanya y su acompañante.

\- ¿Nunca saliste con ella? – preguntó Bella riendo.

Al menos ella se veía mas divertida que enfadada. La miré sin responder.

\- Vamos, no esperas que me crea que estuviste solo todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados – dijo rodando los ojos.

\- No estuve solo – dije sonriendo.

\- Yo no cuento – dijo.

\- ¿Por qué crees que Emmett decía que yo jamás me volvería a casar? – le dije.

\- Emmett podría no saberlo, es mi hermano – se encogió de hombros – Edward, puedes decírmelo, no me enfadaré – dijo y pude ver que estaba siendo completamente sincera.

Me di cuenta que esta respuesta era necesaria para poder comenzar de nuevo. Suspiré.

\- De acuerdo, seré sincero – dije. Bella se veía tranquila asi que tomé sus manos y la miré directo a los ojos – No he estado con ninguno otra mujer desde que te conocí – dije.

Bella pestañeaba y me miraba. Pasaron un par de segundos y pude ver su reacción. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

\- Te detesto – dijo abrazándome y pegando su frente a mi pecho. Me reí.

\- ¿Por qué? – besé su pelo.

\- Porque me esforcé en este maquillaje – dijo. Me reí y me alejé un poco para que me mirara.

\- Pues… sigue estando perfecto – le dije pasando mis pulgares por sus mejillas – Además, no es completamente mi culpa – le dije y miré su vientre disimuladamente. Ella sonrió.

\- Sí - ella acarició ese lugar – Ya me está dando problemas –

La abracé y besé el tope de su cabeza.

\- Entonces ¿me crees? – le pregunté. Se alejó.

\- Claro – dijo.

Tomé su mano y se la besé.

De la recepción, habíamos pasado a una mesa para cenar. Sorprendentemente estábamos teniendo un buen momento, el ambiente era tranquilo para poder interactuar. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que habíamos salido todos sólo a conversar.

Estábamos rememorando recuerdos mientras esperábamos la comida. Tenía abrazada a Bella por los hombros y ella estaba recostada contra mi hombro.

\- ¿Recuerdan el dia que conocí a Rose? – dijo Emmett – Tú apenas estabas saliendo con mi hermana – dijo apuntándome. Asentí mirando a Bella y recordando ese día.

\- Ustedes todavía no se definían – dijo Bella apuntando a Alice y Jasper.

\- Jasper y yo estuvimos juntos siempre – dijo Alice rodando los ojos – Hasta teníamos sexo –

\- Lo sabemos – dije haciendo que todos se rieran – Pero ustedes decían que no estaban juntos –

\- Es dificil cuando estás toda la vida con la misma persona – dijo Jasper. Alice lo miró y lo besó.

\- Y cuidado, Edward, porque les pasará a nuestros hijos – dijo Alice apuntándome.

\- No hablen de eso – dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a beber más agua.

\- Tendrás otro bebé al que mimar, Deja que tu hijo crezca – dijo Rose. Bella sobresalió su labio inferior. Sonreí mientras la observaba porque era adorable.

\- Siempre será mi bebé – acaricié su brazo y besé su cabeza.

\- Presiento que Ellie y ella tendrán mucho que discutir en el futuro – dijo Alice. Me reí.

\- Hablaré con Tony sobre cómo mantener en secreto una relación que no es una relación – dije y Alice me sacó la lengua.

\- Si Bella es lo mitad de mala que fue conmigo, pobre Ellie – dijo Rose. Emmett besó su sien y Bella resopló.

\- Con el carácter de Ellie, no sabría que esperar – dije.

\- Está claro que no podre discutir con ella en frente de él – dijo Bella apuntándome.

\- Claro que no, estoy totalmente de parte de Anthony – Bella golpeó mi estómago.

\- ¿Qué pasará si tienen una niña? – preguntó Rose. Sonreí.

\- Sería maravillosa – dije.

\- Sí, claro. Me refiero a cuando comience a salir – mi sonrisa se borró - ¿Lo ves? No es tan fácil ahora –

\- Tiene que ser chico – dije mirando a Bella y pude sentir la risa de todos.

\- "El bebé ya sabe que será" – dijo Bella haciendo una mala imitación de mí. Fruncí el ceño.

\- Tranquilo, te enseñare a cómo lidiar con alguien que se come con los ojos a tu hija – dijo Emmett mirándome intensamente.

\- Bella no es tu hija – dije avergonzado.

\- No estaban mis padres, era mi hija en esos momentos – bajé la mirada.

\- Pensé que no vería esa expresión otra vez – dijo Jasper riendo.

\- ¿Qué expresión? – pregunté frunciéndole el ceño.

\- La expresión de "No debo mirar mucho a la hermana de mi mejor amigo" – dijo y todos rieron.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¿Recuerdan lo avergonzado que estaba Edward todo el tiempo? Estaba irreconocible – Rodee los ojos y Bella se rió con todos mientras acariciaba mi pecho.

\- Yo no lo recuerdo – Dijo Emmett – Sólo recuerdo que eras un pervertido –

\- Tú me diste permiso – dije apuntándolo.

\- ¿Permiso? – dijo Bella mirándome.

\- Ya conoces la historia – dije besando su cabeza para que no se enfadara.

\- No me di cuenta que si te daba permiso estarías babeando sobre ella en frente de mis narices – dijo Emmett y todos rieron.

\- ¿Permiso? Puedo decidir por mí misma – dijo Bella.

\- Qué bueno que ya pasamos esa etapa – dije suspirando.

\- Recuerdo que actuabas muy diferente cuando Emmett estaba cerca – dijo Bella.

\- Fue peor que tu padre – dije – Quiero creer que la hija de Emmett tendrá más problemas que la nuestra –

Emmett se trapicó con el vino y comenzó a toser.

\- Creo que tampoco lo había pensado – dijo Alice riéndose. Rose comenzó a golpear su espalda mientras se reía - Y si es la mitad de lo atractiva que es Rosalie, tendrá muchos problemas -

\- Sí, creo que también prefiero que sea niño – dijo Emmett carraspeando.

\- Ni hablar, mi hija ya juega baseball ¿Qué pasará si está rodeada de niños? – dijo Alice. Nos reímos.

\- No quiero pensar en Ellie y que pueda estar rodeada de niños – dijo Jasper bebiendo de su copa. Me reí.

\- Emmett entonces… ¿Cómo funcionaría lo de que nuestros hijos estén juntos si ambos serán varones? –

\- ¿Ya emparejaron a mi hijo? – dijo Bella irguiéndose.

\- Yo no, cariño – dije rápidamente – De hecho, pienso que es incorrecto porque serán primos hermanos –

\- Sí, Emmett ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo Rose golpeándolo.

\- Si son homosexuales, no hay de qué preocuparse – dijo Emmett.

Nos reímos.

\- Que quede claro para todos ustedes, ninguno de mis hijos tendrá pareja hasta los 18 años – dijo Bella completamente seria.

\- Si es mujer, me uno a tus palabras encantado – dije besándole la sien.

Me miró con reproche.

Cenamos animadamente mientras charlábamos y luego llamamos a los enanos. Pusimos el teléfono en alta voz para que todos pudiéramos hablar.

\- Mami ¿Puedo compartir mi hermanito con Ellie? – preguntó Anthony apenas tomó el teléfono.

Nos reímos.

\- Claro que sí, cariño – le dijo Bella con ternura.

\- Mi hijo también necesitará de hermanos – dijo Emmett inmediatamente.

\- ¡Nosotros podemos! – Gritó Ellie – Yo sería una fabulosa hermana mayor – dijo.

\- Ambos serán fabulosos – Dijo Jasper.

\- ¿Cuándo regresarán? – preguntó Anthony.

\- Espero que estés dormido cuando regresemos – dije en tono autoritario. Tony bufó.

Bella se acercó a mi oído.

\- De hecho, puede que no regresemos – me susurró. Le sonreí.

\- Alerta de fuga – dijo Emmett apuntándonos.

\- ¿Nosotros también podemos? – preguntó Jasper inmediatamente. Me reí.

\- Sí, ya hablé con Esme – dijo Bella.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Tony alarmado.

\- Campeón, quiero que recuerdes lavarte los dientes y obedece a la ita en todo ¿De acuerdo? – recibí su respuesta afirmativa – Nos veremos mañana temprano – le dije cerrando los ojos.

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué? – gritó.

\- Hey, tranquilo. Estarás durmiendo, no notarás nuestra ausencia – le dije.

Anthony no contestó.

\- ¿Cariño? – preguntó Bella – Si no quieres hablarnos le puedes dar el teléfono a Ellie porque sus padres tambien quieren charlar con ella –

Silencio.

\- Anthony – dije, sentí un suspiro en la otra línea.

\- Aquí estoy – dijo de mala gana.

\- ¿Escuchaste a mamá? – pregunté duramente.

\- Sí, si escuché, mami – dijo en un susurro.

\- Muy bien, nos veremos mañana ¿De acuerdo? Sé bueno con los itos y diviértete mucho – le dije.

\- Sí, papi – dijo y yo sonreí.

\- Te amamos, cariño – le dijo Bella.

\- También yo – dijo Tony – Le daré el teléfono a Ellie –

Cuando Ellie comenzó a hablar, me voltee hacia Bella.

\- Hay que preguntarle a mamá más tarde – le dije haciendo una mueca, Bella me asintió sonriendo.

\- Esperemos que esté bien si no nuestra noche acabará pronto – dijo haciendo una mueca divertida.

Me acerqué a besarle la mejilla. Odiaba cuando el maquillaje me impedía besarla como quería hacerlo en estos momentos.

\- Adiós, papi – dijo Ellie dulcemente.

Y cortaron la llamada.

\- Hombre, tienes que enseñarme a hacer esa voz dura – dijo Emmett mirándome. Me reí.

\- Creo que es caliente – dijo Alice cerrándome un ojo – No tanto como Jasper, pero lo es – dijo inmediatamente después.

\- ¿Caliente? – dijo Emmett.

\- Mucho – Dijo Rose, Emmett se volteo hacia ella sorprendido.

\- Es maravilloso – dijo Bella.

\- Nunca me dijiste que sonaba caliente – le dije frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Para qué? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bueno, podría darte otro tipo de ordenes – le dije. Todos rieron.

\- No quiero escuchar eso – dijo Emmett.

\- De verdad quiero irme – dije mientras veía como Irina bailaba con Emmett.

Emmett estaba haciendo el ridículo haciendo pasos de break dance mal hechos.

Bella se rió mientras nos movíamos con la musica.

\- Será rápido, cariño, apenas lo sentirás – le fruncí el ceño.

\- Es lo mismo que le dices a Tony con las vacunas – le dije. Bella se rió fuerte y yo me contagié de su risa.

Entrelacé nuestros dedos y pegué mi frente a la suya.

\- Me he divertido mucho hoy – dijo mientras se soltaba de mis manos para rodearme el cuello.

Con tacones estaba más alta de lo normal y no tenía que encogerme tanto para estar a su altura.

\- También yo – dije rodeando su cintura – No pensé que fueran tan agradables – sonreí – Lamento no haberte traído antes – le dije y ella me sonrió.

\- La verdad no es como si lo deseara con desesperación ¿Sabes? Sólo me parecía extraño no haber venido nunca – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Amaba pasar el tiempo con ustedes y me daba lastima dejar a Anthony – le dije sinceramente – Pero esta noche me hizo recordar lo genial que es estar los dos solos – acaricié sus costillas con mis pulgares.

\- Si bueno, no olvidemos a quien quería quedarse con Tony hoy – dijo Bella. Le sonreí.

\- Creo que tendremos un periodo nuevo de padres protectores – le dije y ella me asintió de acuerdo – Pero espero que también nos tomemos un tiempo para nosotros – Bella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

\- También lo espero – me sonrió.

Me acerqué y la besé dulcemente.

Bella había desaparecido, estaba de pie ahí hace un par de segundos. La vi mandando un mensaje, seguramente a mamá para saber de Anthony ¿Dónde estará? Emmett y Rose estaban bailando y riendo un par de parejas más allá, y Jasper y Alice habían desaparecido juntos hace media hora.

Suspiré.

\- ¿La estás buscando? – pregunto Irina en mis brazos. Le sonreí.

\- Sí, es que estaba ahí – le dije. Ella se rió.

\- ¿De verdad la amas? – dijo y yo la miré.

\- Claro que sí – le dije.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti, Edward. Se les ve muy felices – Me dijo sonriéndome.

\- Gracias – le dije.

\- Y por si aún te interesa creo que Tyler la invitó a bailar -dijo.

\- ¿Tyler el enfermero nuevo? – pregunté y ella asintió indicando hacia mis espaldas.

Me giré y claro que estaba ahí luciendo hermosa mientras Tyler la hacía girar. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me saludó con la mano.

\- ¿Ya bailaste con Tyler? – le pregunté a Irina rápidamente. Ella se rió y negó con la cabeza.

Le ofrecí mi brazo a Irina y comenzamos a encaminarnos hacia ellos. Al llegar le toqué el hombro a Tyler.

\- Hey, Edward ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó saludando.

\- Tyler ¿Cómo estás? – le dije cordialmente - ¿Te parece un cambio? Me gustaría recuperar a mi esposa – Me miró sorprendido y avergonzado.

\- Claro, lo siento, no lo sabía – dijo rápidamente.

\- No te puedo culpar – le dije liberando a Irina y acercándome a Bella para rodearle la cintura y besar su sien.

\- Lo siento, Tyler – Le dijo Bella – El próximo año tendremos que escondernos mejor – Le entrecerré mis ojos. Bella se rió.

\- No es gracioso – le dije – Suficiente. Adiós, Tyler –

Me la llevé de ahí rápidamente mientras ella seguía riendo.

\- Otra razon para no venir el siguiente año – le dije.

**Espero que todos estén muy bien junto a sus familias.**

**Lamento haber demorado tanto, estaba un poco seca jeje.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**

**Muchos besos XOXO**


	21. El comienzo

**Edward POV**

_\- ¿Quieres un té? - me preguntó. La mire y me sonrió._

_\- Sí, gracias - dije devolviéndole la sonrisa._

Me sonrió y se levantó dejando su taza en la mesita.

\- Ahora vuelvo - dijo caminando a la cocina.

_Que lindo trasero ¿Y viste su escote?_

¿Que si lo vi? No podía ni mirarle la cara con eso puesto.

Llegó bastante rápido y me dio la taza. Le agradecí tomándola entre mis manos y al hacerlo rocé sus dedos por unos segundos, lo que envio una descarga eléctrica a través de mi brazo.

\- ¿No crees que Emmett está actuando extraño? - me preguntó tomando su lugar y su taza.

\- N... no lo sé - dije mirando el líquido en mi taza.

Lógicamente se había dado cuenta que su hermano nos estuvo vigilando todo el día… o más bien, sólo a mí. Y bueno, a pesar de que tenía su "permiso" el ambiente estaba tenso entre nosotros, al menos, cuando estaba Bella en la habitación.

\- ¿Ustedes se pelearon o algo así? - preguntó. Negué con la cabeza. - Oye, Edward - dijo.

Lo próximo que sentí fue su mano en mi muslo, de la impresión casi derramo el líquido caliente de mi taza.

\- Lo siento - dijo soltando una risa, pero no quitó su mano.

Me hubiera reído, pero estaba tan nervioso y su mano estaba tan cerca de... ya sabes.

\- Es que no me gusta cuando la gente no me mira al hablar – dijo y la miré automáticamente.

\- Lo-lo siento - dije mirándola.

_Ojos a la cara. La-cara._

Era tan hermosa. Sus labios estirados en una sonrisa, sus mejillas con un leve sonrojo y sus ojos chocolatados mirándome fijamente.

Y seguía sin quitar su mano.

\- ¿Entonces peleaste con mi hermano? - me preguntó quitando su mano y dándole un trago a su té.

Yo tomé la mía y bebí unos tres tragos rápidamente.

\- No - le dije mirándola alternadamente.

\- ¿No me mientes? - preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos. Le negué con la cabeza. - Es que últimamente siento que te observa mucho -

Creo que si antes no estaba sonrojado ahora fácilmente podría estarlo. Terminé de beber mi taza en silencio y luego la dejé en la mesa.

\- ¿Sabes? - dijo poniendo su taza a un lado de la mía. La miré nuevamente.

Estaba sonrojada y ahora no me miraba. Le sonreí un poco y me giré hacia ella.

\- Emmett es mi hermano - dijo - pero no necesito su autorización para tener citas - dijo sin mirarme.

Mierda.

_Mierda. Creo que sí se te notaba amigo._

Mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho, tragué en seco.

Bella se mordió el labio.

_Di algo idiota._

\- Claro... lo-lo sé - dije.

_Me refería a que la invitaras a salir._

Bella hizo una mueca.

\- Creo que intentaré unirme a su siesta - dijo sonriendo levemente y levantándose.

_Eres un idiota cobarde._

Mi corazón seguía haciendo ruido en mi pecho y ahora podía sentirlo en mis oídos. Bella comenzó a caminar mirando el piso.

Me levanté rápido y tomé su antebrazo suavemente.

\- Espera, Bella - dije, ella se volteó a mirarme un poco sorprendida- Tu... te... quiero decir - dije mirando el piso.

Mierda ¿Por qué era tan difícil con ella?

_Porque te gusta, porque es la hermana de tu mejor amigo, porque si algo sale mal probablemente se arruine tu vida._

Era retórica.

_Ah, lo siento._

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó sonrojándose, tomé aire.

\- ¿Te gustaría salir alguna vez? - dije quizás demasiado rápido. Me sonrió.

\- Claro - dijo sonrojándose aún más.

Es como si todo se hubiera ido con mi espiración. Le sonreí.

\- Muchas gracias, Edward, la pase muy bien – Dijo Bella soltando una risa cuando llegamos a la puerta del departamento de su hermano.

_Es cierto, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. La hiciste reír, lograste pagar todo, aunque ella te insistió, fuiste un total caballero._

\- También yo... gracias por salir conmigo - le dije sonriendo con mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones.

Me miró entre sus pestañas y se mordió el labio. La miré embonado y ella se sonrojó de repente. Le sonreí y me acerqué un poco a ella para acariciarle la mejilla con mis nudillos. Su sonrojo se hizo más pronunciado y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba presionando sus labios contra los míos. Había rodeado mi cuello con uno de sus brazos así que sus pechos estaban ligeramente presionados contra mí.

Debido a la sorpresa aún tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Sus labios eran cálidos amoldándose a los míos y la sensación pronto me hizo cerrar los ojos y mover mi mano a su nuca para acariciar su cuello con mi pulgar. Mi otra mano se fue a su cintura para atraerla más hacia mí. Ella abrió su boca y nos besamos explorando la boca del otro lentamente por un tiempo hasta que sentimos la manilla de la puerta.

Nos separamos rápidamente antes de que la figura de Emmett apareciera con unas bolsas de basura en la mano.

\- Hey, ya habían llegado - dijo sonriendo y luego entrecerrando sus ojos.

Bella no lo miraba y estaba muy sonrojada. Sus labios estaban hinchados y su labial estaba un poco corrido lo que me hizo pensar que de seguro yo también tenía un poco en mis labios.

\- Hola, Emmett - dije tragando en seco y tapando disimuladamente mi boca para ocultarlo.

\- Hola, tengo que ir a botar la basura - dijo un poco avergonzado - Mejor la dejaré aquí y después ustedes se encargan - dijo cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

Cuando Bella me miró, no pudimos aguantar la risa. Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomó así que la jalé hacia mí para besar su frente.

\- Te llamaré ¿De acuerdo? - le dije.

Me sonrió levantando su mirada.

\- Bien - se levantó en puntillas y me besó otra vez presionando exquisitamente sus pechos en el mío.

Habíamos tenido un par de citas con Bella y hoy Alice quería salir a bailar. Así que los chicos y yo estábamos esperándolas listos abajo.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas formalizarlo con mi hermana? - dijo Emmett en tono duro.

\- Bueno... es que... – dije nervioso.

\- ¿Es que qué? - dijo.

\- Es que hemos salido bastante poco ¿No crees, hermano? - dijo Bella a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta y dejé de respirar. Usaba una blusa de color blanco con un gran escote y una chaqueta de mezclilla que se apegaba a su figura al igual que los jeans de color negro. Se veía tan… bien.

_¿Sólo bien?_

Me levanté sin darme cuenta con mi mirada fija en ella.

\- Oye, que te haya dado mi autorización no significa que puedas mirarla así en frente de mi - dijo Emmett golpeando mi espalda. Dolió levemente, así que baje la mirada avergonzado.

\- ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de no entrometerte? - le dijo Bella y yo la miré de reojo. Ella se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano. - Vamos, Edward - dijo tirando de mí hacia afuera.

Nos fuimos caminando a la disco y en lo único que podía pensar es en que íbamos de la mano.

Antes de entrar la jalé para que me mirara.

\- Oye Bella... tu... te ves muy linda - le dije. Me sonrió y se acercó a besarme la mejilla.

\- Gracias, Edward -

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas redondas mientras bebíamos. Bella estaba a mi lado derecho y mierda, estaba teniendo serios problemas ya que con cada copa se volvía menos cuidadosa. Ya no podía contar cuantas veces sus pechos se habían presionado contra mi brazo o su mano había descansado en mi muslo. También me había dado una gran vista de su escote, aunque no podía asegurar que eso fuera a propósito. Afortunadamente estábamos en una mesa y nadie podía ver los problemas que estaba teniendo.

\- ¡Vamos a bailar! - gritó Alice tomando a Jasper de la mano y llevándolo a la pista de baile.

Emmett estaba muy pendiente de una chica en la barra así que se disculpó para ir con ella.

\- ¿Vamos a bailar? - me preguntó Bella en mi oído.

No tenía problemas con bailar, pero mierda, no podía hacerlo ahora que tenía una pequeña erección que esconder. Bailando sería imposible que no lo notara.

\- No tengo muchas ganas de bailar - le dije sonriéndole. Bella hizo una mueca y su expresión se entristeció.

\- Hola, linda ¿Quieres bailar? - dijo un chico acercándose a Bella y ofreciéndole su mano.

Bella se volteó hacia mi mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Te molesta? - me preguntó.

\- No, claro que no - dije intentando sonreír.

Bella no dijo nada y aceptó la mano del chico.

Mierda ¿Por qué le dije que no? Sí me molesta, mierda, estábamos saliendo ¿O no?

La seguí con la mirada todo el tiempo. El tipo ponía sus manos en su cintura y Bella discretamente se alejaba de él cada vez.

Apreté mis manos en puños mientras la observaba.

Aguanté un par de minutos antes de levantarme y dirigirme hacia ellos. Le toqué el hombro al tipo y le dije "mi turno" sin detenerme a esperar su respuesta para tomar a Bella y jalarla conmigo.

\- ¿Cambiaste de opinión? - me preguntó dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Me agaché y cubrí su boca con la mía. Sus brazos rodearon mi nuca y sus pechos se presionaron contra mí. Eso no ayudaba en nada a mi erección. Acaricié sus costados. Bella abrió su boca juntando nuestras lenguas. Chupé su labio inferior y ella gimió presionándose más contra mí. Puse una de mis manos en su baja espalda y la presioné contra mi cuerpo. Si antes no sabía que tenía una erección, ahora debería saberlo. Bella gimió. Mierda.

Nos separamos y comenzamos a meternos. Bella tenía su muslo presionando mi erección mientras nos movíamos y luego se giró para presionar su trasero contra ella. La rodeé con mis brazos respirando en su oído. Moví ligeramente mis caderas contra ella. Muerda. Este no era el plan. Tenía que ser amable con ella. Esto no era ser amable.

Bella comenzó a mover su trasero en círculos sobre mi erección. Gemí tenuemente y ella se presionó más fuerte contra mí.

\- Mierda, Bella - susurré. Ella se dio la vuelta y me beso nuevamente presionando todo su cuerpo contra mí.

Tomé sus caderas y la alejé un poco de mí.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a tu departamento? - me preguntó.

Mierda ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer?

\- Bella... has bebido y yo... - dije nervioso. - No quiero que tu... - Bella frunció el ceño.

\- Bien - dijo.

El resto de la noche estuvo bastante distante y parecía enfadada ¿Había hecho bien o no? No quería que luego se arrepintiera y arruinara todo lo de nosotros.

_Como lo veo yo, ella quería sexo y tú se lo negaste._

Prefiero eso a que se arrepienta mañana.

\- ¿Así que de verdad te gusta Bella? - preguntó Alice a mi lado. Me sobresalte.

Era un viernes y estábamos en mi departamento. Comenzamos a rotarnos el lugar de la reunión hace algunas semanas. Bella y Emmett habían llegado hace unos minutos y ambos estaban en la cocina.

Quizás estaba observando a Bella es que... apenas me había hablado en la última semana. Habíamos hablado un par de veces, pero notaba algo extraño en ella. Se reía, pero había muchos silencios en las llamadas y luego se excusaba para cortar lo más rápido posible.

Suspiré.

\- ¿Se me nota mucho? - le pregunté cuando Bella comenzaba a buscar ollas y Emmett le indicaba dónde estaban.

\- Bueno... sí, lo sabía desde hace mucho - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Está enfadada contigo? - me preguntó. Suspiré.

\- Sí... creo, pero sigo sin entender por qué - dije encogiéndome de hombros y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Hombres - dijo rodando los ojos - Edward ¿Te doy un consejo? - la miré y asentí lentamente - Nunca rechaces a una mujer, claro... si te gusta - me sonrojé. Por supuesto que lo sabía - Creo que hiciste bien en lo esencial pero Bella no estaba ebria -

Bueno no, no lo estaba, sólo un poco bebida.

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué se comporta así? - me preguntó y yo le asentí mientras Bella se reía de algo con Emmett - Porque la rechazaste y ahora está avergonzada. Puede que también sienta que tú no te sientes tan atraída por ella como ella por ti - la miré nuevamente.

\- Eso es ridículo - le dije.

\- Bueno... piensa qué pasaría si hubieras sido tu -

Tenía un buen punto. Me sentía tan inseguro con ella que, si me hubiera negado algo, estaría deprimido y sólo en mi habitación.

\- Entiendo - dije suspirando.

Bella tapó las ollas y se quitó el delantal.

\- Iré al baño - dijo mirándome.

¿Quiere que vaya?

_Quiere que le digas dónde está el baño, idiota._

Ah, claro.

Le indiqué donde estaba sin mirarla y ella fue silenciosamente. Alice seguía a mi lado y sentía su mirada en mi así que me volví hacía ella. Rodó los ojos y me empujó hacia el lugar en donde había desaparecido Bella hace unos segundos.

Así que fui y me apoyé en la pared de la habitación de invitados para esperarla. Luego de unos minutos salió y me miró.

\- Bella yo... - dije. Mierda ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de ponerme nervioso en su presencia? - ... lo siento -

\- ¿Qué sientes? - dijo sonrojándose y acercándose a mí.

\- Em... ¿Haberte rechazado porque estabas ebria? - dije dudando. Me sonrió.

\- Edward, yo lo siento - dijo mirando sus manos - La verdad es que no hiciste nada malo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - No puedo obligarte ¿o sí? - su sonrojo era mucho más pronunciado.

Tomé su mentón para que me mirara.

\- No creas que no quiero - le dije - ¿Me sentiste o no? - soltó una risa - No quiero que te arrepientas luego y que todo se vuelva incómodo -

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón – dijo

_No, no tiene razón. Llévanos a la habitación._

\- Bella - dije nervioso... me sudaban las manos – ¿Te... gustaría que seamos novios? - pregunte sin mirarla - Quizás es un poco rápido, pero... -

De nuevo sentí sus labios contra mí. Moví mis manos para acercarla y comenzamos a besarnos desesperadamente. Pronto mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar.

Mi habitación estaba tan cerca.

Nos giré para apoyarla en la pared y Bella subió una de sus piernas a mi cadera. Se presionó contra mí y yo gemí.

\- Tenemos que parar - dije.

\- ¿Por qué? -

_Gran pregunta._

\- Bella... tu hermano -

\- No hables de Emmett por favor - dijo frunciendo su ceño. Le sonreí y besé su frente.

\- Bueno... la verdad me gustaría conservar mis bolas - le dije y ella se rió.

\- A mí también - dijo y se acercó a besarme de nuevo. Pronto comenzó a moverse contra mí. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

\- Mierda, Edward - dijo ¿Emmett? Separamos nuestras bocas y giramos la cabeza hacia Emmett que estaba en shock mirándonos - Ire al baño y espero al salir que no sigan aquí - dijo en un susurro antes de entrar al baño.

Mire a Bella.

\- Entonces ¿Vamos a tu dormitorio? - dijo Bella, le entrecerré los ojos con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No en mi presencia! - gritó Emmett dentro del baño.

\- Iré a ver la comida - dijo, le bese la mejilla.

\- Me encantan las fotos de salida – exclamó Emmett mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta – Rose aún no me deja enmarcar el antes y después de las fiestas de navidad –

\- Porque nadie sale bien en esas fotos, Emmett – dijo Alice.

\- Eso es lo genial – dijo Emmett.

Al llegar a la salida esperamos nuestro turno pacientemente.

La mayoría de la gente no se tomaba la foto de salida, se veían todos muy cansados. Las chicas se habían sacado los tacones y ahora colgaban de sus manos, mientras que los hombres nos habíamos sacado la chaqueta para cubrir los hombros de nuestras chicas, y además nos habíamos arremangado las mangas y sacado las corbatas.

Besé la frente de Bella mientras la tenía abrazada contra mí.

\- ¿Estás cansada? – le pregunté frotando sus brazos por encima de mi chaqueta.

\- Claro – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa – Pero fue una noche perfecta – me acerqué a besarla.

\- Pienso lo mismo – respondí.

Cuando fue nuestro turno, las chicas se pusieron delante y levantaron las manos que llevaban sus tacones, y nosotros nos pusimos las corbatas en la cabeza y nos abrazamos detrás de ellas.

Definitivamente quiero esa foto.

\- Oye, amigo – dijo Jasper tocándome el hombro cuando salíamos.

\- Oh, claro – dije recordándolo y sacando mi celular.

\- ¿Llamarás a Esme? – me preguntó Bella, le asentí – Ponlo en alta voz – le hice caso y caminamos a un rincón con el grupo para hablar.

\- ¡Hola, amiga! Hace mucho no sabía de ti – dijo mamá al contestar. Bella y yo ahogamos unas risas mientras los chicos se miraban confundidos.

\- Hola, mamá. Ya terminó la fiesta ¿Cómo están los niños? – pregunté.

\- Carlisle está muy bien, ya lo conoces. Está aquí al lado mío, aunque en unos minutos más de seguro se va a dormir – dijo mientras los chicos comenzaban a reír dándose cuenta de la jugada de mi madre.

\- Genial, muchas gracias mamá. Entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana? - para comprobar.

\- Sería estupendo, deberían venir a almorzar algún día, Carlisle estará muy contento de volver a verlos a todos–

\- De acuerdo, muchas gracias mamá. Dales un beso a los niños de nuestra parte – le pedí.

\- Claro que sí, no te preocupes por eso. Te llamaré mañana durante el día para que nos pongamos de acuerdo – dijo antes de colgar.

Emmett comenzó a aplaudir.

\- Tu madre es fantástica – dijo y todos nos reímos - ¿La invitación para almorzar era para todos? – preguntó.

\- Por supuesto – dije – Las cosas que dice mamá no son aleatorias –

\- ¿A qué hora tendremos que pasar por ahi? – preguntó Alice.

\- Dijo al almuerzo, asi que tienen mucho tiempo – dijo Bella riendo.

\- Eso si lo del baño no les fue suficiente – dije mientras comenzábamos a encaminarnos hacia el auto y cubría a Bella con mi brazo.

\- ¿Cómo supieron? – dijo Alice volteándose sorprendida.

\- Mira, Alice, si en un futuro no quieren que alguien salga traumatizado sería bueno que recordaran que los baños son públicos – le dije y todos soltaron risas mientras Alice se sonrojaba.

\- No nos juzguen, deberían intentar tener un poco de intimidad con Ellie en la misma casa – dijo Jasper. Palmee su hombro en compasión – Y ustedes aprovechen mientras puedan – les dijo a Emmett y Rose, que se rieron.

\- Sí, ríanse – dije recordando las últimas veces que Tony nos había interrumpido. Aunque no lo llevábamos tan mal como nuestros amigos, por las historias que había escuchado, Tony no era ni la mitad de malo que Ellie.

\- Estoy muy cansada – Dijo Bella entrando a la casa y dejándose caer en el sillón de la sala.

\- También yo – dije sentándome a su lado y pasando mi brazo por sus hombros.

\- Gracias por llevarme – dijo y yo besé su cabeza.

\- No tienes nada de que agradecerme – le dije.

_Te estás tardando…_

Suspiré y Bella se alejó de mí para mirarme sospechosamente. Lamí mis labios.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Mira lo que hiciste.

_¿Te ahorré el comienzo?_

\- Quiero decirte algo – le dije.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó separándose de mí.

_La estás asustando, idiota._

\- No es nada malo – dije inmediatamente y pude ver como su frente se alisaba – Es que estuve pensando mucho en nosotros últimamente – dije tomando su mano y sentándome mejor para estar frente a ella– Y me gustaría que renováramos nuestros votos – Me miró perpleja.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

\- Me gustaría que renováramos nuestros votos – repetí y Bella me sonrió – Sería una manera de comenzar de nuevo –

Bella se acercó a abrazarme.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? – pregunté sonriendo.

\- No, no es un sí – dijo separándose, le fruncí el ceño – No quiero comenzar de nuevo, Edward – acercó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla – Y, además, si le planteamos esto a todos tendremos varios meses de planeaciones y para cuando lo hagamos tendré una pansa tremenda – dijo haciendo una mueca.

\- Pero podemos hacerlo sencillo – dije.

\- Edward, no quiero olvidar nuestra separación – la miré confundido y ella me sonrió – Creo que por todos esos problemas que tuvimos, nuestra relación es más fuerte que nunca y siento que no hay nada que no podamos superar – le sonreí y me acerqué a besarla. Junté nuestras frentes y fruncí el ceño.

\- De acuerdo, pero entonces diré nuevos votos – me levanté y puse mi rodilla derecha en el piso.

\- ¿Ahora? – preguntó riendo.

\- Justo ahora – respondí y tomé sus manos – Bella, esta vez no quiero hacerte promesas porque no sabemos lo que nos traerá el futuro, pero si te puedo decir que haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz –

\- Ya me haces feliz – dijo.

\- Sh, estoy hablando frente al cura – la callé y ella se rió – Tampoco te prometeré que nunca te haré llorar, pero sí quiero decirte que siempre buscaré solucionar lo que te haga sufrir – Bella comenzó a derramar lágrimas – Que bueno que no lo prometí – Bella se rió – Creo que sí puedo prometerte algunas cosas después de todo: prometo amarte, cuidarte, apoyarte y serte fiel por lo que resta de mi vida – tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó.

\- Siéntate, tonto. Ahora es mi turno – dijo palmeando su lado. Le hice caso – Edward, tampoco quiero prometerte que no discutiré contigo, pero sí quiero prometerte que te expresaré todos mis pensamientos para que podamos solucionarlo, y si tú me ayudas, quiero que nunca nos durmamos enfadados –

\- Acepto – le dije.

\- Me estás interrumpiendo – le hice una seña para que entendiera que no diría ni una palabra más – Prometo confiar en ti y poner tu palabra antes que cualquier cosa que forme mi imaginación – reí – Y por, sobre todo, prometo amarte, cuidarte, acompañarte, apoyarte y consolarte por el resto de mi vida –

\- ¿Y serme fiel? – le pregunté inmediatamente.

\- Claro – dijo riendo – Y serte fiel por el resto de mi vida – hice una mueca.

\- No sonaste muy convencida – le dije entrecerrando mis ojos.

\- Pues todo es tu culpa – dijo levantando sus manos y riendo.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunte entre divertido y sorprendido.

\- Si me hubieras dicho de esto, habría aprendido mis nuevos votos – me reí.

\- Bueno mi idea tampoco era hacerlo ahora y mira lo bien que me salio – le dije cruzando mis brazos con una mueca en mi rostro.

Ella sobresalió su labio inferior y tomó mi mentón en una de sus manos para acercarme a ella.

\- Te amo, tonto – dijo antes de besarme y yo le sonreí.

\- Tambien te amo – le dije antes de acercarme yo a besarla.

Bella pasó una de sus piernas a través de mi cuerpo para sentarse a horcajadas en mi regazo. Acaricié su cintura con mis manos moviéndolas a sus piernas. Rompí el beso antes de que tuviera un problema.

_Muy taaarde._

\- ¿Quieres dormir? – le pregunté mirándola y frotando sus brazos.

\- Edward – me dijo – Cállate – y se acercó a besarme otra vez. Sonreí entre besos y la acerqué más a mí.

**Lo siento por hacerlas esperar tanto :c **

**Tuve un pequeño bloqueo jajaja **

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo =) **

**y espero que Todes esten MUY BIEN XOXO**


End file.
